BAD Bad GIRLS
by pers3as
Summary: After 8 years, Jaekyung, Jandi and Gaeul came back to Seoul but as fate brought them back; will they be able to escape the horrible past they left behind? The F4 has changed! This story portrays the DARK CITY OF SEOUL! PLZ READ!
1. Reunion

A/N: Hello Everyone! It's me again. This is another story about my forever favorite BOF! I'm just so in love with it that I can't help but to keep the stories coming. Anyways this story is for the couples Woobin/Jaekyung, Jandi/Junpyo, Yi jeong/Ga eul plus Ji Hoo/Seo jin. Hopefully you like it! Comments and reviews are deeply appreciated.

Unfortunately I do not own BOF; this however is a pigment of my imagination.

Chap 1 Reunion

After 8 long years of being exiled away from their birth city, finally the 3 of them were back in Seoul Korea. They were still 16 years old when their parents decided to shipped them out to the other countries for 4 reasons. First as punishment, second to separate them from each other, third to become independent and fourth to focus more on the companies that they were bound to take over in due time. Their parents had agreed on the matter prioritizing the first reason especially since the accident. Yes, the accident! The accident involving the 3 of them in Jae kyung's sport car which by the way they almost died, police were chasing them, trying to escape the girls' gang fight they were involved in. Yes girls' gang fight; Jaekyung, Jandi and Ga eul are members of the exclusive girls' underworld mafia organization. They were still freshmen at SHINWA High when they got recruited. As the elite member of the high society, it's expected for Jae kyung, Jandi and Ga eul to receive bunch of invitations in different sororities; school wise. But ..

Delta Nhu is the famous, most well-known girls sorority in the campus; every high school student would give everything just to be a member of the elite prestigious group. With brains, beauty, talent, fame and money; those are the criteria worthy of such membership. As new recruits; series of random test are done for the initiation of the society; could be individualized or done as a group; it's also up to the discretion of the present President of the organization.

Jae kyung, Jandi and Ga eul undergo 3 different stages of test; first the test of endurance and strength, buried inside the coffin underneath the ground for 3 days with only a small pipe to breath in; same pipe where they can only drink a couple of drops of water and with no food. Second the test of survival, with only a dagger in their hands, they were flown into a secluded island where they have to stay for 2 days; fortunately they survive. The final test is for wisdom, when they were inside a big underground basement in front of every president that has lead Delta Nhu for 50 years; covered in hooded figures. They were given questions by at least 5 former presidents and if their answers satisfy them, then they past. After almost 7 days of initiation finally all 3 were chosen to be the member of the sorority.

In the eyes of the Shinwa University, Delta Nhu is all about bonds of sisterhood, helping each other out, with projects about humanitarian reforms but unknown to the world, the society is full of dark secrets only strong women can burden. Yes it is purely sisterhood but sisterhood until the end, meaning once a Delta Nhu is always a Delta Nhu. The 3 of them have seen lots of this so called bonds; outside the school the sorority is some underworld mafia made for women. Wherein no man is allowed to belittle every member; and when someone's life is compromise, meaning everyone has to step in and to Jae kyung, Jandi and GA eul that is something they needed. Bound to their birth rights; the 3 of them are soon to be the future heiress of their own companies and they needed the strength to deal with it.

With each passing years, all 3 of them became the wildest, most cunning and dangerous chick in the campus of SHINWA HIGH. They have gotten into the worst cat fights ever they could get into. Once a sister is in trouble, you just got to be there to catch them and protect them especially if it involves another broke, fake ass, copy cats organization like their number 1 enemy the Gamma Shea org.

When you are young, everything new to you is exciting and you just want to experience it, no matter what the consequences are.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The rushed of the crowd struggling to get to their respective gates; irritated her as she was trying to get into the airbus to transport her towards the baggage claim area at Incheon International Airport. She left Seoul Korea when she was 16 years old and now as vibrant as always; 24 years old, Ha Jae kyung finally came back. It's been years and years since she haven't seen her two best friends. All 3 of them were unfortunately prohibited to come back for 8 long years after what had happened. She recalls how dangerously immature they were before after all the adventures they did. No communication or whatsoever, the last time she had seen them was the night of the accident. The next thing she knew was that she was flown into Los Angeles right away. All those years, she had become mature, and is more beautiful than ever before but some things never change. Counting the minutes that passed by; she hated waiting, tapping her feet; she flips her hair back when 2 hands covers her eyes. Smiling she knew who's gentle hands were those and she turns right away.

She arched her eyebrow and examines the person standing in front of her; she gasped as she recognizes her best friend Chu Ga eul.

-Ga eul? - She couldn't believe in her eyes how the latter has change; Ga eul was wearing a baby blue hello kitty t shirt, grey skinny jeans with black Vans shoes. Jae kyung can safely say that her Ga eul is still the same old Ga eul, sweet, innocent but deadly.

-Oh. My. God. I miss you Ga eul. - shrieks Jaekyung.

-I miss you too JK. - Replied the excited Ga eul as she envelops her into a big hug.

-Your hair is longer and wow soft curly waves, you look great as always Miss Ga eul. - Jae kyung touches her silky hair as Ga eul smirks at her.

-Well, Well, Well. Look who's talking? You too! You look absolutely gorgeous as always JK. - Ga eul looks at her from head to toe and giggles.

-Am I interrupting anything? -

-AHHHHHHHHHH! JANDI. - Both Jaekyung and Ga eul jumps up and down to see Geum Jandi.

-Oh. I Miss you Girls. It's been a long time, 8 years. - Jandi drops her luggage as she approaches her two best friends with tears in her eyes.

-I know! Jandi wow! Look at you! - Ga eul admiringly looks into her best friend; Geum Jandi was wearing a white banana republic blouse with leather mini skirt and a black boots.

-Yup, Ga eul, Germany has changed me.

-Germany? - Both Jaekyung and Ga eul surprised.

-Yes, I was shipped there, what about you JK? Ga eul?

-I was at Japan for 8 years. - answered the all smiles GA eul

-Los Angeles. - nudge Jaekyung.

-Figures. Oh I miss you girls very much. Finally we are back. Hey! - dance the wild Jandi.

-I know! - Shrieks all 3 of them

-Okay, let's go but first one to arrive in the elevator drives. - Jandi runs ahead of them as she tries to dodge the crowd.

-No fair! - Jae kyung and Ga eul trailed behind her dragging their luggage.


	2. Famous F4

Chap 2 Famous F4

-100,000 WON, Yi jeong; that girl is going to flirt with JunPyo. - Woo bin nudge his best friend, So Yi Jeong as they were checking out the fine young chick at the bar where Ji Hoo and Junpyo were buying their drinks.

-Hmm. Deal. But I doubt it; she'll go for JI Hoo. Did you see how she flips her hair when he stood next to her? - Yi Jeong replied with a hint of confidence in his voice.

-Okay, we'll see then. In 5... 4 .. 3 … 2 .. 1.. - Woo bin counted as the slutty girl went up to JI Hoo striking a flirty conversation.

-Wohoo! - Exclaim the excited Yi jeong

-Damn! - Woo bin curses as he took out the cash from his thick wallet.

After spending 1 hour on the V8 Club, the F4 decided to go to the next club on their list. Every Friday, and Saturday, all 4 of them goes club hopping until they found their victims for that night. Busied by their obligations and responsibilities to their own companies; the four of them can only relax and fool around every Friday nights and weekends; doing crazy stuffs, like flirting and making love with 2-3 different women at the same time; no strings attached and no compromises.

-OH. MY. GOD. THE F4! AHHHHHH! - Shrieks a bunch of girls; as the F4 got out from their expensive sports cars. With Junpyo on the lead; they walk confidently towards the VIP entrance as the two heavy bodyguards' bows to them and let them in. The familiar scent of alcohol and the white smoke illuminating on the dance floor receives them as they headed towards the VIP section of club Laegar.

As the heir and CEO to their own companies; the F4 are the youngest, richest, and the most successful bachelors in Seoul Korea.

**Gu, Jun Pyo**, the CEO and owner of the largest empire of Shinwa Group; owning the major malls, universities, department stores, and car exchanges from Seoul to other major countries in the world. _**The leader of F4**_

**Yoon, Ji Hoo**, the grandson of the former president; a Surgeon; the CEO and the owner of the major hospitals in the country, SU AM Culture Foundation and the famous Miami dolphins and Barcelona Warriors. _**The White Prince of F4**_

**So Yi Jeong,** the world's youngest well-known potter; the CEO and the owner of Wu Song Museum in Korea and the rest of their museums around the world. _**The Casanova of F4**_

And **Song, Woo bin,** the CEO of Il Shen Constructions, owner of Jeju Island, and the hundreds of real estate companies around the world. The prince; future leader of the underworld mafia. _**The Don Juan of F4**_.

With riches comes MONEY and with money comes POWER. Everyone in Seoul respected and feared them the most because of the power they hold. In one flip of the hand, they could order someone's head on a platter and no one will ever know who the culprit was.

Sitting down on the elegant white couch inside the VIP room; Junpyo crosses his legs while playing with his IPhone; Ji Hoo on his feet, looking down at the dance floor, while Woo bin and Yi Jeong ordered drinks. After 30 minutes of drinking and relaxing; Junpyo suddenly stood up and announce. -I'm bored; let's hunt!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_-Hi Woo bin. Remember me?_

_-JI Hoo, can you dance with me?_

_-Yi Jeong, will you be my boyfriend?_

_-Hello Junpyo. Do you want company?_

The same greetings and same flirty phrases welcome them the moment they walk downstairs. Different types of girls were ogling at them, cowering over their expensive and handsome looks as they marched towards the dance floor.

-Miranda, Ginger, Sunny, guess who's here? - The girl who was grinding her body to the beat of the music whispered

-Who MinJi? - Ginger the chestnut colored hair girl loudly asked.

-Our famous F4. - informed MinJi who was pointing at the smirking F4.

With devious smiles plastered on their faces, the 4 beauties of Gamma Shea Org approaches Junpyo, Yi Jeong, Ji Hoo and Woo bin halfway across the dance floor. Automatically the crowd parted; allowing the famous F4 to pass through the center. Woo bin flashes his radiant smile to every girl who were drooling at them, Yi Jeong always smiling mischievously, JunPyo creasing his eyebrows, while Ji Hoo just looks around with emptiness in his eyes.

-JUnpyo!

-Woo bin!

-Ji Hoo!

-Yi jeong!

Exclaim the Gamma Shea Org beauties to them; as they cat walk across the dance floor. Clicking his tongue, Junpyo immediately grabs Minji's hand swirl her into the dance floor before embracing her. As soon as Miranda reaches him, Woo bin envelops her into a hug and squeezes her rounded butt cheek. Ji Hoo placed his arm on Ginger's waist, while YI jeong planted a soft kiss on Sunny's cheeks.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After 30 minutes of dancing and drinking at the club, 8 of them left and went to Woo bin's mansion right away with one thing in their minds, _SEX._

-MinJi, when did you arrive here in Seoul? How come I wasn't informed? - Junpyo shifted his weight and sat on the bed after making love to MinJi.

-I'm sorry sweetheart! I just got back 2 hours ago and it was supposed to be a girl's night out. - apologizes the half-naked MinJi as she stood up and went to the shower.

-Are you leaving? - He turns around and approaches her.

-Yes, I go to go after this. See you soon Mr. CEO.

Woo bin was kissing Miranda intimately when they both came after making love three times in a row. His breathing heavy as he drops to the bed - You never failed to amaze me Miranda!

-Of course! You are talking about the great Miranda. Now come on take me home. - ordered the naked long haired, model Miranda.

-What? Why the rush sweetheart?

-The girls and I have some business to attend to.

-At this time?

-Yes Woo bin and please stop acting like you are my father. - She drops their conversation and headed towards the bathroom.

Ji Hoo is standing outside the balcony, looking up at the sky when Ginger wearing only a night gown approaches him and embraces him from the back.

-I miss you. - Ginger caresses his waist as she felt his warm flesh

-Are you going somewhere? -

It wasn't not a question but more like a statement.

-Yes, we were supposed to meet with them tonight. But I …

He cuts her off without facing her - Go! I'll see you when I see you.

-Ji Hoo, I can stay if you…

-I'm fine. Leave now! - His voice cold and empty

-Okay. See you around Yoon JI Hoo - She left him, brushing a single tear from her eyes.

Yi jeong was already asleep when Sunny left him, tired from the preparation for his next month's exhibit. Intoxicated by the alcohol in his system and his exhausted body, he dozed off right away soon as they were done making love a couple of times.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

At 2 am, his cellphone vibrates

-What news? - answered the irritated Woo bin

-Prince Song, we found him. -

-I'm on my way. - Woo bin immediately stood up, puts on a new jeans, white shirt, black sweater and a leather jacket before dialing his best friend's numbers.

After 15 minutes of waking up YI Jeong and another 15 minutes of dragging Junpyo's ass inside Woo bin's car. They are finally on their way to the hidden area of Jeju Island where the underworld mafias hideout was located. It is usually a 4 hour flight using the private jet but since Woo bin insisted on taking the car, it took them 8 hours to travel. Driving as fast as he can, running 140 miles/hour, Woo bin drove only for 5 ½ hours and finally they arrive. The location is only known to those who are the member of the Mafia world and the F4; it is a cave that lies on the deserted beach, south of Jeju island. The property is surrounded by electrical barb wires with signs of "NO TRESPASSING" posted around the area.

-Welcome back Prince Song, Master Junpyo, Master Ji Hoo and Master Yi Jeong. - Woo bin's men greeted them in chorus

-Where is he? - Woo bin voice was dark and dangerous.

-He is inside Prince Song. - His father's most trusted assistant reported to him, ushering them inside the cave.

The hollow cave turns into a long dark tunnel; with only a minimal shades of light embedded on the flooring; every light guiding you towards the end of it; where an elevator is waiting. Pressing the button towards the underground, Woo bin was looking intently at his best friend Ji Hoo. The elevator came to halt and Woo bin smiled deviously. As much as how excited he was that they finally found the culprit; he couldn't help but felt his best friend's pain the moment he realizes what was waiting for him.

Ji Hoo knew this place by heart, ever since they were in high school, Woo bin's father MR. Song took them in here to watch a man sentenced to death. That was the first time, he realizes how much power his best friend hold, as the future leader of the underworld Mafia. Ji Hoo blinks as the hooded figures appeared in front of his eyes. Woo bin's men were dispatched in circles surrounding the man lying on the floor; his arms and legs spread apart; blood sipping through the floors.

JI Hoo's eyes widened in shock as he realizes the scene in front of him, the man's hands and feet were affixed on the floor with 4 big rough nails drilled into its flesh. Too shocked to absorb the situation, he looks onto his 3 best friends as Junpyo arched his eyebrows, Yi jeong nods at him, while Woo bin grins at him.

-My gift to you. After 5 months of searching from country to country, we finally found the assassin who took grandfather's life. - Woo bin presented the man to him, his best friend expression is dark and full of hatred.

He felt his heart frozen as he comprehends what Woo bin's words meant, he immediately squat down to face the man who pulled the trigger to end his grandfather's life. Hatred flashes through his eyes as he stares at the man's face, memorizing every detail in him. The man was badly beaten up; his lip cut open, his clothes torn and bruises were all over his arms and face; he open his eyes and looks into Ji Hoo's. Horror displayed through the man's face as he recognizes Ji Hoo. The killer looks away from him and suddenly Ji Hoo's suppress hatred arise within him.

-LOOK AT ME! - roared JI Hoo as grabs his collar, vigorously shaking him. Woo bin and Junpyo steps into the man's hands, pushing the nails more into his flesh. The assassin moans and grunted as the blood spurted out of his hands and with a small cry of surrender he looks into Ji hoo's eyes.

-There. I want you to look into my eyes and see my grandfather in me before I end your life. - Ji Hoo said dangerously, not blinking his eyes. And with a swift movement, Yoon Ji Hoo stood up and held both his hands wide open. Woo bin and Yi jeong gave him a two 9mm gun. His right gun aimed to the murderer's heart and the left gun towards his head.

-A life for life. You took my grandfather's life, I'll take yours. - Those were the last words that Ji Hoo uttered towards the man who murdered his grandfather, before he pulls the trigger and killed him in matter of seconds. After 2 shots, Ji Hoo drops the gun and left towards the elevator.

Woo bin nods at his father's assistant and the latter followed his best friend, while him, Junpyo and YI Jeong fishes out their own guns and fired briskly towards the dead assassin, completely emptying the entire magazine.


	3. Gamma Shea Org

**_Hi LollipopXD. Thank you for your great comments. Appreciate it very much =) This is Chp 3 Hope you like it. _**

**-Chap 3 Gamma Shea Org-**

Racing towards the rooftop parking lot; Jandi beat her two best friends as she stops and giggles at them.

-I won! I drive! - dance the excited Jandi while staring happily to Ga eul and Jaekyung.

-What's up with the faces? Hey, I beat you girls fair and square! - She added when she saw their long faces.

Ga eul and Jae kyung immediately gave her a signal and she turns around to see 3 men dress in black & white expensive suits in front of 3 sports cars, park in a parallel manner. Her eyebrows arched as she saw GA eul and Jae kyung stood next to her. Walking calmly towards them, she recognizes her own butler as the man bows down to her.

-Good evening, Miss Geum, Jandi. Your ride is waiting for you. - Her butler presented her a baby blue Porsche Cayman R, while she saw Jae kyung's butler bows down to JK and said the same thing.

-Oh! A new baby? Hmm.. So my father still remembers my favorite color - Jae kyung replied while sliding a hand at her brand new red Porsche Carrera GT.

-Wow! Finally they perfected my kind of Yellow - Ga eul exclaims while grabbing the keys from her butler, examining her Yellow Porsche 911 GT3

-I guess, we're all going to drive Jandi! How about a car race? Huh? - suggested the eager Jae kyung, who is already inside her Porsche, strumming the gas pedal.

-You got it? What about you Ga eul? - Jandi smiled at GA eul.

-Bring it on

-Aherm - Jae kyung's butler cleared his thoat

-There's something you want to say Huh? Mr. Chen? - Jae kyung's eyebrows crease as she wasn't used to that kind of gesture anymore.

-I'm sorry Ms. Jae kyung but your father strictly instructed me to remind you, that you just got back in Seoul and that he wanted to see you right away. As well as you two, Miss Jandi and Miss Ga eul. -

-What? Don't tell me my father and mother, are at JK's mansion? -

-Yes Miss Ga eul in fact they're waiting for all you. - Jae kyung's butler answered Ga eul without looking at her eyes.

Clicking her tongue out of frustration, Jandi went inside her baby blue Porsche after her butler open it for her. Jae kyung and Ga eul did the same thing as they follow her lead.

-_Urgh! I hated this, I just got back from Seoul and now my father is already controlling my life. For crying out loud, I'm an adult now, I'm 24 years old; they weren't this strict when I was 16, why now?_ - She thought as she remembered her father's proud face. She sighs and breathes heavily as she commanded the voice navigation inside her car while driving 60miles/hour on the busy streets of Seoul.

-Conference call with Ga eul and JK -

-Dialing Ga eul … Dialing JK … Conference call commences … - informed the robotic voice on her car.

-JANDI! - answered both her two best friends

-I just called to remind you that we ought to be on our best behavior tonight. - She spoke her voice slightly irritated

-I know what you're thinking JK? But just do what I say okay? You too GA eul? - She added as she heard a groan from Jae kyung. To the 3 of them, Jae kyung is the most hard headed, while Ga eul is the spoiledest, and Jandi is the most manipulative.

-Okay. - Ga eul openly replied

-JK? - asked Jandi

-Okay. Okay. - Jae kyung surrendered while she press down the gas pedal

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Welcome back my baby. Jandi, Ga eul, it's great to see you, wow after all this years, your beauties still shine. - Mr. Ha embraces the 3 of them while planting a kiss on Jaekyung's forehead. Although Mr. Ha lost his wife to Jae kyung's birth; he had always love her with all of his heart and had given her everything he can provide.

-We missed you too uncle. - Jandi and Ga eul respectfully bows down to him.

-Come on, you must be hungry, your parents are inside waiting for you - Mr. Ha ushered them towards the massive dining room. Jandi, Ga eul and Jae kyung's fathers had been best of friends ever since they were in high school. Strengthen by their undying friendship towards one another; one of each holds major stocks in each other's companies.

It's been 8 years since Jandi had seen both of her parents; she immediately run towards them and envelops them into a big hug when she felt her mother's tears. Her mother as always was soft spoken and sensitive while her father gave her a soft kiss and stares at her from head to toe. She knew that no matter how proud her father was, the latter can't resist her. Her father gathered her right hand and turns her around. She beams at him and hugs him one more time.

Ga eul misses her beloved parents; it's been 8 years since she has seen them. As punishment her parents never visited her at Japan; their only means of communication is a phone call. No matter how spoiled she is to them, her mother resisted the urge to fly to Japan to see her under the strict command of her father. Her father caresses her face and envelops her into a tight hug while her mother embraces and cries with her.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-What's with the long face Ginger? - Miranda is worried about her best friend while driving towards their sorority mansion.

-It's Ji hoo. Ever since his grandfather died, he became so cold towards me. - Ginger uttered, feeling the heavy pain in her heart. She has been madly in love with the guy ever since she was 16 years old. And even though they broke up already 4 years ago, she still loves him with all her heart. Every now and then when they bump into each other, they go out on a date, have sex and after that nothing. She had wished for Ji Hoo to love her again but that seems to be out of the picture especially that he had lost the only person he cared the most. She hated her situation with him but she also can't hide the feelings that surges within her the moment their bodies collided with each other; so whether if it was only for Sex or something else, that doesn't matter to her as long as Ji hoo wanted her.

-Well, I told you to control yourself. This is just for fun, nothing serious; you know how the F4 is Ginger and you know how we roll. - MinJi reminded her best friend with a hint of disgust in her voice. She couldn't understand how her best friend would worry herself to death for just one guy when she can have every guy she wanted.

-Well, I see you and Junpyo had fun -

-Oh! Come on Sunny don't tell me Yi jeong didn't entertain you tonight? - Said Minji as a matter of fact

-He did but he was exhausted you know. His exhibits will be next month. - Sunny flips her hair back as she imagine his face.

-Well did he ask you to be his date on that glorious day? - Ginger stares at Sunny erasing Ji Hoo out of her mind.

-How can he ask me when he can't even put on a condom right? He was so exhausted I have to do everything for him but it's okay; it feels good to be in charge sometimes. - Sunny confidently mumbles

-hahahaahaha! - laughs Minji, Miranda and Ginger

-And what about Woo bin? -reacted Sunny

-Well as always, the guy is madly in love with me - Miranda steadily replied

-We're here. - Miranda announce while she parks her Black Mercedez Benz swiftly.

At the Gamma Shea Org Hideout

They were already in the basement waiting for the 4 of them to arrive; 30 girls were standing in front of them welcoming their presence; as Miranda, Ginger, Minji and Sunny took their seats right away and signal the rest to sit down.

-Do the honor Ginger since you are frustrated today. - commanded MinJi and Ginger nods at her as she smiled evilly.

-They are better be good news. Since you all butt in into our celebration tonight. - She roared to all of them; neglecting their flinches as her voice echoes.

The tall slim girl in a black hood bows down to them and spoke sternly - They're finally back, Princess Ginger. They're plane just landed 3 hours ago; we just got the report from our sister posted at the airport earlier this evening.

-And? - Sunny spoke milking for more information

-And … - The slim girl repeated; not aware of the situation.

-Ahahahahaha! - laughs Sunny who was flipping her hair

-Don't tell me you don't know where they at? - Ginger yells; her whole being shook as she saw the girl shivered underneath the robe. She mischievously smiled and approaches the girl who had her head bow down.

-We … followed them .. but .. we .. lost .. them - the girl stuttered as she felt Ginger's presence next to her.

-Ahahahahaha! - laughs MinJi. - I can't believe this! - She added

Ever since her exchange conversation with Ji hoo; she had been so hurt and disappointed for the past couple of minutes. And now that more bad news had transpired she could no longer contain the irritation she felt. Pissed from what she had learned, Ginger automatically pulled down the girl's hood and instantly grabs her hair, dragging her towards the center. Dismissing the soft cries of the girl; she pushes her towards the floor and slap her. Her 3 best friends' laughs harder and suddenly a bright idea came into her.

-What your name? - She demanded while twisting the girl's hair more tightly; not paying attention to the painful grunts she made.

-ANSWER ME! - screams Ginger

-Seo Jin. My name is Seo Jin. - The tall girl stammered suppressing a small cry

-Oh! So you're the famous Model? - Ginger sternly said while looking back to Miranda as the latter confirms it.

-Yes, your highness! - Seo Jin flinches

-Well, let's see. Hmm. You have a pretty face and a gorgeous body. Do you like modeling? - Ginger examines her from head to toe; arching her eyebrows.

Seo Jin nods.

-I ask you a question. - Ginger glares at her; grabbing her shaking hand

-Yes. - Seo Jin tensely replied

-Good girl. Now what's your status? -

-Year one, 1st level, 1st in command for district 1; code name SJ. - Seo Jin answered still looking down. As a member of Gamma Shea; it is a disrespect to look into your superior's eyes.

-So this is your first year? But why 1st in command? You must be some tough chick huh? - Ginger touches her chin; walks towards her 3 best friends' and sat down.

-Hahahahaaha! So you are Ginger's successor. Nice. - Minji giggles.

-Let's see. - Ginger confidently exclaim

-I can't believe this sisters; we just got back from a nice vacation and now they're back. It's been so long since we had so much fun. - Miranda happily concluded.

-I know. It's payback time. - Sunny smirks

-Let's plan this through sisters. I want it to be FUN. EXCITING. AND BLOODY. - Minji beams; emphasizing every word she said.

-Hell yeah. - Agreed Miranda.

-Come on. I'm tired, Wrap this up Ginger. - Sunny stood up and walks away, followed by Miranda and MinJi.

-YOU! STAND UP! - Ginger pointed at Seo Jin and the latter stand up momentarily.

-You have until tonight to find them or else I will cut that pretty face of yours and you can say goodbye to your modeling career. - Ginger threatened her as she checks her watch; noting the time. It was 3 o'clock in the morning and she still hasn't had her beauty sleep. And with a yawn, she left the basement, took the elevator and went straight to her own bedroom thinking of a certain guy name Ji Hoo and looking forward to meet the leaders of Delta NHU who just arrive in Seoul just in time to enjoy their painful death.


	4. The Model and The White Prince

_Hi LollipopXD, thank you for the comments. Yes, the Gamma girls are B*tch*s but that is where the story evolves. There will be a twist as Jaekyung/Woo bin, Jandi/Junpyo, Yi jeong/ga eul's fate collided. Anyway here is Chap 4, hope you like it. =)_

**Chap 4 The Model and The White Prince**

The clatters of the empty bullet shells shedding in front of Woo bin, Junpyo and Yi jeong sends chills inside Ji hoo's body as he walks away from the scene. He had just killed the man responsible for his grandfather's death and for that he isn't sorry at all, nor did he felt a tinge of pity towards the bastard. In fact he wasn't even guilty and for the first time after his granpa's death, he felt at ease, relax and serene. It wasn't his nature to be this barbarous unlike his other best friends. In fact he doesn't even favor their horrendous actions but if there is one thing he valued the most it's their friendship and loyalty towards each other. He knew that his friends wouldn't just back down doing nothing, he knew this time would come. He just didn't think that it would happen so soon. For the past 6 months, all he did was isolating himself from the world, he might go out every now and then but he was nowhere close to his real self. He was always flying, like an empty shell living a hollow life. He was cold. He was empty.

-Ji Hoo - He heard Yi Jeong called out his name and without turning around, he waited for them. JunPyo pat his shoulder as Woo bin nudge him on the side.

-You good? - Junpyo's concern face made Ji Hoo chuckles.

-Never been better. - Ji Hoo assured his 3 best friends' while giving them a warm smile

-My Bro that is the first time in 6 months that you smiled. - Woo bin merrily said.

-Hmm. - Ji Hoo nods in agreement

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Seo Jin's POV**_

I wipe my bleeding lip as I am driving my car towards the Ha's residence, I don't know why I joined, Gamma Shea. At first I thought this organization would give me shelter and homage since I was an orphan but I was wrong. This shit hole that I'm in is getting deeper and deeper that I couldn't get out. It was a year ago when they recruited me, I was a newbie at modeling and everyone looks down at me as if I'm nothing. In the modeling world, if you don't have the backup and a good promoter; you're worth nothing. And then they came for me, introduce me to the so-called sisterhood where I was intrigue and I joined right away, how could I resist such assurance and wealth. The organization help me throughout my career and with just one blink of an eye, I became SOMEBODY. I was one of the top high paying models in the country and yet no matter how successful I am, I was still an underdog. Being Gamma Shea brings a lot of opportunities in me, mingling with the high society people makes me think I was one of them. The first couple of months, I enjoyed the fame, the wealth, and the success that took me instantly. It was all magic to me, not knowing that I was turning into something I am not. As the finest in my batch, I am the 1st in command in our district and I run them. I have killed many women, including men that needed to be displaced. I was an assassin, let alone a stray dog for my superiors, our organization was no girls' scout it was more of a mafia. High ranks in the society, politicians, hire us for a kill whether it could be in Seoul or in other countries.

I passed by the Ha's mansion driving within speed limit; taking a peek inside, I found 3 sports car of vibrant colors and I had the confirmations. Fishing my cellphone I pressed speed dial 2 and ordered a look out for the 3 high ranking officers of DELTA NHU. After all, I was a leader, I might as well delegate the rest to my girls. Ginger will need the report tonight and in the meantime I needed my sleep.

The sound of my alarm woke me up at 8 am, damnit! I only had 4 hours of sleep and then I realize that I have a photo shoot in 4 hours. Taking my Pj's off; I washed up and prepared myself for my morning routine. Every morning I jog for about 30-45 minutes and then have my breakfast. The sun is shining brightly with the chirps of the birds and the blowing of the wind; made my morning wonderful, it felt good to be able to relax like this. I felt the crumble of my stomach as it twisted in hunger; 2 blocks away from the city park is Café Atanasio where I always enjoy my coffee. I took a short cut and jogs off the pavement towards the grassy ground when my feet caught up into something and I stumble.

-Aya! - I shriek, as my body came crushing down the ground

-Urgh! - I heard a grunt and I immediately turn back and saw the most handsome man I've ever seen. He was sitting on the ground his back on the tree, his long legs stretch over; his eyes close, he was wearing black & green shorts with a Nike long sleeve shirt. His face is like an angel, his chestnut colored hair suits him perfectly; he looks more like a God. I stared at his pretty face; couldn't believe that someone like him is possible on this earth. I felt the thud on my heart, as I saw how beautiful he is.

-What are you staring at? - The angel spoke to me in a most pleasant voice, I heard. I was simply stunned by his looks and I couldn't afford myself to speak.

-Are you deaf or something? What are you staring at? - His eyes still close as he repeated.

-Uhm, excuse me, I'm staring at you in disbelief that you didn't even apologize for tripping me? - I answered him slightly irritated by his gestures. I almost hurt myself because of him and he didn't apologize. Unbelievable!

-First you should be the one apologizing to me since you disturb my sleep, second I didn't trip you because in the first place you shouldn't be running around here, there is pathway for that, third you are being rude for staring at me. - He opens his eyes and gazed straight back at me. I felt my throat dried up as I saw the most beautiful pair of eyes I've ever seen. He looks so handsome and gorgeous, that I felt my cheeks blushed when he stared at me.

-Hello? - He waves his hand in front of my face as I just gazed at him. I tried to say something in return but my tongue got caught. I was speechless when he looks me in the eye.

-Hmm. Aish! What a day! - I saw him stand up and walk away.

Damn! I shake my head, while mentally slapping myself for acting that way, shit! I have never been shut up by a guy before that is so embarrassing. Wiping myself with hand, I straightened my sports attire and went off towards Café Atanasio.

Still thinking about him, I ordered my favorite ice Americano with 2 added shots, a bagel, and dark chocolate biscotti and sat down on my favorite spot. The wind was gently blowing into my face, as I stretch my legs and then I heard a yelp and a splashed of coffee.

-Ahhhh! - It was the prince I saw earlier. What is going on? I asked myself as I immediately stood up and help him. I bent over and held is arms.

-Oh! I'm so sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean to - I hurriedly apologize, feeling sorry for him as I saw the cut in his arm.

-You again! - He faces me, his face full of irritation.

-Hey! What do you mean me?

-Are you following me? - He retaliated

-Excuse me mister for your information this is my favorite place to eat my breakfast. - I flatly said, unable to believe this man. He might be Mr. Angel but he has such a bad attitude.

-Oh so you can speak now? - He said; eyebrows arched.

-I said I'm sorry, okay? Plus that's what you get for not apologizing to me when you trip me earlier.

-You know what - He caresses my chin and my jaw with his thumb and I froze; feeling the redness of my cheeks as he stared again into my eyes.

-You're not just a bad actress but you are also dumb. You know if you eat healthy food rather than eating junk food, you brain cells might work and you'll realize that what happened earlier was entirely your fault. So if you please let go of me, I can very well handle myself. - He added, tugging away his arms away from me and sat on the farthest table outside.

-Urgh! Bastard! - I am a Gamma Shea and nobody has the right to treat me that way; let alone a man. This jerk is going to pay for his actions. So much for being a prince; why do guys have to be so arrogant? Just when you thought they are the knight in shining armor they turn out to be monsters. I grab my coffee, my bagel and biscotti; walk towards him and sat next to him. I saw his eyes rounded in shock as he saw me.

-YOU! You don't have the right to insult me because you don't know me. And I suggest you apologize to me or I will make you. - I threatened him, giving him a seductive smile I could muster. This asshole is going down. I am going to kick his ass.

He chuckles - And what if I don't. What are you going to do?

-Nothing, just something embarrassing, on your part at least. - I smirked at him; leaning forward, his faces close to mine.

-I'd like to see you try. - He leans forward to me, I could feel his soft breathing, and he smells so good.

I smirked, stood up, and sat on his lap, facing him, grab his shirt and kiss him passionately. I smiled as I felt his hands held my arms and I close my eyes, enjoying the kiss that was meant to embarrass him. I heard the soft laughs and giggles of the people passing by the café and I felt him pulled away. I saw his face turn red and I knew I won. He felt embarrass as he push me and I giggled.

-So are you going to apologize or not? - I stand up and put my hand on my waist and look at him. He breathes heavily with a smile on his face and stared back at me.

-If you think you can get away easily, you're wrong! - and the moment he uttered those words; he gathered me on his arms, toss me at the back of his shoulder like a sack and carried me towards the parking lot.

-Hey! Hey! What are you doing? Put me down! - I complain; squirming myself out of his grasps. What heck is he doing? Oh! I'm going to kill this guy!

-You started this game, let's finish it! - He shoves me towards the black Mercedez Benz, as I saw a man in black & white suit opens the door for us. Who the heck is this guy? Only millionaires can afford to park on the road; let alone have a driver. He immediately sat beside me and ordered the driver to drive straight to his mansion.

-This is kidnapping! Let me out! Where are you taking me? - I scream at him.

-Hahahaha, it is not kidnapping when you came with me at your own accord. - He calmly said, flashing his gorgeous smile, he has the most beautiful white teeth I've seen. Is everything in his physical aspect perfect?

-You are so full of it! How can you say that?

-Huh? After your little stunt at the café; you are paying a high price missy. My friend owns that place and they can vouch for me that you instigated the interaction. So if I were you, you just shut up and listen, since you make me bleed, nearly burn me alive because of the coffee and kisses me in front of the public; where paparazzis' are ogling on our intimacy, you are coming with me. - He arches his eyebrows, looking at me from head to toe.

I couldn't comprehend what he was talking about? What paparazzi? Is he an actor or something? What the heck? This guy is not just some jerk, he is an egotistical maniac.

-Wait? Paparazzi? You know, okay I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for causing you this trouble. They are probably after me, I would call my publicist right away and let them know; they will take care of it. Your humility will be spared, I promise. - I reasoned out at him; feeling a little bit worried, my publicist would have to kill me about what I did. I needed a better explanation after this.

He chuckles and shakes his head - Unbelievable! You are telling me I am full of it, and then what are you?

-Excuse me, this is the 3rd time you insulted me and you don't even know me, I am a model for crying out loud. My name Min, SEO JIN and mine you; I'm Korea's most treasured high paying model. You probably don't have any idea because you are too aloft of the world. - I scolded him. How dare he insult me over and over again?

-Okay, your highness Seo Jin, I'm sorry for not giving you the utmost, sincere respect that you deserve but I would like to let you know that the paparazzi earlier was not after you. They were after me. - He said to me drastically; mischievously laughing at me. I open my mouth to contest to him but he shuts me up when he spoke.

-Oh! By the way since you proudly introduce yourself to me, it is appropriate on my part to make my identity known. My name is Yoon, Ji Hoo, a Surgeon, the grandson of the former President, heir, CEO and owner of the major hospitals in this country, heir to Su Am Culture foundation, owner of the famous Miami Dolphins and Barcelona Warriors. And one thing that I'm most proud of, I AM A MEMBER OF THE FAMOUS F4.


	5. Yellow Lotus Vs Red Porsche

**_HI Burrito956 and Mikaelv! Thank you guys for your comments! appreciate it! sorry for the delay of chap 5, hopefully you'll forgive for taking so long. Anyways here is Chp 5 hope you like it. Enjoy!_**

**Chap 5 Yellow Lotus Vs Red Porsche**

She is driving 60mph on a 40mph speed limit in the busy streets of Seoul; heading towards Delta Nhu mansion. It's been 8 years since she left them and hasn't heard anything from them since her father had meticulously been intercepting her communication in Seoul. Earlier today, she called GA eul and Jandi only to have known that they were still asleep. She stops by at a familiar sight and enters her gate code as she drove inside the mansion.

-Welcome back Miss Jae kyung - 3 girls were waiting for her outside; bowing down to her. She gave them a smile and walks inside, only to be greeted by a dozen of girls she didn't recognize. She struts inside the massive living room, gazing at the paintings of the former President of the sororities including her, Ga eul and Jandi. She terribly misses the place and dreams about it when she was in Los Angeles. She sat on the couch as a tall slim figure bows down in front of her.

-Miss Jae kyung, I apologize for not making our presence known at the airport. I figure it would be best not to show up knowing that your father might be there.

-I understand.

It took her 2 hours to run some information about the sorority; she had known that Eun Jae, Ga eul's successor is in command. For the past 8 years Delta Nhu was under the contract with the countries Istanbul, Kuwait, Philippines, Spain, Thailand and Sweden. The organization had assassinated 35 high ranking officials and 20 witnesses; pleased by her girls' performance; she congratulated them for a job well done.

-Thank you Miss Jae Kyung for the confidence. Here is another report Miss Jandi requested. - Eun Jae handed her the red folder label as Gamma Shea report.

-I see; thank you. I'll be going somewhere. In a couple of hours when Miss Jandi and Ga eul arrives; call me ASAP. I needed to discuss urgent matters. For the mean time; gather up everybody and present this report to us. - She left the folder on her desk and walks confidently towards her Porsche.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Woo BIN's POV**_

I felt the heat of the sun on my face as I stirred to my sleep; it must be noon already. I check up the time to realize that it was 11:30 am. I yawn and stretch immediately rushing towards the bathroom; I just missed my board meeting. If there is one thing I hated being a CEO it's this nonsense meetings that I have to deal with. I showered quickly; put on the newly design ARMANI dark green 3 piece suit with a matching necktie. Hurrying downstairs; I grabbed a bagel and almost run into my butler.

-Good Morning Master Woo bin. - He greeted me.

-Lee, I need my Yellow Lotus right now. - My butler bows down to me urgently as I took one last glance of my reflection in the mirror before taking off.

Driving out of speed limit; I called my secretary, asking him to reschedule my meeting tomorrow at 3Pm. I knew that board meetings in the morning aren't going to work because I'm not a morning person just like Junpyo or Yi Jeong. Speaking of which the 2 could probably at work already; so I dialed their number and suddenly I was startled by the loud honking of the horn; I immediately swirled over the pavement as I saw the red Porsche hit me head on. With my great reflexes; I manage to maneuver the car to a halt without causing more damage. Anger flashes through my entire being as I saw my car wrecked. Whoever this guy is will be dead in a couple of minutes; how dare him messed with an F4.

Urgh! Fuck! I scream out of madness; clutching the steering wheel. Of all the cars I have; this is my favorite; aside from the fact that it is worth 5 million dollars, it is also design to match my own needs. Out of the corner of my eye; I saw someone tap on my window and surges of anger whip through my entire being; I slam the door without looking at the face of man I was supposed to beat to death. I grab his arms; shakes him vigorously and then to my dismay; he had slapped me.

-ARE YOU FUCKING GAY? - I screamed at him

-Excuse me. Did you just call me GAY? - I heard a female voice retaliated back at me and I immediately stared at her face; shocked filled through me as I saw the most beautiful face. Astonished by the sight of her; I felt the lump in my throat as I saw the sun shining brightly on her face; she is the prettiest thing I've ever seen in my life; she looks like a goddess; her silky black bob cut hair dangling underneath her ears; her perfect eyebrows and those bright brown orbs. My eyes travel from her pretty face to her gorgeous body down to her long slender legs. Damn! This lady is Hot!

-Ah .. - I stuttered. Shit! Why am I suddenly out of words? She arched her eyebrows at me thinking I might be crazy for acting weird. I felt the redness on my cheeks when she looks at me, probably trying to assess me whether I was some kind of lunatic. This is so embarrassing I got to say something. Come on Woo bin! Snap out of it!

-YOU! Is this your first time driving? Did you just have your driver's license? Because this might be your last drive around the city of Seoul; clearly you aren't in the right state of mind to handle such thing. - I went off her; covering the awkwardness that I felt inside.

-What? I should be the one telling you that, you bastard! You beat the red light silly! Seoul should really change their traffic rules; driving while on the phone is dangerous you dumbass! - She whipped through me; not hesitating to call me names. Where does she come from? How come she doesn't even know who I am? Her words handicapped me as I recalled dialing my best friends' number. She was right I wasn't paying attention but still she doesn't have the right to curse at me. Damn! This chick might look sexy but she sure has an attitude.

-You don't know me do you? -

-And why do I need to know you? - She crosses her arms and squared her shoulders

-Because.. - I stop when I suddenly felt dizzy; I felt the pressure on my head as I saw liquid bright red pouring down on the side of my face, I gasp and saw blood. I felt my whole world swirl in front of me; my vision changing; I staggered as I lost my balance; I heard her say something but I couldn't make up a word. I saw her worried face appeared in front of me as I lean back on my car; she looks like an angel. I blinked 5X; not wanting to black out. It would be such a shame for an F4 to pass out because of a drop of blood, I was steadying myself and then I fully lost consciousness.

I woke up with the worst headache ever; as touch my head as I felt a bandage wrap around it, I groaned in pain as I felt a hand held my face and I look to see the girl who I've met earlier.

-How are you feeling? - She beams at me while her face full of worries.

I swallowed hard and said - Water. - Feeling the dryness on my throat.

-Oh! Hold on! - She stood up and I saw her hips swayed gently as she glided towards the table. She helped me sit up as I drank a full glass. She peeks at me.

-Are you okay? - She repeated. I nod at her; feeling slightly nauseous.

-I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to honk at you like that; you must have hit your head when I smashed in your car. I've talked to the doctor already, he said your fine, you only had a small bruise and a cut; they had performed series of test and they came out negative. - She looks at her hands; her small gestures are so adorable that I find it hard to resist.

-Uhm, don't worry about your car; I have my secretary ordered you a new one. It might take 2 weeks though since yours was customized. - She gave me a warmth apologizing smile and I felt like my spirit just left my body as I absorb the breath taking view she gave me.

-No, you don't have to do that! I should be the one apologizing to you; it was entirely my fault. I should have known better. I'm sorry. - I managed to speak as I looked away from her; hiding the redness in my cheeks as I felt her eyes upon me.

-And thank you. - I added.

-You're welcome. Oh! By the way; your friend Yi Jeong called you earlier and I informed him about what had happened. - Her words startled me as I imagine Yi Jeong's face making fun of me about being run over by some chick. My Don Juan image has just been tainted and I knew this would put me into a major embarrassment. I gritted my teeth as a sign of irritation and I swiftly stood up; wanting to run away before my best friends see me like this.

-Hey wait, where you going? - She held my arms and the brush of her fingertips sends electrical impulses to my body.

-I have to go. You don't have to worry about my car nor my hospital bills; my friend owns this place. See you. – I informed her coldly.

-Well, if that's the case, then can I at least drive you home? - She cheekily suggested without letting go of my arms.

-Please? - She pouted and I was completely mesmerized by her soft lips. What the heck is wrong with me? Just one chick and I'm acting all weird.

-Okay, if you really insist. Let's go now

-Sure. - She grabs her purse and walks with me side by side; assisting me in every step I make; her right arm encircling my waist and my right arm around her shoulders.

-Thank you; by the way my name is Song Woo bin. - I smiled at her offering my free hand. She merrily stared at me and smirks.

-Hi Woo bin, it is a pleasure meeting you my name is … -

The door suddenly slams open and I saw Miranda; sweats dripping down her face as if she was in a hurry followed by YI jeong and Junpyo. I saw her worried face turns into a relaxing smile when she realizes I was fine and then turns it glares when she saw me with her.

-HA. JAE. KYUNG. - I heard Miranda uttered someone's name and she immediately let go of me.

-Long time no see Miranda. - I turn my attention to her; who looks like she was about to engage into a fight with Miranda. It shocked me to realize how they have known each other; she couldn't be one of Miranda's sorority girls, no! She just can't be! She doesn't look like one.

-Did you do this to my boyfriend? Did you try to kill him too just like what you did to us 8 years ago? - Miranda retaliated and encircled Jae kyung while I saw Yi jeong and Junpyo's confused reaction.

-Miranda, STOP IT! It wasn't her fault, I was the one to be blame, and as a matter of fact she was the one who brought me to the hospital. - I darkly informed Miranda; devastated by her ungrateful manners.

-Woo bin; my secretary will contact you when your brand new car has arrive. It will be delivered to your residence as soon as possible. Again, I apologize. - Jae kyung bows down to me and stops in front of Miranda.

-You still haven't changed one bit, Miranda, I guess fame and money couldn't buy etiquette and manners. - Jae kyung's voice was firm and cold as she flashes her vibrant smile to Miranda.

-Hahaha. You haven't changed too Jae kyung; you are still the same pathetic boyfriend stealer bitch I've known.

-Oh please! Spare me the nonsense. Anyways I'll see you around Woo bin. - Before I managed to stop her; she walks out of my room and Miranda immediately followed. I balance myself as I trailed towards them; my two best friends assisting me.

-Hey Jae kyung! I'M WARNING YOU! DON'T YOU DARE GO NEAR WOO BIN AGAIN, OR I SWEAR I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL. - I heard Miranda threatened her and I suddenly felt angry; what on earth is she talking about? She acts like we are in a relationship when we aren't.

-Are you threatening me Miranda? - Jae kyung whips around like a super model; her face stern and firm.

-As a matter of fact I am.

-WELL WHY DON'T YOU BRING IT? -

-Jae Kyung wait for me! - I approach her; I don't have any idea what I am doing but all I know is I wanted to get to know her more; there is something in her that interest me.

-WOO BIN! - Miranda glares at me while my two best friends were stunned; still lost of words.

-Yi Jeong, JUnyo, can you please take Miranda home. I'll call you guys later. - I immediately circled my arms on Jae kyung as I smirk at her surprise reaction

-Hey, you still owe me a ride home, did you forget? - I grinned at her warmly as she giggles at me.

-Oh! I'm sorry. Let's go. - She happily guided me towards the elevator stealing last glances towards Miranda.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Shit! You're an F4? –

-Yes, I am. - JI Hoo confidently proclaimed

-_Stupid!_ - He heard her curses herself and he grins at her actions.

-Did you just call yourself stupid? -

He notices her breathing heavily and she immediately bows to him - I'm sorry Mr. Yoon, I apologize for my actions. Please do forgive me.

-Woah. Wait just a minute! What happen to the aggressive Korea's most treasure high paying model? - JI Hoo grinned at her; teasing her naughtily. First it shocked him to realize that she doesn't even know him, second she surprised him and third she makes him smile.

-I'm sorry okay? I didn't know you are an F4. - She glares him, her eyes full of anger

-hahahahaha! - Ji Hoo laughs at her while holding his stomach. This girl has made him laugh without even knowing it; it's been a long time since he felt really happy and it appalled him how easy it is for her to cheer him up.

-Okay, now that I've apologize to you nicely, will you let me go now?

-No, you have to come with me to my mansion. The paparazzi are behind us; so I can't let you off right now. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. We are just going to make it official.

-What? What you mean official?


	6. Turn of Events

**Hi Purvlet and LollipopXD! thanks for the comments! here is Chp 6 Hope you like it! **

**Chap 6 Turn of Events**

_**JunPyo's POV**_

I was in a meeting when I receive an urgent call from Yi Jeong about Woo bin's accident; at first I thought it was just a prank; knowing how Woo bin is. But when I called Yoon General Hospital; they confirm that he was brought in. After rescheduling my board meeting and worrying like hell, there he was the famous Song Woo bin, walking away from us with a girl he just met. What the heck is wrong with him? Abandoning us for some chick that happened to wreck his car and getting him almost killed. This is so not the Don Juan I knew; Woo bin would never leave us hanging like this not even for a girl, not even with Miranda. And speaking of Miranda, I can't believe he just ignored her; like she was nothing and I thought the man was deeply in love with her. I shifted my attention towards Yi jeong, who froze at the hallway, probably contemplating whether Woo bin was dead serious. I turn to see Miranda who was also stunned from what she had witness; brushing my irritation aside, I was about to offer her a ride when she walks away from us. Good! At least I don't have to drive her home.

-Did he just? - I heard YI jeong uttered

-Yes, he just left us. But at least he's fine. Anyway I have to go back to the office. I'll see you tonight? - He nods at me as we both marched into the elevator.

-Did you see the look on Miranda's face when she saw her? – Yi jeong frowns as he cups his chin.

-Yes; she was really jealous.

Yi jeong went back to his museum while I was driving my way back to my office when my cellphone vibrated, it was my mother. Damn I totally forgot about our lunch meeting, luckily I was just 10 minutes away from the restaurant and so I got there in time.

-I'm sorry mother. - I dashed towards her; planting a kiss in her forehead

-Save it Gu Jun Pyo. – She frowns at me while cutting her steak.

-Mom, I'm sorry okay? But Woo bin got into an accident. - I saw her face full of concern as she stops and stared at me in disbelief

-Is he okay? What happen?

-He's fine mom! As a matter of fact he was drooling on some girl when we visited him. So what's up?

-Why? Can't a mother have a decent lunch with her son? - I groaned; here we go again with the long speech. I held my breath as I brace myself for what was coming for me.

-Son, I'm here to remind you that you're already 24 years old. You need find a steady girlfriend and stop fooling around. By the way your dad sends his hugs and kisses. Since you are late again; I ordered some decent food for you.

-Mom, thank you but I'm good, I have to leave soon anyway.

-No! You are staying and you're going to enjoy your lunch. Look at you, you are all bones!

-But mom! I have a lot of paper works left at the office. -

-I don't care! You stay here and don't you dare walk away. Good bye son! I will see you in a month. - She hugs me and planted a kiss on my forehead.

I rarely see my parents since I was 10 years ago but even though they are always out of the country taking care of our businesses; they never fail to call me or meet me even for a short period of time whenever they are in Seoul. I take in the last glimpse of my mother's figure as she docks inside the black Mercedes Benz bringing her towards the airport. Aish! My mother can be irritating sometimes but she cares for me. Breathing steadily; I fishes out my cellphone and dialed Ji Hoo's number.

-Junpyo! What is it? - He finally answered; there was an audible sound behind the background; a female.

-Finally you answered! Woo bin got into an accident but don't worry he's fine. He's at home already. I just called to let you know that we have to see him tonight.

-Okay, I'll be there. Hey if you see anything from the news today; I'll explain later. Bye. - He drops the call before I could pursue a question. What news? Did he do anything stupid again? Damn JI Hoo! I knew it! I was not the stubborn among the F4, he was.

-Good afternoon sir! Here is your Steak Gorgonzola-Alfredo, Capellini di Mare and Sicilian Scampi. -

I saw the 3 waitresses in line; carefully handling the dishes in front of me; my eyes widen as I saw a gorgeous woman; wearing a sexy pink lace blouse with white short skirt creeping up to her thighs her long slender showing. She beams at me as I stared at her from head to toe.

-Enjoy! - She walks away from me; followed by the waitresses. Who is she? She couldn't be a manager let alone a chef; she is so beautiful and gorgeous. I have got to meet her.

-Excuse me! I called her out - One of the waitresses immediately walks towards me

-You need something sir? – She sexily grins at me; her eyes dancing with excitement she must have recognize me.

-Uhm. Yes, who is that?

-That is Miss Geum Jandi sir; she is the heiress and the owner of this restaurant. She just got back from Germany 2 days ago; she is here for a visit. - She proudly said to me and left.

An heiress to her own company and yet she is here serving a customer; now that's some special chick. I was in deep thought when I didn't notice her standing right next to me.

-I'm sorry, did you ask for me? - She grins at me; her dimples showing.

-Ah .. I apologize for being so random but did my mother ordered this for me? Because this is like 3 different cuisines and I don't think I'm much of an eater. - Shit! I don't even know where I am going with this; all I know is that I wanted to talk to her. It might sound weird about I was literally nervous when I was talking to her.

-Well, she did! You are lucky to have a mother like her. She is amazing!

-You seem to know her.

-We sort of talk to each other while waiting for you. I couldn't just leave her; she's been waiting for you for almost 3 hours. It is my responsibility to make sure my customers are happy. So do you need anything else sir?

-Actually yes, do you want to join me?

-Hmm. Are you waiting for somebody else?

-No.

-Then I'm sorry I can't Sir! I have certain criteria needed met for my customers' satisfactions. - She naughtily teases me while I laugh at her small gestures.

-Hmm. How about I pretend I'm desperately waiting for someone else and you felt responsible for my happiness.

-Pretty smart predicament but no thank you. I have some business to attend to; so I'll see you around Mr. GU Jun Pyo. - She bows down to me professionally and walks out of the restaurant. I whip around, paid the bills and run after her.

-That's unfair! You already know my name and I don't know yours, so I think it's appropriate for an introduction.

-You're persistent aren't you? - I just gave her my best smile and she beams at me as I open the door for her. She gets into her baby blue Porsche and before she drives away; she handed me a note with a smiley drawn next to it.

_-Geum, Jandi – 310 957-8549 – _

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Jae Kyung's POV**_

OMG! Why can't he stop staring at me? He is making me feel anxious. The drive was taking forever; this must be the first time that I'm driving pretending to be focus when I am not. Finally, we arrived at his mansion; and the view was breath taking; it was 20 minutes away from the city and it was situated on top of the mountain overlooking the gorgeous city of Seoul and the vast ocean.

-Wow, this is your place. - I admiringly got out of the car while feeling the breeze that was brushing through my face.

-Yes, and I design it for myself and for my future family. -

-You mean Miranda and your future kids. - Opps! Where did that come from? I almost slapped myself for being so tactless. Jesus Christ Jae kyung! Why couldn't you just shut up! This is so embarrassing.

He laughs at me while I arched my eyebrows. –- Why are you laughing at me? This I say something funny?

-She is not my girlfriend. -

-Oh! So she just happens to be at the hospital with your best friends and then self-proclaimed you as her boyfriend? - I said as a matter of fact.

-I'm serious she isn't. Anyways, are you free tonight? I would like to ask you out for dinner.

-Huh? - I uttered couldn't believe that he just ask me out.

-dinner? I mean a thank you dinner, for saving my life. - He stammered

-Oh! I'm sorry Woo bin; I can't! I have plans with my best friends.

-What about tomorrow night?

-Ah…

-Please? Please Jae kyung?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Ji Hoo's POV**_

I knew it! It only happened 2 hours ago and now, my face was all over the god-damn news. _Yoon JI Hoo, the heir and owner of the major hospitals in Korea; the elite member of the famous F4, the white prince, one of the most prominent bachelors in Seoul, seen intimately kissing a girl in public. _

Lots of speculations from different points of views were flooding the news as videos and photos of me and Seo jin were scattered around the tabloids and newsstands. If there is one thing I hated being an F4; it was this kind of situation when people talks about your life and never leave you alone. Even though I've got used to it already, still the idea bugs me and pisses me off but here I was in front of at least 50 media personnel announcing my official statement, sitting beside me is Seo Jin whose face is pale, her hands shaking as she tried to held it tightly. I look onto her and gave her a smile as I whispered something in her ear.

-It's okay, this won't take long. I promise you, if you'll just go with the flow, I'll personally take you home.

She glares at me with a smile plastered on her pretty face. She is a model indeed; perfections portrayed in her entire being even though she is mad. I chuckle at her and lean down close to her ear one more time.

-You know, this is not just for me but for you too. This will be definitely boost up your career. Plus you owe me.

-I don't owe you anything.

-Oh yes you do! - I was cut off when my publicist called out every body's attention. He nods at me while I turn on the microphone that was on the table.

-Good afternoon to each and every one. It is a great pleasure to be in your presence at this moment. First I would like to thank you for coming into this urgent gathering and second I would like to make an announcement. Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to personally introduce you to my official girlfriend, Miss Min Seo Jin.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Turn on the TV right now - Sunny ordered Ginger after dropping the call from Miranda.

- _… Official girlfriend, Miss Min Seo Jin. _

Ginger couldn't believe what she was hearing from the news. She suddenly felt the formation of tears in her eyes as she intakes the sight of Ji Hoo the love of her life and Seo Jin; his arms where around her shoulders and her arms where on his waist as he led her inside his White Lotus. Her heart just shattered into pieces as she realizes what is happening. She had just been betrayed by a member of Gamma Shea Org and to top it all it was Seo Jin her successor. The pain was excruciating that if felt like she was stabbed by a thousand knives. She loves him with all of her heart and that she is willing to give her life just for him. Tears were madly flowing down her cheeks as she felt Sunny's arms around her; enveloping her into a hug, she didn't notice that she was holding her breath when MiNJi turns the TV off. She finally broke down and cries with all of her heart as it dawn to her how Ji Hoo had managed to hurt her once again. She cries and screams, unable to contain the pain she felt inside, it was completely feeding off her energy that she somewhat felt weak.

-Shhhh .. - Sunny comforted her.

-She will regret this day Ginger. I Promise you, she is going to pay for her actions. -


	7. Anger and Frustrations

Chap 7 Anger and Frustrations

The sound of her cellphone woke her up from her deep slumber; as always it was her 2 best friends, Jandi and Jae kyung. Pressing the answer button; she silently curses them as she wiggle herself out to bed.

-CHU GA EUL! You are not in Japan anymore! Get your lazy ass up right now! The meeting is about to start.

-My god JK; I only slept for 6 hours are you kidding me? - She groans as she checks the time; rubbing her eyes.

-I brought your favorite Limoncillo Chicken Scallopi. - Jandi exclaimed right away. If there is one thing Ga eul cannot resist it was food.

-Oh yeah? Wow! Okay, I'm coming.

Ga eul drove as fast as she can to get to their hideout; it took her approximately 15 minutes to get there. They were already gathered in the massive hall with Jaekyung and Jandi sitting the center when she took her seat. Everybody greeted her with smiles as the lights were off; the small frame of the projector illuminated straight towards the white board.

-As our reports have shown; the new alleged leaders of Gamma Shea Org were Ginger, Miranda, MinJi and Sunny. There statistics where almost up to our ranks for the past 5 years; in contract with 7 major countries around the globe; assassinated a total of 40 people. There numbers are growing as well as their assets; now they are several rumors regarding a merging of the Kang Pei mafias; but our spies never confirmed it. Truth be told; the Gamma Shea Org weren't exactly the same organization we've known before; they have change; engaging into drug trafficking outside Seoul; selling illegal weapons; underground trading of Seoul's artifacts; and most of all prostitution. - Eun Jae stood in front of the projector, explaining the statistics and the outcomes of the report.

-We have also lost many lives, just 2 months ago, 3 of our finest girls got killed while out on an assignment. - She added while showing the pictures of the 3 girls who lost their lives.

Gaeul felt the ache in her heart as she heard the disappointing news; she doesn't care about the statistics or the properties or the money the org has. All she cared for was the lives of those 3 fine girls that were killed. Gaeul went on different assignments before, whether to save lives or a shoot to kill order; whatever it is, after she pulls the trigger; she always end up isolating herself for a week deliberately drowning herself of regrets. This is something she's really good at but it's also something she isn't proud of. That's why after becoming a President of the sorority, she never committed to those types of assignments anymore; that was more of Jandi and Jae kyung. She suddenly felt his two best friends' hands on her shoulders as they watched her shed a tear.

-This is the first time that it happens; do you have any leads Eun Jae? Was there some kind of investigation going on? - Jandi spoke sternly

-No, Miss Jandi, there were no investigations, it happen outside our league, outside our boundaries. There we no grounds for investigations, they were casualties of the assignments, accidents happened - Eun Jae coldly replied. Ga eul couldn't believe what she just heard; Eun Jae spoke like she doesn't care at all. How could this woman be her successor when she doesn't even have a heart to be one?

-Wait just a minute? Did I just hear you right? There is no need for an investigation? - Ga eul stood up and encircles Eun jae while the latte flinches at her tone.

-You're sisters died on an assignment and you assume it was just an accident? - Ga eul gazes at her from head to toe while Eun jae nods without looking at her.

-I ASK YOU A QUESTION! - She was now yelling across the massive hall; anger masquerades her whole being as she hated Eun Jae's judgment.

-Yes, there is nothing we can do Miss Ga eul. Clearly they weren't fit for the job.

-Who sent them? - She darkly asked her

-I did Miss Gaeul. - Eun Jae openly admitted and suddenly Ga eul felt something wasn't right.

-You did? Tell me their ranks? -

-All 3 were 1st years, district 4; they just graduated when they took the assignments. I thought they were ready and capable of executing the orders but I was wrong - She stops as GA eul cuts her off.

-THEY WERE 1ST YEARS? AND YOU SENT THEM OFF A TARGET? HOW DARE YOU DEFY THE RULES OF THIS HOUSE? - Ga eul roars at her; she couldn't control the heavy emotions that were residing in her system. She wanted so bad to hurt this girl; it has always been the rules in their org that no one below 3rd year level is allowed to go on out of country assignments.

-I'm sorry Miss but I don't have any choice; we were all hand full of assignments; they were too eager to prove themselves so I'd let them be plus we need to get our statistics up high, we don't want the Gamma Shea to rule Seoul. We need to preserve the integrity and the honor our house. -

-YOU ARE WILLING TO SACRIFICE EVERY LIFE IN THIS ROOM JUST FOR THE HECK OF NUMBERS, AND FUNDS? IS THAT WHAT IT IS HUH? IS THAT WHAT SISTERHOOD IS FOR YOU EUN JAE? -

-ANSWER ME GOD DAMMIT! - She screams at her face while Eun Jae remains quiet; not wanting to disrespect her superiors.

-GAE UL! THAT'S ENOUGH! -

-What do you mean enough Jae kyung? Didn't you hear what she said? Huh? - Ga eul snaps at Jaekyung giving her deathly glares.

Jae kyung knew that her best friend was devastated and she knew how Ga eul is, she is sensitive and as much as she loves the organization, she never favored killing anybody. Being best friends forever; she knew that the moment Ga eul is at the verge of her limits; she will explode just like a grenade and that is why she needs to stop her, or Eun Jae would be in deep trouble.

-Ga eul, Eun Jae only acted upon her judgment at what is right during that time; as your successor and the Head house of Delta Nhu that was under her discretion.

-So you think that was worthy of putting other people's lives in jeopardy huh? Jaekyung we have rules and we abide by them.

-I know that! But Ga eul.

-Jae kyung! - Jandi glances at Jae kyung and approaches Ga eul

-Ga eul calm down. I know you're disappointed but this is not the way to settle things. Why don't you sit down and I will handle it. - Jandi calmly talks to her while nodding at Jae kyung. Ga eul just looks at her at walked out; slamming the door behind her.

-Ga eul! - Jae kyung calls her when Jandi stops her.

-Let her be. -

-But! - Jaekyung tried to protest but she knew Jandi is right. Ga eul would rather walk out of the situation to calm herself than to stay and engage into an argument.

-Eun Jae, I'm disappointed in you. Gaeul has a point, see this is what keeps us apart from Gamma Shea. They don't care if they lost a sister as long as they can keep their numbers high and the funds coming in; they will risk everybody's lives just to get things done. But WE ARE NOT LIKE THAT! Do you hear me? Did everybody hear that? - Jandi stared at the crowd inside the hall; she saw them bow to her before she continues.

-I want you to understand that Delta Nhu is all about love for your sisters, friendship, humility, loyalty and above all it's all about protecting each other. Before you become an elite member of this organization, you gave an oath, an oath to protect the bonds of sisterhood, to protect a sister, and to protect the organization. I want you to remember this, WE HAVE A HEART AND WE ARE NOT GAMMA SHEA. And now if you don't have one, I suggest you leave this room right now OR I WILL HAVE TO KILL YOU! - Jandi dangerously looks at every one before turning to Eun Jae.

-I suggest you have a prompt investigation regarding this matters Eun Jae to please Ga eul; if not she'll have your head on a platter. Do you understand me? - Jandi coldly threatened her.

-Yes Miss Jandi - Eun Jae bows down to her and Jandi immediately left without another word.

-This meeting is adjourned. - Jae kyung dismisses everybody while gazing intently at the shaken Eun Jae. She approaches her immediately and said - At some point I understand you but you need to learn things; just because you have the authority that doesn't mean you can make harsh decisions. Remember with great power comes great responsibility, and you have the responsibilities to your sisters. Do the right thing Eun Jae. My trust is still in you, don't let me down.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Yi Jeong's POV**_

After a long exhausting day at work of getting ready for my next month's exhibit finally everything is in order. Now I can relax; maybe a walk around the port; overlooking the vast ocean; the huge cruise ships and the sea gulls flying around will do the part. It was still 7 pm; I still have 2 hours before we meet at Woo bin's place. The drive was only 7 minutes since there was less traffic on the way. The brush of the ocean breeze in my face relaxes my entire being; ever since I was a kid I have always been fascinated with the beach. There is just something in it that gives me comfort and takes away my frustrations and problems. I sat on the farthest bench away from the lamp post; where I thought no one will recognize me. I was surrounded by palm trees. Feeling the brush of the grass on my trousers; I inhaled the scent of the beach and slowly my exhaustions were drifting away. I gaze at the bright sky full of stars as I thought about the times when we were still middle school. I remember Woo bin, Junpyo, Ji Hoo and I used to sneak out every night we had sleep over; escaping our bodyguards and stealing one of our father's cars just to come over and hang out. I was in deep thought when suddenly I heard footsteps walking behind me; curious I turn to see a girl; wearing a bright yellow sponge bob sweatshirt, black skinny jeans and UGG boots. I smirk at the sight of her. I have never seen a girl wear such thing in her twenties mostly of the girls I met wore sexy clothes just to attract attention but this girl is plain and simple. She stops parallel to me; I can hear her ragged breathing as she sat on the grass. I look up at the sky; letting her be when I heard her gasps and shouts.

-STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! - She screams from the top of her lungs

-YAH! - I suddenly jumped around; startled by her loud voice to see her lying on the grass.

-Ahhhh! - She yelps at me; she sat up and wraps her arms around her chest.

-Are you okay? -

-I swear to God if you touch me, I'm going to beat your ass! -

-Excuse me? -

-Don't go near me! I'm warning you!

-Hold on! Come down Miss! I'm not going to hurt you! - I sat next to her; giving her words of comfort hoping that she would calm down.

-What do you want? - She suspiciously ask me; looking at me intently.

-Well just so you know I was here first, I was sitting on the bench minding my own business when you scream and startled me. I thought you were being attacked.

-So you were following me?

-No! Definitely no! I saw you walk behind; you are so indulge into your own thoughts that you didn't notice me. By the way, are you okay? You seem to be in distraught! - I studied her reaction as she took a deep breath and sigh before looking at me.

-I'm sorry for startling you. You're right, I am a really frustrated and angry right now, I just want to vent! What about you? What are you doing here? You were not doing dirty deeds have you? I mean its dark in here.

-What? No! - Jesus Christ! What is she talking about? Does she thinks, I am?

-Hey, I am no pervert!

-Hahahahaha! That was a joke! -

-Ah … Ok .. Ahm .. I should go back to the bench now. - I stuttered not knowing what to say to her anymore. When she didn't answer I slowly stood up and walk away when she said - Hey, can you accompany me? I promise I'm not going to scream anymore. - I was dumbfounded when I realize what she meant.

-Okay, fine by me, as long as you don't think of me as a pervert. - I walk back and sat next to her; she turns to face and gave me a warm smile.

-Thank you. - She happily said to me and lays down the grass. She held my arms and asks me to join her. I don't know what has gotten into me to allow her to manipulate me but I adhered to her request.

-You know; every time I feel exhausted or when I'm mad at the world, I would always come here and scream my frustrations away. There is something in the ocean that takes my breath away especially at night. The stars in the sky; the moon gives me this assuring feeling that everything is going to be alright. Do you feel the same way too? Is that why you are here? - She openly explains to me as I was amaze by her thoughts. Funny, I feel exactly the same way.

-Yes. - I simply answered her.

-I knew it! Your gestures speak itself!

-Huh?

-I'm very observant to my surroundings, I saw you sitting on the bench; you look so relax and so serene. - She turns to her side to face me with an innocent smile. My eyes rounded in shock when I saw the moonlight illuminating on her angelic face. She looks like an angel sent from heaven with her long straight silky hair; her big bright eyes sparkling; her soft warm smile brightens her face. I gulped hard as I feel the thump in my heart; it was beating so wildly that I felt like it was going to explode. I tried to open my mouth to say something but I got caught up with my own unsteady breathing.

-Ah .. Uhm .. yes, I love the ocean. - Wow, what the heck happen to me? What happen to the Casanova ways? What happen to my smooth talks, irresistible charms and smiles? I can't even pull it on this chick! What has gotten into me?

-See? So we are pretty much alike, oh by the way, my name is Chu, Ga eul, you?

-Ah .. I'm So Yi Jeong.

-Hi Yi Jeong, nice to meet you. - Hmm. That's weird how come she doesn't even know me. Most of the girls I've dated the moment they hear my name; they immediately came crushing down my feet, surrendering to me; begging me to date them.

We lay there for an hour; having a decent conversation on why she was pissed, I told her I had a long day at night and I just wanted to relax. I found out we have the same interest; she loves pottery as well as I am. Only that she does it when bored; actually for the first time in my life, I felt so at ease talking to a girl; she is so lively, proud and confident. She never hesitates to laugh on silly jokes. She didn't mind when I ask her about her sweatshirt and she happily admitted to me that she loves Sponge bob and the princesses of Disney. We were having fun when suddenly her cellphone rings.

-Hello? JK - She excuses herself to me and I pulled out my phone to see Woo bins miscalls. Shit! I'm already 20 minutes late and I didn't even notice the time.

-Yes, I'll see you there JK. No. I can drive. No. I didn't. Just stay there. I'm coming. Okay. Bye. -

-Yi Jeong, I'm sorry I have to go.

-Wait, Ga eul, when can I see you again? - And before I could stop myself, I already said it all

-When the moon is up and the sky is full of stars. Thank you for your company Yi Jeong. - And just as I thought that she will leave me, she sat next to me; gave me a hug and kisses my cheeks.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Miranda? What are you doing here? - Woo bin was surprised to see Miranda waiting for him.

-Woo bin, who is she to you?

-Miranda, I don't think this is a good time to - She suddenly grabs the collar of his shirt and kisses him urgently. Her kisses full of desires and lust as she touches his bare chest; sliding her hands inside his shirt; tracing her soft fingers on his buns. Woo bin felt the rush of his blood through his manhood; he answered her kisses when all of a sudden her face flashes through his mind. He immediately pulls away and breaths heavily.

-Woo bin, don't tell me,

-I'm sorry Miranda but you have to go now. I have plans with Junpyo, Yi Jeong and Ji Hoo.

He turns away from her as his butler guided her outside the mansion. Woo bin felt something is building inside of him; a new feeling that brings excitement into his being; he was surprised to think about Ha Jae kyung when he was kissing Miranda and gestures made him realize one thing; that he had just felt love at first sight.


	8. Bonds, Dates and Attacks

**Chap 8 Bonds, Dates, and Attacks**

-Damn you're late man! What took you so long Yi jeong? - Jun Pyo complains

-Sorry. - Yi Jeong apologizes while taking the whiskey from Ji Hoo hands.

-Hmm. Did something amazing happened Yi Jeong? - The White Prince analyzes him; observing his bright expression.

-What? - Yi jeong warmly smiles at them while Woo bin studies him intently.

-If I had known better bro, I think you've been whip again by some chick? Did you see Sunny today?

-No. It wasn't Sunny. It's this girl I've met at the beach. There is just something special in her that stirs my entire being. I think. I think I'm in love with her. - He openly admitted while running his hand over the rim of his glass.

-I think I know what the topic for tonight is. The Famous F4 got whipped! Hahahaha! - Announces Ji Hoo who was intently looking at his 3 best friends.

-Well, look who's talking, the mighty JI Hoo kissing a girl on public. - JunPyo retaliated.

-WHAT? - chorus both Woo bin and YI Jeong; the look on their faces, priceless.

-Oh yes, he has videos and pictures with this girl SEO Jin on his lap kissing him passionately. So much for being the White prince of F4. - JunPyo furrows his brows assessing Ji Hoo's reaction.

-Hey, it's not just me, you were on the phone for 2 hours with a girl name Jandi. - He chuckles at JunPyo seeing his appalled reaction.

-You were listening to my conversation? – He hastily accused him; giving him glares.

-hahahaha. I wasn't; you were just too happy and loud to control yourself.

-HAHAHAAHa! – The F3 loudly laugh to the mighty GU Junpyo

-Yeah. Yeah. Okay, I like this girl alright. Well what about you Woo bin, neglecting us when we took the time to worry and visit you at the hospital and you ended up walking away with that chick that almost killed you. How nice of you? - Jun pyo walks towards Woo bin and pats his shoulder

-Geez. Well she owe me a ride you know - he reasons out to them

-Oh yeah right. I saw how you marveled at her Woo bin, you were drooling at her. By the way what's her name? She looks like she came from an upper class. - Yi jeong sat next to him.

-She is the daughter of the J.K Group, the CEO and the heiress, her name is Ha Jae Kyung and I have a date with her tomorrow night. - Woo bin momentarily shifted his attention towards his glass; dodging away from his best friends' stares; he knew that Friday night is F4 night.

-That's okay, Junpyo has a date too. - Ji Hoo assured him

-Yeah right, as if you don't. You already made it official Ji Hoo, do you really like her? Where did you meet her anyway? -

Ji Hoo had shared to them what had happened and he too didn't understand what had happened; all he knew is that he actually likes her. He likes SeO Jin.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jandi is pacing back and forth at her porch, sick worried about Ga eul. She knew that her best friend still hasn't changed one bit; she was still the same old Ga eul, both Jae kyung and her knew. Wishing that both of her best friends' were now sorting things out from what had transpired earlier; she was impatiently waiting for their call. Jae kyung promised her that she'll be informed as soon as everything is okay. Gazing at the bluish dark color of the sky, she giggles at she remember the man she met at the restaurant earlier. He was Gu, Jun Pyo, the heir and CEO of Shinwa Group. He has the most charming face she'd ever seen; tall, handsome, a fine gentleman and of course sexy. She was in deep thoughts with him when suddenly her cell phone vibrated.

-Hello JK? It's about time, I've been sick worried here, how is Ga eul?

-Ah .. Hello Miss Jandi? It's Jun Pyo is this a bad time?

Hearing his familiar voice and his name sends tingling sensation towards her entire body as she held her breath.

-Hey Junpyo, how are you? - She uttered while controlling her giggles.

-Hmm. Not much, I hope I didn't bother you.

-No! Not at all, so what's up?

-I .. actually called to claim your debt.

-What debt? - She grins as she remembers their short conversation earlier at the restaurant

-Hmm. Don't tell me the heiress of the finest hotel in Seoul has a short term memory? You know, I'm still waiting for the official introduction. - He confidently teases her that makes Jandi laughs.

-Well, just so you know, the heiress you are talking about has a good memory, and as far as I can recall I pretty much gave you my whole name and as I would assume you already gathered enough information about me that you don't need an introduction. -

-Hahahaha. You're right, I did a little research on you but I still want to get to know you personally. Can I invite you to a dinner tomorrow night?

-Hmm. Is the famous leader of F4 lonely? - She smirks and teases him back.

-So you've research about me too? - Junpyo enthusiastically ask.

-A little. - Jandi brightly smiled as she flips her short silky hair. She couldn't believe how comfortable she was talking to him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Seo Jin woke up 2 hours ahead from usual, yesterday was the most embarassing day of her life; bumping into one of the famous F4, the White Prince Yoon Ji Hoo, kissing him in public and him practically announcing to everyone in Seoul that she is his girlfriend. Part of her hated him for manipulating her but half of her couldn't blame him from protecting his image, she after all tarnishes it with her daring stunts towards him. Remembering how she kissed him seductively; she felt her cheeks reddened as she remembers how soft and sweet his lips are. It was actually the first time that she felt the strange feelings that is slowly building inside of her in just a kiss. She recalls how handsome he is, his chestnut colored hair made perfectly for his face, his brown eyes, his nose and of course his angelic face. Yoon Ji Hoo is like a god that came down to earth to swift every girl off their feet. She remembers how he held her hand all the time while he was making the announcement, assuring her that everything will be alright.

After the announcement he took her home as what he promise; she was on the Ducati bike with him; her arms around his waist gripping him tightly to hold on to her dear life. He was a fast and skilled driver when it comes to maneuvering his bike. She blushes when he put on the helmet for her fixing her hair first, his fingers touching the base of her neck, sending electrical impulses towards her body.

Brushing the thoughts aside, she momentarily got out of bed; fix herself; getting ready for her morning routine. She locks her apartment and jogs towards the central park when she felt someone was watching her. She whips around checking out her surroundings, it was still dark and with only the lamp post 300 feet away from her, she felt goose bumps arising from her skin. Shaking her head, she continues to jog, doubling her pace as she tries to get into the park where they are lots of people. She was 100 feet away from the park when someone knocks her off feet; kicking her in the stomach. She crutched down; gasping for air as the excruciating pain surges into her being. She blinks 5 times, clearing her eyes as she stirs to found out what is going on. She felt her body being dragged away towards the dark alley at the street; she wobbles as her attacker tried to stand her up. She was still in pain when she manages to look ahead and saw her culprit. Wearing black jeans, boots, sweatshirt, face wearing a black mask and hood up; it was about to attacked her one time when she dodges instantly. She swayed; her back against the cold wall as she tries to hold herself, she was getting weaker as she tries to block the culprit dashed towards her; giving her hard punches while she weakly dodges. Another sharp blow landed into her face as the culprit tried to knock her down. She felt the cut in her lips as she tasted blood. As a member of Gamma Shea Org, she was train to these kinds of attacks. Seo Jin had killed 20 people already and she was always good with fights but she was blindly cornered; crippling her right away. She staggered as she tries to focus, steady her breathing as she tries to take in the pain. She braces herself as she tries to stand up and fight her attacker. No matter what happens, she isn't going down without a fight, whoever this man is, he is clearly aiming for a kill. She saw a sharp shiny object brought up upon her face and she immediately swung to her side. Instantly she caught his hand and twisted it towards her attacker. The pointed knife is now aim towards her attacker's chest as Seo Jin stirred it forcefully. She pushes it further more as the attacker swayed to her left; pulling away from the knife. Seo jin instantly jerk forward and slashes the culprit on the inner arm. She successfully stops him from stabbing her when the latter's moves astonished her. It was the self defense thought exclusively for a Gamma Shea Org. No one ever knew those moves not unless you are a Gamma Shea member and the one who is attacker her is a she.

-Who sent you? I know you are a member of Gamma Shea. Who sent you? - She twisted the culprit's hand one more time and cornered her against the wall.

-Hahahaha, you're right I am a Gamma Shea it's not a who question Seo Jin, it's a why? – Uttered the robotic voice that was escaping from the culprit's mouth. Seo Jin realizes that she used a digital DIY Voice changer machine, used to masked the culprit's identity.

Shocked, Seo Jin lets go of the culprit's hand, the latter immediately kicked her as she was thrown into the ground. She was about to be stabbed for the second time around when a strong arms held her attacker. The mysterious man tried to wrestle with her while Seo Jin nurses the soaring pain in her abdomen as she tries not to lose consciousness. She blinks a couple of times hoping that everything is alright, when finally she saw her attacker runs away from them. At ease, she finally let the pain took over her senses as she smell a familiar scent and heard a familiar voice. She tried her best to make out an outline of a person but everything went black.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ji Hoo couldn't sleep after the F4's gathering, so he found himself driving his white Lotus towards a familiar condominium. It was 4 am, and he doesn't have an idea why he was outside her condo, earlier today, he had made that glorious announcement, claiming her as his girlfriend. It somehow felt weird to him but on the other hand part of him wanted to make it official. Truth be told after his relationship with Ginger and his grandfather's death, he never really thought about falling in love again. For the past years that Ginger and him broke up; their relationship had always been casual. Yes they go out, make love and after that he doesn't feel anything aside from lust. But with Seo Jin just by one instance that they have been together somehow the happiness that was lost in him was alive again. She made him laugh, made happy and of course she stirs up something inside of him that he hasn't felt for a very long time.

He saw her emerges outside her condo wearing pink sporty attire; she jogs on the side of the street as he slowly followed her. Glad the many cars were parked on the side street; he docks out of sight, hiding himself from her when she turns around; sensing that a pair of eyes was watching her. As soon as she continues jogging; he stood up and followed her. After a couple of paces, he vigorously shakes his head, feeling stupid and embarrass as he Yoon Ji Hoo the White Prince of the famous F4, is currently stalking a girl who he claims his girlfriend. Feeling like an idiot, he was about to go back to his car and just drove off when he heard her cry of pain. He immediately turns around to see that she was attacked and was kicked on her stomach. He saw her being drag towards the dark alley as he instantly run towards her. His heart hammered wildly to his chest as he doubles his pace hoping that she is okay. Panic arises to him as he saw her scream in pain as the attacker crippled her. He hurriedly approaches them as he saw a knife poise to strike. He immediately grabs a hold of the culprit as he launches his fist to the attacker's side. The attacker yelps in pain as he was prepared for the second blow. As soon as the attacker saw him, he immediately runs away from them defeated. JI Hoo squats down to Seo Jin; his face full of worries and concern as he saw her lips bleeding and her arms dripping with blood. He coaxed her immediately into his arms, carrying her bridal style towards her car; praying that nothing serious happen to her.

-Seo Jin. Seo Jin, are you okay? - He settles her towards the passenger seat, as a surgeon he instantly assess her pulse and her breathing, he dashed towards the driver's side right away. The engine roars as he drove 100mph on the busy streets of Seoul towards his hospital.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Miranda's POV**_

Restaurant De Marceilou; I followed Woo bin's black Mercedes Benz as it stops in front of one of the most expensive restaurants in Seoul. I watched him swiftly got out of his car; open the passenger door as I saw my most hated enemy, Ha Jae Kyung, the leader of Delta Nhu Org emerges. I felt my body shaking, my whole being ignited as I saw the manipulative, boyfriend stealer; murderer encircles her arms around my man. Woo bin is flashing his gorgeous smile as he lead her towards the VIP section of the restaurant. Only the high class prominent member of the society can make reservations on this restaurant. I felt a sudden tinge of pain and hatred as I realize that Woo bin never manage to bring me into this restaurant.

For the past 4 years, the relationship between Woo bin and I were all about Sex; he ask me to be his official girlfriend but I always ended up rejecting him knowing that he would always be mine. Yes, Woo bin is mine, and mine alone. No one has the right to love him except me, especially NOT the leader of Delta Nhu Org. How dare she lay a finger on my man? This boyfriend stealer is going down, I will make her suffer, I will make sure Woo bin sees the real Ha Jae Kyung. I punched the steering wheel of my car, as I tried to control myself; madness flushed through me as I decided to ruin their perfect night.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Thank you Woo Bin - Ha Jae kyung warmly smiles at him while he pulled the chair for her. He grins back at her while she looks away, trying to hide the redness in her cheeks.

While he was driving; she couldn't help but steal quick glances at him; cowering at his princely face; he is wearing a 3 piece maroon suit with a silver necktie. His broad squared shoulders arched as he drives and when they arrive he was the gentleman she imagines him to be. The waiter had taken their orders and then she knew that Woo bin loves Italian food as much as she does.

The moment Woo bin laid eyes on Jae Kyung; he knew there is something more than friendship that he felt inside. It's NOT just about how gorgeous she is wearing a knee length red dress or how her beautiful face brightens when she smile or how she blushes or even how dazzling she is but it's the WARMTH that she gave him. Woo bin never felt this sensation before; it amazes him how the heiress of J.K Group can be so down to earth, vibrant and sensitive. At first Woo bin couldn't help but felt nervous since this is the first time he literally dated a girl. These strange new feelings actually gave him excitement and happiness. All throughout the main course, they manage to talk about a lot of stuffs, sharing funny jokes, experiences, talking about their best friends. They laugh, they giggle, they blush and they had fun.

-Do want some dessert? - Woo bin openly ask her as he gazes into her eyes.

-Sure. I love dessert. - She enthusiastically replied while dabbing the table napkin on the corner of her mouth.

-Molten Chocolate Ice cream? -

-Yes, that's my favorite – Jae kyung face lights up as she heard him. It shocks her to realize how Woo bin and her had a lot of things in common.

They shared their melted ice cream with Woo bin offering his spoon of ice cream chocolate to her; she opens her mouth and ate elegantly. He chuckles as he saw a chocolate on the side of her mouth; he carefully gathered his napkin; dab it on the corner of her lips and he saw her blush.

-Oh! Thank you. - She held his hand and blushes more.

-You're welcome Miss Jae kyung. -

-Haahaha. You can just call me JK. Drop the Miss, we're friends now right? - She cheekily looks at him while he sadly smiles and she notices this. - Are you okay?

-Yes, but JK can I ask you something? I mean something personal? - He hesitated thinking that it might appall her but he doesn't want her to misinterpret him so he needs to make his intentions clear to her.

-Sure, fire away. I don't mind. -

-Hmm. Do you? I mean .. Are you? Uhm. Dating. Uhm. - He stuttered; extremely nervous, his heart beating wildly as he tried to ask her the most embarrassing question he never dreams it would come out of his mouth.

-Ah, you mean if I have a boyfriend? Or if I'm single or if I'm dating? - She admiringly cuts him off while Woo bin remain stunned. Surprised by her openness; he just nods at her confirming his questions.

Seeing Woo bin's surprised reaction, she couldn't help but giggle; the man literally couldn't even ask a straight question to her. Is he really the Don Juan of the F4? She had heard of their womanizing reputation and she always thought that Woo bin is a smooth talker, a prodigy on girls but judging through the course of the night; clearly gone was the Don Juan. In fact of all the negativity about his philandering ways, Woo bin is amazing; he is a gentleman, decent, smart because you can strike a conversation with him, confident, funny, loving, and thoughtful and to sum it all he is drop dead gorgeous. Jae kyung had dated lots and lots of guys but one thing that cut Woo bin from the rest is how he made her feel real, how comfortable she was to him and how he never expected anything from her as being an Heiress.

-Hmm. Where to start, first yes I'm single, second I don't have a boyfriend, third if I was dating somebody I wouldn't be enjoying dinner with you tonight and fourth yes, I consider this as a date. - She finally answered him.

-Ow! That's a relief. - He relaxes and she sheepishly grins at him.

-Jae kyung, - He held her hand as she beams at him. He was about to invite her to come with him on his island when a tall figure is standing in front of them; eyes menacing at Jae kyung.

-You B*tch! I told you to stay away from my boyfriend. - He saw Miranda towering over Jae kyung ready to strike as he saw her hands grasp the glass of water beside him. He knew what she is bound to do. His reflexes whipped through him; as he immediately whisks her hand away from Jae kyung and the glass of water was accidentally dump into his face down to his expensive suit. Jae kyung's eyes widen as she saw what he did. Woo bin save her from Miranda.

-Woo bin, oh! I'm sorry sweetheart. - Miranda immediately grabs the table napkin and dab it against his suit. He drastically pulled her hand away from him and dangerously gazes at her.

-Miranda, if you still have the decency in you and you don't want your reputation to be ruin. I suggest you take you leave right this instant. - He darkly informs her; gritting his teeth, he needed to control his emotions and his temper because he was still a man.

Seeing Woo bin shaken out of anger, Jae kyung stood up instantly; grab her table napkin and help him clean up. He looks into her eyes and he gave her warm smile. - I apologize JK. Do you mind if we leave now? I still have to show you something.

-Sure. - She succumbs to his request. On that moment, Jae kyung felt like killing Miranda, she was inches to telling her off but as what had transpired she let Woo bin handled it. Of course she couldn't help but felt happy about how he had save her from humiliation. After all it Miranda's intention to humiliate her in front of the public but he never let it happen.

Before she circles her hands around Woo bin's arms; Miranda pulled her away from him and tried to slap her. Jae kyung rapidly catches her hand, painfully grasps it hard that groans of pain escape Miranda's mouth.

-MIRANDA! - Woo bin scolded her; warning her.

-Woo bin it's okay. - Jae kyung nods at Woo bin, trying to calm him down.

-The next time you tried to pull your little stunt on me. I will make sure Gamma Shea Org will be going down the drain and you with it. - Jae kyung softly whispers to her; emphasizing every word she said and instantly drags Woo bin away leaving the hurt Miranda behind.


	9. Feelings

Chap 9 Feelings

-Where am I? - Seo Jin woke up feeling light headed as she saw Ji Hoo staring at her.

-You're in the hospital - He beams at her as she tried to recall what had happen earlier. She was being attack by her co-sister and realizes that it was Yoon Ji hoo who saved her.

-You save me. Thank you Ji Hoo. - Her voice shivers as she imagines how she could have been without him. What could have happen to her if he wasn't there to save her? She turns her head away from him as she felt the tears gliding down her face. She was no cry baby, and she doesn't want him to see her like this.

Ji hoo took a deep breath as he felt her pain, no matter how tough she is, Seo jin is still a girl. He sat beside her and envelops his arms around her to comfort her. As soon as she felt his arms around her, she broke down and Ji Hoo immediately tightened his grip on her, caressing her head as he tries to calm her down. He cups her face and wipes away the tears.

-Shh .. It's alright. I promise you I will always be here for you no matter what. I will always protect you Seo Jin.

His words touch her soul as she felt his warmth on her; she looks up to his face as he stared into her eyes. Their eyes meet as both their hearts and soul connected. Ji Hoo felt the thud in his heart as stared into her big brown eyes and without thinking twice, his face went closer to her as he kisses her passionately.

Seo Jin was drowning into his eyes as they lock at each other; she immediately closes her eyes as soon as she realizes what Ji hoo's gestures meant. She felt his warm soft lips as she slightly opens her mouth to receive him. They shared their first passionate kiss as they let go of their emotions.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Ginger what happen to you? Where have you been? Why is your arm bleeding? - Sunny's face is full of concern as she gazes at her best friend bleeding arm. She immediately assisted Ginger to sit down as she run towards the Emergency kit cabinet. She grabs a handful of gauze, a betadine solution and instantly works on Ginger's wounds.

-Aw. Aw. Careful. - She jerks her arm away from Sunny while the latter held her it down. She applied the betadine solution and wraps it sternly with the gauze; not minding the cries Ginger made.

-Stay still. -

-Ouch! -

-There. - Sunny uttered while finishing up.

-Seriously Ginger, what have you been doing lately? Look I know what happen with you and Ji hoo is hard but have you talked to him already? Did you made things clear with him?

-There is no need! Ji Hoo is mine sis! And mine alone! Nobody has the right to claim him but me and anyone that comes between us will die. - Ginger stood up and walks, pacing back and forth in front of her

-What do you mean sis? – She approaches her

-I may not have killed her this time, but I will soon.

-Did you attack Seo Jin earlier? Is that were your wound came from? - Sunny reaction changes from calmness to distraught. - Did she do this to you?

Ginger gave her a nod and she clenched her fist. - Damn that B*tch! She is going to pay, a punishment will be laid on her name, and she will be called upon and be executed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Good afternoon master Yi Jeong. Miss Sunny is waiting for you at the hall. - His assistant inform him

Since everything is ready for his exhibit in 2 weeks; all he did was cower in his thoughts about the girl he met at the beach. Contemplating on series of moves to find her, something inside assures him that he will see her soon. For the past 2 nights since they have met, all he did was wait at the beach hoping to see her but she never came. Brushing the thoughts aside, he confidently walks towards Sunny who was waiting for him.

Sunny has always been in love with Yi jeong and even though they only had casual relationship; she felt happy and thankful to have shared the same intimacy with him. She had always hoped for his love and his feelings but unlike Woo bin, Yi jeong never dared to ask her to be his girlfriend.

-Sunny, how are you? - He encloses the gap between them and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. Sunny controlled herself from launching onto him; she misses him very much since the last time that they saw each other.

-Yi Jeong, I have to talk to you in private. - Yi Jeong nods at her and ushered her outside his museum. He opens the passenger door for her and drove towards the Japanese restaurant. They settle on their food and she looks at him straight in the eye.

-You can talk now. - He waited for her to talk while he was still thinking about Ga eul. Funny as it may seem but here he was having lunch with Sunny and yet he is still thinking about her. He couldn't get her off his mind; her angelic face, her smile and the kiss she gave him. It's weird but he had always thought that he had special feelings for Sunny and now that everything is clear she is just a friend to him.

She drank her wine and cleares her throat. - I need to talk to you about Ginger and Ji Hoo.

-If you want me to talk to my best friend on pursuing Ginger, it isn't going to happen. - He cuts her off right away; knowing that his stubborn best friend wouldn't listen to him.

-It's not that Yi Jeong, I'm sure you already heard the news about Seo Jin and JI Hoo. You know very well how Ginger loves him with all her soul and I don't want her to get hurt. I know he still loves her maybe you can ….

-Sunny, listen, I've known Ji Hoo since we were in diapers and I know how he feels. He may have loved Ginger but that was 6 years ago, he had move on already. And I'm not in the right place to dictate his heart. I admire you for doing this in behalf of your best friend but I suggest you help her moved on. To be honest, he has been happier ever since he met Seo Jin. Something in her brought him happiness. If there is one thing I wish for my best friend it would be true love and happiness and if he finds that both in Seo Jin then I have no objections to that. - He calmly explains to her while Sunny couldn't believe what she was hearing from him. Ji Hoo in love with Seo Jin?

-I think you're wrong Yi jeong, Ji Hoo couldn't love Seo jin, when they just met. He doesn't know her one bit; he doesn't know where she comes from and what she does. He can't love her. Ginger has always been waiting for him, always there for him and has always loved him. He should have at least the guts to love her in return. - She was mad already. How dare Ji Hoo do this to her best friend? And what happen to Yi jeong? He acts like he doesn't care. Something in his words brings pain to her heart. They have the same situation with Ji Hoo and Ginger. And just like Ginger she had always love him too.

-Sunny. - He was looking at her intently; assessing her reactions. Her face must have given away, her expression in havoc.

-Yi Jeong, please talk to him. Just talk to him. Please. - She abruptly changes her mood, trying to calm herself down, she isn't here to argue with him, she wanted his help.

-I'm sorry Sunny, I can't. JI Hoo is happy already. - His gaze shifted away from her

-Yi Jeong, this is the first time you said No to me. Is there something wrong?

-Sunny, you don't understand I can't control my best friend's life. We all have a life. Just like when you finally found the right man for you, there is no way anyone can stop you. I'm sorry.

-What do you mean by that? - Her face becomes pale as she comprehends his words.

-Yi Jeong? - She added when he didn't say anything.

-Sunny, I have to go right now. It's nice seeing you. - He signs the bill and walked away from her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ever since she met So Yi jeong all she ever thought about was him. She had research about him; knowing that he is a member of the Famous F4, an heir to the Woo Sung Museum around the world, the greatest youngest potter and one of the most prominent bachelors in Seoul. Korea named him the Casanova because of his philandering ways. But no matter the negativity is, Ga eul somehow knew that somewhere deep inside of him is a person worth knowing for.

Today she decided to visit his family museum, curious about his work of arts and of course hoping that she would see him. As she rampage from hallway to hallway, it dawn to her that he was indeed a man full of talents; every ceramics and arts he handcrafted was made with originality and uniqueness. She glides towards the crowd as they marveled on his recent ceramics; it was an elongated vase design with the 4 seasons of year; underneath is label with the known phrase "4 Seasons of Loneliness". Her heart aches as she felt his loneliness. The first time that they met on the beach somehow she knew that he was lonely; underneath the façade and the greatness was a man who long for happiness and love.

Unknown to her; Yi jeong was watching her from the museum's camera. He was streaming to every camera posted on each ceramics displayed on the museum; deciding on which one he would include on his exhibit when he saw her. His heart skipped a beat when he realizes that a familiar silky hair, sexy shoulders and back frame belongs to Chu Ga eul. He immediately scramble towards his telephone and instructed his assistant and body guards to clear the Museum without making a loud announcement. He wanted them to escort each and every guest out of the museum except Ga eul. He was observing the crowd being ushered out one by one by his bodyguards and when finally Ga eul was the only one left on the Museum. He instantly checks himself in front of the mirror before he went down to see her.

When he got to the first floor; he steadied his breathing as he tries to calm himself down before approaching her. She was still on the same position he saw her in the video. Her back on him; she was studying the 4 seasons vase he made; he can see that she is spacing out.

-Do you find it strange? Or weird? Every time I look at this art, I always feel like time has stop and I was trap inside those 4 seasons of loneliness. Do you feel the same? - He stop beside her and stared at his ceramics. She turns her attention towards him, planted a smile on her pretty face and looks back at the vase.

-Yes and No. Yes, I feel the same way. The first time I saw this; I was drawn into it right away. There is something in this ceramic that got me curious. It was the sense of sadness yet a hint of hope floating like a ribbon; buried deep inside of it; waiting for some great force to pull it out of its misery. - She dreamily explains to him her feelings towards the vase.

So Yi Jeong couldn't help but smile at her point of view and without turning his head, he stared past the ceramics and continues - And what about No?

Ga eul grins and answered - No, it's not strange or weird. It's special as a matter of fact.

-You know, you're the first person who understand it's true meaning, even the potter didn't have no clue what his work meant. - He smirks

-Maybe this is just the reflection of who the potter really is. Maybe this is how he truly feels. He might not know the meaning of it but soon he will realize it. - Her smile still never left her face

-Hmm. You're probably right. By the way the potter who made this will be very thankful of you, for sharing your thoughts and giving a new message to his work of art. He might use your idea to present it. - He finally looks at her and warmly smiled.

-Is that so? -

-Yup.

-Well then I guess I have to ask more than a thank you quote from him? - She smiles deviously still not looking at Yi Jeong.

-And what does the beautiful lady have in mind? - Yi jeong chuckles

-Hmm. How about the potter would give the beautiful lady a personal tour around his museum? - Ga eul confidently suggested to him.

-Well, well, you're lucky; the famous potter is free for the whole afternoon until midnight. Maybe he can't just give you a tour but also he would love to invite you to dinner?

-Sure, I can see why not? But wait a minute midnight? Does the famous potter have a curfew? - She teases him as she shifted to her side, now looking intently at Yi Jeong.

-hahahaha. You got me there Sponge bob. - He comfortably laughs at her as she joins with him

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Thanks for the dinner Junpyo. - Jandi happily gave him a soft kiss in the cheek as he ushered her to the passenger seat of his car.

-You're welcome Jandi. Hey, the night is not over yet, I wanted to show you something. If you don't mind. - He put on his seatbelt and stared at her.

-Sure. Let's go -

Junpyo took her to his mansion and lead her towards the massive landscape; half made of a garden the other half a mini park, on the far edge is an artificial waterfalls. Jandi held her breath as she marveled towards the amazing sight. Her mouth flew open as she walk towards the mini park; it was decorated with white and blue Christmas lights; the swings, the slides, and the play house. With Junpyo following her; she couldn't help but felt like she was inside a dream, a dream she never intended to wake up.

Proud of his surprise to her; he silently congratulated himself for pleasing her. Earlier that night, while they were having dinner and sharing their thoughts, experiences and their private lives. She had mention to him that she had always dream of having a mini park inside her mansion decorated with white and blue Christmas lights; just like Paris. Excusing himself to the bathroom, he immediately called his assistant and made everything happen in 2 hours.

He helps her sat down towards the swing and slowly rocks her back and forth with it. He saw her eyes closes and he felt the sudden thud in his heart; as he studied her face. She is the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen, for the first time in his life; he felt this strong feeling of love towards a girl he had just met. Geum Jandi, is the Ceo and heiress of the Geum, Hotel and Restaurant Chains around the world and yet she acts like she is a normal girl. She isn't afraid to show her real self, she laughs, she smiles, and she ate more than any girl he knew plus she cracks jokes.

-YoHoo! Junpyo you should join with me. Come on. - She happily utters as she enjoy the breeze of the night brushing through her face.

-I'm glad you're enjoying Jandi. - He held her hand as he tried to maneuver the swing into a stop. She smiled tenderly at him; turning half of her body towards him. He locked his gaze at her as she stared back at him and slowly his face move closer to her.

Junpyo felt the hammering of his heart as he realizes they were about to kiss. Honestly, he felt so nervous just being this close to her. He never knew she had this effect on him as he encloses their gap. He felt her sweet breath as he tasted her lips. The first touch of his lips on hers shakes his whole being; he couldn't believe he was literally shaking when in fact this isn't his first time kissing a girl.

She opens her mouth to receive him as he kisses her. His lips tasted sweet as it made contact on her. She was intoxicated by his scent and she was completely under his spell. Her lips move with him as they shared they first kiss. He cups her face as she hold on to his neck. Their kiss gets deeper and deeper as their ragged breathing increases. Jandi felt like falling as she lost conscious control not realizing that they were literally falling out of the swing.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! - She surprisingly exclaims as Junpyo and her stumble towards the grounds. Junpyo supported her head by hugging her close to him as they landed; a loud laugh escape from both of them as their face turns red. After their giggles and laughs die down; silence filled the air they both laid on the ground looking up at the sky.

-Hey Jandi. - Junpyo mumbles

-Yes -

-I .. I like .. you .. - He stuttered as he let go of his feelings to her, actually it wasn't just a LIKE, LIKE, it was more like LOVE but he wanted to take things slow with her.

She took a deep breath, relaxes and held his hand. - I Like you too Junpyo.

He felt her hand grip his and his heart happily dances as she told him she likes him too. Junpyo has never been so happy in his entire life; he held her hand tenderly as he turns to face her and kisses her one more time.


	10. It's Gotta Be Love

**Chap 10 It's gotta be love**

Woo bin was still infuriated about Miranda; when Jae kyung drove his car towards the mall. He felt utterly disappointed with her actions as he thought about her charging over Jae kyung. He was still in deep thoughts when Jae kyung pulls over at the familiar sight

-The mall? - He arched his eyebrows at her.

-Yup, let's go! - She drags him towards the Men's expensive suit store and pushes him towards the couch situated on the left side. She grabs a couple of Armani expensive suits and hastens him towards the fitting room. He hesitated momentarily and without thinking twice; she drags him inside.

-Do you want me to help you Woo bin? – She seductively beams at him; as he felt the redness burns into his cheeks. He swallowed hard as he thought about Jae kyung undressing him. When he didn't say anything; she teasingly grabs his necktie and loosen it.

-Wait! I got it. - As much as he wanted her to do it, he doesn't want her thinking that he is such a pervert. After like a century of trying different suits; finally Jae kyung approves as she immediately paid for it, while dragging the shocked Woo bin behind.

-So now, that you'rel fixed up and dry; let's continue our date. - She tossed him the keys and slide into the passenger seat.

All throughout the ride, Woo bin and Jae kyung where having a good time getting to know each other. They have decided to continue where they left off; Woo bin have known that she is in a sorority group and that she has been fascinated with fast cars just like him. He had also learned to adore her beautiful smiles; her small cute gestures, her pouts and most especially the way she blushes when he teases her. Not minding the time; Woo bin never realizes that it's been over 2 hours since he was driving; Jae kyung had already fallen asleep. It was 9 pm when they arrive and before he woke her up; he got out of his car, opens the passenger door and stares admiringly at her pretty face

-We're here. - He slowly whispers

-Ow! - She gives him a shy smile and shifted her attention to the sight displayed in front of her. - WOW! Where are we Woo bin? - She spoke in awe as he proudly held his hand for her. She took it without hesitation and cowers at the sight. They were in a secluded island; a white sand beach, with the moon shining brightly upon them; the sky is clear and full of stars.

-Welcome to my island; I bought this 2 years ago, I was planning on developing it, so what do you think?

-This is wonderful! It is very clean, the breeze is so pure and the sand! Wow! - She swung around; feeling the breeze on her face. It's been a long time since she was at the beach. He led her towards the shore and watches her removes her sandals as she digs her feet into the flawless sands. He took out 2 blankets out of his duffel bag; put the first blanket on the sand for them to sit on; pulls a thermos filled with hot chocolate and 2 mugs.

-Jae kyung? – He presented the set up to her and saw her eyes widen in awe.

-Wow! You plan this? - She grins at him; sitting down. He wraps the other blanket to her shoulders to keep her warm and handed her the hot chocolate.

-As a matter of fact, I did. Cheers! - He held his mug to her as she did.

-Hmm. It's good. So Woo bin what is the island called? -

-I haven't officially name it; but I will as soon as it's developed.

-Oh cool! Anyway there is something I've been meaning to ask you since we got here.

-What is it Jae kyung?

-Uhm, Did you showed Miranda this island too?

He smirks at her questions and answered confidently - You know, it's kind of weird but I never intended to show this to anyone yet; not until it's presentable. Even my best friends haven't seen the island, but they knew about it.

-Then why did you showed it to me?

-Because this island is special and you are special … - He stares into her eyes as Jae kyung felt the hammering of her heart. Woo bin's words engulfs her whole being as she comprehends it.

-To Me. - He continues and caresses her face gently with his thumb. - Jae kyung, ever since the day that I saw you, I can't just get you off my mind. I .. I have this special feelings for you that even I can't stop; I know it's too soon and all, but I'm willing to wait. I just want to- He stammered as he made a move on a girl for the first time in his life.

-Woo bin, I feel the same way. - She delightfully cut his words; feeling extremely happy.

-What?

-I said I feel the same way too.

-Really? - His expression is priceless as soon as he realizes what she meant.

-Really. Really. - And with that; she immediately pulled him closer to her and sealed their first kiss.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**MinJi's POV**

I have to talk to Junpyo, if Sunny's plead didn't work on YI Jeong about JI Hoo, then maybe Junpyo might. I knew Junpyo can't resist me for he loves me dearly. I confidently strut towards his mansion as I knew my way around here. His butler bows down to me to acknowledge my presence and meet me.

-Where is Junpyo? - I demanded

-He is at the garden and he doesn't want to be disturbed. I'm sorry Miss MinJi. - He stops in front of me and apologizes

-This is important! I have to talk to him. - I squirm my way out of his presence as I walk towards the garden disregarding the butler calling my name.

The moon is shining brightly as my eyes scanned around the surroundings hoping to find Junpyo. I look straight ahead to see a mini park decorated with white and blue Christmas lights, which had a swing and a slide. As I marched to marvel the amazing beauty in front of me, I saw an outline of a man lying; leaning forward on the grass. I creased my eyebrows realizing that it was Junpyo. What is he doing outside at this time? As I was a couple of steps closer, I saw Junpyo smiled and said

-Jandi, will you be my girlfriend? -

I heard a giggle and I stop on my tracks, dumbfounded by just what I heard. Junpyo was with a girl, giggling underneath him and Jandi? Is she the Jandi I knew? What the heck is going on?

-Yes, Gu Junpyo. – I heard her answered him excitedly.

-YES! Wohoo! Thank you Jandi. Thank you. - I saw him jump up and down like a crazy lunatic, happily gaping at his girlfriend. He pulls her up and gives her a warm hug.

My body froze as I saw the girl he was hugging back; it was indeed Geum, Jandi the leader of Delta Nhu Society. Rage went through me as I clutched my hand wanting to take the life out of her. The pain in my heart was extremely taking over my entire body as I saw them kissed. I felt betrayed by the man I love and my mortal enemy stealing my man. It was the pain that is capturing my intake of air; I felt like someone is strangling me, knocking me senseless.

-GU JUN PYO! - I finally uttered, couldn't control the rage in me.

-MinJi, what are you doing here? –- His voice was cold and empty

-Junpyo, I came here to surprise you and yet I was the one who was surprised. Geum Jandi, what are you doing here? - I tried to mask my anger and rage as I saw JUnpyo holding Jandi's waist.

-Minji, I would like you to meet Jandi, my girlfriend. -

-Your girlfriend? How dare you Junpyo? How dare you cheat on me with her?

-MinJi? We are - Junpyo stop when Jandi touches his face.

-Let me handle this sweetheart. - I glared at her as she confidently approaches me

-The nerve of you to play fire with my boyfriend. Geum, Jandi you have always been the pathetic one.

I never dare to take my eyes of her; ever since we were in high school; we had always clashed onto each other no matter what, in terms of academic, orgs, and most of all men.

-Well, well, well Minji, you still haven't changed, you're still the same old Minji I've known. Are you this desperate? To actually assumed that Gu Junpyo is your boyfriend? Because that is not what I heard from him. Tsk. Tsk. Oh poor you; I'm sorry Minji but he is mine now.

-YOU B*ITCH! - I raised my hand to slap her but then someone grab my hand.

-JUNPYO! – I gasped.

-MinJi, If you hurt Jandi, I will make sure you will regret it. NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!

I couldn't believe what I just heard from him. I felt the impact of his words as I felt the tears in my eyes; I instantly walk away from them, wiping the tears that flow down on my face. Junpyo never spoke to me like that; I've never seen him act like that towards me. It's true, I wasn't his girlfriend, in fact I've always rejected his love knowing that he is always there for me. But now, that I've seen him with her; I couldn't control self, realizing how much I am in love with him.

I called my best friends, Sunny, Miranda and Ginger for a get together; I needed to be with them. I can't be all alone, I can't take the pain. I arrived at Ginger's mansion in just 10 minutes, as soon as I saw them, the tears started to fall again, I am drowning. We were settled on Ginger's huge bedroom, cuddling and crying our hearts out.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Here we are! - Ji Hoo caressed her face as the pale, weakened Seo Jin woke up. He stood up and opens the door for her; carried her bridal style towards the elevator and press floor 14.

-How did you know? - She asked him weakly as he beams at her.

-Because for the past 24 hours, I've been stalking you.

-What? – Seo Jin squirms out of his arms while JI Hoo held her tightly.

-Shh.. You're still weak, let me carry you. - The elevator opens and he walks towards her unit. She keyed in the numbers and Ji Hoo swung the door open. He instantly went inside the bedroom and laid her gently into her bed. Too dizzy to complain, she just surrendered to him as he tucked her in. She closes her eyes and Ji Hoo silently went into her kitchen preparing her porridge.

-Hey sleepy head. - He beams at her as she half blindly looks at him. She rubs her eyes and was surprised to see what he was doing; he held a spoon full of porridge to her, urging her to open her mouth.

-For me? Wow! Thank you. - She blows on it and slowly chewed.

-Where did you order this?

He shakes his head and Seo Jin's eyes grew wider. - You mean you cooked this? In my kitchen?

-Yup. Another thing I'm good at is cooking. You know among the F4; there is only me and Woo bin who can cook, Yi jeong is bad at it and Junpyo is the worst. Hahahaha ..

-Really?

-Yes

-Wow! I can't even cook, you are really talented Ji Hoo; a surgeon, heir to your family business, and a good cook. She must be very lucky.

-Who is? – Ji Hoo calmy asked her

-Your girlfriend.

-Hahahaha. You are lucky indeed.

-Huh?

-Seo Jin, did you had an amnesia? Do you remember my announcement?

-Yah! Yeah about that.

-It's true you know. - He cuts her off.

-True? What is true? - He didn't answer her. He puts down the bowl he was holding and caresses her face; lock his gaze upon her and slowly encloses the gap between their faces. She held her breath as she knew what he was about to do.

-Seo Jin, I love you. - Her eyes widen in shocked as Ji hoo crashes his lips to hers. He kisses her gently and without thinking twice she succumbs to his kisses. She slightly arched her lips to receive him; his kisses intoxicating her; drowning her into his desires. It felt so good and so right kissing him; something inside her illuminate as their tongues collided. He heard her moans as he deepens the kiss; her soft moans giving him the satisfaction and urges he never felt inside. This feelings he had for her is love. He loves her. She was responding to his desires; delicately moving her lips with him; she didn't realize when he laid her down to the bed; his hand gently glided to her back as their kisses intense.

Catching up their breaths; Seo Jin looks into his eyes as he spoke - Min, Seo Jin, Korea's most treasured, high paying model; the girl who tripped me and the only girl who captured my heart, will you be my girl?

She tried to calm the happiness she felt inside as she nods at him - Yes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

-So Yi Jeong? The only son of So Il Bok? The heir of Wu Sung Museum? - Mr. Chu assesses Yi jeong as he introduced himself to the man of the house. He was waiting for Ga eul; today is their first date; at least on his point of view after all she had yes to him when they had dinner last night after their fortunate meeting.

-Yes sir! - He bows down to him; showing respect.

-Nice to meet you Yi Jeong. - Mr. Chu warmly smiles at him while ushering him to seat down

-The pleasure is all mine sir.

-What can I do for you Yi jeong?

-I'm here for Ga eul sir.

-Ah I see so you are the ones that my daughter talks about. Is she expecting you?

-No sir, as a matter of fact she doesn't know I'm here. I intend to take her out today but I wanted to ask for your permission first sir.

-Hahahahaha. Yi jeong you are really something at least that's what my daughter has told me. Sure, I have no problems with my daughter going out although I would expect great things from you, young man. I expect you to respect her, is that clear?

-Yes sir.

-Okay, well then, since my daughter is still asleep and you've come here to meet me, I would like you to join me for breakfast.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Ga eul's POV**

Tsk. Of all the people who had known me, my father is the least one I'd expect to disturb me on my sleep. I drag myself downstairs after a quick shower when my butler bows down at me leading me towards the massive dining room. Still feeling drowsy, I rub my eyes, as I heard my father.

-Good morning princess!

-Dad, how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not 10 years old for you to wake me up this early? - I complained at my father, half irritated.

-I'm sorry Ga eul but you have a visitor.

-Good Morning Sponge bob! - As soon as I heard his voice; I instantly open my eyes and gulped hard as I saw Yi jeong's seated beside my father. He is flashing is gorgeous smile; wearing a dark blue 3 piece Armani suit.

-AHHHHHHHHH! - I scream; instantly turning my back on them; running upstairs towards my bedroom.

God damnit! What is he doing at my house this early morning? And why is he eating breakfast with my father?


	11. Ga eul is INLOVE

Chap 11 Ga eul is INLOVE

**Ga eul's POV**

Yesterday, Yi Jeong surprises me with a visit at my place; he literally had breakfast with me and my father and I was astonished at how comfortable my father was to him. It as if they have known each other for so long that I was left dumbfounded by their conversation. After the breakfast we shared, Yi Jeong handed me the invitation for his exhibit tonight and ask me to be his date. Flattered, I blushed and couldn't say a word when he also asks me for a date the rest of the day. We went to the park full of rides and had fun. I was still sore from yesterday when Jae Kyung and Jandi drag me here at the mall; picking up some decent outfits because they are attending YI Jeong's exhibit too as a date to the Heir of Shinwa Group and the Heir of Il Shen Construction Co.

The exhibit is at 730 pm; and the first one to arrive at my mansion is Woo bin; the Heir to Il Shen Co. Jae kyung introduced us to her boyfriend and Jandi and I were both speechless from what we saw. Woo bin with his strawberry hair colored is like a GOD, so handsome and manly with his broad shoulders and muscles. Jae kyung giggles as Woo bin envelops her into a hug and kisses her passionately. The heir of Shinwa Group arrives minutes after and Jandi immediately introduced him to us. Jae kyung and I look at each other when Junpyo smiled at us; he is as handsome as Woo bin too, with his curly hair and tantalizing eyes.

I was now dazed just staring at Woo bin and Junpyo, when Yi Jeong arrives with his black mercedez Benz. I nervously smiled at him, as he walks his way towards me. Woo bin and JUnpyo was calling him and they shook hands. I heard Woo bin ask him what is he doing here and he said I am his date. OMG! I think I'm going to faint, he looks gorgeous with his silver 3 piece suit. Shit! I felt the thud in my heart and he held my hand and kisses me in my cheeks. Oh shit! I'm blushing like an idiot!

Jandi cleared her throat and I was brought back into reality after dreamily staring at his face.

-Uhm. YI Jeong this is my 2 best friends Jae kyung and Jandi. Girls this is So YI Jeong. - I introduced him to them with grace; as I saw my best friends gaping at Yi jeong.

-Nice to meet you. - Yi Jeong flashes his expensive smile and instantly Jandi and Jae kyung were under his spell.

-Yi Jeong, congratulations on your exhibit. - Jae kyung and Jandi blushed as YI Jeong kisses their hand

-Thank you Ms. Jae kyung and Jandi

-Aherm. - Both Woo bin and Junpyo cleared their throats.

-YI Jeong, this is Jae kyung my girl. - informed Woo bin who was protectively holding Jae kyung's waist.

-And this is Jandi my girlfriend - presented Junpyo who did the same thing.

The ride towards the venue is full of lively chitchats; I had known that Yi jeong, Woo bin, JUnpyo and some guy JI Hoo were best friends since they were in diapers; went to the same school, same college and went through a lot. I have also shared to him that Jae kyung, Jandi and I were also very close friends. All throughout the ride, Yi Jeong held my hands, which made me ecstatic. Every time I am with him; it would brighten my day and everything seems to fade, leaving just the two of us. Ever since I met him, I have always felt something for him and something inside of me is sure he felt the same way too.

We arrived at the venue; it was held on the finest hotel of Korea, owned by Jandi's family. We were greeted by paparazzis, reporters and camera men. Flashes of camera were all over the crowd as Yi Jeong delicately assisted me; held my hand and we pose for the cameras; we walk on the red carpet and proceeded inside. Looking back I saw Jandi with Junpyo, followed by Jae kyung and Woo bin, reporters yelling their names and taking pictures. I held my breath as we were inside the massive hall, it was full of hundreds of respectable people, from the president, to the congressman, I saw Jandi and Jae kyung parents and most of all, my father; who was talking to a very sophisticated man. They approached us and we automatically bowed down to them. My father handshake Yi Jeong and gave me a kiss on the cheeks.

-Il Bong, I'd like you to meet my daughter Chu Ga eul. Ga eul, this is So Il Bong, Yi Jeong's father.

-Nice to meet you Chu Ga eul. - Yi Jeong's father took my hand and kissed it; eyeing me intently while warmly smiling at me.

The exhibit started and Yi Jeong presented each of his fine artworks. He had presented them with grace; defining their characteristics and highlighting the fine product for auction. Ever body was in awe by his perfect artworks and So Yi jeong was indeed the most talented. After his presentations, the crowd marveled around his artworks, getting ready for the auction. YI Jeong immediately approached me as I was admiring the "4 Seasons of loneliness" again.

-Hey. – He stand beside me and held my hand.

-Congratulations Yi Jeong. It was a success! – I happily grin at him.

-Thank you. I see you're really in love with this one. - He said pointing at the magnificent ceramic in front of me.

-Yes, I'm. I ask my secretary to purchase it but unfortunately it's not for sale. Now why is that Mr. So Yi Jeong?

-Ahh, because this one is special to me, that's why I would rather keep it. Plus this is one of a kind. - He smirks at me and I melted in his gaze again.

-I see. - Turning my gaze back at the ceramic

-There you are! - Jandi with Junpyo, and Woo bin with Jae kyung joined us, congratulating Yi Jeong.

-YI Jeong! Congratulations my bro. - A chestnut colored hair man, wearing an all-white 3 piece suit his arms around a sexy gorgeous girl approaches us.

-JI HOO - all 3 of them exclaim and I know right away who he is. He is Yoon, JI Hoo, the white prince of the F4.

-What took you so long Ji hoo? - asked Junpyo.

-Grandpa, had a last couple of things to clear before coming over here. By the way guys, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Seo Jin.

-Seo Jin, this is Junpyo, Woo bin, and Yi jeong, the man of the night. - Ji Hoo introduces his best friends.

-Hi! Congratulations YI Jeong. - Seo Jin replied with shyness in her voice; bowing at us.

-Please to meet you. JI Hoo and Seo jin this is Jandi my girlfriend - informed Junpyo proudly while Jandi warmly smile at Ji Hoo and Seo Jin; Ji Hoo as a gentleman kisses her cheek.

-And this is my girl, Jae kyung. - Woo bin added

-Hi, Seo jin, I am Jae kyung. Nice meeting you. - Jae kyung confidently smiled while Seo Jin bows down to her.

-Pleasure. This is Ga eul. Ga eul this is JI Hoo, my best friend. – YI Jeong seconded.

-Hi Ga eul, Jandi and Jae kyung, my name is Yoon Ji Hoo. It's a pleasure meeting the girls of my best friends. I'm sorry we're late. - He gently explained to them.

-That's fine, bro, now come on; let's get the ladies their drinks. - Woo bin nudge his 4 best friends and excused themselves.

I eyed Seo Jin momentarily as the latter nervously smiled to us. I think I've already seen her somewhere, I just don't know where. Hmmm… I was about to ask her when Jandi proclaims.

-Seo Jin, What do you do? -

-Oh! I am a model. - She blushes and looks down. Hmmm. Weird she acts like she isn't proud at all. Ah. That's why I think she is familiar; I must have seen her from the magazines or the some tv shows.

-Hmm. That's why because I think I saw you somewhere - Jae kyung uttered completely taking the words out of my mind.

-Me too. - I seconded; checking her out from head to toe, hmm. She isn't bad at all, as a matter of fact she looks really good with Ji Hoo; they are perfect to each other. As I was assessing her; our eyes meet and I swear I saw a hint of awkwardness mixed with fear. Something stir inside of me, as if I had already met her somewhere; whether it must be that I was paranoid or lunatic because I think she is untrustworthy. While Jandi and Jae kyung were busy interrogating her about how and when did Ji Hoo and her blossom as couples; I was busy contemplating on my thoughts about her. Feeling crazy, I hastily brush the thought aside, as Yi Jeong handed me a glass of white wine. I took a sip not hearing what Yi jeong had told the rest; when suddenly he maneuvered me outside the massive hall, towards the elevator.

-Where we going? - I surprisingly asked him.

-In my suite, I have something to give you. - He deviously smirks at me

-Wha-at? - I stammered while he chuckles

The elevator opens leading in the presidential suite of the hotel; he keyed in the card and opens the door for me. I hesitated and he held both of my shoulders, robotically marching me inside. I sat down in the couch and he covers my eyes with his handkerchief.

-Yi Jeong. -

-Just give me 1 minute. - His soft voices soothes me as I tried to calm down the rapid beating of my heart

As soon as he releases the coverings in my eyes; as I blink, my heart skips a beat as I saw the magnificent ceramic I have been eyeing earlier. It was the "4 Seasons of loneliness" he made; right in front of me, he sat opposite to me, as my eyes widen in shocked when he offered it to me.

-This is my gift for you. I hope you like. - He romantically smiled at me; flashing his gorgeous smiled.

I sigh happily as my breath caught up, - This is for me? You're giving this to me?

-Yes.

-But why, I thought this is special for you. - I stammered as I felt my throat dries.

-Yes it is special to me; that is why I am giving it to you. Remember what I told you the other night; you gave a definition, a meaning to it and every time I see that masterpiece I'll always see you. From the first time we met at the beach, you were always on my mind, I couldn't forget you and the other day, when you came here at the museum staring at this, I thought that destiny must have brought you with me. - He comfortably smiled at me and I felt the tears in my eyes starting to accumulate, those were just the sweetest words a guy told me.

-Wow! Thank you YI jeong. - I drastically stood up and gave him a tight hug; feeling the muscles of his body. I felt his arms envelops on my tiny waist. The sweet scent of his cologne intoxicated me as I felt relax in his arms. Wow! It felt so good to be in his arms, I felt like we were floating and my whole world is lifted up. I didn't realize that my eyes were close; feeling the beating of my heart. The embrace that we shared gives comfort and warmness to my entire being, not knowing that we were in that position already for a very long time. His arms loosen up; embarrass, I immediately pulled away when he held my arms.

-YI .. Je.. - I stuttered, as he looks into my eyes, he silences me by shaking his head while caressing my face. I felt the lump in my throat, as I saw his face descending on mine. Oh. Oh! He is going to kiss me. I felt my whole being yelling in happiness, praying and hoping that he will indeed kiss me. As I could felt his breathing, I close my eyes again for the second time and felt his lips on mine. The touch of his lips sends electrical impulses towards my body and I was instantly drawn into him; he moves his lips and without realizing, I was kissing him back. We shared the sweetest kiss ever as I felt the beating of his heart. I felt his whole body shakes, the hands that were holding my arms, were shaking, wow, is he really nervous? OMG.

Our kiss ended, as both of us were catching our breath, he cleared his throat as I bit my lower lip. Trying to steady my wild beating heart, I sat down and stared at the gift he gave me. I felt him sit down next to me; and held my hand.

-Ga eul. – He begun.

-Hmm?

-I am not going to apologize for kissing you because ever since earlier today, I wanted so bad to kiss you however I would like to apologize for not considering your feelings and for not making my intentions clearer to you. Ga eul, will you be my girlfriend?

His words comforted my soul and rock my whole senses; I felt delighted to comprehend what he was saying that I couldn't help but chuckle.

-Heheehhee. –- I couldn't help but laugh, oh my god, he is the cutest. We already dated more than 2x and I already kissed him back, aren't we a thing already? I've been in different types of relationship and surely I know how to deal with a Mutual understanding type of thing but I am still thankful he officially asks.

-Ga eul, did I say something wrong? - I saw his expression turn to sour, as he must have felt insulted. Stupid me! I immediately stopped laughing and gave him a smooch in the lips.

-I thought you would never ask. YES So Yi Jeong! The answer is Yes! -

-Yes? So you're my girlfriend now? - He excitedly held my hand as I saw his eyes sparkled with joy.

-Yes. - I proudly smile at him. He kisses my hand and my lips, as we both shared another kiss passionately.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-CONGRATULATIONS Mr. So YI Jeong! - Flashes of cameras and different reporters were gathering in front of us, as YI Jeong held my hand and my waist towards the crowd. After a couple of minutes at his suite, we finally came down because Junpyo had called him; informing that the auction is done. The celebration is ending and as the celebrant YI Jeong needed to answer inquiries from the press.

-Thank you. - He proudly smiles.

-Mr. So Yi Jeong, tonight's event was a complete success, your entire masterpiece has been auction except for one, which is the "4 Seasons of loneliness" why is that sir? - The petite blond haired woman curiously asks Yi Jeong while eyeing at me intently.

-Well, that particular one is special to me, so I never wanted to auction it; the reason why I have presented it tonight is to give it to that one person who is very special to me.

-Is that Miss Chu Ga eul, Mr. So Yi jeong? - She added, now smiling towards me.

-Yes. - I felt him squeeze my hand and looks at me intently. I melted at his gaze when the whole crowd cheered to us.

-Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! - It was led by my best friends Jandi, and Jae kyung plus the F3.

Yi Jeong softly kisses my hand and lips; and I melted by the touch of his lips. Feeling enthusiastic, Yi jeong excused ourselves to the reporters and we immediately join the rest of the group.

-Guys, I would like to introduce you again to my GIRLFRIEND, Chu Ga eul. -

-Woah! I knew it! There is something in your eyes that is different today bro! Congratulations! - Woo bin playfully punches his stomach as JI Hoo and Junpyo pats Yi Jeong's shoulder while Seo Jin warmly smiles at me and my two best friends, giggling and embracing me.

After the auction; the party is held in the same venue; where the center of the hall is now converted into a dance floor; disco lights were turn on with the music playing on the background. Lots of people where now enjoying the party when Seo Jin excuses herself towards the bathroom. Out of curiosity, I followed her and went inside the massive bathroom of the hotel. I rounded into the corner when I saw the outline of Seo Jin being pushed into the wall with a familiar face; it was Ginger. I saw the flashes of shock in Seo Jin's eyes when Ginger had a steak knife clutched to her neck. I instantly act upon my instinct when I heard Ginger declared.

-How dare you steal my boyfriend!

-Ms. Ginger! What are you doing here? - Seo Jin's voice faltered

-Seo Jin's Yoon Ji Hoo is mine! How dare you betray your superior! How dare you messed with your sister's man. You don't have the right to be a Gamma Shea; was my little warning to you not enough? Huh? -Ginger glares at her, slowly releasing the hand she covered on Seo Jin's mouth.

-It was you? You tried to kill me? That was you on the alley? - I heard Seo Jin, responded dangerously. I stop myself from what I heard, absorbing the abrupt conversation in front of me. Wait! Seo Jin is a Gamma Shea? That is why she is familiar, and Ginger tried to kill her? But why? Is this about Ji Hoo? Is Ji Hoo, Ginger's boyfriend? How come? Ji Hoo had introduced Seo Jin as his girl? Hmmm.. what is happening? I snapped myself out of the questions in my head when I saw Ginger punches Seo Jin in the abdomen. I heard her grunts as the pain slowly engulfs her being; her body half curled; nursing her stomach.

-Tonight is going to be your last night Seo Jin, I am going to kill you here in the bathroom, when no one would ever know that it was ME. Say your prayers Seo Jin, for you will die this moment- I saw Ginger grips the knife; as she tries to raise Seo Jin up and against the wall. Ginger arched the knife to her neck again and before she even had a chance to slash Seo Jin's throat, I immediately fan out and grab a hold of both her arms; twisted the arm where she had the knife. It took me 2 punches for Ginger to get knocked out as I drag the shocked Seo Jin away from the bathroom; scanning around the crowd for signs of my two best friends Jandi and Jae kyung.


	12. Seo Jin's Decision

Pretibem, thank you very much for your comments! Appreciate it! so sorry for the late updates school is killing me.. but anywys here is chap 12 hope you like it.

**Chap 12 Seo Jin's Decision**

As fast as she could muster, she drags Seo Jin on the end of the hallway, mingling with the crowd and slips towards the corner where no one was around. She gloriously faces Seo Jin who was still in shocked and looks straight into her eyes.

-Seo Jin, are you okay? - She didn't reply so Ga eul shook her and ask the same question thrice before Seo Jin regains her posture.

-Yes. - Seo Jin manages to answer, still shaken from fear and pain. She couldn't believe that her superior, her sorority sister, Ginger tried to kill her just because of Ji Hoo (her bf). She admitted, at first she hated him but he turn out to be her knight in shining armor that day and save her from an instant death. After a couple of days of taking care of her, she fell in love with his kindness and thoughtfulness that she had accepted his love for her. Truth be told she was aware about his past relationship with Ginger, he had shared to her that Ginger was indeed his ex-girlfriend but nevertheless he had assured her that it was all over between them. As soon as she is well; she bound to face Ginger and ask for her forgiveness; assuming that they were sisters she thought that the latter will forgave her but she was wrong; Ginger had no intention of hearing her out, Ginger had no intention of forgiving her and the most horrible part is she wanted Seo Jin dead.

-Are you sure?

-Yes. Thank you Ms. Ga eul. Thank you for saving me back there. - She stuttered, remembering what had transpired.

-That is no problem, I just happen to have the urge to go to the bathroom and I saw the both of you. - Ga eul assures her while trying to find the perfect moment to ask her.

-Seo Jin, I'm not going to pretend that I didn't hear anything about your confrontation with Ginger. - As soon as Ga eul mention the name Ginger, Seo jin's eyes widen in disbelief.

-Yes, I know her and I know you're a Gamma Shea too. Here is the thing Seo Jin, I'm not going to force you into telling me what is going on but judging by what I saw earlier, she was about to kill you. And according to what I've comprehended, this is the second she tried to kill you and you were lucky enough to be save twice. Now, Ginger is one of the head leaders of Gamma Shea; she is your superior if she wants your head on a platter she will definitely find a way to get you. I'm sorry to break this to you but you aren't a Gamma Shea anymore. - Ga eul gazes at her seriously; she knew Seo Jin knows about this.

Although she is aware about it; Seo Jin felt threatened and worried. She had been a Gamma Shea for so long that she is accustomed to it already. She had devoted her life to them but as much as how loyal she was to them; they tried to kill her. It shocked her to realize that Ginger was the culprit who tried to kill in the alley; she suddenly felt fear knowing that she is not a Gamma Shea anymore.

Ga eul is right; she is nothing without them, she can't protect herself from the whole clan of Gamma Shea.

-I assumed Ji Hoo doesn't know about the organization you were in? –- Ga eul continues. Speechless, Seo Jin just nods at her while trying to calm herself.

-You don't want him to know? - Ga eul raised an eyebrow towards her and she vigorously nods.

-Okay, listen carefully Seo Jin because I only have to say this once, I'm giving you a chance to be a part of our organization, I'm sure you know me and my two best friends, Jandi and Jae kyung and the org that we are in. I am sure you have heard about our reputation and what we do. -

Seo Jin listens to Ga eul intently; couldn't believe what she just heard from the latter.

-Seo Jin, the decision lies within you but Ginger won't stop until she gets what she wanted. Anyways, let me know what you decide but right now we have to get back to them, and please compose yourself, you don't want Ji Hoo to panic. - Ga eul is about to walk away, when Seo Jin stops her.

-Miss Ga eul, I've already decided, I want to join Delta Nhu. - Seo Jin bows down to Ga eul; feeling a sense of comfort and happiness. For decades, she had been curious about how Delta Nhu runs their org; and now that she had been offered to be a part of it, she would grab the opportunity. Ga eul is right; her life is in danger and right now, she needed protection; no matter how much good she is at fighting, she couldn't protect herself, not when the whole Gamma Shea is after her.

-Seo jin, think this through, I don't want you to join just because I save you.

-No, I've already made up my mind, Ms. Ga eul. The true meaning of sisterhood, is protecting each other, no matter what and you save my life Ms. Ga eul, now that is a true sisterhood for me. Even though you knew I was a Gamma Shea, you still save me. Thank you Miss GA eul, thank you very much. I owe you my life. - Seo Jin sobs, now releasing the pain she felt.

-Shhhh ..- Ga eul felt sorry for Seo Jin and wipes the tears in her eyes.

-It's okay. Now come on, I'm sure they are looking for us already. Let's go.

Seo Jin breaths in and out before walking side by side with Ga eul towards the F4, Jandi and Jae kyung. Ji Hoo automatically circled his arms around her waist while Yi Jeong, hugs Ga eul, all 4 of them, unaware of what had happened. The sound of the music changes into a mellow song, and all 4 pairs dance merrily; not knowing that 3 set of eyes were grudgingly looking at them.

-Sunny, what could have happen to Ginger, Minji is still not back searching for her, and the bitches were already out. I knew it! That Seo Jin is a traitor! We have to act soon, Sunny! I wanted to bad to take the life out of Jae kyung. That boyfriend stealer Bitch! - Miranda nudges to Sunny, who had tears in her eyes.

-What's wrong Sunny? - Her best friend was staring towards the dance floor where YI jeong and GA eul shared an intimate kissed. Sunny immediately stood up and runs outside the hall; with Miranda following her unable to contain the excruciating pain she felt deep within, just by watching YI Jeong with not just any other girl but with Chu Ga eul, hurts a thousand more. Once again, her # 1 enemy; the girl she hated the most, manage to steal her man for the second time around, first Soo Pyo and now Yi Jeong.

0000000000000000

-sweetheart is there something wrong? - JI Hoo carefully watches Seo Jin as he held in the dance floor.

Seo Jin gracefully smiles at him - No! I am okay Ji Hoo; just tired.

-Do you want me to take you home now? The rest will understand. - Ji hoo is beginning to worry about Seo jin, for the past couple of days, he has been watching her day and night; fearing that something might happen to her. Ji Hoo never mention this to her but someone is always strutting around at her apartment; waiting for her to come home alone. Ji Hoo had secretly talked to Woo bin and the mafia prince openly offered his men to watch over her.

-I am fine sweetheart! - She caresses his face and gave a soft smooch on his lips.

0000000000000000

-Ga eul, tell me what are you thinking? Ever since you and Seo Jin got back you have been so quiet. Is something the matter? - Yi Jeong whispers to her ear.

She sexily grins at him - Why are you worried about me Mr. So Yi Jeong?

-I sure am Ms. Chu Ga eul. - He slightly teases her by pinching her chin.

-hahahaha. Nah. I am just a little bit tired.

-Do want me to take you home already?

-Well, I don't want to be a party pooper; anyways Yi Jeong would you excuse me for a minute. - He lets go of her hands as he nods at her. She grabs his cheeks and planted a kiss on his lips and walks towards Jandi and Jae kyung.

-Excuse me, Woo bin and Junpyo, may I borrow Jandi and Jae kyung for a moment? - she confidently ask them eyeing Jandi and Jae kyung. Both of her best friends, excuses themselves and followed Ga eul.

-Ga eul, is there a problem? - Jandi being over protected; jumped into conclusions and questions Ga eul.

-A little. Not a big deal. - Ga eul assures them while Jae kyung was silently observing her

-Ga eul, spit it out! - Jae kyung demanded.

Ga eul had shared to them what happened between Seo Jin and Ginger. She informed them that she knocked Ginger out for trying to help Seo Jin and that she had involved herself into the situation. She had also confessed to them that she invited Seo Jin to be a part of the Org.

Jae kyung couldn't believe what she was hearing from Ga eul; she knew that Ga eul is very sensitive but she isn't up to recruiting girls they don't even know. Jandi felt the same way too.

-Look Ga eul, if what you said is true that she is a Gamma Shea, this could be a plot you know. For all we know, she could be a decoy and this could ruin our Org. - Jae kyung confidently explains

-I am aware of that too; but that is why I thought of this idea. Listen, I know what I saw okay? It was serious; Ginger is going to kill her for Ji Hoo. Yes, Ji Hoo. -

-Ji Hoo? What about the F4's white prince? - Jandi ask

-Okay, we have been gone for a while now; they'll be looking for us, just meet me at the Delta Nhu Mansion at 3 am. I am bringing Seo Jin with me. - GA eul drags both of them

-Ga eul you better be sure of this. - Jae kyung whispers as she planted a smile of her face as Woo bin is looking at her.

0000000000000000000

**Jandi's POV**

After Junpyo took me home; I had no intention of going to sleep for two hours; I was in deep thought about Ga eul's predicament with regards to Seo Jin. I admit I was shocked to realize that she is a Gamma Shea, she didn't strike me as a killer instinct type of woman but just like Ga eul; you wouldn't expect her to hurt a fly but she is indeed a very dangerous one. I knew it wasn't just me but Jae kyung is thinking the same thing, I saw it in her eyes; there was a hint of hesitation; a hint of disbelief. Counting down the minutes that passed; I managed to think about Minji as I recalled the situation she witness between me and Junpyo. We were sharing our passionate kissed when she butt in; at first I admit I was astonished to realize that she and Junpyo had known each other. As honest as Junpyo could be, he openly confesses to me that Minji and him shared an intimate relationship before; he had wanted her love but she didn't return it. Sucks for her, but he is mine now.

The event tonight proves to me that Junpyo indeed loves me, he cares for me, and I care for him. I feel complete when I am with him but I still couldn't deny this strong urge of using him just to shatter Minji's heart. I knew it was too soon but I wanted it to be this way. I wanted so bad to get back to Minji after what she did to me and to my Org. I smirked as I thought about the cruel things I plan to assassinate her. I am going to make her pay for what she did 8 years ago.

My phone rang; I wasn't in the mood to answer so I didn't mind until there was a voicemail. As I was listening to it, I heard his voice; bidding me goodnight; no matter how hard I try; I am starting to really fall in love with JunPyo. Brushing the thought aside; I got into the shower as I was getting ready to see Ga eul and Jae kyung.

0000000000000000000

**Jae Kyung's POV**

I have no idea what has gotten in Ga eul's mind but I have no intention of trusting that girl Seo Jin. If she is a Gamma Shea she can't be trusted; but still I can't afford to convince Ga eul. Once she makes up her mind about something, there is no stopping her. She is committed to what she believes and that is what separates her from me and Jandi. Speaking of Jandi, I saw the doubt in her eyes; I knew she thought the same way but I may be wrong too. As much as I wanted to contradict Ga eul, I don't want to get into an argument with her. So I will just have to wait and see as to what her explanation is.

000000000000000000

**Seo Jin's pOV**

Hmm. I slowly shifted away from Ji Hoo's embrace as I sneak out of bed; it's already 2 am; and Ga eul is picking me up at 2:15 am. I only have 15 minutes to get ready; praying that Ji Hoo wouldn't notice my absence; I silently walk towards my closet to get a new pair of sweatshirt; jeans and boots. After a couple of minutes; I heard my cellphone beeps as I saw the message from Ga eul. I turned one last glance to my savior and left quietly.

-Ms. Ga eul, thank you for trusting me. -

-Do not thank me yet Seo Jin, you still have to go through Jandi and Jae kyung. I am not the only leader of Delta Nhu but I will vouch for you so don't worry, you just to be honest to them and prove them that are you trustworthy. - Ga eul drastically informed her eyes on the road. As Ga eul drives her brand new Porsche; Seo Jin couldn't help but felt fear. As the view of the Delta Nhu mansion came to sight; she suddenly felt like backing away. Ga eul notices Seo Jin's trembling and she smiled at her.

-Believe in yourself Seo Jin; plus if you truly deserve to be a Delta Nhu then you'll be fine. But I suggest you have the confidence to yourself because if you don't pass you will be killed. No one had ever stepped into the Delta Nhu mansion if you aren't a member, let alone an Ex-Gamma Shea. - Even Ga eul felt sorry for Seo Jin, she needed her to know what the consequences of her actions. If she is really indeed serious about wanting to be a member of this org, she needs to prove it.

-Seo Jin, one last time; I am going to ask you, are you ready? Because if not, this may be the perfect time to turn around while you still can. -

With a strong will and determination in her eyes; she stared into Ga eul's and said - YES, I AM READY MS. GaEUL.

00000000000000000000

The towering gates of the Delta Nhu mansion held open as Ga eul put in her code; she droves on the dirt road to the left side of the mansion and stop in front of a 4 armed girls who was bowing down to them. One of the girls opens the door for them as the other one; drives Ga eul's Porsche to park.

-Is Ms. Jandi and Ms. Jae kyung here already? - Ga eul's gentle voice turns into cold as she addresses the girls.

Still not looking at them; Seo Jin recognizes one of them; it was Eun Jae; she was same rank as her and they have fought already.

-Yes, Ms. Ga eul. They are both waiting for you inside the hall; half of the girls are dispatched on a mission, so the other half are only present in the underground. - Eun Jae confidently replied without looking at Ga eul.

-Very well. Let's go Seo Jin. - Ga eul ushered Seo Jin towards the massive hall of mansion. Gaping at the sight, Seo Jin couldn't help but open her mouth in awe as she receives the most beautiful high class mansion she's ever been. The walls were made with the perfection fit to the design of the mansion. She felt like she is inside a castle and was cowering on her imagination when she heard Jae kyung and Jandi.

-Ga eul! - She saw both Jandi and Jae kyung embraces Ga eul and she was amaze at how close and how tight they are to each other. She had known that all 3 of them have been best friends ever since birth but she didn't thought that they're bond were stronger than sisters in blood. Ga eul giggles at Jandi, when she brought her favorite snacks. After seeing this, Seo Jin felt she is home; that she made the right decision into joining them and in order for her to be accepted, she needed to please Jandi and Jae kyung. As she remember Ga eul's warning, she wasn't scared anymore because she truly believes that she belong with the DELTA NHU.


	13. First Test

Hi Pretibem and XxVioletAshesxX; thank you very much for your comments! It keeps me going, anyways here is chap 13; hope you like it. if you have any suggestions or any request and ideas, please do not hesitate to let me know.

**Chap 13 First Test**

Feeling sleepy, he yawns as he went inside his mansion; his butler bows down to him as he wasn't listening to what the latter was implying. He went straight upstairs to his room and without turning the lights on; took off his suit; untie his neck tie when he saw her outline. Surprised; he took a step back; his hands on the remote on the table turning the lights on.

-What the! - He uttered as he saw Sunny setting on his bed

-What are you doing here Sunny? - His voice cold towards her

-Those words aren't what I expected to hear So Yi Jeong. - She felt disappointed. It hurts her how coldly he reacted upon seeing her. First, he didn't ask her to be his date; second he has been dodging her all night at his exhibit and third he had hurt her.

-Well you're not the type to barge in like this unannounced.

-I am sorry but I needed to talk to you about -

-If you came here to talk about Ji Hoo, I already told you NO! - He cuts her off feeling slight irritated.

-This is not about Ji Hoo. This is about US. - She drastically informed him; emphasizing the word "us"; whether he likes it or not he needs to know about how she felt.

-There is nothing between us Sunny; be careful on how you utilize that word. - His words cut a hole deep into her heart but she choose to disregard it, instead she stood up and went onto him; her hands on his chest. She saw his eyes widen and she knew he was under her spell; she arched her face towards his, feeling happy when he didn't stop her.

Yi Jeong knew what Sunny is doing; too tired to stop her; he automatically step back; an inch away from her. She saw her face turns sour as she wasn't prepared for his reaction. Yi jeong never felt something special for Sunny; although they make love occasionally; he had never wanted her love, for him she is just a friend. Cruel as it may sound but that's how he felt about her and now that he finally found true love in Ga eul. He wasn't inclining to hurting his princess; he is honest and loyal to the only woman he ever loved.

-Sunny, what are you trying to imply?

-Yi Jeong for the past two years; you're the only man I've truly love; you're the only one I've ever wanted in my life. I thought! I thought you felt the same way too when we touched, when we make loved, I knew there is something; something is telling me that you love me too. - She explains to him; eyes clouded with tears; all this time he is the only man she ever laid eyes on. She gave him everything; she devoted herself to him hoping that he'll return his love to her but he didn't. She waited for a very long time for her. She isn't as lucky as Miranda or Minji or Ginger who was once loved by the F3. Yi Jeong was cold hearted towards her.

He felt her pain and he is sorry for her. - I am sorry Sunny for misleading you but I have no special feelings for you. To me you are my friend, a precious friend; nothing more than that. I am happy now with Ga eul; I found a new world with her; she is now my life and I hope you'll be happy for me.

-YI JeoNG … So all this years was just for Sex? No! I knew better, you love me Yi Jeong; you just don't realize that. - Her words were now trailed with sobs; unable to contain the pain inside her heart.

YI Jeong is dumbfounded but there is no words left to be spoken; instead he embraces her and said.

-Sunny, I am not your prince. He is somewhere around searching for you; there is someone out there meant for you and that is not me. - As soon as he said that; he lets go of her while calling his butler. No matter how he felt sorry for her; he needs to distant himself away from her, it's for the best. His butler came in and he instructed her to take Sunny home; who was still crying.

Sunny was led by the butler away from him; and as hard as it is for her, she left him; taking in the hurtful words he press upon her. While driving her red Mercedes Benz; she couldn't help but felt a grudge towards the girl who ruins her life for the second time around. Chu Ga eul will pay; if she didn't succeed on killing her 8 years ago; this time she sure is.

0000000000000000

-Tell me Min, Seo Jin why would you betray your own Org and join Delta Nhu? The Org where you held an oath to protect it, offer your life to it and most of all your loyalty? - Jae kyung cold heartedly interrogated Seo Jin who was standing inside the circle surrounded by half of Delta Nhu Girls. Ga eul and Jandi setting beside her; tonight is Seo Jin initiation upon joining the Delta Nhu. Fortunately; she manages to get an invitation from Ga eul who holds a top ranking officer in the Org.

Seo Jin relaxes; she knew they were bound to ask these questions to her and she is ready to give them an honest answer. Ga eul is right, if she needed to be accepted she has to be herself. She is confident that she belongs with Delta Nhu; she has these strong feelings that this is her home.

-With all do respect to you Ms Jae kyung, Ms Jandi, Ms Ga eul and to everyone; true I have made an Oath with Gamma Shea, an oath that binds between sisterhood, friendship and love. An oath to protect that Org, an oath for loyalty and I held that oath in me; all my life I gave everything to Gamma Shea. I dedicated my utmost honesty, loyalty and respect to them knowing that the bonds of sisterhood we shared were true. I was deceived by that believe until the day they tried to kill me; cast me away from the Org without justice; without proper trial. Ginger tried to kill me twice because of Ji Hoo. I knew nothing about how she felt for him; he had openly told me that she was his ex-girlfriend; and as soon as I've learned that I wanted to come face her; to let her know I had no intention of hurting her. She is my superior but instead she didn't give me that chance and ordered a kill for me. - Seo Jin tried her best not to cry; she held her tears as she look down; not wanting them to see how weak she is.

-I love Ji Hoo and no matter what happen I will never leave him. I made that promise to him. - She took a deep breath, calms herself and continues.

-Sisterhood for me is about understanding and love, not just friendship, not just loyalty and most of all not just for protection. I didn't join Delta Nhu just because my life is endangered nor that I don't stand a chance to fight back against Gamma Shea. It is not my intention also to use this Org just to get back to Ginger; I just want to be home. I want to feel love, understanding, realize that true meaning of sisterhood, to protect, respect, offer my loyalty to those people who are worthy. I want to be treated as real sister.

-And do you think you will find that here in Delta Nhu? - Jandi now spoke but lightness in her voice. She had already been empress by Seo Jin's words. It made sense, it's true, if there is no love and understanding you won't be able to protect and respect your subordinates; now she knows why Ga eul had recruited her.

-Yes. - Seo Jin confidently said out loud without hesitation.

-Because Delta Nhu has a heart! - She added and Jae kyung was astonished as to what she heard. It warms her that Seo Jin said that; and upon hearing it she smiles at Ga eul; knowing that's how Seo Jin enamored Ga eul. A true Delta Nhu has a heart; a heart to love, to understand, to trust, to respect, to protect and of course for loyalty.

Jae kyung looks at Jandi; she nods at her. Jae kyung turns to Ga eul and the latter did the same thing too.

-Okay Seo Jin, you passed the first initiation test; as for all of you Delta Nhu present in this meeting, I would like you to know your votes. You know the drill! - Jae kyung announce.

-As for you Seo Jin, tomorrow is your second task! Be prepared! For someone will come for you; you must learn to trust your instinct. You are dismissed. - Jandi stared at her and stood up; leaving them; followed by Jae kyung.

-This meeting is adjourned. Eun Jae don't forget to walk Seo Jin out; make sure Ginade drives her home. - Ga eul sternly commanded and left the two of them. Seo Jin understands this, Ga eul is her superior and no matter how friendly and comfortable Ga eul is, she still needs to hold her grounds and Seo Jin has no intention on crossing the line.

-Seo Jin right? - Eun Jae spoke to her. She nods to her and looks straight in the eye.

-I remember you; we already fought not only once but twice. Australia and Thailand. You are the first level of Gamma Shea. - Eun Jae encircles her; the tone of her voice evidences her dislike on Seo Jin.

-Ex first level and yes I remember you - Seo Jin corrects her; still not forgetting their unfortunate meeting they had on a mission.

-Do you still have the scar I engrave on your face? Hmmm. Just as I have thought, you had a surgery to fix it. - Eun Jae cups her face while Seo Jin stand firm; clutching her fist; trying to suppress the irritation she felt inside. She hates it when people touch her face.

-Well, I am a model. Plus I don't need a surgery to fix it; it was a scratch that it healed within days. What about your neck, I hurt you there badly, now that one needs surgery. - Seo Jin didn't hesitate to retaliate.

-Hahaha. Don't joke around Seo Jin; you hurt me badly? I don't think so. - She deviously laughs at her and swiftly moves in front of her; a 9 mm gun pointed in Seo Jin's forehead.

Seo Jin didn't flinch; eyes glaring at Eun Jae. She tried to control the anger she felt inside; not wanting to fight her and ended up killing her; she doesn't want to disappoint Ga eul.

-What's the matter Seo Jin? Too scared? Ow! Is that the reason why Gamma Shea casted you out? Because you are too weak? Or it's just because you are bitch who stole someone's man? Or maybe it's just plainly you are here to spy on us? - Eun Jae makes fun of her; trying to engage her into fight but she wasn't about to give her the satisfaction. If Eun Jae hated her; so be it but she wasn't about to ruin her acceptance with Delta Nhu just because she messes with Eun Jae. Instead of succumbing to Eun Jae's teasing; she forcedly let it go.

-If you don't mind Eun Jae, I have to go; no need to take me home, I can manage. - Seo Jin walks away; leaving the pissed Eun Jae. Anger swift through Eun Jae's entire being the moment she saw Seo Jin turns her back on her. No one dare to disrespect her like this especially not a newly recruited member like her. She called her out and approaches her when the latter stops.

-Look Seo Jin, I don't care if Ms. Ga eul vouches for you, I don't know what you're plan is into joining our Org but I will tell you this, if you ever get into my way and as soon as I found out that you are spying on us; I will make sure this time I will kill you. - Eun Jae stares at her angrily and yells.

-Ginade, take Seo Jin home this instant. - Seo Jin saw the nervous girl bows down to her and she follows her towards the car.

She was gone for only 1 ½ hour; it was now almost 5 am and she needed to prepare breakfast for Ji Hoo. When she opens the door; she froze from what she saw; Ji Hoo was sitting down on the couch with Woo bin that is wearing a pajamas and a sweatshirt; holding a cup of coffee. She stares at Ji Hoo who felt relieve.

-There is she; I told you bro she is just went out to buy breakfast. Hey Seo Jin; you got JI Hoo here sick worried about you. Anyways since you're here, I have to go back to sleep. I still have to take Jae kyung to work in 3 hours. - Woo bin taps Ji Hoo's shoulder and pinches Seo Jin cheeks then left.

Seo Jin closes the door and approaches Ji Hoo; while the latter sat down. She places the stuff she brought for the two of them and drags JI Hoo to the couch.

-Where have you been? - His voice was full of concern.

-Well, I was hungry and I figure I'd buy us breakfast. - She warmly smiles; knowing that Ji Hoo truly cares for her.

-Next time; wake me up so I can accompany you or if you don't want my company, leave a note so that I won't go crazy looking for you. - He felt slightly irritated by her; she is such a handful. Is not that she doesn't trust her, it's just her life is in danger. He had talk to Woo bin and unfortunately his men still haven't found out who is responsible for her attack. And as much as how worried he is for her; it frustrates him how Seo Jin didn't take caution.

She felt his irritation and embraces him to ease his anger. - I am sorry Ji Hoo. I didn't mean to worry you; I just .. I just don't want to bother you; you haven't been sleeping a lot because you are always watching out for me. You needed your rest sweetheart. I figure it would be best not to wake you up. I am sorry.

She planted soft kisses on his neck, his chin, his cheeks and his lips. Ji Hoo couldn't resist her. He knew it the moment he realizes how much he loves her. She is the only girl that takes his breath away; with her soft kisses and pleads; she won already. He succumbs to her kisses and returns a sweet kiss. As they shared their passionate kiss; Ji Hoo embraces Seo Jin while slowly laying her down the couch. Deepening the kiss; she felt his hands remove her shirt as she felt his bare chest on her flesh. He kisses her neck tenderly and she moans. Her moans send electrical impulses into his body. Their kisses turn into urgent and demanding as they waves of lust flashes their being. Both of them shared internal bond; consuming the act of love making.

000000000000000000

-So what do you think? - Ask Jandi to Jae kyung and Ga eul; who were having breakfast at Jae kyung place.

-Well, the website confirms 200 out of 350 voted "Yes" for her. - She uttered with her red Sony Vaio laptop in front of her; showing them the results.

-Hmmm. Isn't that great? - Ga eul mumbles while eating hotdogs.

-She still has to pass the two test. - Jandi added

-She will. - Ga eul assumes

-Wow, already had confidence in her huh? - Jae kyung declared

-Nope, I know she belongs to Delta Nhu; I have this feeling about her. She won't let us down. - Ga eul whole hearted express

-I Hope you are right Chu Ga eul because if not, I will personally see through her demise - Jae kyung coldly replied

-Oh come on Jae kyung why so cold? - Ga eul teases

-hahahaha. You should get used to it by now Ga eul; she is always like that when it comes to personally recruited by us. - Jandi chuckles

-Of course; I don't want traitors on our midst. Anyways I had her checked and watched; so we will eventually find out if she is lying to us. - Jae kyung proudly informs them

-No need to get stress out; let's relax today, Jae kyung please skip work. Please. Please. - Ga eul requested.

-I can't Woo bin is taking me to work. -

-Oh no you are not! - Ga eul immediately stood up and dialed Woo bin's number. To Jae kyung's surprised; she didn't taught that Ga eul's had his number.

-Woo bin, good morning this is Ga eul, Jae kyung ask me to call you; she wants to have breakfast with you. Yes, do you mind if you come right now? Please? Ow! Okay? See you. - Ga eul sweetly grins while Jandi was holding Jae kyung down. Ga eul chuckles while dialing another number.

-Good morning Junpyo; Jandi wants to invite you for breakfast, yes right now? Okay see you. - Ga eul confidently smile without knowing that Jae Kyung is already waiting for YI Jeong to answer his cellphone.

-Yes, Yi jeong, oh no! This is Jae kyung, GA eul is cooking breakfast for you right now, and she wants you to come here at my place. Alright? Okay see you bye! - Jae kyung stick out her tongue as Ga eul; glares at her. Ga eul might get what she wants but she needs to get what she deserves.


	14. He is Mine

Thanks Pretibem, you keep me going. appreciate your comments. Hope you had a wonderful holidays. Happy New Year!

**Chap 14 He is mine**

She woke up feeling the heat of the sun in her face as she stirred; she felt the softness of her bed underneath her naked flesh. As she tries to open her eyes; she covered it with the back of her hand from the blinding rays of the sun. Slowly she yawns and stretches; feeling the soft petals scattered in her bed. She immediately opens her eyes; surprise to see red roses petals not just in her bed but also on the floor. Her eyes grow wider as she saw a note on top of the pillows beside her.

_My love, I'm sorry I couldn't wake you up; unfortunately I have some business to take care of. I will be back tonight to pick you up for a surprise. I'm missing you already as I'm writing this; for now please follow the petals. I love you. _

_Ji Hoo_

She felt the tears in her eyes as she read his note; Yoon Ji Hoo is the only man she ever loved. Today is the happiest day of her life knowing that they have consummates the act of love making. She gave herself to him knowing that he deserves it more than anyone else. She doesn't care if Ji Hoo is the F4 White Prince; she doesn't care if he has all the riches in the world, for her nothing matters except he is her prince and she is his princess. As she follows the petals as to where it was leading her; she gaped in awe as she realizes her living room and kitchen is surrounded with different flowers; daisies, red roses, tulips and etc. The counter tops, the couch, even the table; there were dozens of petals on the floor and she felt as if her apartment has turn into garden. She approaches the kitchen while holding her breath to see the breakfast he prepared just for her. There were eggs, pancakes, hotdogs, sausages, ham, orange juice, bread and most of all her all-time favorite ice Americano at Café Atanasio with dark chocolate biscotti. She yelps in happiness; jumping up and down; she is delighted; Yoon JI Hoo is the sweetest; she remembers the first time they met at Café Atanasio. That was the day when she felt love at first sight to him, especially the time when she accidentally tripped him over.

Smiling like an idiot; Seo Jin happily ate her breakfast while thinking of him; without knowing that her second task is about to appear in front of her.

To his surprised Ga eul, Yi Jeong, Junpyo and Jandi left both of them after they ate breakfast. It was already 9 am in the morning and Woo bin haven't sleep. Last night, was Yi Jeong's exhibit and earlier today his best friend Ji Hoo had bothered him about his girlfriend being gone. As much as he wanted to deny the fact they are a pain in the ass; he can't turn them down. He yawns as he felt sleep is catching up to him; in a matter of seconds; Jae kyung appeared in front of him carrying a chocolate cake for dessert. To his astonishment; he chuckles at her.

-What? - She innocently asked

-Dessert? For breakfast? - He jokingly question her

-Yeah, why not? - She proudly sat next to him; while cutting the cake for him. He tenderly took it and he scoop up a portion to be delighted by the taste.

-Wow! It's good! I thought you don't know how to cook. -

-I don't know how to cook but I know how to order a decent cake. - She softly laughs at him. He loves her smile. Ever since the day he met her; he loves everything in her. Her being enthusiastic on anything; so lively and vibrant. He stared at her while she was enjoying her cake. Paying attention to every detail of her face, her lips and her sighs.

Jae kyung notices his stares; she tried her best not to blush; Woo bin had always made her so special. Ever since they have been officially together; he was always surprising her; making her falling in love with him deeper. He smiled warmly to her while munching his cake; it was her turn to look at him while he was eating. She saw the baggies underneath his eyes; his face tired, when she was about to question him about it. He yawns while apologizing to her. She thought of an idea; she hastily stood up and drags him.

-Are you ready to go to work? - He rubs his eyes while asking her.

-Nope. - She deviously grins

-Then where are we going?

-Upstairs. -

-Upstairs? - He repeated trying to clarify what he just heard. She didn't answer him, instead she presses the elevator towards her bedroom; push him inside first while pressing the "Do Not Disturb" sign on her room.

Woo bin froze to realize where he is. He is in Jae kyung's bedroom; it's as big as his room; the closet is massive, there is a big fish tank on her mini living room; and she marches him towards the center where her bed was located. His eyebrow creases as he saw her bed bigger than his own. He looks at her appalled and pointed at her bed.

-Why is it so big?

-I don't sleep in one position; I tossed and turned around a lot. - She mischievously beams at him; approach him while her hands creep up his chest. She saw his eyes widen in shock; feeling the wild beating of his heart; thinking about what she said. Blushing, Woo bin now comprehends her words, in one position? Heck, now his dirty mind is playing tricks on him; imagining what might happen to both of them trap inside her bedroom.

She knew what he was thinking; she had heard of his title as Don Juan and she is incline to test him today. Naughtily, she teases him as she pushes him roughly towards the bed. Woo bin falls drastically to the bed, feeling the softness of the mattress. Jae kyung slowly crawls to him; wearing a seductive smile while Woo bin gulped hard; acting stupid in front of her. She saw his funny reaction and she automatically places her hand on his legs as she is making her way towards him. She touches his perfect body while climbing on top of him; her legs on top of his holding him down.

-Jae - He utterly softly while Jae kyung shhhh him. She kisses him tenderly; softly molding her lips to his. Woo bin couldn't breathe, his heart was beating wildly as he felt Jae kyung on top of him. He answered her kisses; deepening it; to his disappointment Jae kyung pulls away while staring at his face intently. He opens his mouth again to speak when she lowers her face and he automatically closes his eyes, expecting a much more intense kiss when she didn't. Instead he felt her soft lips on his cheeks, on his nose, his forehead and lastly on both of his eyes. Flustered, he blinks open his eyes, while she was happily staring at him. His heart yelps in happiness as he receives her lovingly stares.

-I love you. - Jae kyung sweetly declared to him and he joyfully replied - I love you too Ha Jae Kyung.

He cups her face and kisses her passionately. Out of breath both of them pulled away while Jae kyung said to him.

-Sleep with me. -

-Wha—at? - He stuttered while nervously looking at her.

-Hahaha, get your mind out of the gutter. I mean literally sleep with me. You didn't sleep well last night didn't you? - She tenderly asked him, while caressing his eyes.

-No, Ji hoo called me earlier, he was sick worried about Seo Jin when she just went off to buy breakfast. It wasn't his nature to get all burn up with a girl you know; he must really love her to be crazily worried of her just like that. -Jae kyung knew the reason why so she just smiled at him while closing his eyes.

-Sleep now my love. - She lovingly ordered him and lay next to him; her arms around his waist while she was resting on his shoulders.

Knock on the door …

Seo Jin instantly walked to the door while tying her hair into a knot; a package was slip in on the bottom of her door and she knew immediately where it came from. She opens it with a kitchen knife; while inputting her code on the side of her oven. The oven flips in and was replace by layers of 9 mm guns; grenades, and killing knives. She pulled out a letter inside the packet attached with a picture of her first victim.

_SJ, phase 2 – no guns, no grenades, just knives, in 1 hour. _

After reading the note, she confidently smiles; knives were her expertise, to be honest she doesn't excel on guns, for her it's too slow to finish an assignment. She gears herself up and went out of her apartment; she needed it done before 1 hour and in order to do that; she chooses to ride her brand new red Ducati bike which she only uses for assignment purposes.

-She's perfectly done it less than 30 minutes. I think she is a Delta Nhu by heart. -

-Hmm. So she is cut for it huh? - She repeated to herself while flashing a smile after receiving the news. Typing on her laptop she instantly IM her two best friends about the news on Seo Jin. The blinking light on her messenger confirms their replies and Jae kyung exits out. She stirred to her right; gazing at her prince who was sleeping calmly beside her.

-Apple - Jandi guesses while playing charades with Junpyo, after spending breakfast with the rest, she is now back at her boyfriend's mansion, both of them skip work while bonding with each other. It's been a long time since Jandi felt this way towards a man; her ex-boyfriend Ha Jhi who died 8 years ago because of the accident was the last man he loved, until Junpyo came. When she was still in Germany; Jandi never dated a guy for 3 years, she never went out, instead she focuses her time on school, her business and most of all her hobbies; writing songs. She mourns his death so much that she almost committed suicide. The fact that she was separated from her two best friends Ga eul and Jae kyung added to her sufferings also contributed to it. Truth is it took her a long time to move and finally now that she found Junpyo, she is now ready to fall in love again.

Junpyo was gazing happily at the laughing Jandi when she shriek of excitement; of all the girls, she is the only one that made him felt this way. She completes him. The first time that they bump into each other at the restaurant, he knew there was something in her that stirs up his soul and now that they are together, he felt so happy and contented. With her everything is possible; she is his life and his princess.

-Oi, Junpyo what are you doing? It's your turn. - She places her hand on her waist while smirking at him. He whole heartedly laughs at her while encircling her into a hug. He breathes into her perfume and smelled cherry on her hair. The scent intoxicated his nostrils and Jandi turns to face him.

-Thank you. - He lovingly told her.

-Hmmm?

-Thank you for coming into my life; for giving a whole new meaning to it. I love you Geum Jandi with all of my heart and soul.

-I love you too. - She smiled tenderly returning his embrace.

After a long day of strolling and swimming at the beach; Yi Jeong took Ga eul home. While driving; both of their hands were intertwined with her sleeping on the passenger seat. She looks like an angel, sleeping silently that he couldn't help but admire her girlfriend. Her angelic face, cute nose, big bright brown eyes, and kissable lips were food to his soul. He loves her dearly. Ever since they have been together, everything made sense in his life. It feels good to be with someone whom you love and cherish the most. Yi Jeong couldn't ask for more, except to make her happy.

Earlier at the beach; they had played badminton, snorkeling, and riding jetski. He was having so much fun, that he couldn't even remember when was the last time he enjoyed this much. Every time that he is with her; he felt alive. She makes him feel complete. She is his air and his life.

Smiling from the thoughts earlier, Yi jeong couldn't help but feel sad when the view of her mansion appeared. As much as he wanted to hold on to her until forever; she needed to rest, clearly she has been so tired. He momentarily woke her up.

-Sweetheart we're here. - Yi jeong softly whispers to her.

-Hmmm. - She leans in onto him and he chuckles.

-Do you want me to carry you? - He teases her and she opens her eyes, playfully punching him.

-No, it's okay, although there is one thing I want to do. - And with that she grabs his collar and kisses him passionately.

Surprised Yi jeong, heavenly smiled at her gestures and answered her kisses. He was a little bit disappointed when she pulled away and helped her got out of the car.

-Are you sure? Because I can -

-Yes, I'm sure. I know you're tired too, last night was your exhibit and I bothered you earlier today to have breakfast and force you to go with me to the beach. So you haven't sleep much and that's not good. - Ga eul warmly explains to him

-As long as you are with me, I don't care if I lack of sleep. Every moment I spend with you brings me joy and happiness. You are my air and my life, remember? - He engulfs her into a tight hug and kisses her one more time before releasing her. She said goodnight to him and lead him inside his car. Flashing his gorgeous smile although his face is tired, he waves goodnight to her while she blow a kiss on him. As soon as his car vanished; Ga eul's facial expression immediately turns dark.

-You can come out now. - She darkly says; talking to someone; there has been a reason why she doesn't want Yi Jeong to take her inside the mansion; she knew someone was watching her and she had an idea who that person is.

-Chu Ga Eul. - A familiar voice appeared in the middle of the night

-Sunny, are you that desperate to follow us around the whole day? - Ga eul uttered her back towards Sunny

-I came here to tell that YI jeong is mine. Stay away from him. Or. - Sunny dangerously informs her.

-Or else what Sunny? Are you going to kill me?

She scoofs. - You got the words out of my mouth Chu Ga eul. I am warning you, stay away from my man.

-Oh! Are you sure about that? Because the last time I check he is now my boyfriend and for the last 24 hours we have been together. He even made it official with the press, haven't you heard the latest news? - Ga eul replied with sarcasm in her voice.

-You seem to be confident Ga eul. Don't you know that YI Jeong and I shared many nights together? Or to him you were just so naïve that you don't deserve to know that truth? - Sunny retaliated.

-Oh! I know about you alright! Yi jeong had mentioned you to me, but the sad part is, he also openly admitted to me that he had no special feelings for you and that he never wishes to be loved by you. Isn't that sad? - Ga eul answered her back

-You b*tch! - Sunny cursed at her; feeling the pain inside her heart.

-Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Take it easy Sunny, you might ruin your reputation; crying over a guy who doesn't even care about you. If I were you, just moved on because no matter what you do, he is not yours. So Yi Jeong is mine now. - Ga eul emphasizes those last words and walks away from the hurt Sunny.

Sunny was furious at her; couldn't control herself anymore; she dashes towards Ga eul with a knife on her. She is going to kill her. She raised her hand, ready to strike the knife on Ga eul's back.

Out of the corner of her eye; Ga eul saw the flashing object shining above her, and with her reflex and instinct, she immediately couched down and quickly faces Sunny, crossing and raising both of her arms to block Sunny's attack. Counter acting the attack; Ga eul successfully grabs a hold of Sunny's arms; steadying her position, Ga eul tried her best not to staggered, focusing on her strengths.

Sunny was pushing her arms to stab Ga eul; no matter what happens she is going to end her life. She has stolen everything from her, before it was Soo Pyo and now YI Jeong. She isn't going to let it happen again, she loves YI Jeong too much to let him go. With all her strengths, she kicks Ga eul on the side; hoping that the latter will lose control. Both of them were trained to fights like this; they were trained to kill, so Sunny has to make sure that she is hitting Ga eul on her weak area.

YI Jeong was humming love songs while driving when he notices Ga eul's cellphone on his passenger seat. It must have slip out of her purse when she was sleeping. Understanding the fact that cellphone is part of everybody's daily life, he drastically turns around back to her mansion. He was smiling crazily when he saw the most frightening scene he ever witness. Ga eul was couched down, both her upper arms where raised up, as if protecting herself from an attacked and then he saw Sunny standing up, kicking Ga eul on the side, trying to stab her with a big knife. Panic when through his entire being and 20 steps away from them, he immediately put the car into a halt and run towards them.

-Ga eul - He called out

Ga eul was surprised to hear his voice and she lose control, Sunny pushed the knife down and it slashes her right forearm. Blood was dripping all over her arm to her clothes to the ground; she saw Yi Jeong pushes Sunny to the ground and immediately went over to Ga eul who was covered in blood.

-What have you done Sunny? - Yi Jeong's voice was dark; sending deathly glares towards Sunny

-Yi Jeong, I .. I .. she tried to kill me, that was her knife, I .. I just .. I just protected myself. - Sunny stammered, trying to convince Yi Jeong on a lie.

-SHUT UP! - He yelled at him while carrying Ga eul to his car; driving 80 miles/hour towards the hospital.


	15. Acceptance

To kimmy95 - thank you for the comments, i will surely try my best to update regularly. hre is chap 15 hope you like it. XxVioletAshesxX - thank you for the review. Purvlet - welcome back, appreciate your comments, it's been awhile since i've heard from you. hope you had a great new year. Pretibem - as always appreciate your positive comments, keeps me going, im glad you love the story plot, and as for Eun Jae, I have the same thoughts as you do, i never like her from the very start even from the Bof show. i dont want to spoil anything for the next chap but i can tell you that she has a mysterious personally just like SEO Jin, so stay tune in and enjoy Chap 15.

**Chap 15 Acceptance**

-Ga eul! - Shrieks the worried Jandi and Jae kyung towards their best friend who was in the ER at Yoon's General Hospital. As soon as they receive his call, they immediately went to the hospital; leaving Junpyo and Woo bin. Ji hoo is wrapping her right forearm with a bandage while Yi Jeong's pale face was looking concernly at Ga eul.

-What happ .. - Jandi sternly asked while Ga eul stares at her, shaking her head; understanding this gestures, Jandi force a smile; knowing that Ga eul probably doesn't want to discuss it in front of Yi jeong and JI Hoo. Sensing that something serious is up, Jandi let it go.

-There, luckily the wound wasn't that deep. Ga eul you are really strong to hold up like this. - Ji Hoo spoke in awe, fully astonished that Ga eul didn't even flinched or showed grimace on her face when he sutured her wound.

-Hahaha. That's nothing Ji Hoo. - Jae kyung jokingly informs him while Ga eul and Jandi laughs.

-Thank you Yi Jeong for taking care of Ga eul. - Jandi added, noticing that he wasn't paying attention. YI Jeong just nod to Jandi and Jae kyung; his face portrayed sadness.

-Are you okay sweetheart? - Ga eul curiously asked him, seeing his gloomy expression.

-Excuse us, Ji Hoo, can we talk? - Jandi asked, giving time for the couples.

-Sure Jandi. My office is two floors above us. - Ji Hoo leads both of them towards the elevator while YI Jeong sighs.

-I am alright. It's you that I am worried about, does it hurt? - Yi jeong gazes at her. Of course she is in pain, how stupid of him to ask her that obvious question but he was disturb about had happened.

-Yi Jeong, don't worry about me, okay? I'm perfectly fine, it was just a scratch. - Ga eul tried to cheer him up. It's true, this is nothing compared to all the injuries she acquired as an assassin especially on complicated missions.

-I'm sorry I left you alone. I should have taken you inside. I am sorry. - He whole heartedly apologizes to her while Ga eul kisses his cheek.

-Shhh.. That's enough.

-I don't know what Sunny is thinking about, but I assure I will get to the bottom of this. -

-I told you, I'm okay. And as for Sunny, well I do understand her, she loves you dearly and it hurts her to see you with another girl. I would have done the same thing, although less violence, I would have fight for you until the end too. - Ga eul sweetly smiled at him while caressing his face. It's true she will fight for Yi Jeong no matter what happen, he belongs to her and she to him. But the fact that Sunny instigated a war between them, she wouldn't let it pass, no matter what the consequences are, she will make her pay. But Yi Jeong doesn't have to know that.

YI Jeong felt extremely happy to comprehend her words. Those words she uttered gives him warm and comfort changing his gloomy mood and her caresses and smiles enlightened his mind. He looks back at her, studying her face, slowly encircling his arms around her waist, enclosing the gap between them, embracing her lovingly, not minding everyone who was staring at them in the ER. He doesn't care; right now all he wanted was to make her feel safe, safe in his arms again.

At 9pm, Yi Jeong took Ga eul home carrying her bridal style towards her room. She was already sleeping because of the pain medicine given by Ji Hoo. Her butler meets with him right away, while he confidently asked for Mr. Chu, Ga eul's father; as nervous as he is, he needed to apologize to her father about what happened, fortunately the latter was out on a business trip and won't be back until next month. The butler leads him upstairs towards her huge bedroom. After he lays her down to the bed, he softly kisses her and left.

000000000000

-Hello - Yi Jeong answered Jae kyung's call.

-Yi Jeong, I need to know are you with Ga eul?

-Yes, I am staying with her tonight; she is already sleeping right now.

-Thank you YI Jeong. - Jae kyung relaxes while giving Jandi the phone.

-Yi jeong I need to find out what happened? - Jandi demanded. Both she and Jae kyung had a strong hunched on what had transpired and who did it to Ga eul.

-It's Sunny! -Jandi eyes rounded in disbelief from what she heard, they were right after all.

-Who is she to you Yi Jeong? - She gravely asked wanting to know his real feelings towards Sunny; after all it is her responsibility to protect her best friend.

-A friend Jandi, that's all she is to me. - Yi jeong firmly explains.

-That's alright Yi Jeong, we understand. Anyway, thank you for watching over Ga eul, we will see you both tomorrow ok? - Jandi drops the call as soon as Yi jeong said goodnight.

-It's her, it's them Jae kyung.

-God Dammit! - Jae kyung curses.

-We have to take actions Jandi, I can't afford to sit over here while the bitch is trying to kill Ga eul. I knew it! It's time for payback Jandi, we let it go so far already, knowing that it was all in the past and now that they hurt Ga eul, we are at war. - Jae kyung added, filling the anger growing deep inside of her. It's been 8 years, for those tormenting times that she was away from her 2 best friends all she ever thought about was the day she will have her revenge.

-You're right, I have a perfect plan but before that, I think it's time we need to make an exception. - Jandi declares.

-What do you mean? - Jae kyung looks at her firmly while Jandi smiled.

0000000000000

After the dinner that they shared together, Ji hoo broke the news to her, the latter was leaving that same night on a 3 day business meeting to Barcelona. At first Seo Jin was sad, for the past couple of days that they have been together she was already used to him by her side all this time and now that he is leaving she felt lonely again. Ji Hoo saw her reaction and he instantly assures her that he'll be back as soon as possible. He also requested her to stay in his mansion while he's gone. She hesitated but after a couple of pleads and pouts, she finally agree, not being able to resist him. They left the restaurant to his mansion and Seo Jin gaped in awe as they arrive at his place. It was breath taking; it was simple yet design with elegance, with cathedral like foundation. She held her breath as Ji Hoo leads her to the bedroom; it is 5x as bigger than her bedroom. She felt him embrace her from the back and she leans in to him.

-What do you think?

-Wow! This is amazing and huge! - JI Hoo chuckles at her reaction; his butler met up with them and he introduces her to him.

-Sweetheart, this is Mr. Chan, he will be taking care of your needs, if you want anything, let him know. You can even bring your friends in here maybe Ga eul, Jandi and Jae kyung? You girls can hang out. - JI Hoo proudly said to her while Seo Jin felt delighted. She had long to live in a huge mansion like this, to her it was only just a dream but now that she will be living in it for 2 days, she is extremely excited, of course she hated the fact that Ji Hoo is not there but as what he had promise he'll be back for her soon. They lay there at his bed cuddling at each other, kissing and making love, waiting for his departing time. When it's time for him to leave, Seo Jin had tears in her eyes while Ji Hoo kisses her passionately and whispered to her.

-I miss you already. See you in 2 days my love. I love you. - He uttered before leaving her.

It's 1:30 am when she went to bed, she yawns and is ready to close her eyes when her cellphone rang.

-Hello? - She utters

-Be there at Restaurant Marcielago in 30 minutes. - She heard a familiar voice

-Right away Ms. Jae kyung. - She replied with politeness and hurriedly took JI Hoo's keys; the latter had left all his keys to her in case she goes out.

Driving as fast as she can with Ji Hoo's Red Ducati Bike, she got there 20 minutes ahead of time and patiently waited for Jae kyung. A black Mercedes Benz immediately pulled over, she carefully opens the door and went inside to see Jandi driving, and Jae kyung on the passenger side.

-Get in - Jandi commanded without looking at her.

-Good morning Ms. Jae kyung and Ms. Jandi. - She greeted them respectfully. They never replied, Jandi is focusing on driving while Jae kyung was on her phone. Seo Jin just smiled; thinking that this could be her last test and that by then she can be accepted as a new member of Delta Nhu. The drive took 14 minutes and as soon as Jandi park the car and Jae kyung went outside and move to the back passenger seating next to Seo Jin.

-Seo Jin, I want you to know that we already made a decision. As we know that Ga eul is in favor of you, and that the votes from the girls were casted in favor of you, Jandi and I decided to accept you as the brand new member of our Organization with the elimination of the third test but with the utmost acceptance of your new mission. Do you accept this? - Jae kyung spoke firmly while looking intently at her in the eyes.

Seo Jin's eyes rounded in shock as she comprehends Jae kyung's words, she felt extremely happy; finally she is going to be one of them. She smiled warmly to Jae kyung and turning to see Jandi's reaction, the latter nods at her while she excitedly said

-Thank you Ms. Jae kyung and Ms. Jandi. Yes I will do the mission, whatever it is.

-Okay, then follow us. - Jandi got out of the car, leading her towards an old graveyard. Seo Jin felt the chills in her body as she recognizes where they at, without flinching she merely brushed off the thought and went straight ahead. They were trailing a pathway that leads inside a small place where coffins and body parts such as bones and skulls were scattered on the floor. As Jandi opens the door, Seo jin is surprised to see a tunnel, the lights flickered on and off while they were walking towards the narrowed tunnel. As happy as she is, she couldn't help but felt nervous at the same time, as she followed them. Finally the end of the tunnel turns into a huge cold and empty hall; Seo Jin's inspects the area while Jandi spoke.

-On your knees. - Jandi commanded coldly; and without hesitation Seo Jin knelt, preparing herself for what is coming. Her head is down when she notices shadows around her, without looking up; she moves her eyes from left to right. To her astonishment, she realizes that the shadows she saw belongs to a group of Delta Nhu Girls, wearing hooded figure. She saw their uniform black boots, matching their cloaks, realizing the situation; she suddenly felt relief for she knew that tonight she will pledge her oath, an oath as a brand new member of Delta Nhu.

-Brave girls of Delta Nhu, tonight is the night of an acceptance for a brand new member of our Organization. Tonight we will share another oath with a new sister binding us all together for one purpose, to protect our house. Please welcome Min, Seo Jin! - Seo jin heard Jandi announces her name and the rest said her name out loud.

-If you are compelled to take an oath, repeat after me. - Jae kyung instructed while Seo Jin faces everybody, still on her knees.

-I, Min, Seo Jin, do solemnly promise in the presence of the Eternal Spirit of Sisterhood and these finite witnesses, that I will uphold my sacred vow and pledge to Delta Nhu Org. I sincerely promise and swear with a firm and steadfast resolution to protect and love Delta Nhu with all of my heart. I mostly sincerely swear by the honor of the house of Delta Nhu to never commit violence without good purposes, to shun all murders and treason and to give mercy where it is asked. I promise to never fight for an unjust cause or for personal gain. And most of all I swear in pain of death that I will never violate my obligation as a True Delta Nhu. -Seo Jin proudly utters, emphasizing every word.

And with her final words, Jandi ushered her to stand up and Jae kyung immediately embraces her, smiling warmly towards her. Jandi held her hand and presented her, everyone in the hall pulls down their hoods, revealing their welcoming faces to her. After the brief introduction, Seo Jin stayed in the middle with Jandi and Jae kyung. She saw Eun Jae out of the corner of her eyes approaching Jandi with black box in her hands. Jandi faces Seo Jin giving her the box, her eyes widens in shocked to see her name written in Gold Letters on box. Opening it, she found herself gazing at the 2 gold .50 caliber Desert Eagle guns that she wishes to have. For the past years of being an assassin that is all she ever wished for. She examines it carefully while exhaling happily.

-For me? - She excitedly asks and before Jandi could answer, Jae kyung handed her another box with her name written in gold. She opens it and reveals 2 Gold Killing Knives, a gold diamond ring with a Delta Nhu letters engraved.

-Yes, those are all for you, every Delta Nhu member carries a 2 gold Desert Eagle. The ring signifies you're a true member of the org and the knives are a welcome gift from Ga eul, me and Jae kyung. -

-Thank you Ms. Jandi and Ms. Jae kyung.

-You're welcome, now are you ready for your first mission? - Jae kyung declared.

000000000000

**YI jeong's POV**

I drive beyond speed limit, swerving in and out of the traffic straight to her house; I can no longer explain the mix emotions I've felt since I was at the hospital. Ga eul was hurt because I left her; I was so stupid to leave her alone when I could have prevented it from happening. Worst come to worst is that, if I hadn't return, God knows what could have happened to her? As the horrible scene I've witness earlier flashes through my mind, I felt a sense of remorse towards Sunny. As much as I wanted to understand GA eul's explanation, that she only did it because she wanted to fight for me, it still doesn't justify the fact that she tried to kill Ga eul and to me that is not acceptable.

As soon as I arrived at her mansion, I immediately jumped out of my car and storms towards her bedroom upstairs. I almost kicked the door open when I heard a clicked of the door knob. I pushed open the door and she saw me, her eyes displayed a hint of fear as she stared at me.

-Yi … Jeong … - Her voice is shaking.

-How dare you? How dare you hurt her? - I dashed towards her, tightly grasping her arm, anger swift through my entire being.

-What … are you talking about? I didn't hurt her YI Jeong, she tried to hurt me. I only fought back. - She reasons out, pulling her arm away from me.

-DON'T LIE TO ME! I SAW WHAT HAPPENED SUNNY! - I scream at her, mad at her lies.

-Yi Jeong, why don't you believe me? How long have you known her? You don't even know the real Chu Ga eul! - She nervously said to me.

-I don't care. All I know is that I love her, she is my life, why can't you just accept that Sunny? Why can't you just be happy for me?

-I can't… Because I Love you Yi Jeong, I have always been in love with you all this time and I can't let you go. Please Yi Jeong. Please love me, not her. I beg you. - She pleaded at me, embraces me tightly. I roughly removed her hands away from me and look at her intently.

-Listen to me Sunny, I. DON'T. LOVE. YOU. -

-YI Jeong.. - I saw the tears falling down her face and I sighs, no matter how angry I was, I still couldn't afford to hurt a girl. No matter how much I badly wanted to inflict pain upon her, I still couldn't do it so instead ..

-I am warning you Sunny, the next time you hurt Ga eul, I will personally make sure you will pay for it. Stay away from her and me from now on or else you will regret it. - I firmly threatened her; hoping that she will get the message. The next time that something bad happens, I don't know if I'll be able to control myself anymore, I will probably end up killing her.


	16. First Mission

to Kimmy95: Thank you for your comments. here is Chap 16, Seo Jin's mission. hope you like it. Purvlet: I'll try my best to update regularly, appreciate your comments. Pretibem: Watch out for Eun Jae on the next chapters, I'll try to make it more intense for you guys. ... Appreciate all your heart warming comments, here is chap 16, hope you guys like this! please don't forget to leave any comments. thank you again!

_**Chap 16 First Mission **_

_**Sunny POV's**_

-… you will regret it. - His words where like a knife jab straight into my heart. I couldn't breathe, I feel like suffocating, I called out his named, holding him back; instead he turns away from me, leaving me cold and empty. Why did it come to this? Yi Jeong and I were perfect to each other; he belongs to me and I to him, we were supposed to be an item. I felt the tears in my eyes falling helplessly; the excruciating pain envelops my entire body that I felt weak; my knees are trembling, about to give away. I screamed as hard as I could, clutching my chest, trying to suppress the pain I've never felt before and with all the energy I could muster, I fish out my phone, dialing my best friend's number.

My eyes were dry from crying. I am completely shattered; feeling so down and empty. My body is shaking vigorously. My entire body being numb. The door bust open, revealing my 3 best friends, worries flashes across their faces as they saw me, they rushed to my aid, embracing me, giving me strength and the tears started to fall again, there were no words left to explain to them; I was completely drained. They didn't ask. They didn't utter a thing. They just gave me what I want and that is warm, comfort and a shoulder to cry on.

I don't know how long I was crying, or how long we stayed just like that? All I know is that, my tear ducts couldn't produce tears anymore, it stop, but the pain in my heart still remains. I felt the dryness on my throat while Ginger handed me a glass of water.

-Is YI Jeong isn't? - Min Ji broke the silence while staring at me completely. Still can't find my voice, I merely nodded to them.

-You must have truly loved him? And here I thought you were stronger than us. - Miranda warmly smiles at me while caressing my hair.

-Sis, I know you're hurting but this isn't the time to feel sorry for yourself. We are at WAR against Delta Nhu, we should act fast, although the stunt you did was highly commendable, Chu Ga eul is still alive and with YI jeong while Woo bin and Jun Pyo is with Jae Kyung and Jandi. Girls can't you see, this bitches are stealing our man and we are just sitting here, doing nothing. I've had enough! We need to eliminate them no matter what. - Ginger roughly declared as I sense her anger.

-And what about Seo Jin? You didn't manage to silence her Ginger didn't you? - MinJi cuts her off, while I slowly come to my senses. It made sense, Ginger is right, I shouldn't be feeling sorry for myself, I should get back on my feet and finish her off. Chu Ga eul deserves to die.

-You're right, I haven't. In fact, I have a special plan intended just for her. - I saw the hint of amazement on Ginger's eyes and I knew she is up to something. Shaking my emptiness aside, I stood up and went to my bed; wrapping myself with a blanket, I breathe heavily and face them.

-Okay, if we want to do this, I want to improvise a strategy, a big plan. I don't want to fail just like last time, this time let's make sure they wind up being dead! - I confidently declared, smirking while formulating a plan in my head.

00000000000

_**Seo Jin's POV**_

I stand, my hands touching the glass wall, admiring the view of the busy streets of Seoul, the sun is shining brightly upon me, the sky is clear. A brand new day! A brand new me! This morning I was officially branded a new member of Delta Nhu. I couldn't explain the mix of emotions wavering in me, as Jae kyung and Jandi warmly embraces me; accepting me as their sister. It felt so good, to finally belong to a family who will accept and love you for who you are; to be a part of true bond of sisterhood.

After meet each and every one in the Org, Jae kyung and Jandi drag me here. Here I am standing inside my brand new condo Unit. Yes, this is my own unit; but to me it was more than a condo, as a matter of fact that is an understatement because the whole 20th floor is mine. The unit is fully furnished, from the smallest to the biggest furniture, from the high-tech materials down to the bathroom, marks with quality, elegance, class and most of all expensive.

Remembering Jae kyung's exact words, I stood frozen, comprehending what she just said.

_- F L A S H B A C K -_

_-So Seo Jin, what do you think? - She said, tossing the small envelope. I catch it momentarily while arching my eyebrows._

_-Hahahaha. Don't tell me you don't have any slightest idea what are we doing here? - Jae kyung laughs at me while placing her hands on my shoulder._

_Jandi scoofs and laughs - Seo Jin, this is your new unit, this is your home now. _

_-What? Are you serious? - I was shocked, did I hear her right? This is mine? Wow! My mouth was hanging open as I couldn't believe it what I just heard. _

_-Seo Jin, you are Delta Nhu now, bear in mind that this is a brand new life for you. Part of being a Delta Nhu is living like one. Don't worry, it's not just you, every member of Delta Nhu is residing in a Delta Nhu premises. Jandi owns hundreds of Apartment & Condo units; most of it is occupied by the Org. - Jae kyung proudly informs me while nudging at Jandi._

_-Wow! This is great! Thank you! - I yelled in happiness as I swirl around. _

_-Don't be thanking us yet, Jandi please do the honor, I'm tired, I needed my sleep. Woo bin will be coming in 2 hours, need to be home. _

_-Me too. JUnpyo will be looking for me now. Here Seo Jin. - She tossed me 2 rectangular boxes with keys inside. _

_-What is this for? - I curiously asked. _

_-Seo Jin, the first box is for you Brand new White Ducati bike, we knew you own one but this is the latest model. The second box is for your brand new AMG white Mercedes Benz. Other vices as part of being a Delta Nhu! Ga eul handpicked the color for you. Anyways, were out of here. Your instructions are in your Sony Vaio at your desk. Goodbye Seo Jin. - Jandi left, followed by Jae kyung; leaving me speechless! _

_- E N D- OF- F L A S H B A C K - _

So that's it! And now here I am, taking in slowly everything that happened. I just couldn't believe how amazing it is to become a Delta Nhu. The org is indeed something; now I truly believe that Delta Nhu surpasses Gamma Shea that is why the latter wanted so bad to eliminate them.

When I was a Gamma Shea, they also gave me everything, a separate apartment, a car, my modeling career but it is nothing compared to what I have now, as being a Delta Nhu. I am not the type who is materialistic; all I wanted are decent things I could use in my daily life. But I was beyond luck to be part of Delta Nhu; to me it was a blessing, it was fate, it was destiny, because I truly belong to Delta Nhu and all this happened because of one girl, my hero, and that is CHU Ga eul. Speaking of Miss Ga eul, every time I remember what Sunny did to her, I couldn't control myself, I wanted so bad to take the life out of her. She doesn't deserve to live another day because of what she's done to my hero. It is my honor to fulfill to mission; I will do everything in my power to avenge my superior.

I walk towards the desk where my white Sony Vaio laptop was situated; I carefully open it, the female robotic voice greeted me and asks for my code. I carefully type in the code that Jae kyung gave me and I was in right away. Sunny's picture automatically pops out of the screen while the instructions on the bottom were flashing in red letters.

_**- Order to Kill: Yao, Sunny - Head leader of the Gamma Shea House. Mission commence in 13 hours. Once mission is carried out, report to superior. This computer will self-destruct in 30 seconds. -**_

0000000000

Ga eul woke up; with a slight pressure on her waist, she rubs her eyes to see him sitting down next to her, his left arm encircles her waist while his right is supporting his head. He was sleeping soundlessly, she smiles knowing that Yi Jeong never left her side. She studied his handsome, angelic face, his nose, his sweet lips and his adorable cheeks. Everything in him she adores and loves, even in his sleep, he looks like a child. She caresses his face and kisses him on the forehead before getting out of bed towards her bathroom.

He stirs ahead, feeling the emptiness in his arms, he jerks his head from left to right, looking for her, panicking he instantly stood up and heard the water splashing in the bathroom. He relaxes and sits comfortably in her couch. Last night, after his confrontations with Sunny he immediately went home, took a shower, changes his suit and immediately went over to Ga eul's place. He promises to himself that he will always be there to protect her no matter what.

After 20 minutes of being in the shower, Ga eul came out of the bathroom, wearing only a yellow bathrobe.

-Good Morning my love - She excitedly greeted Yi Jeong while brushing her hair.

His eyes rounded in shocked, as he saw her, she looks so sexy and hot, wearing only a bathrobe, he couldn't help but drool at her. Her curves, flaunting in front of him, her hair dripping wet, her natural beauty shines; teasing him, seductively tempting him. He gulped hard, feeling the fast beating of his heart, his breathing uneven that words were lost from his mouth.

-Yi jeong are you okay? - Ga eul approaches him, clearly had no idea the effect she had on him.

-Ahhh … Hmmm ... - He stuttered as Ga eul lowers her face to him and kisses him passionately. He tries to control himself from launching to her, for the past couple of days that they have been together; she was always dwelling on his dreams. Making love to him passionately. As much as he wanted her with all of his heart, he also loves her very much to not force her into something she isn't ready to commit. His body trembles as he responded to her kisses, she has this effect on him that drives him crazy for her. The kiss they shared was so intense that they didn't notice someone standing at the door.

-Woah! Woah! Woah! Isn't it too early for that? - Junpyo joke around while arms around Jandi.

-Hahahaha. No bro! It's actually the best way to start the day. - Woo bin and Jae kyung laughs, trailing behind them.

Surprised, Yi Jeong and Ga eul detach from each other while facing them; cheeks red from embarrassment.

-Good morning - both of them uttered while blushing crazily.

-Hahahaha! The famous So YI Jeong, blushing like a high school kid! - JUnpyo teases.

-Shut up! - Yi jeong reprimanded, half embarrass.

-Ga eul, how are you feeling? - Jandi ask while winking at her.

-Never been better. -

-Come on everybody, Jandi's brought food, let's go eat, I am hungry. - Jae kyung informs them while touching her stomach. Woo bin beams at her, stopping her before she can move.

-Opps. Hold on! - He said, while swiftly lifting Jae kyung to bridal style before heading downstairs; while Jae kyung yelps in excitement. Jandi drags JUnpyo leaving both GA eul and YI Jeong behind.

-Let's go. - Ga eul grab his hand and Yi Jeong merrily followed.

0000000000000

The alcohol scent is all over the club; waves of bodies were dancing through the sound of the music, smoke clouded the dance floor as Sunny was drinking and dancing at the same time. Tonight, just this night, she will drink to her heartaches, to her losses and to her endless love for So Yi Jeong. As a leader of Gamma Shea house, there is no room for weaknesses, no room for error and most of all no room for self-pity. She is tough and no man can break her like this, no man whose worthy of her tears, except him. Except So Yi Jeong, because he isn't just an ordinary guy, he is her one and only true love.

She dances wildly, bumping and grinding her body with different guys ogling over her stuff. She doesn't care; all she wanted to do is to forget the pain he inflicted on her. Some random guy was touching her body; hands wandering around her waist, she turns to him sexily and was surprised to see his face. She blinks 2x while smiling seductively. She must be really drunk to be seeing his faces everywhere. So YI Jeong's face was all she sees.

-YI jeong. - She desperately utters, caressing the side of the face of a man he thought it was him. She lowers her faces to him; imagining that he is Yi Jeong. He didn't complain instead he shoves his face towards her, claiming her lips while roughly caressing her body. She moans while he deepens the kiss.

-I love you Yi Jeong. - She mumbles between kisses while the mysterious guy continuously taking advantage of her. The scent of his cologne is familiar to her, whether she was imagining things that screwed her other senses or it is really him; she doesn't know. He was wearing the same cologne as Yi jeong. She is intoxicated by his scent and his urgent, demanding kisses while clinging onto him. They pull an inch to catch their breathing when the guy drags the laughing Sunny towards the dark corner of the club where drunken male and female where making love. He kisses her more passionately until Sunny lost consciousness.

He scoffs and immediately held her waist, supporting her balance, while exiting on the back of the club, As soon as they were out of sight; the mysterious guy instantly drags her towards the dark alley where her Orange Ferrari was suspiciously park. Sunny was too drunk to realize what was happening. He opens the door on the driver's side while pushing the drunken Sunny into the driver seat. He abruptly positions her right foot on the gas pedal while tapping the computer of her Ferrari car. He grabs her right thumb and presses it on the ignition and the car instantly roars to life. He pulls her right hand towards the gear, pushing it forward into the first gear; while controlling the computer. He closes the door and works his magic. As soon as he disintegrates the quality of the Ferrari system, he presses "Enter" on the keyboard and immediately the Ferrari, zoomed forward, heading straight towards the intersection of the busy streets of Seoul. He only has 1 minute control over her car, so he instantly, maneuvered it with his thumb using the touch pad in his mini laptop. As soon as Sunny's car enters the freeway, there were only 19 seconds left, so he purposely lets go of the control and watches, as Sunny's orange Ferrari hits 2 cars in front of her, sending them to the curve. Her car swerves as 2 more cars crashes into her head on, the impact of the collision, sends her Ferrari flipping 3x until it landed upside down; killing Sunny instantly. With a glow of success shining through his eyes; he silently mumbles.

-Goodbye Sunny! Enjoy Hell! - He smiled dangerously, his left eyebrows arched. As he listens to the siren of the ambulances, fire truck and Seoul police approaches the freeway. He immediately activated the self-destruction command of the laptop he uses, and discarded it right away. He pulls out, his cellphone and reported.

-Mission accomplished. - As he broke his cellphone, he abruptly pulled the skin in his face, stretching it like a rubber. He uses two hands to rip it apart, together with his black manly wig, revealing the brand new member of DELTA NHU, - SEO JIN. With a smile in her face, she pulled away the rest of her fake rubber face while sexily shaking her head, fixing her long black hair; pulling the dark blue Armani Polo Shirt she wore with spray with the same cologne Yi Jeong was using; revealing a bullet proof vest hiding her breast. She immediately left the scene; proud of her accomplishment.

000000000000

Buzz .. Buzz ..

_-__**Turn on your TV; Channel 8**__- Ga eul read out the text from Jandi. _

Ga eul deviously smiled as she listens to the breaking news, she nods in amazement as she turns off the television and opens her laptop, her messenger pop out and she type in her ID: _**Sponge Bob**_

_**Sponge Bob:**__ Proud of you. Job well done, SJ. _

_**Iced Americano**__: Thank you Miss. That's nothing compared to what you've done for me. Thank you for everything._

_**Sponge Bob:**__ You're welcome. I told you, you belong with us. Did you like your present? _

_**Ice Americano:**__ I love it! Miss, if you don't mind me asking?_

_**Sponge Bob:**__ What is it? _

_**Ice Americano:**__ Are you feeling okay now? _

_**Sponge Bob:**__ Never been better. Don't worry; I will personally welcome you to our Org one of these days. For now, enjoy your new life. Goodnight Iced! _

_**Ice Americano:**__ Good night my hero. _

Ga eul logs out and closes her laptop, she put it aside and embraces him, So Yi Jeong was sleeping soundlessly next to her.


	17. 1st Level

**Chap 17 1st Level**

-Good morning hon! - Jandi cheekily greeted JunPyo while planting a kiss in his forehead. Junpyo warmly smiled at her, embracing her tightly while she snuggles with him.

-Good morning my life - He replied while returning the kiss; Jandi turns her 52 inch Plasma TV and the reporter from Channel 8, break the news she knew already.

Breaking News

-Daugther of the Yamen Corporation died on a fatal freeway accident, earlier this morning. Police confirms that Sunny was last seen partying, dancing and drinking at Club V12; before heading home, driving her brand new orange Ferrari. As she over speed towards the freeway; she crashes 4 cars, while her Ferrari flipped over 3x and Sunny died after sustaining a blow to the head. Family and friends of Sunny were stunned to find out about her death. Her blood alcohol test comes out positive and that suspicion of foul play is ruled out.

-What? - He shockingly commented. His face mix with shocked and disbelief.

-You know her? - Jandi pretended

-Oh, I remember YI Jeong used to date her right? Tsk. That is sad! - She casually said although with a mocking smile on her face.

-Yes but he really didn't date her, it was just a fling thing for them. Yi Jeong didn't really pursue her. Wow! That's horrible! I wonder if Yi Jeong already knows. - Junpyo cups his chin.

-Hmmm. Well that's why you don't drink and drive. - She said, caressing his curly hair; in her mind, she was amaze by Seo Jin's plot. She is really genius to ever come up with a natural cause of death instead of just killing Sunny literally. This way it will rule out any suspicions and the police out in the way, although Gamma Shea won't believe it was plainly an accident and surely they'll come for revenge; but this is how they wanted. Thinking of ways to compensate Seo Jin on a job well done; Junpyo excuses himself while calling YI jeong. She nods at him dearly, fishing out her cellphone too for a conference call with Ga eul and Jae kyung.

0000000000000000

He kisses her forehead, her cheeks, her eyes, her nose and her soft lips. She stirs not wanting to be disturbed from her deep slumber; he laughs at her cute gestures and plants a soft kiss on her lips. She moans. He chuckles. He teases her more by nibbling on her lower lip.

-Hmmmm.. Woo Bin, 5 more minutes please. - Jae kyung said between moans. He slightly pinches her nose while she wrinkles it.

-Stop! - She complained while Woo bin laugh and bites her lower lips more.

-Ow! Woo Bin! - She hastily brushed him off, playfully punching him the arm; eyes still closed.

-Opps, someone is pissed! Hahahaa! Okay! Okay! I'll go downstairs to prepare your breakfast now when I come back, if you're still sleeping, I will finish it all by myself. - He teases her further more after kissing her passionately. She groans and throws a pillow at him, already awake. His taunts and teases successfully woke her up; of all the qualities she loves in him; cooking for her is what impresses her the most. Dodging the pillows she threw at him; he blew her a soft kiss and headed downstairs.

Ring ….

-Hello - Jae kyung answered; still sounding sleepy

-Did you by any chance, read my text message last night Jae kyung? - Jandi proudly asks while Ga eul was chuckling on the other line.

-Hahahaha. I think not Jandi, Jae kyung is probably enjoying her special night with his one and only Prince of Mafia; Woo bin. - Ga eul merrily said as she teases Jae kyung.

-…

-Wow! Ga eul, you are right, she is speechless. Jae kyung my dear are you blushing? Was he good? Hahahahaha! - Jandi teases her further more while Jae kyung pinch her cheeks. How did they know? They really know her too well.

Thinking about last night, Jae kyung couldn't help but turn red whenever she thought about it. Woo bin had surprisingly baked her chocolate cake while they were having dinner at his mansion.

-Here you take the first bite. - Woo bin scoop the delicious chocolate cake; feed Jae kyung while she ate it happily. The cake melted in her mouth, tasting the watery texture, it was the best chocolate cake she had ever had.

-Wow! This is delicious Woo bin. Thank you. - She excitedly said while munching. Woo bin beams at her and scoop up some more for her; she ate almost half of the cake when in the middle of her last bite, her teeth grin on something rocked hard, spitting it out in her hand. Her eyes rounded in disbelief, staring at the platinum heart diamond promise ring. She instantly turns her attention to him; almost twisting her neck.

-Woo .. - She gave him a questioning look although with a big smile plastered in her face.

He lightly sighs and said - Don't worry; it's just a promise ring. I promise to love and cherish you with all of my heart and soul. I promise to love you no matter what happens. I promise and pledge myself to you my one and only true love. I Love you Ha Jae kyung.

Tears where starting to accumulate in her eyes as he took the diamond promise ring out of her hand, kneeling on his right knee; he held her left hand and place the ring on it's right spot. She held her breathe as she watches the ring glided flawlessly on her ring finger. She stares at it, completely speechless, he took her by surprised.

-Jae, you don't have to say anything. I am not demanding an answer right away, I just want you to know that I pledge my promise of love to you. - He stammered, as he arched his eyebrows, giving her time to recover, he knows she is in shocked. Jae kyung need not say anything; all she did was express her joy and happiness by kissing him urgent. She breathes lightly, cups his face, shoves her lips to his and kisses him urgently, passionately, tenderly and lovingly; all mix of different emotions.

That night, she surrendered everything to him. To her Woo bin is the perfect man, he deserves it, more than anyone else. She had never felt this way before him; he is her life, her prince and her soul mate.

-Shut up! - She lightly answered them. Bringing herself back from the reality.

-hahahahaa. I knew it! - Ga eul yells with joy while Jandi was jumping up and down.

-OMG! How was it? - Jandi asks forgetting about the real reason why they called.

-What? I can't tell you right now, Woo bin will be coming up soon. I don't want him to hear it. Anyways, what is this all about? - She heard her two best friends complain but choose to let it go.

-Well, mission accomplished! SJ nailed it! - Ga eul proudly informed her.

As soon as she heard GA eul, she immediately opens her laptop; Sunny's death was on the front page. The picture of the car wreck she had on the freeway, the 4 cars she smashed into and a picture of her covered in white sheet. She read it for a couple of seconds and she was speechless! That girl is brilliant!

-hmmm. This is the reason why you called? - Jae kyung momentarily ask; while they remained silent.

-Well, whatever it is that Ga eul decides, I'm up for it! - She heard Ga eul shrieks; and smiled. She knew that whatever Ga eul desires, it is likely more that she'll have it.

00000000000000

-Ladies, I would to present to you the brand new 1st level high ranking officer of district 10, please welcome Miss Seo Jin. - Ga eul loudly represented her as she felt shocked by the news. She looks from Jandi to Jae kyung to Ga eul who were motioning her to stand up and stay in front. She bows down to her 3 superiors and to all of her sisters. They merrily congratulated her for the promotion.

She couldn't say anything, she was stoked; she nervously beams at them while Jandi continues - As you all know, she did a very good job in eliminating one of leaders of Gamma Shea. How did she do it? She did it with great strength, wits, and confidence. Seo Jin, our beloved sister, you avenge your superior and that makes you worthy of your new position. Everyone cheers! -

Jandi raised her glass of champagne followed by Ga eul, Jae kyung and the rest of the girls. Tonight is one of the best nights of Seo Jin's life; with happiness and joy all over her face; she approaches Ga eul and bows down to her; with teary eyes she said "THANK YOU".

0000000000000000

_**Eun Jae's P O V**_

A promotion? Did I hear it right? Seo Jin is promoted? I thought to myself after the announcement was made. I grimly watch Seo Jin embraces and laughs with Ga eul; while jealousy took over me. Although with a smiled painted on my face; deep down inside me I was angry. Why her? Why Seo Jin? She just became a member of Delta Nhu, is anybody in here thinking the same thing as I am? I look to my left and right, everybody was extremely happy, welcoming and congratulating her. I can't take this! She doesn't deserve the promotion. I resist to accept her in the same league as me. I am more superior to her. This can't be happening. She can't be in the same level as me. She just can't!

-Miss Ga eul, can I talk to you for a minute? - I respectfully bowed down to my superior, wanting to talk to her privately. She gazes at me and walk away from the rest. I breathe heavily as I tried to control myself.

-What is it that you want Eun Jae? - She coldly ask me

-Miss Ga eul, I know I am not in the right position to question my superior's decision but it seems like the situation with Seo Jin cause more of a concern to me. I mean, I knew she did a great job with Sunny but don't you think it's a little bit early for that? She hasn't even proven herself to us, if that is how quickly she'll turn her back on Gamma Shea there is no second thought that she'll do the same thing for Delta Nhu. I mean …

-You mean? You don't trust your superior's decision and that you think I'm making the biggest mistake? - She cuts me off without even looking at me; totally guessing what I was thinking. I stood there frozen, she can see right through me without even assessing me. I open my mouth to answer her but no words came out so instead I remained silent.

-Silence means YES. If you doubt your superior's decision, think of where you came from Eun Jae. Maybe you outta remember, or need I to remind you that if Jae kyung haven't recommended you, you'll never be 1st level. - Her words slap me straight in the face as she left me, no matter what I do, doesn't seem to be enough for her. Of all the leaders in Delta Nhu, Chu Ga eul is the only one who doesn't even trust me, she defies me, I have no idea why but she has always treated me differently. Gritting my teeth out of anger, I took a full breath before heading back to the celebration.

Seo Jin's promotion last night still bothers me lot that I didn't sleep well last night. Checking at my clock; I realize that it was almost time for worked. Doubling my time, I drove as fast as I can towards the Delta Nhu mansion; hoping that my superiors are still in bed. Rushing; I rummage to my purse to find my card key when the door busts open. Astonished, I saw Seo Jin on my computer and 3 other girls collecting my files.

-What is the meaning of this? - I demanded, mix of emotions swept through me.

-Good morning Eun Jae. Miss Ga eul ordered the investigations on our 3 young sisters that were killed while out on an assignment. - Seo Jin warmly explains to me

-But the investigations were closed already. Now if you excuse me Seo Jin, will you get out of my office? - I said as a matter of fact, eyebrows arched, marking my territory.

-I'm sorry but I think you misunderstood Eun Jae. Miss Ga eul wasn't satisfied with your reports, so she wanted me to start a new one. - Seo Jin replied still on laptop. I felt the urge of hatred claim me as I watched her manipulate my belongings.

-I SAID GET OUT OF MY OFFICE! - I roared. The 3 girls who were with Seo Jin immediately looked at to her and she nodded.

-Okay, all are business are done here anyway. - Seo Jin walks towards me, she stops beside me and utters.

-Just so you know Eun Jae; no matter how hard you try; you can never hide anything from me.

-Are you threatening me?

-Threatened you? Oh! That's not how I do things Eun Jae. I prepare sweet revenge.

-Well, then, I should watch my back. -I retaliated.

-And I'll watch mine - Seo Jin closes the door in my office while I immediately settled in front of my laptop.

What does Miss Ga eul playing at? Why does she want Seo Jin to handle the investigations? I have already submitted my reports to her, is she doubting me? Or maybe Seo Jin is only up to my business? I've already warn her to never cross my path. She is seriously getting into my nerves. Something is not right here that I should get a hold off. I should talk to Miss Jae Kyung!

-Eun Jae, I don't see the need to fuzz about this! If you have clearly given your report to Ga eul surely she'll look into it. If she is satisfied then she'll let it go. Jandi has warned you already, you better pleased her or not she'll have it on you. If Seo Jin is taking over the investigations then so be it! I am positive it will turn out the same way. Just relax and calm down. Anyways, I have a date with Woo bin, don't be bothering me. - Jae kyung drops the call.

00000000000000

-Yi jeong? -

-Ga eul! Sunny … is .. dead! - Yi Jeong's eyes were full of sadness and pain. Ga eul was looking at him intently feeling confused about his emotions. Why is he sad? So what if the bitch died? She tried to kill her? In the end that's how she deserves it.

-Yi Jeong, I'm sorry about Sunny.

-Oh God! Something is not right Ga eul. Sunny is a heavy drinker, she can drink and drive. It's impossible! - Yi Jeong voice was full of despair

-Yi jeong how do you know that? -Ga eul ask slightly pissed.

-Because I've known her for a long time Ga eul. - She was taken aback by his urgent reply that she felt hurt.

-Oh! I guess I didn't know that. Anyway, I have to go. - Ga eul stood up without looking at YI Jeong, her voice displayed a hint of sadness.

-Wait! Ga eul! - YI jeong hurriedly went to her while she continued walking away.

-Ga eul! - He called her out when she didn't stop.

-I said wait Ga eul! - He runs to her while grabbing her shoulders

-Take your hands off me! - Ga eul darkly replied emphasizing every word she uttered. Yi jeong was surprised by the tone of her voice so instead of succumbing to her request he embraces her.

-I'm sorry. I was just. Was just shocked by the news! Sunny has always been a good friend to me.

-Look Yi jeong! Clearly you cared so much for Sunny, I am not angry at you. Go to her. Go to her this one last time. -Even though she was still mad at his actions, she needed to be understanding to him. Sunny is his friend, and no matter how the bitch tried to get her man. She already won; So Yi Jeong is hers. So letting him go to her wouldn't hurt a thing, after all the latter is dead already.

-Thank you Ga eul. Thank you. - Yi Jeong warmly kisses her while she returns the kiss. She watches him entered his car while silently laughing deep inside.

-I won Sunny! I told you not to mess with me.

0000000000000000000

-Wait Miss! I am sorry but the master has… Wait! Miss! Wait!

-Gu Jun Pyo! Where is she? Where is Geum Jandi? - Min Ji aggressively ask Junpyo.

-MinJi, what are you doing here?

-Where is she?

-What do you want from me MInJi? - Jandi confidently faces her.

-You killed her! You killed her you bitch! You murderer! - Minji approaches Jandi while preparing to slap her. Jandi caught her wrist right away while Junpyo stop her.

-MinJi! How dare you barge in like this? I told you to stay away from Jandi!

-JunPyo, she killed Sunny. It's her. Her and the Delta Nhu Society.

-Have you lost your mind MinJi? Now why would I do that? - Jandi evily laughs at her, eyes mocking

-MInJi, I suggest you control yourself.

-Or else what Junpyo? Junpyo you've known us for a very long time, Sunny is your friend too. Sunny is dead. She is dead because of her.

-Enough! MinJi you are right. Sunny is my friend too but she died because of an accident MinJi. An accident!

-It wasn't an accident Junpyo! She was murdered. And you murdered her you bitch!

-Those are serious accusations MinJi. I suggest you keep your mouth shut or they'll back be held against you. - Jandi calmly explains while Junpyo was holding her waist. The door busts in open and 4 body guards automatically approaches Minji and grab her arms.

-LET ME GO! JUNPYO, PLEASE HEAR ME OUT

-That's enough MINJI, leave now and don't you ever come back!

000000000000

-You're back!

-I miss you

-I miss you more

-How was the flight?

-Long. Too long.

The white prince embraces her tightly as she hold on to him. She misses him so much.


	18. Revelations

Thank you sis MIkaElv, Michi5463, xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx, Kimmy95, Pretibem for all your comments. Sorry for the delays of the chapters, i was sick for a week and school is stressing me out. Anyways this chap is the start of the twist and turns of our stories, lots of surprises and heartbreaks and betrayals will unravel on the nxt couple of chapters. so stay tune and enjoy!

**Chap 18 Revelations**

-Ji hoo! - She shrieks of happiness as soon as he embraces her. The scent of her hair intoxicates his nostrils as she embraces him back. For the past couple of days that he had been away, he had been dying to see her. Although phone calls and emails weren't good enough for him; he is just glad that she's back into his arms again. He closes his eyes feeling the rapid beating of his heart while caressing her soft silky hair; kissing her neck.

-Seo Jin. - He happily utters; she giggles at his small gestures and closes her eyes, listening to the beating of their hearts. She didn't realize how long they have been standing in the middle of the airport or how long they've been in the same position until his butler cleared his throat. Blushing, she pulls away from him.

-I've missed you. - He painfully said while looking deep into her eyes, cupping her face while she leans in, feeling the softness of his palms

-I missed you more. I am glad you're back! -

-Me too.

The ride back to his mansion was full of kisses and hugs; both of them feeding off the sense of longing towards each other for the times that they have been apart. As soon as they arrive; Ji hoo immediately took a shower while Seo Jin was preparing an intimate dinner for the two of them. Feeling extremely happy; she recalls how she had a girl to girl talk with Jandi; asking for her help for a special cuisine she wanted to serve just for JiHoo. Earlier that day, Jandi help her practice the cuisine until she masters it. Although it took her squared 4-6 hours just make it right and perfect, she didn't mind, all she wanted was to surprise him and pleased him. After carefully preparing everything; she instantly went back inside her bedroom, freshens up, wore an elegant black knee length dress, with blue diamond sequence; hand-picked by Jae kyung when they went out shopping, she is ready to go downstairs when her cellphone buzz.

-_Goodluck SJ! Tell Ji Hoo we said hello! - Jandi_

_-Don't forget to wear the dress we bought. He will be drooling over you. - Jae kyung_

_-Goodluck Seo Jin! He will love it! Oh! I am so excited for you! - Ga eul_

Reading their sweet text messages, she giggles while texting them back. After sending a text, she heard the soft knock on the door and she took a deep breath before smiling beautifully. She slowly opens the door to see her prince in white Armani 3 piece suit, his chestnut hair neatly combed, his angelic face, his bright brown eyes gazing intently at her, his kissable lips curve into a seductive smile she couldn't resist and to top it all, he had a bouquet of flowers in his hands. She held her breath as soon as Ji hoo kisses her and gives her the flowers. The smell of the fresh roses fills her nostrils as she inhales them while excitedly smiling at him.

-Shall we? - Seo Jin smirks at him, seductively teasing him.

Ji Hoo chuckles and smiled at her. - Sure. Lead the way.

Seo Jin immediately encircles her arms at his waist and drags him towards the garden; where she had arranged her surprise intended ONLY for Yoon JI Hoo.

000000000000000

It was the day of Sunny's cremation; although the atmosphere was filled with sadness, despair, and tears, half of the girls present on the waking weren't feeling all that were mention. They felt nothing more but hatred, grudge and most of all revenge. Losing one of the top leaders of Gamma Shea Org meant unity, unity for one purpose only and that is to bring down it's enemy; Delta Nhu. It was a very private and small gathering, only to those dear to Sunny's family and her friends; YI Jeong is there, together with the F3, who paid their final respect towards their friend.

Yi Jeong was silently crying while the rest where still shocked from what had happen. Ji Hoo who just arrived from a business meeting last night, still couldn't believe her death. As the final blessings were made, Ginger, Miranda and Minji approach the F4 with tears in their eyes; while the F4 embraces them for comfort, support and utmost sympathy.

-Thank you for coming. - MinJi informs them, slightly bowing while hugging Junpyo.

-Minji, Sunny is a friend of the F4 and her death grieves us all. - Junpyo sadly smiles at her after giving her a hug.

-Ji Hoo, welcome back, heard you just got back from a business trip. - Miranda slowly asks him while embracing Woo bin.

-Yes, I just got back. Sorry about your friend. - He sadly smiled

-Thank you for coming Ji Hoo. - Ginger embraces him while the latter gave her a kiss on the cheek. She smiles at him deeply and look at YI jeong.

-Yi Jeong, I need to talk to you. - Ginger quietly stared at him while he nods. Ginger led him to the porch and he silently followed without any hesitations.

-Yi Jeong, 2 nights before Sunny was killed, you had a confrontations with her regarding Ga eul. - She started, looking intently at him. He creases his eyebrows to her and she spoke right away, not wanting him to misinterpret her words.

-I know what happened, she told us she was attacked by Ga eul and that she was trying to tell you but in return you didn't believe her. Yi Jeong, I understand your feelings for Ga eul but most of all I understand how you feel about Sunny. I was aware about your second confrontation with her that same night. Look, Yi jeong I just want you to know that before Sunny was killed she had shared us the whole truth about Ga eul. -

-What do you mean? - Yi Jeong didn't like what Ginger was implying; he doesn't even know whether to believe her or not since he had known Ga eul and that he trusted her more than anyone else. But whatever it is, he needs to hear Ginger out too.

-Yi Jeong, that night when Sunny visited Ga eul, it was to talk to her about you. It was to let Ga eul know how much Sunny loves you, how much she'll do anything just for you and how she begs for Ga eul to let you go.

-What? She doesn't have the right to do that. - Yi jeong reacted right away.

-True, Sunny doesn't have the right to ask that of Ga eul but the reason behind it is she couldn't afford to live without you YI Jeong. She loves you too much. You're all that matters to her but instead of hearing her out, Ga eul pushes her away, not even listening to her pleas and cries. Sunny was persistent so Ga eul became aggressive at Sunny and tried to kill her with a knife. - Ginger saw Yi jeong abrupt reactions and she continues

-Yes, you heard me right YI Jeong, Ga eul tried to kill Sunny with a knife. Sunny in return kicked her as hard as she could muster to save her own life and then you came. You came at the wrong moment and the wrong time Yi Jeong. Sunny only did it to protect herself from Ga eul. Ga eul tried to kill her Yi jeong and she succeeded. She killed Sunny Yi jeong.

-No! I don't believe you. You are accusing Ga eul as if you've known her. - Yi Jeong glares at her, too angry to control himself.

-I don't want to force you to believe me. I just want the truth heard YI Jeong, Sunny is like a sister to me and you are like my brother, she cares for you as much as I cared for you. Think about it Yi Jeong, you have known Sunny for more than 7 years and she always hated violence, she doesn't even like knives, you of all people should know that since you shared a special relationship with her. She is always pleasant and nice to everybody. Sunny may have lots of faults but she is not a bad person. Come to think of it, how long have you known Ga eul? Did you ever know her past? Her background? The sororities she's in? - Ginger proudly asks him while YI Jeong thought about what she was saying.

-Yi Jeong, I suggest you get to know your girlfriend first before you fall for her much deeper because honestly I don't trust her. Me, Minji and Miranda knew she had something to do with Sunny's death and we won't rest until we find out who the truth.

-No! You're talking bullshit Ginger.

-Hmmm. You know YI Jeong that is up to you. I'm just warning you that's all! - She deviously smiled and with that instant, she walks away from him, leaving him speechless and shaking with anger. She walks towards her 2 best friends and excuses themselves away from the F3.

-So Ginger, did you convince him? - Miranda whispers

-Phase 1 commence, girls. - Ginger proudly informs

-Soon revenge will be ours, and Sunny will be at peace.- MinJi congratulated Ginger and went off towards their hide out.

00000000000000

**JunPyo's P O V**

-She killed her. She killed Sunny. How long have you known her? -

I shake my head vigorously, trying to get off my mind the words that MinJi uttered. She doesn't even know Jandi, Jae kyung and Ga eul, let alone accuse them of such violence against Sunny. Earlier today I went to her funeral, it was really sad but most of all it was weird too. Nobody except the family was crying over her death while her 3 best friends were silently grieving her. I have known MinJi and her friends for a very long time, and I know how they are but earlier today I felt as if I don't know them at all. This weird, mysterious hunch I'm feeling right now is bothering me. Brushing the thought aside, I check my phone, and realize it's time to visit my one and only true love, Geum Jandi, heiress to the Geum Hotel and restaurants chains. I instantly drove my black Lotus towards her restaurant and silently walk inside. The door man bowed gently down to me as I warmly smiled, the waitresses giggled at me as they pointed me towards the kitchen.

There she is wearing a white blouse and short baby blue skirt with boots in a pink apron, her back towards me, whistling and humming a song while carefully placing icing on top of the cake she just baked. I chuckle at her gestures, while checking her out from head to toe, she whips her waist left to right while slightly dancing, she never really fail to amaze me, every day I spend time with her brings me happiness. I silently went up to her, and jumped in front of her while hugging her close; smelling my favorite perfume always wears.

-Ahhh! - She surprisingly whips around while I tighten my arms around her.

-JunPyo! - She giggles at me, while playfully punching me in the chest. I look at her intently, missing her.

-Hi hon! Miss me? - I teasingly smirk at her while she blushes.

-Yes. -

-Here these are for you. - I handed her a bouquet of red roses while she merrily inhales the scent of the fresh flowers.

-Thank you. Hon, I thought you're coming over later after the …. - She hesitated and I knew the reason why, even though she wouldn't tell me I know she hated MinJi. After all MinJi didn't treat her right in the first place, to be honest I was surprise when I asked her if I could attend at Sunny's funeral for the last time. She said yes to me right away and I was delighted, truly Jandi is one of a kind. She is very understanding and most of all very trustworthy.

-Well, I didn't finish the whole ceremony. I've missed you already. After the cremation, I didn't go to the reception anymore, Ji Hoo, Woo bin and YI Jeong didn't either. Anyways hon, ahhh.. I know we were supposed to have dinner tonight but see .. ahhh.. - I stuttered too worried that she might get mad for what I was bound to ask her.

-Go on .. - She urges me to continue while placing her arms on her waist.

-Ji Hoo just arrived last night and he wanted to have dinner with us. Is that okay? I know I have promise you dinner but it is okay if they join us .. I mean it's up to you …

-Sure.

-Hmmm?

-I said Sure. I'm excited. I assume the rest are coming too right? - She tenderly asked me while I just nod completely surprised

-Okay, let's go! - And out of my astonishments, she drags me out of her restaurant towards my car, merrily instructing me to drive directly to her mansion so that she can dress up. I followed her orders without questions asked and called Ji hoo confirming our dinner.

00000000000000

After the superb dinner that they shared, all 8 of them were having the time of their lives, chit chatting, about their experiences, on how they knew each other since kindergarten and how they became best of friends. Seo Jin had also been honest enough to tell them her experiences and of course Ga eul announces that she was recruited at their sorority, and that made JI Hoo really happy. After the long night, they decided to head home already with the sleeping Ga eul and Jae kyung on Ji Hoo and Woo bin's arms. Jandi and Seo Jin were both intoxicated by the wine they drank while Junpyo and Ji Hoo took them home. Seo Jin showed Ji Hoo around her new condo unit without telling him whom it belongs. She convinces him to head home already because she knew he still hasn't catch up from his sleeping, exhausted from the trip he made on the other side of the world.

At 3 am, Seo Jin's cellphone buzz; receiving an urgent text message from Jandi, Jae kyung and Ga eul.

0000000000000

At the mansion ….

_Video Playing …_

_-You 3! Be prepared! You will be deployed in 30 minutes. _

_-Yes Ma'am. _

_The sound of the empty sniper rifle bullets chattered across the floor as they emptied the whole magazine off their targets. Excited to have finished their mission, she stood up, carelessly revealing their hide outs to another assassins. As fast as how they managed to take their targets out, it's how fast she got killed. Two of them scrambled out of the building, running for their lives as 2 assassins fired at them. They drove their bikes, wishing that they can get away from the scene when another gun shot was fired, one of the two girls were killed right away, stumbling along the street. One of the 3 girls continues to swerve in and out of the traffic jam in the streets of Macau. _

_-Miss Eun Jae, help me! I am being followed, Theresa and Suzaine are dead! - A trembling voice was distress on the other line_

_-Have you been ID? _

_-Not sure Ma'am_

_-Okay, stay where you are. I'm coming to get you. _

_-Hurry Miss Eun Jae. I'm scared. _

…_.._

_-Why? _

_-I can't let you jeopardize our organization. In order to keep the reputation of our house, certain lives must be sacrifice to our success. _

_-But we did what you asked as for? _

_-And a job well done. But you know perfectly well that it is against the code to get ID on a hit? We can't let you risk everything._

_-But Miss Eun Jae._

_-I am sorry. The force of the Organization will be with you. _

_And with that she ended her life. _

End of Video …

Eun Jae was stunned to see the familiar scene playing in front of her; the videos that she thought she had erased from the Org's archives have been recovered. She felt the coldness from her head down to her toes as it plays back; the murmurs overlapping the sound of the video, the shocked displayed upon Jae kyung and Jandi's face, the look of betrayal from Ga eul's and the satisfaction on Seo jin's face was enough for her to breakdown. How did it happen to this? She had made sure those videos were deleted, she had made sure those files were missing to suppressed anything that leads to her demise and yet she failed. As waves of emotions flashes over her, she felt the world crumbles upon her and 4 girls' encircles her, not protecting her but trapping her.

-Eun Jae, you are hereby strip down upon your rights as a high ranking officer of district 8; you will be on trial for killing the innocent lives of 3 young ladies of district 4 last 2003 on an assignment. The result of this evidence leads to your betrayal and your unwise decision of sacrificing the lives of your sisters. - Jandi gloomily informs her; still can't believe she just witness.

-As you wait for your verdict, you will be staying on the barracks of district 8 to be held as captive. Furthermore you are entitled to make appeals with the 100 signatures on your account. - Jae kyung continues

-No! I didn't do anything! I didn't kill those girls. Please Miss Jae kyung! I didn't. It wasn't me. - Her knees gave away as the realization of Jandi's words hit her. Tears started to fall madly from her eyes as she begs for them.

-Miss Ga eul, this is a mistake! You have known me, I've served you with all of my life, you can't do this to me. Please - Eun Jae pleads in front of Ga eul as the latter just raised her eyebrows.

-Eun Jae, you have failed me, you have failed your superiors and you have failed this sorority. You have no right to be in our presence right now. Get Lost! - Ga eul proudly stood up and left the room while motioning Seo Jin to follow. Seo Jin immediately succumbs to Ga eul request when Eun Jae grabs her arms.

-You! This is your entire fault! You bitch! You are just envious of me, aren't you? I swear I will kill you! - Eun Jae abruptly pulled out her desert eagle gun and pointed it at Seo Jin. Without hesitation, she instantly flips around and dismantles it in less than 30 seconds. Ga eul saw this and she momentarily walk towards them. Seo Jin was twisting Eun Jae's right arm while 3 girls were pointing their guns at her.

-EUN JAE! YOU HAVE NO RESPECT TO YOUR SUPERIORS, YOUR SISTERS AND MOST OF ALL YOU HAVE NO RESPECT FOR THIS HOUSE! YOU WILL BE CASTED OUT OF THIS ORGANIZATION AND THAT YOU WILL BE TREATED AS THIS ORG'S ENEMY! - Ga eul yells at her, while Eun Jae, cries in pain.

-I second the motion. - Jandi confirms

-I agree - Jae kyung thirdly confirms

-Agree…

-Agree …

-Agree …

-Agree …

Everyone at the hall agreed to their superiors' decision and then Ga eul motion Seo Jin to stood Eun Jae up.

-Eun Jae, you have exactly 1 minute to get the hell out of these premises. If you aren't gone in 1 minute, you will die; I will make sure district 4 will personally take their revenge on you. One … Two … Three … Four … Five … Six …

Ga eul counted momentarily while Eun Jae stared at her, with one last glance of hatred and grudge towards her superiors and to Seo Jin, Eun Jae runs away from the hall, outside the mansion, towards her car, hoping that one day she'll come back for revenge.


	19. Pain

**_Chapter 19 Pain_**

-Yi Jeong, why don't you believe me? How long have you known her? You don't even know the real Chu Ga eul!

-I can't… Because I Love you Yi Jeong, I have always been in love with you all this time and I can't let you go. Please Yi Jeong. Please love me, not her. I beg you.

-URGHHH! - He screams on the top of his lungs as Sunny's words, swoon in and out of his mind. Two days after her cremation; all he ever did was thought about what Ginger told him. Truth is he doesn't want to believe her in fact he choose to neglect the words she imprinted onto his mind. None of it made sense, why would Sunny and Ginger talk shit about Ga eul when they don't even know her? What is up with all this tension and gap between them that they seem to hate each other? And what is going with Miranda and Jae kyung? Why do they seem to be engage into some kind of fight the day he both met them at the hospital when Woo bin had an accident? All this questions were bothering him all this time; although he knew it was just due to Sunny's jealousy over Ga eul and Miranda's jealousy over Jae Kyung that made things worst between them but he knew it wasn't just that. There was something deeper, something worth knowing, and something worth finding out. Although he trusted Ga eul with of all his heart, sad to admit that the truth is Sunny and Ginger is right. He hadn't known the real Chu Ga eul and that she haven't shared anything precious to him yet. He loves her with all of his heart, she is his princess and he has no plans on changing that for he is madly and irrevocably in love with her but something stirs inside him worries him because in general he didn't know anything personal about her. He knows that the past is the past in their relationship and that he doesn't care about it either but somehow, somewhere deep inside he wanted to know more about her.

Thinking thoroughly he plans on having a serious talk with her, he turns to right side, checking his watch to see that it was still 4 am; unable to go back to sleep; he decided to surprise Ga eul by sharing breakfast with her at the beach where they first met. Surely this would be a great timing to interrogate her. Smirking for his perfect plan, he ordered his butler to prepare breakfast for both of them.

Ga eul was pissed and irritated after the meeting they had with Jae kyung and Jandi involving Eun Jae's betrayal. She knew something was not right about Eun Jae, she senses it, she knew Eun Jae had something to do with the deaths that occurred during her reign. Although she wanted so bad to have her head on the platter for betraying the Org, she can't do it, after all Eun Jae had once serve her with all honesty. Mad at the situation, she kicks the chair in front of her desk when Seo Jin followed by Jandi and Jae kyung entered her room.

-Ga eul, it's okay, you did the right thing. There is no other way around, it's either you kill her or just cast her out of the ORG and I know you didn't want to do that first option, even though you could have wanted too. - Jandi calmly told her, knowing that her best friend is devastated.

-I knew it Jandi, I knew it! Something wasn't right with regards to her explanation, I'm just thankful I followed my instinct. I order Seo Jin to reinvestigates and open up the case and indeed my hunches were right. - Ga eul breathes in and out while trying to calm herself down.

-Ga eul, I agree with Jandi you did the right thing, we had no choice. Justice must prevail in this house. Come on; let's go home, all 3 of us are exhausted. - Jae kyung rubs her eyes while yawning.

-Miss Ga eul, Miss Jandi, Miss Jae kyung, it would be my honor to take you home. - Seo Jin offered while warmly smiling at them.

Jae Kyung returns a smile and said - I think that would be a great idea, I appreciate it Seo jin.

As Seo Jin took her home; Ga eul was already groggy; she bid goodbye to Seo Jin and walks inside her mansion; completely ignoring the stranger waiting for her on the living room. She yawns dramatically when out of the corner of her eyes; she saw his figure; So Yi Jeong was smirking in front of her, hands on his waist.

-Good Morning! - He happily greeted her

-What are you doing here? How long have you been waiting for me? Did you just got here? - She asked him a lot of questions while smiling exhaustedly at him.

-Well, I figured I'll take you to the beach and have breakfast there early this morning. - Yi Jeong hesitantly pronounce while enveloping her into a tight hug.

-Where have you been? - He added; when she didn't respond.

-Oh! Jae kyung called for a girl's night. We were watching this new movie that came out … - She immediately came up with a good excuse while Yi jeong is eyeing her intently; not noticing the suspicious look he was giving her.

-Is this a bad time? -

-No! Of course not! Oh YI jeong that is really sweet of you! Wait for me here okay? - She merrily lets go of him and excitedly run upstairs towards her bedroom. She has been surprised by his early morning visit that the sleepiness in her has been gone. She abruptly took her clothes off, freshens up, and wore a yellow t-shirt with white shorts and tennis shoes. She puts on her favorite cologne and runs downstairs.

The drive towards the beach is fun and lively; it was only 5 am when they arrived at the beach and Ga eul is gaping in awe as she saw the sun rises magically with Yi jeong holding her body in front of him. They both watch the sun's rays slowly illuminates the whole beach while eating their breakfast. The setting is so sweet that Ga eul couldn't help but feel like she is in heaven. She innocently smiled at him while he closes the gap between their faces. Yi Jeong caresses her face, her nose and her lips before sealing it with a kiss. She felt her heart beating wildly as she returns his kisses. Everything in their relationship is perfect that it feels so right to her.

-I love you! - He said between kisses

-I love you too! - She whispers back with a smile carve upon her face.

-Ga eul ..

-Hmmm?

-I wanted to ask you something, I hope you won't mind.

-What is it?

-It's just that I want to know more about you. I want to know everything about you especially your past. - He opens up to her, instigating a conversation he wanted to have with her. He saw her reaction; she was surprised yet she still manages to give him a smile.

-Hmmm, don't you know me already?

-Ga eul, you know what I mean.

-Okay, well what do you want to know about me YI Jeong?

-I want to know your past, or anything you wanted to share with me. - He smile at her gently while caressing her arms.

-Okay, I am an elite member of the sorority called Delta Nhu, I am one of the presidents, Jae kyung and Jandi too. Seo Jin is the first level or my successor, what we do in our sorority is we do charities and support groups. We help our each other fulfill our lifetime dreams. - She whole heartedly explains to him.

-Oh I see. What about your past relationships? - He never hesitated to open up the topic where he is most interested in when he saw the changes of her facial expression. Her eyebrows crease as if she is examining him dearly.

-YI Jeong, what is this all about? - She abruptly asked him while crossing her arms on her chest. She looks at him intently as if trying read what's on his mind.

-Ahh.. nothing, I just want you to know.

-No, is there something bothering you? You've never ask me this questions before?

-Ga eul …really there is nothing

-Hmmm. Yi Jeong, I know you, really what is bothering you?

-Nothing is bothering me, I just want to you to talk to me, Ga eul. I feel like .. I feel like I don't know you. I feel like you're not talking to me, I feel like you're hiding something from me.

-YI Jeong, I am not ..

-Then, why can't you just tell me. - He cuts her off, now slightly raising his voice. What can't she just tell him all about her past? Is that really a big of deal to share to him? He had been open to her, shared to her about his past experiences and about his life, he had never hide anything from her. He had been totally honest with her and he expects that from her too but why isn't she opening up to him, it as if she is blocking herself to him, not allowing him to penetrate her inner self.

-No, I'm not hiding anything from you and I thought past is past in our relationship. We don't discuss about it, we don't linger on it and we don't argue about it? Why are you bombarding me with all this nonsense right now? - She is now pissed at him, there is a slight change of the tone of her voice when addressing to him.

-Why are you mad at me? Yes, past in past in our relationship and I assure you it wouldn't cause an argument, I just want to know more. More about you. - He calmly explains to her, trying so hard to control his emotions.

-I won't tell you anything not unless you tell me what are you thinking? - She hastily responded. She knew something is bothering him, she knew him so well, his reactions, his open-ended questions, she knows he is hiding something from her and that she intended to find out.

He is starting to get furious at her; she isn't making it easy for him. Why is she so defensive if she isn't hiding anything from him? He creases his eyebrows completely annoyed at her stubbornness.

-Why can't you just answer the question Ga eul? Why? Because do you still love him? -

-What?

-I said do you still love him?

-Yi Jeong, what are you talking about? - She was deliberately astonished by his words? What is he talking about? Who is he referring too? He can't be talking about? About?

-Who is Soo Pyo Ga eul? Is he someone dear to you? - He suddenly blurted it out that caught her off guard.

She was shocked! How on earth did he know about Soo Pyo? How did YI Jeong knew about the only guy she'd ever love before him? She was stunned; her eyes rounded in disbelief as Yi Jeong stared at her intently, eyes demanding an answer. It has been 8 years since she has heard that named, the name of the guy she had love with all of her life before Yi Jeong. The guy she almost lost her life with and the guy she fought until the very end.

-How did you know? - She surprisingly asked him, feeling the numbness and the stiffness of her whole body. She felt her entire being turn into cold the moment she heard it.

-It's not about how did I know Ga eul, the question is do you still love him?

-…..

-Answer me Ga eul.

-…..

She was stunned! Words couldn't escape from her mouth as the dryness of her mouth went down to her throat, she had no intention of sharing this to Yi Jeong, she had moved on, she had totally forgotten or rather she choose to forget what had happen, even her best friends dared not to talk about it. That part she doesn't want Yi jeong to know, she isn't ready yet, not until the judgment day, the day when she will collect the debt that is needed to be repaid.

-So it's true, Ginger is right, you still love him, and it's still him isn't it? - He said it out loud. When she didn't answer, nor confirm or deny his confrontation he suddenly felt angry, angry at her.

-What? You were talking to Ginger about me? Behind my back? Where is the trust? Why couldn't you ask me myself, is this all you wanted to know in the first place? Why go to her? Why ask her? - She now stood up; mad at his stupid inquiries and for seeking information to Ginger. No matter how she love him, she didn't like the fact that he had talk to her worst enemy.

-Trust? You can't even tell me about the real you Ga eul. About your past? About your sorority? About you? You are hiding something from me and you aren't inclining to tell me the truth. Why? What's keeping you from me Ga eul? - He retaliated back, already on his feet, facing her intensely.

-What do you want to know huh? Yes Soo Pyo is my ex-boyfriend, the love of my life, the only man I have ever loved. He was my life before I meet you, he was my true love before I have love you. But that was all in the past now, you are my present and my future Yi jeong. Why are you so bothered about the past when you are my life Now. Do you hear me, you are my life now, I love you with all of my heart, why do you doubt me? - She had tears in her eyes; how dare him? How dare him doubt her when she loves him with all her heart?

-Ga eul I didn't mean to … - It was like being awaken from a nightmare, he was immediately brought back to his senses when she saw her crying.

-What's next ha? Me, killing Sunny? Ha? Is that what she told you next?

-…

- I knew it! That's what she told you and you believe her? - She is now crying like hell. It pains her that he doubts her feelings for him and most of all it kills her that he believes Ginger more than her. She saw him flinched at the sight of her and he immediately hug her, trying to ease the pain he had cause her. As soon as she felt his arms around her waist, she pushed him away, her whole being shaking with anger as she tried to comprehend everything that happened. She hated him and without looking at him, she turns her back away from him and uttered.

-You know what, screw both of you! I don't need a guy who doubts me; why don't you just stay with Ginger since you believe her so much than me. - She walks away from him, suppressing the pain she felt inside.

-Ga eul, wait, I'm sorry. I didn't mean too … - He follows her while grabbing her arms

-Yi Jeong let me go, let's just end this! -

0000000000000

-Well, well, well, what business do you want with us Eun Jae?

-I believe it's the other way around MinJi, you have business with me. - Eun Jae proudly said without flinching at the sight of the 3 Gamma Shea leaders.

Miranda scoofs. - Don't play games with us Eun Jae, we aren't in the mood for one. Get straight to the point!

-Miranda, don't be feisty we will get there. - Eun Jae laughs, eyes still fixed on them.

-Be careful Eun Jae, you are not a Delta Nhu anymore, if I kill you right now, you'll never stand a chance. - Ginger smiled deviously while raising an eyebrow

-hahahahaha! You won't kill me, I have information you wanted so bad but first I have a proposal. - Eun Jae looks them seriously in the eyes

-I assure you that if you will double crossed us Eun Jae, I will tear you into pieces. - MinJi threatened her while contemplating a plan in her mind. This time there will be a chance of tide, this time; Gamma Shea will successfully eliminate Delta Nhu. They will have their revenge they've been waiting for a very long time.

0000000000000

**MinJi's P O V**

The truth didn't hurt as much because I knew from the start who killed Sunny, my best friend since we were in grade school. We were still young back then, when the 4 of us became friends, me, Sunny, Ginger and Miranda. The 4 of us came from an elite family of the society, each of us heiresses of our family's business and has an empire of our own. We went to the same school from grade until college, until we joined the Gamma Shea Org when we were in high school. We've been through a lot, all those years that we've shared problems, always being for each other in times of need and in times of distress. We grow to be fine young women, Ginger as the most manipulative, Miranda the spoiled brat, the proud Sunny and me as the mature one. Yes I considered myself mature because I have expectations for myself and I look out for each and every one of us. Except this time I failed them, I failed to protect Sunny when she needed me the most. Sunny died in vain, she died alone, in the hands of Seo Jin who betrayed us, commanded by the leaders of Delta Nhu; especially the bitch who ordered Sunny's death, Chu Ga eul. The moment I realize the truth from Eun Jae, there is nothing more in this world that I ever wanted, I wanted the heads of leaders of Delta Nhu; the bitches that were responsible for Sunny's death.

Here I am standing in front of Sunny's grave, pouring my heart out as I felt the tears in my eyes, falling downwards my face. The pain that I've kept in my heart is slowly engulfing me, the weakness that I've been hiding is slowly claiming me as I recall that my very best friend is now gone. I couldn't breathe; I felt my chest tightened as I remember Sunny's face. I've missed her; I've missed her very much. All the times that she had been beside me when I needed her the most, I was not there for her. I wasn't there when she took her last breathe, I wasn't there for her. Sunny, please forgive me for not protecting you. I promise you. I promise you they will pay, they will pay for what they've done to you And before I realize, I was already hugging myself, letting out all my frustrations, agony and despair. Before I will carry out this mission, I have to be strong, I have to be tough, I have to heartless.

0000000000000000


	20. Heartaches

I would like to say thank you to MikaElv, Kimmy95, xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx, Purvlet, pretibem, Michi5463 for all the positive comments you've given. Appreciate everything! thank you reading my story. It always makes my day when i read them all; anyways Kimmy95, about your suggestion for the Seoul website, i would look into and will try to also published stories in there. It would be amazing also to check out other sites. Anyways here is chap 20, hope you guys like it!

**_Chap 20 Heartaches_**

-Damn! Where is she? - He silently curses himself, why does Ginger have to call him above everyone else? In the first place, Ginger is the best friend, she should know where she at? He mentally slap himself from being here but he couldn't just also turn his back from her, after all they have been good friends, they have known each other for more than 7 years already and for once in his life, he had loved her. Yes, he had once desired MinJI's love, but not anymore, he had long accepted the fact that they weren't mean for each other and that he is meant to be with Jandi. Speaking of Jandi, he thought about the only girl who made him feel this way, this new and strange feeling he felt with her is something he will cherish for the rest of his life because he is madly in love with her. He smiled at the thought of her when suddenly he remembers why he is at the cemetery. Clicking his tongue as a sign of irritation, he immediately called her cellphone, it rang 4x and finally it lead to her voicemail. Pissed, he check the time to have realize that it is already 630 pm and that he is supposed to have dinner with Jandi. Trying to relax, he took a deep before dialing her number, after 2 rings, she finally answers and he is in heaven upon hearing her voice.

-Hello Hon! - She sweetly greeted him.

-Hon, sorry I won't be able to make it to dinner; I have something important to do, how about I see you tonight? - He apologetically informs her while silently cursing at MinJi.

-Oh! That's fine hon! Ga eul just called too, I'll just be at her mansion while waiting for you, give me a call when you're home already okay? - Jandi merrily replied while Junpyo warmly smiled. He said goodbye to her and ended the call, even though he felt a tinge of guilt for lying to her, he reminded himself that he just needs to make sure MinJi is okay and then he'll head home to see her right away. After putting his cellphone in his pocket, he turns to the corner and park on the side of the crooked road. He entered the Yao's sanctuary and saw her immediately.

She was lying on the floor of the cold cement beside Sunny's grave, her face buried on her hands; he could see her back shaking as she was immensely crying. His heart shattered into pieces upon seeing her, he felt sorry for her, Minji has always been the strongest of the 4 of them. He had never seen her cry; he had never seen her like this. He immediately approaches her, took her hands away from her face and when he saw the tears flowing madly out of her eyes, he embraces her.

-JunPyo! - She softly cries while he caresses her hair; her face pressed gently upon his chest.

-Shhhh! It's okay. I'm here. - Junpyo wipes away the tears in her eyes while trying to calm her down.

-Sunny is gone Junpyo! My best friend is gone!

-Shhhh!

-I can't believe she's gone! I blame myself! I blame myself for not being with her, she was all alone when she died. I wish. I wish I was there for her. - MinJi dramatically cries, exaggerating the hoarseness in her voice.

-MinJi, it's okay. Let it all out! Scream it all out! But don't blame yourself it wasn't your fault, it's nobody's fault. It was an accident! Shhhh! I'm here. I'm here for you. Shhhhh! - Junpyo tried to ease her pain, although he know it isn't enough, he wanted to help her after all she is his friend. He embraces her tightly, letting her know that he's just here for her, supporting her and comforting her to the pain she is suffering. He had given his shoulders for her to cry on, knowing that somehow it will ease her pain. Although his feelings for her had long been gone to the drain, she always had a special place in heart, so it pains him to see her distress like this; caressing her shoulders, he tightened his arms around her.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttt

-Ga eul are you okay? - Jandi stares at her best friend with great concern; she had never seen her like this since 8 years ago, eyes puffy and red, cheeks so flushed and lips so red. She knew that her best friend has been crying; the redness in her eyes, her nose and the tissue boxes around her are proof that she is dying inside. Ga eul eyes wandered around, not wanting to look at her, she knew this gesture, and she knew that Ga eul tried so hard to be strong, to feel strong even though her heart is breaking.

-Have you been crying? What happened? - She asked the obvious, when she knew the answer already.

-Nothing. - Ga eul instantly answered still not looking at her.

-What do you mean nothing? Chu Ga eul? You better tell me what's going on? - Jandi demanded while wiping her best friends' tears; she cups her chin and embraces her. As soon as she wraps her arms around her best friend, she felt her stiff, shakes and suddenly she felt her blouse wet in tears.

-It's .. It's Yi jeong…..

- I …. broke up…. with him. - Ga eul sniffs and manages to speak between sobs as she tries to make out the words. She never thought that it hurts so much, it's like being stab a million times straight into her heart. She felt the coldness and numbness of her entire body as she lets go of her heartaches.

-Wh-at? But why? - Jandi stammered, couldn't believe what she just heard.

-Jandi, It hurts. - Ga eul cries as Jandi embraces her, trying to calm her down by caressing her hair.

-SHhhhh.. Tell me what happened. - Jandi carefully asked while handing Ga eul a glass of water. She watches her best friend drank the whole glass of water and then listen to her attentively. She sympathizes with her best friend; it has been 8 years since she'd her cried like this. Ga eul must be really hurting really bad, as she had realized her best friend situation with So Yi Jeong. She knew that it was just a misunderstanding, although she couldn't deny the fact that she wanted to kill Yi Jeong for hurting GA eul and for talking to Ginger, she also couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She knew Ga eul's relationship with Yi jeong is different from her relationship with Junpyo, she had totally open up to Junpyo, but not Ga eul to Yi jeong. GA eul had kept Yi jeong in the dark, she had blocked him to get to know her, and she is hiding in a shield that she wouldn't allow him to penetrate. She is building a wall for him. Jandi knows that her best friend still hasn't moved on, who wouldn't, Soo Pyo's death was never avenge. His death was never resolved.

Without realizing the time she comforted and stayed with GA eul until both of them feel asleep while waiting for Jae kyung who will be coming over after Woo bin and her arrived from Jeju Island.

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

She was in his arms again; MinJi couldn't help but feel extremely happy when he wraps his arms around her. She reminisce the intimacy they shared together before, how he had confessed his love to her and every time they make love. She leans her head on his shoulder while completely faking her cries, everything is according to plan, she can easily manipulate him just as what she had expected. Ginger was successful in tricking him to succumb to her trap and now that he had taken her bait, she can already see her victory.

Switching to a much calmer mood, she softly pulls away from him, pretending to be ashamed of what happened and wipes away the tears in her eyes. She sniffs as she fixes her hair without looking at him; trying to hide the happiness she felt inside.

She sat next to him and apologizes –- I'm sorry Junpyo. You should have never seen that!

-It's okay - Junpyo smiled at her while gazing at her intently.

-What are you doing here anyway? It's already dark!

-I came here to look for you, are you okay? - He explains to her momentarily, skipping the part where Ginger asks him for a favor. He knew she is still pain so he doesn't want her to know that he only came here because of Ginger.

-I'm fine now, thank you Junpyo. You should go now. - She briskly stand up, pretending to leave him when she suddenly stumble, trying to fake a fall, it was all in her plan, knowing that he is behind her to catch her if she falls. Just as she thought being a gentleman he is, Junpyo grasps in shocked as she saw her stumble, he immediately catches her in time to break the fall. MinJi dramatically close her eyes, her hand on her forehead as he felt his arms tense.

Ttttttttttttttttttttttt

-Jandi, I'm sorry we're late. - Jae kyung apologizes while holding Woo bin's hands.

-How is she? - Woo bin momentarily asked while looking at Ga eul.

-Not okay and Yi Jeong? - Jandi stares at Woo bin.

-He just called. Anyways, I'll talk to him. Jae, I'll call you tomorrow? - Woo bin gave her a short kiss and gave Jandi a hug. He bids them goodbye and left. Jae kyung approaches Ga eul and kisses her forehead; she sat next to Jandi in the couch and gazes at her. Jandi nods at her and both of them went into the balcony to talk about what had happened to Ga eul and Yi Jeong.

-Don't you think this is the Gamma Shea's plan of revenge? I mean Ginger butting into GA eul and Yi Jeong affairs. You know perfectly well that they knew about Sunny's death, sooner or later they are bound to retaliate and this could be what we are waiting for. - Jae kyung informs Jandi after listening to her.

-You have a point; after all why else would Ginger bring Soo Pyo into this. Although I wanted so bad to beat Yi jeong to death, I understand him, Ga eul has been very safe when it comes to him, I know for sure she didn't tell him about Soo Pyo. We know well that she hasn't moved on from what had happened to him, it still pains her. -

-I don't blame her Jandi. You know what happened to Soo Pyo, Ga eul is just probably protecting Yi Jeong. She doesn't want him to suffer the same faith as her ex-boyfriend.

-But things are different now Jae kyung, you above all know that, we aren't high school anymore.

-I know that! But Ga eul has a mind of her own, don't worry she'll come around soon, for now let's just respect her decision. Okay?

-Okay, Jae kyung.

As soon as Seo Jin arrives, Jandi bids farewell and headed downstairs; while waiting for her Porsche, Ga eul's butler Mr. Chan handed her a note. She flips it open and read

My dear Jandi,

Sorry for dinner. Hope I can still make it up to you. Please proceed to the Shinwa Hyatt Hotel Suite 1050. I'll be waiting for you. I love you.

Gu Jun Pyo

Extremely enthusiastic, she warmly smiles and kisses the note he wrote just for her truly she is lucky to have him as her boyfriend. She couldn't ask for more, he is perfect for her. Excited, she instantly hop into her Porsche and drives crazily towards her mansion. As soon as she arrives, she immediately went straight to shower to freshen up and wore a simple yet dazzling knee length black dress with a touch of light make-up. She hurriedly drive towards the hotel, anxious and nervous at the same time, she stops at the familiar sight and handed her car keys to the valet. She entered the premises not knowing that a pair of eyes was watching her every move. She walks straight to the lobby and the front desk receptionist gave her a card key. She clutched her chest, trying to steady the beating of her heart as she pushes the elevator button on the floor she is headed onto. She held her breath as the elevator doors carefully opens in front of her. She slowly walks towards the suite, her hands shaking of excitement while holding the card key. Junpyo had surprised her a thousand times already and every time he did that, she always ends up having the same mixed emotions.

She took a deep breath before slowly inserting the card key towards the slots, the steel knob clicked and she carefully twists the knob, slowly opening the door; revealing the most disturbing sight she'd ever witness.

Ooooooooooooo

-MinJi, just stay still, you must be fatigue from crying. Here, let me take you home - He carried her bridal style towards his car and offered to take her home, nodding at him, MinJi is smiling deviously deep inside.

-Junpyo, I don't want to go home, can I please stay in your hotel? I won't bother you I promise, I just want to rest and then I'll call Ginger to let her know I'm fine. Please? - She pleaded on him, her voice masked with pain and despair; her eyes watery.

Junpyo looks at her pale face and said - Okay, I'll take you there.

-Thank you Junpyo. You are really a good friend. - She murmurs to him as she closes her eyes, taking advantage of the care he gave to her. As he carried her, there is only one thing in her mind; it's her, its Geum JanDi. She silently congratulated herself for a job well done in manipulating him; after all she is a great actress.

They arrived at his own hotel, the lobby guard and the receptionist bows down to him as he demanded for a suite. The female receptionist immediately gave him the key card as his 2 bodyguards approaches him and offering their help. He instantly dismisses them while getting inside the elevator, tapping his feet out of irritation; he slowly tried to wake her up.

-MinJi, we're here. Can you walk? -

-Yes, you can put me down now. - He looks at her intently and slowly assisted her to stand up. She staggered a little bit, her back towards the wall of the elevator. He exhales deeply contemplating the fact that she is still feeling exhausted after a couple of hours of crying, he held her shoulders, guiding her towards the suite. He inserts the card key and the door immediately sprang open, he slowly closes the door behind them and led her towards the bedroom.

-No, Junpyo, I'm okay here in the couch, I wanted to see the evening lights in the city of Seoul, it gives me warmth and comfort, it makes me relax and happy. - She walks pass the couch and into the glass walls, her gait staggering, her knees wobbling. Junpyo crosses her arms around his chest and followed her, she saw his outline and she pretended she accidently slips towards him. With his good reflexes, he caught her again for the second time around. This time she turns around, her entire being facing him, she stares at his brown eyes, communicating with him from her inner soul. Her arms slowly creeping up his chest as she rested her head, her face slowly moves up, she can feel his breathing close to her.

He was surprised by her small gestures, he can smell her sweet breathe as she moves closer, she cups his face while he stiffens, his eyes rounded in shock, not knowing what to do. He suddenly realizes what she intended to do as she touches her lips into his, he step back trying to get away from her when he lost his balance. He was still holding her tenderly when they landed on the couch, her lips slowly moving onto his, molding itself. She tasted his sweet lips, as she kisses him passionately, her whole body ignited as soon as she felt his lips tremble. She deepens the kiss, trying to seduce him, she felt him open up to her as she slid her tongue to play with his. Her hands acted upon its own as it slowly unbutton his black polo shirt. He moans with her kisses and she is enthusiastic.

Junpyo was lost in her kisses when he remembers her face, Jandi angelic face is all he can see as he felt her hands on his bare chest. He didn't realize that she had already takes off his shirt. He abruptly panic, as she snuggles herself closer to him. He pulled her away, and she gave him a questioning look, he stares at her angrily when he saw that she was shirtless, revealing her black bra and her curves. He pushed her away when out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a familiar outline. He saw her; it was the love of his life Geum Jandi, eyes full of tears as she stares at them point blank.

-Jan-di … - His voice evidences with fear and animosity.

-Oh! I'm sorry, Junpyo I thought this room is intended for us. I didn't know you've invited someone else. - MinJi smirks while seeing the reaction of Jandi.

-Jandi, it's .. not .. wh-at .. you think! - Junpyo stuttered, can't find the words to explain to her. Jandi just firmly looks at him before walking away, tears overflowing like a river from her eyes as she asked herself "How could he ever do this to her?".

000000000000000000000

He was driving 90 miles/hour on the freeway, tears blinding him, not a care in this world if he gets into an accident. For once he didn't care about dying, all he knew is that he wanted this pain to go away; it is too much, too much that he couldn't bear his heart tearing into pieces. Her words hit him like a bullet aim straight into his heart. He never expected them to end up like this; all he wanted was to know her, he wanted to love her and even marry her. Yes as funny as it sound that a Casanova deciding to get settled, he considered it with Ga eul. She is the only girl he ever wanted, he had never wanted anybody in his life, not until she came. She is his life, his air. He breathes for her as much as she breathes for him. He knew she love him, he felt it, he heard it from her. But why did she have to break up with him, why did she end up a happy relationship? Why did she hurt him? All this questions are bombarding his mind as he didn't pay attention driving. He was numb. He was empty. He was cold, all because of one girl, one girl name Chu Ga eul. He closes his eyes, feeling the heartache inside, as he opens his eyes, he saw the blinding light ahead of him and the sound of the honking horn; he automatically maneuvered the steering wheel to the right side lane as his car hits on the curb.


	21. Jp: I'll die, Jd: I'll fight

Hi sis MIchi5463, MikaElv, Kimmy95, xxxVioletAshesxxx, thank you for your comments. Appreciate it really! everytime i read them, it always made me smile and keeps me going! anyways here is chapter 21. hoping you'll like it. thank you again.

**Chap 21 Jp: I'll die; Jd: I'll fight**

**Jandi's P O V**

I ran as fast as my legs can carry me, away from the horrible scene I've witnessed, I heard him call my name as I splinted towards the closing elevator, hoping that I wasn't too late. I came in just in time for the elevator door to close; and presses the ground floor button as I saw him running towards me, I couldn't look at him, the pain that was slowly enclosing me was unbearable. I step back towards the farther side of the elevator clinging for support, my knees are shaking, my legs are wobbling, my entire body felt cold, as I felt the tightness of my chest sucking the life out of me. I couldn't breathe, my throat is dry, I couldn't even speak, all I wanted is to get the hell away from this horrible place and scream out loud.

Miraculously, I have enough strength left to drive, I tried my best to focus on the road as my eyes were clouded with tears, as soon as I saw the view of my mansion, I immediately jumped out of my car and run towards my room, not minding the worried stares and inquiries of my butler and my bodyguards. I slam the door and went straight to my bathroom, turning the shower on as I stripped down my dress. As soon as the hot water hits my entire body, I could no longer hold the pain I'm feeling inside. I scream on the top of my lungs, knowing that no one will hear me, letting my heartaches carry me away. I cried with all my heart as I recall Minji lying on top of Junpyo wearing only a bra and Junpyo shirtless, they were kissing passionately, so intimately into each other that they haven't realize I was there. How can Junpyo do this to me? Was it all a lie? The relationship we shared together, all those happy days and those loving memories was it fake? Did he really love me?

-_Hon, sorry I won't be able to make it to dinner; I have something important to do, how about I see you tonight?_

Those exact words he told me, was he referring to Minji? Is he referring to their meeting tonight? How could I be so stupid for falling in love with him when I knew he had once loved MinJi. Is he still in love with her? Was our relationship part of the revenge, MinJi wanted in the first place? How could I end up like this? How reckless was I, thinking that he truly loves me, believing that he really cared for me? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I cursed at myself for being vulnerable like this. But why does it hurt so much? Why do I feel like my life was taken away from me?

Oh! Junpyo no matter how hard I try, I couldn't deny the fact that I love you very much. Why did you do this to me? Why?

I cried as hard as I can, seating on the bathtub, hugging my knees as I felt cold and empty even though with the hot water splash all over my body. I needed to cry. I needed to let it all out. There is no used in cowering over my pride, I just wanted to cry, cry until my eyes are dry, until there is no more tears left to shed, this would make me stronger, so the next I have to face him, I am already strong, strong enough to prove to him that he doesn't deserve me.

000000000000

As soon as his car hits the curb, the emotions that are drowning him finally erupted. He screams; punching the steering wheel as his heart throbs in pain, he place his head on it, crying hardly as he saw Ga eul's face smiling warmly upon him. The door blasted open and set of arms grabs him out of his car, he didn't look whose arms it belongs too, all he did is sat down on the ground, his back on his car as he continues to cry. He hid his face between his arms from the people sitting opposite to him. They didn't say a word; he knew they were just watching him, supporting him in a way they can, their presence is all that matters to him.

Woo bin and Ji Hoo were following Yi Jeong, noticing how reckless their best friend has been driving, not paying attention on the road, sooner or later if they don't stop him, he'll truly get into an accident, so without hesitation Woo bin overtakes Yi jeong car about ½ mile and maneuvered his car around, facing Yi jeong head on. Now they are driving in the opposite direction on a one way lane, Woo bin didn't care, he has confidence in his driving skills and as JI Hoo gives him the signal; he accelerated his car and drove towards Yi jeong, honking his horn loudly. As soon as he saw YI Jeong hit the curb both him and Ji Hoo saw him punch the steering wheel and cried with all his heart. Just by seeing his best friend like this, he couldn't help but feel sorry for him, he truly must have love Ga eul just as much he love Jae kyung. Ji Hoo pulled him out of his car while Woo bin sat on the ground. JiHoo sat next to him, both of them now watching Yi jeong cried with all his heart. He looks at Ji Hoo; silently communicating with him on what to do, the latter shake his head and Woo bin knew what he meant. He switches his attention to Yi Jeong, he had never seen his best friend cried, not even when his mother died nor when his brother left them. He knew his best friend is suffering, he truly sympathizes with him, but he also couldn't help but wonder why both Ga eul and Yi Jeong had to suffer like this when they are madly in love with each other? Why did it have to end like this when clearly their feelings for each other are real? He had seen Ga eul and she is dying inside as much as Yi jeong because she loves him dearly as much as he loves her. Yes, they both love each other but instead of fighting for their love, why on earth is Yi jeong feeling sorry for himself when he can fight for Ga eul? Hays, he doesn't know what is running on his best friend minds when finally Yi jeong spoke.

-Thank you for not letting Ji hoo drive Woo bin, my car would have been totaled. - Yi Jeong spoke, voice still shaking from crying.

-Maybe I should be the one who's driving so that you'll realize how stupid you are driving without paying attention on the road. - Ji Hoo chuckles while teasing Yi Jeong. Yi Jeong scratches his head still not looking at them and wipes his tears away with his sleeves.

-Yi jeong, what are you doing? - Woo bin looks at him abruptly; trying to snap his best friend out of this madness.

-Woo bin, how's your trip with Jae kyung at Jeju Island? Did you have fun? - YI jeong tried to dodge his questions still not looking at them. Woo bin knew this gestures so he tried to pursue direct to the point.

-It was the best but we had to hurry back home because someone screwed up! - Woo bin hastily informs him while Yi Jeong didn't flinched at his best friend's tone.

-I'm sorry. – Yi jeong exhaled.

-Yi Jeong, would you care to explain us why all of a sudden you doubted Ga eul? - Ji Hoo firmly asked him after knowing what happened; Seo Jin had shared it to him before coming over at Ga eul's.

-I didn't doubt her; I just want to know her past, to know if Ginger was lying or not. - Yi jeong calmly explains

-Well what good did it do to both of you? Were you satisfied about the outcome? Because all I can see is that you just hurt Ga eul deeply and now look at you. Both of you are suffering when you are not supposed too. - Woo bin's words slap him straight into the face, taking him out of his senses.

-Ga eul is hurting? - Yi jeong immediately look at both Ji Hoo and Woo bin, shocked and hurt written all over his face.

-Yes, I've seen her and she is dying inside as much as you do. - Woo bin informs him while taken aback from what he'd seen, Yi jeong is a messed, his eyes red and puffy, his hair all over the place, and his suit wrinkled.

-But .. she broke up with me, I thought she didn't … lo-ve m-e - He stuttered.

-Look Yi jeong, Ga eul wouldn't be miserable right now if she doesn't love you. She loves you dearly. - JI Hoo says it without hesitation.

-Yes she loves you but the truth is, it still hurts her when it comes to his death.

-What? His death? Who Woo bin?

-Soo Pyo. He was Ga eul's ex-boyfriend, he died 8 years ago.

-How? How did he die? - Yi Jeong was shocked, Soo Pyo is dead? But he thought, he thought he is still alive and that Ga eul is still madly in love with him. He groans of stupidity, this is what he gets from listening to Ginger; he suddenly hated himself for acting like an idiot.

-He was murdered. - Woo bin firmly informs him while Yi jeong's eyes rounded in disbelief.

-Wh-at?

-Yes he was murdered, that's what Jae kyung told me. Ever since that day, Ga eul change, she isn't opening up to anybody anymore, she hides herself from everyone, building a wall. Jae kyung said she never talked about his death, never even wanting to hear his name, not even sharing her pain, and secluding herself from them.

-You know what Yi jeong, Jae kyung told me that Ga eul just started becoming lively again when she met you. Bro, listen, stop feeling pity for yourself, she loves you very much; she is just hurting inside because his death wasn't resolved yet. The murderer is still out there that's why she hasn't moved on but I can assure you that she doesn't love him anymore. She loves you, it's you bro! Always remember that!

-Woo bin ..

-That's true Yi Jeong. Please don't doubt Ga eul's feelings for you because she never doubted you in the first place. I suggest you don't listen to other people's crap especially with Ginger. It will just ruin your relationship with Ga eul and plus instead of questioning her love for you, support her, be there for her, she needs you the most Yi jeong.

The words that JI Hoo and Woo bin told him gives him strength and comfort, it's true he felt, he felt her love and trust for him. All this time Ga eul is always there for him, making him happy, never asking anything from him, accepting him with his ex-Casanova ways and loving him with all her heart. He was stupid enough to throw that away just by listening to other people. And now Ga eul is suffering because of his foolishness, he better fix things before it gets worst.

-Thank you guys! You're right, I shouldn't doubt her. She is my world and my everything. I love her that's why I should fight for her. Thank you for clearing up my mind. - Yi Jeong face brightens up as this new feeling envelops her. It's true he had been stupid for hurting her and now he is inclining into proving to her that he is sorry and that they are meant for each other.

-Although, Ji Hoo what made you say that about Ginger? -

-Ya, Ji Hoo what had happened?

-There is one thing I knew that I didn't mention to Seo Jin but Ginger was the one who attacked her in the alley; if I wasn't there to save her, she could have been dead.

-What? How did you know?

-I had my resources. I just don't know what her motive is but I will surely find out. As for you Yi jeong, stay away from her. - Ji Hoo was deep thought, although he knew Ginger tried to kill Seo Jin, he doesn't want her to find out. Seo Jin is happy now and he doesn't want her to be bothered. All he wanted is that to find out the truth, why was Ginger trying to kill her, surely it was more than just a jealousy, it was something else.

00000000

Junpyo's P.O.V

-Jandi! - I called out her name even though it is too late, I saw her Porsche zooming past me. I couldn't see her since her car is tinted, I stop outside the lobby, catching my ragged breathing as I hear footsteps behind me. I felt this rage deep within me when I saw her, Minji was approaching me with a smile in her face. I tried to control myself from launching onto her, I don't want to hurt her.

-Junpyo.

-Stay away from me MinJi! - I warn her, my voice trace with anger.

-Why? Why would I? I knew it Junpyo, you still love me, you still have feelings for me, why can't you accept the fact that you don't love that bitch! You love me and I love you Junpyo. I love you.

-I DON'T LOVE YOU! - I scream at her.

-OH yeah? Then why did you kiss me Junpyo? Why did you come after me?

-Because I thought I care for you. I thought you were my friend but I was clearly wrong. You have taken advantage of the kindness I've shown to you. I was stupid, stupid for even considering the fact that you held a special place in my heart as my friend but you don't deserve to be one. I hate you Minji. From now on, I don't ever want to see your face again, I mean it. - I have to walk away from her before I do foolish things when she followed me.

-No matter how hard you try Junpyo, Jandi wouldn't come back to you. You betrayed her. You choose me over her. You already hurt her by being with me, let alone she saw what happened. She saw you kiss me.

-Shut up!

-You'll come back to me Junpyo. You belong with me. - As soon as I heard her words, I stop and face her, held her shoulders tightly that I just want to smash it.

-You're right MinJi, I kissed you and I will regret that for the rest of my life but you know what, when I was kissing you, all I ever thought was Jandi. I was imagining her, her face was tattooed on my mind, and she is all I ever wanted. I wasn't kissing you. I was kissing Jandi. -

I walked away from her, not wanting to see her face any further; just in time for my car to arrive, I immediately took out some cash for the valet and drastically drove towards Jandi's mansion. I needed to talk to her, need to explain to her that what she saw was nothing, it meant nothing. As I recall everything that had happened earlier, I couldn't help but blame myself for the situation I am in. I was so stupid, so reckless that I let MinJi manipulate me. Why did I even bother listening to Ginger? Why did I have to go after MinJi when I should have left her all alone? What did I have I gotten myself into? Jandi saw everything, she saw MinJi on top of me, just wearing her bra and I was shirtless.

Urghh! I groan, clutching the steering wheel while drastically stepping on the gas pedal. As soon as I saw the view of her mansion, I felt my hands sweating and my heart beats wildly. I step out of my car; hoping that no one will stop me. The family's butler bows down to me as he recognizes me; he immediately walks with me upstairs until we were in front of Jandi's room. He bows down to me one last time and left me alone, while I hesitated. I slowly grip the doorknob and twisted it open, I peek in, propping my head to see where she was. I let myself in, slowly checking every corner on her massive bedroom, to my dismay she was nowhere to be found, I've check her library, her bedroom, her walk in closet and her living room. I crease my brows, why would her butler lead me here if she wasn't around? Then suddenly I heard the splash of water inside her bathroom, she must be in there, should I come in? Should I barge in there? I don't know what to do; in the first place I'm afraid, afraid of what would be the outcome of my foolishness. I stayed next to the door, sitting on the carpet, the back of my head glued upon the wall, I breathe heavily, praying that she'll forgive me when I heard her sobs. My heart tore into pieces as I heard her groans and cries, I couldn't take it anymore, I need to see, I need to let her know that what she saw meant nothing. I have too! And without hesitation, I burst open the door, to see her sitting on the cold floor; she had a towel wrap around her body, hugging her knees while her face buried within. The sight that receives me was too painful, I can't believe I did this to her! I slowly close the bathroom door and locked it, I sat next to her, contemplating on what to do, she didn't move nor did she turn her attention towards me, I slowly reach out to her, slightly touching her arms when she didn't protest, I pulled her closer to me and envelops her into a hug. She didn't pull back instead she leans closer to me.

-I'm .. sorry - Those are the only words I could muster because the pain that I felt earlier was nothing compared to what I've felt right now. It was excruciating to the point that I could no longer take it, as the waves of emotions swept through, I let myself give in and I started to cry.

-I'm sorry .. I'm sorry .. I'm sorry … - Those words, I kept on repeating as I sob. I don't care anymore, it doesn't matter; all I wanted is to ease her pain, I don't care if my pride and dignity are tarnish because right now all I ever wanted is for her to forgive me.

I cried with all of my heart while holding her in my arms, I could feel her body shakes as she sobs, her damp hair wetting my shirt as I pressed her head on my chest. I wanted her to hear my heart, my aching heart that is yearning for her forgiveness. I was hurting so bad that I didn't realize she was already hugging me, she caress my back as I slightly pulled away from her, I wanted so bad to see her face, to wipe away the tears in her eyes but instead she wipes my tears. She stared into my eyes as if communicating with me.

-Don't cry Junpyo. - She told me, her voice masked with pain.

-Jandi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.

-Junpyo, stop crying, you'll only make it worst.

-I can't! I've hurt you! I can't believe I've hurt you! - I sob,

-Shhh.. - She comforted me while leaning her forehead onto mine. I could feel her breathing and the tears that were flowing from her eyes.

-I love you - She said with pain in her voice while staring at me, eyes watery.

-I love you very much Junpyo that I can't .. I can't let you go.. - She added; now crying so hard. I pulled her closer as I whisper in her ear.

-Oh Jandi! I love you very much too. You are my life, please, please don't leave me. Please! I'll die! I'll die if you leave me!

-I won't leave you JunPyo. I won't leave you. I will fight for you no matter what. - She embraces me tenderly and I hug her back. The words that she said to me were enough for me to make my decision. As my face brightens up and my lips form into a smile, I lift her up and kissed her passionately with longing and happiness.


	22. Reconciliations and Warnings

Thank you xxxSakuraHionHinamurixxx, KImmy95, Purvlet and sis Michi5463 for always reviewing. Appreciate it.

**Chap 22 Reconciliation and Warnings**

-Good Morning Ms. Jae kyung. - Her assistant bows down to her as she walks inside her office while on her cellphone.

-Seo Jin, thank you for staying with Ga eul. I tried to contact Jandi but she isn't answering her phone, I'll just be in the office to finish up some paper works and then I'll be there soon as I'm done. Okay? Yeah. Tell Ji Hoo I said thanks! Alright! See you later. - She drops the call and notice a brown envelope on her desk. Puzzled, she calls her assistant.

-Mr. Soy, what is this?

-Oh! Ms. Jae kyung, that packet arrive earlier today, it's for you.

-I see.

-Is there anything else Miss?

-No, that would be all! - She dismisses her assistant and opens the envelope.

000000000

Ga eul woke up extremely fatigue even though she had enough sleep; the reason why, it was because she had cried and cried until she fell asleep last night. Yesterday, was one of the most painful days of her life, for it was the ending of a happy relationship. Yes it was, because Yi Jeong and her broke up. As painful as it is for her, she needed to end it, it's not that she doesn't love him, it's the fact that he doubted her, he doubted her feelings for him, her love him and most of all he had misjudged her.

Feeling the throbbing pain in her heart, she stood up and was surprised to see Seo Jin sleeping in her couch. She warmly smiles at her while fixing the blanket that was on the floor to Seo Jin. On the table was a note from Jandi and Jae kyung, letting her know that they'll be back tonight for a sleepover. Ga eul beams at the note, and thought about how lucky she is for having them. Her two best friends, Jae kyung and Jandi never left her side throughout her life, and she thankful for them because she couldn't be Chu Ga eul without them. She looks at Seo Jin, proud that she had truly chosen the right person to trust because in fact Seo Jin turns out to be loyal friend.

Silently she walks towards her bathroom and freshen up. After 20 minutes, she put on her jeans, shirt and her tennis shoes, and left a note for Seo Jin, Jae kyung and Jandi.

She is at beach, the place where the magic all begun and the same place where it ended. She sat on bench he was sitting before, reminiscing the memories they shared that were still fresh on her mind. Being there doesn't bring pain to her in fact she felt relief knowing that this place serves as the bridge to her happiness, it is the place where she met him. So YI Jeong, the love of her life, the only man she had ever loved this way. Yes, she loves him too much that she is lost without him, she is lifeless and empty without him. He became her life, her happiness, her strength and her will to live. He is her smile, her day, her night and most of all he is her air. He is her everything and now that his out of her life, she is lifeless, she is empty. She is hollow. She clutched her heart, feeling the excruciating pain somewhere deep inside; his face is plastered on her mind as she stares ahead. She felt the tears in her eyes as she let her emotions took her. This time it wasn't as tormenting as last night, maybe because she had cried it all out or maybe because she misses him very much. Yes, that must be it, she misses him terribly. It surprised her how she never felt angry with him for questioning her feelings instead part of her blames herself for not opening up to him. It's true, she close herself from him, not letting him in, when he had been honest to her. She accepted his old ways because he had come clean to her and the reason why he was incline to know her past because she didn't open up to him. Truth is she is scared, scared for his reaction, scared of losing him and most of all scared from the fact that her hatred, her bitterness and the awakening of her old self from bearing so much grudge might drown her. She doesn't want to be the old Ga eul anymore, where she lives in pain, hatred and bitterness. Being with Yi Jeong changes her prospective in life and that in return she wanted to change her evil doings just for him.

She blinks a couple of times, while brushing away the tears in her eyes, when she didn't realize it is already dark. She is cowering in her thoughts when she saw the moon and the stars shining brightly upon her. She relaxes with a sad smile displayed upon her face, the moon and the stars always give her warmth and comfort, washing away all her worries and pain. She stares at the dark blue sky when she remembers he feels exactly the same thing she felt that's why he came that night. They had such a great connection, that they were so perfect for each other. She breathes lightly when her cellphone beeps.

**-Miss Ga eul, Ms. Jae Kyung and Ms. Jandi wanted to know where you at? They had also wanted me to tell you that they'll be waiting for you at your place - Seo Jin**

She smiled and type in before sending the text message.

-**Beach. Be there in an hour. Needed to relax. - Ga eul**

She puts away her cellphone when a cold breeze brushes her, she shivers while caressing her arms when suddenly someone tenderly wraps a blanket around her shoulders. She surprisingly held the blanket when out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a familiar figure who sat next her to her. Her heart jumps in happiness and at the same time it writhes in pain when she saw him. He is looking straight to the sky, gazing at the stars and the moon and all of a sudden, this warmth feeling slowly envelops her, assuring her that everything will be fine. She beams as she focuses her attention to the sky.

From the moment she left her mansion to the beach, YI Jeong followed her. He was watching her from a distant, contemplating on the words he long to say to her, justifying his actions and hoping for forgiveness and reconciliation. As he stares at her, the agonizing pain in his heart grows stronger as he realizes how much he misses her. He misses her so much that it hurts! It hurts not being able to be with her because he had hurt her. Ever since his confrontation with his best friends, he had promise to himself that he would do everything just to win her back and now here is he, hoping and praying for the best. He didn't realize how long has he been standing there or how long was he staring blankly at her, all he knew is that tonight, he'll fix things with her and no matter what the outcome is he is not giving up. He finally got the strength and the courage he could muster and approaches her.

It has been seconds to minutes to almost half an hour that they just sat there, calmly feeling each other's presence. He turns around and stares at her; waiting for her to look at him, she did, and the moment their eyes met, he saw the pain in her eyes, he remembers her face, had memorize every inch of it and now he saw something else. Her eyes masked with pain and sufferings, there was sadness in her face and the smile that he loves and yearn the most is gone. He had inflicted this pain to her and without realizing, tears were starting to fall out of his eyes.

-Yi .. jeong … - Ga eul uttered as she saw him crying, her voice trembling.

He sadly smiles at her, while letting his emotions take over him. His hand shaking when he touches her face, caressing her cheeks and wiping the tears in her eyes. She opens her mouth to speak when he envelops her into a hug. He embraces her tightly.

-Ga eul. Please for-give .. me.. Please. -

-I'm sor-ry .. I'm very sorry .. - He sobs whole-heartedly.

-YI Jeong ..

-I'm sorry Ga eul. Please don't leave me. Please! I don't want to lose you Ga eul. I love you very much. - He pulls away from her, looking straight into her eyes.

-You are my life Ga eul, my air. Please forgive me GA eul. Please. - He pleaded and kneels before her, holding her hand.

-Yi Jeong … - His name is all she can uttered, she was taken aback from his actions. He knelt before her, asking for her forgiveness. His words warm her, erasing the pain she felt inside, she could no longer deny the feelings she felt for him. She wanted him back as much as he wanted her and his apology is more than enough for her to forgive him. She happily smiles at him while kneeling next to him; she grips his hand and guided him to lie down on the grass, just like the first night that they met. He lies down as she did, not taking his eyes off her. The moonlight is shining brightly upon them that he can see her face lightens up. The next best thing happened when she slightly pulls up, her face hovering on his, looking deep into his eyes, he held his breath as her face descended, he closes his eyes when her lips touches his. She kissed him passionately, and he was home, the pain that he felt is now gone, it is now filled with happiness. He kissed her lovingly as he pulls her closer to him. She slightly pulls away, her lips still touching his when she muttered.

-I - She said and kiss him.

-Forgive - And then kiss him.

-You - And kiss him

000000000000

**JI Hoo's P O V**

Last night, I didn't sleep much, what happened between with Yi Jeong and Ga eul, Junpyo and Jandi was nothing ordinary, it somehow involves Ginger. At one Am in the morning, JunPyo called me, informing me about what had transpired earlier that day between him, Minji and Jandi. At first I couldn't believe that Junpyo was reckless enough to get himself in a situation like that but then I was surprised to hear Ginger's involvement. JUnPyo had told me that it was her who asks him to look for MinJi, asking him a favor to seek her best friend and then the incident at the hotel happened. After listening to his explanations, I was glad to find out that Jandi had already forgiven him and that they are trying to fix everything. Although Junpyo was relieve, he wanted so bad to find out on who send the note to Jandi and suddenly that light a bulb in my head, it must have been Ginger.

Earlier today, after eating breakfast, I immediately went to Jandi's mansion meeting JunPyo at the front, talking to her bodyguard and the butler, inquiring about the said note that was given to Jandi. He describe it as a guy, wearing all black clothing with a chest nut colored hair, wearing a baseball cap, as soon as I heard his description. It immediately dawn onto me, it was indeed her, I remember it from the day she attacked Seo Jin at the alley. I assured JunPyo that I will investigate further while I advise him to stay with Jandi for the rest of the day.

After lunch, I went into JUnpyo's hotel and demanded for the front desk receptionist that was working that day, I was surprised to have realized that she was just a fill in, working only for that day, I immediately called the agency to find out that they didn't send anybody. Again, I was left with speculations and doubts on my mind, knowing that something is not right and everything doesn't make any sense.

I instantly contacted Woo bin, informing him about what had transpired, we both decided to find out what is going on. He had ordered his men to follow them around, reporting to Woo bin and me everything suspicious. Just a while ago, I received a phone call from Woo bin's men about Ginger, MinJi and Miranda meeting some girl in a parking lot. So now here I am, inside my black Cadillac Escalade, watching them; judging from their actions, I knew they were plotting something. After a couple of minutes, they left and I decided not to follow instead I proceed to her condo unit.

I am waiting for her outside her unit, preparing myself for the confrontation I'll have with her. She didn't kept me waiting, she arrive 10 minutes after I got here. I didn't look at her when she froze from where she was standing, I knew her so well that I can picture her reaction towards me. She approaches me and stops by to kiss my cheeks. She opens the door for me and let me in, I silently sat in the couch while she went to kitchen. She came with 2 glasses of orange juice; and sat next to me.

-Ji hoo, it's nice to see you. I've missed you. - She declared.

-Ginger, I need to talk to you about something. - I replied looking at her straight in the eyes. After we broke up, this is the first time that I stared intently into her eyes. I wanted to see her reactions when I confronted her.

-What is it huh, sweetheart? - She tenderly asks me, cupping the side of my face.

-I want an honest answer Ginger. - It was not a request but more like a command to her.

-Okay.

-Why did you tried to kill Seo Jin? - I calmly asks her, assessing her face. I saw her flinched but tried to compose herself while my eyes didn't leave hers.

-I .. I don't .. know .. what .. you're .. talking about. - She stammered, eyes wandering around.

-I'll asked you again Ginger, why did you attacked Seo Jin at the alley earlier that day?

-JI Hoo, did you just come here to accuse me of this nonsense? I have no idea what you're talking about!

-Ginger, please don't lie to me because I know you. And right now; I know that you're not telling me the truth. I'm asking you to be honest with me. - I calmly tell her, patiently waiting for her to spill out the truth, I knew she couldn't resist me, knew somehow or someway, she'll admit it.

-JI hoo, I didn't know where you got that idea but I didn't do anything to Seo Jin. It surprise me how she can easily manipulate you with lies.

-Hmmm. So you won't admit it, even though I already gave you a chance.

-JI Hoo, why are you doing this to me? You've known me! You know I could never do something like that! I would never lie to you.

-Yes, I've known you for years now and the Ginger that I loved before is no longer you right now. - I stood up; walking away from her as she followed me and hugs me.

-Ji Hoo, wait .. Please .. I promise I had nothing to do with it. - Her lies, push me to my limits and I instantly turn around, my eyes glaring at her.

-If what you're saying is true, then here. Take a look at this. - I reach out for her right hand and place the ginger shaped necklace with a heart that I gave to her on our anniversary. I saw her eyes widen in shocked as she saw the necklace.

-If you were wondering why I have it, the day that Seo Jin was attacked at the alley, I stop the culprit who tried to kill her and when he or rather she tried to run away, she drops this. The one of a kind necklace that I design just for you. - I inform her, seeing her whole body shakes, her face gives away everything. I saw her clutches it and held it close to her heart while sobbing. I saw her tears gliding to her face as she looks down and my speculations were right.

-Now since you denied and pretended to be innocent, I can only tell you this, I am warning you Ginger. If you or any of friends hurt my friends and Seo Jin, I will personally make sure that all of you will never see the light again. - I threatened her, emphasizing every word I said, slamming the door behind me.

0000000000

Knock on the door…

-Delivery for you Ms. Ha Jae Kyung!

-Come in, just put it in there. - She points at the couch without looking at the man standing in front of her, with a bouquet of roses meant for her, eyes glowing with happiness.

-You know, as much as how I love you wearing those business attire when you're at work and how sexy you are to me, I wouldn't want you working all day. - Woo bin flashes her gorgeous smile towards her while she abruptly turns to him.

-Woo bin! - She yelps in joy and jumps at him, embracing him tightly while he pulls her closer.

-Miss you, my love! - He softly utters while kissing her.

-Miss you more. - She closes her eyes while returning his kisses.

-Let's go. Here this is for you. - He handed her the roses while she happily smells it.

-Thank you! Oh but I'm not done yet. -

-Nope, that's it! You're already exhausted, look at you. Come on, let's go, YI Jeong called me; he said him and Ga eul are on their way to her place right now, where Seo Jin, JI Hoo, Jandi and Junpyo were waiting for us. Jandi and Seo Jin already prepared dinner so enough of this and let's have a decent dinner with our friends okay?

-Okay! - She merrily chatters while grabbing her bag, containing the mysterious envelope that came earlier intended just for her.


	23. I Love You Goodbye

Hi MikaElv, Michi5463, xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx, Kimmy95, thank you very much for your never ending reviews! i love you guys for commenting! The story is almost up to its ending and i promise you it will be a blasting, nerve racking ending, there will be suspense and more actions. Here is Chap 23, hope you like it and enjoy!

**Chap 23 I Love You GoodBYE**

-_Now since you denied and pretended to be innocent, I can only tell you this, I am warning you Ginger. If you or any of your friends hurt my friends and Seo Jin, I will personally make sure that all of you will never see the light again. _

-JI Hoo! - She said between sobs as he left her; her knees gave away as she looks at the necklace he gave her. For the past years after they broke up, she had never once taken off that special necklace; it wasn't just because he had design it just for her but because it symbolizes his love for her. He had once loved her. She sobs harder remembering the words that he left her, he had never spoken to her like that, let alone threatened her, even when he was cold and empty towards her; even when he broke up with her; he was still gentle; he was always caring. But what she saw earlier today on their very unfortunate meeting was a different Ji hoo.

She stayed like that, sitting on the carpet, facing door, as if she is expecting him to come back. Yes, at least part of her yearns for his return pulling her out of her misery but another part of her felt that it was indeed goodbye for both of them. She cries and cries until her eyes dry. She stood up, walks towards her bedroom and faces the mirror, she caresses her face; and then she puts on the necklace he gave her, she stares at her reflection while feeling the necklace; it soothes her very well; she felt complete. From now on she'll make sure that it will never leave her, she'll make sure that it will always be with her because it will always remind her that once in his life JI Hoo had loved her, once in his life he cares for her and with that she will always have a special place in his heart.

000000000000

**Seo Jin's P.O.V**

He came after I received a text from Ga eul; he seems to be distraught, cowering in his thoughts. He gave me a peck in the lips and excused himself with JunPyo while I was helping Jandi preparing for our dinner. I was excited knowing that it will be the first time that I'll be spending time with my superiors and his best friends. Jandi and Jae kyung were kind enough to remind me not to be formal with them as we keep our secrets from our boyfriends. Although I am extremely happily, I couldn't help but worry about JI Hoo. There is something in him that's out of the ordinary today, he seems to be weirdly silent and out of his usual self. I want to know what is on his mind right now. It bothers me that I don't even know what he is thinking? I can see it in his eyes and his gestures, what could it be?

-Seo Jin? Hello? - I saw Jandi waving her hands over my face and I immediately apologize.

-Are you okay? - She asks me with concern in her face and I shook my head.

-Come on you can tell me. - She demanded

-It's Ji Hoo. - I inform her, taking a peek at Ji hoo.

-He seems to be distraught! He isn't his usual self, it's like something is bothering him. - I eyed him tenderly while lowering my voice.

Jandi glance at him and Junpyo while chopping the vegetables. - Hmmm. You're right! But not just him though, it's JunPyo too, look at them, looks like they are engage into some serious conversation. I wonder what it could be.

-I am extremely worried Jandi. Can I share something with you? - I hesitantly ask her, hoping she'll hear me out.

-What is it? - She shifted her attention towards me.

-Well, Ji Hoo has been really extra protective to me lately, like he's been watching me, everywhere I went I always feel his presence and he calls me every now and then just to ask me where am I at? That's why I haven't been to the hide out lately; I think he's following me. Although I knew that he doesn't doubt me but it's more like being cautious.

-Well Seo Jin, maybe he is just really worried about; remember he is the one who rescued you from Ginger, so maybe that's why he is overprotective.

-You have a point there, but the funny part is after that incident he never followed me, he was always around me, but now it's different, it's like he wanted to see something, like he's expecting something to happen. Hays! - I took a deep breath, while creasing my eyebrows. I saw Jandi cups her chin, thinking deeply.

-Or maybe I'm just paranoid but whatever it is, it's actually beginning to bother me too.

-Well let's consider your thoughts, but right now, we have to finish this cuisine because both of them are coming over here now. Okay? - Jandi spoke to me quietly while I changed my mood. I can't let Ji Hoo know what I am feeling right now. There is time for confrontations later; right now, I need to play the part.

-Hey - He greeted me with a smile while encircling his arms around my waist. I saw Junpyo did the same thing to Jandi and I turn towards Ji Hoo, enveloping him into a hug. I don't know what has gotten into me but I feel like hugging him, I pull him closer to me, letting him know that everything will be alright. I close my eyes, feeling his warmth as I heard him chuckle

-What's wrong? - He asked me with great concern in his voice.

-Nothing, I just missed you. -

-I miss you too. - He warmly beams at me, looking straight into my eyes.

-Hey! That's enough! - I heard Jandi teases us while JunPyo is laughing.

-Time is running out, Seo Jin and I need to finish this now, so why don't you both help us. - Jandi commanded while JunPyo held her close.

-Sure hon, I am at your service. - JuNpyo dramatically bows down to her, earning a devilish laugh from Jandi while Ji Hoo and I join in.

We managed to prepare 4 different Italian cuisines with 3 desserts for everyone. After an hour, Woo bin and Jae kyung came; Jae kyung was on his back, Woo bin giving her a piggy back ride. Both of them help arrange the dining room while Jandi, Junpyo, Ji hoo and I were relaxing, exhausted from the major cooking we prepared. After a couple of minutes, the happy couple finally arrived, Yi Jeong and Ga eul were holding hands, their faces masked with happiness and longing towards each other. We congratulated both of them and while the F3 teases Yi jeong.

-Told you man, she loves you! - Woo bin nudge him on his shoulder

-You made the right decision Yi Jeong - Ji Hoo pats his back; grinning.

-I know. I'm thankful she forgave me. Ga eul is really special, from now I will try my best not to make her cry anymore. Anyways thank you guys, owe you one. - Yi Jeong whole heartedly explains while Junpyo's priceless reaction made them laugh.

-What happen? - He inquired foolishly.

-Hahahaha… Same thing that happen to you JunPyo. - I heard Ji Hoo informs him. My eyes darted towards Jandi while communicating with her; I saw Jae kyung and Ga eul did the same thing when Jandi takes out her cellphone and type in and in a matter of seconds my cellphone buzz.

-**We'll talk about it tonight when the guys are asleep. **

We enjoyed our dinner, having a pleasant and funny conversation, it never occurred to me how relaxing and serene it would be to be with your friends, I never really had true friends until I've met Jandi, Ga eul and Jae kyung and of course the F4. Our conversation highlights most of our experiences, our feelings and our opinion towards each other, after desert we played board games, competing against one another per couple and of course Ji Hoo and I won, mostly because of his intellect that we've managed to nail it. After the board games, we went to watch a movie at Ga eul's mini theatre; after the show, Ga eul's butler is waiting for us, ushering us to our respective bedroom. We bid the rest goodnight as Ji Hoo and I walked hand in hand towards the west wing of Ga eul's mansion. As soon as he closes the door behind us, I immediately cornered him, my hands on my hips as I waited for this moment to come.

-Okay, talk to me, what's bothering you? -

He surprisingly looks at me and chuckles. - Nothing! What do you mean?

-Don't play dumb with me Yoon, Ji Hoo. I know you. - He approaches me and held my waist, pulling me closer to him, his face inches from me; his eyes dancing in excitement.

-Sweetheart, you do know that we're alone here tonight right? - He teases me while tightening his grip around my waist, obviously trying to stray away from the topic.

-Aish! I know that but if you don't tell me what's on your mind right now, I won't talk to you. - I drastically walk away from him, pissed at his actions.

He trails behind me, grabbing my shoulder while I shove it away. I went to the left side of the bed and hid myself underneath the blanket; as I stand by what I've told him. I felt him lift the blanket from my feet and slowly creeping up into the bed while delicately caressing my legs. His touch is so warm, that sent electrical impulse to my body. I fought the urge to give in as I bit my lower lip; his touch always make my body vibrates out of excitement. I shut my eyes close, not wanting to see his face hovering above me, although I could feel his hot breath.

-Tsk. Leave me alone. - I turn to my side, suppressing a giggle when I heard him sigh, he encircle his arm to my waist while he mouth moves closer to my ears.

-I love you. -He softly whispers.

-That won't change my mind. What is it that you're not telling me? - I face him, wanting to see his reaction. He sighs before confessing.

-I'm just worried about YOU. I feel like, I feel like something bad is about to happen. - He shifted his position and gently held me, laying my head on his chest. His arms tightened and I suddenly felt his concern towards me, although I tried my best to brush away the negative thoughts that were in my head, Ji hoo is right, something bad is bound to happen, because sooner or later Delta Nhu will retaliate Gamma Shea and that means WAR, a bloody war.

-Huh? Sweetheart, nothing bad is going to happen. Trust me; you don't have to worry about me. Everything will be fine okay? Please stop worrying over me. You're making me go crazy! Acting weird and spaced out. - I caress his face and give him a peck on the lips; he teasingly bit my lower lip, deepening our kiss.

-Seo Jin, I will always protect you no matter what. I love you very much I can't afford to lose you. – He utters with hoarseness in his voice.

-Shhh .. That's enough sweetheart, I know you will. I love you more than you'll ever know, Ji Hoo.

000000000000

-That bitch! I knew it! - Ga eul snap out as Jandi shared to the 4 of them what had happened between Junpyo and her. Apparently all four of them were at the basement at Ga eul's mansion at 3 am; sneaking out from their boyfriends. Luckily the guys were heavily sleepers that they were able to leave without problems.

-That's what she thought! She thought I would break up with Junpyo, well it isn't going to happen because JunPyo is mine and I love him very much. - Jandi scoffs while flipping her hair.

-hahahahaha! You're good Jandi. - All four of them laugh enthusiastically.

-So Ga eul how's Yi Jeong? Glad you guys are okay now? - Jae kyung openly asks her, while Ga eul blushes.

-Well, he sort of cry just like Junpyo. He told me he loves me very much, he couldn't afford to lose me.

-Omg! Ji Hoo said the same thing! That's the sweetest thing though! - Seo Jin happily added.

-Wow that's so sweet! So Seo Jin did you know what's bothering him? - Jandi didn't hesitate to ask her; earning a quizzical look from Jae kyung and Ga eul.

-Yes, and my suspicions were right! - Seo Jin admitted.

-Wow, Ji hoo is something! He is the silent of the F4, the most cunning and the most observant! You didn't happen to indulge him with any information right Seo Jin? - Ask Jae kyung with a smile in her face

-Of course not! But to be honest, I wanted to get this over and done with. I don't want JI Hoo to know, plus I don't want to put his life in danger too.

-Neither do I, I don't want to drag Woo bin into this!

-Me too, so let's just finish this once and for all. - Ga eul informs them while eyeing Jandi intently.

-That goes for me too, I want to protect Junpyo and as much as I wanted to end this right now. I can't! We can't! We must wait for the right moment to strike. We can't jeopardize our Org and the lives of love ones.

-But when Jandi? How long do we have to wait? Until Gamma Shea decided to involve Yi Jeong? Woo bin? JuNpyo and Ji Hoo? Until their lives are at stake? I couldn't let that happen! I don't want Yi jeong to suffer the same fate as Soo Pyo or Ha Jhi if you outta remember Jandi.

-I understand you girls' point of view but we have to study every move they make. We have to let them strike first, let them throw away all their aces until they ran out, and then we strike, we kill them with what we've got. Now, I want everyone to watch their back, Ginger and Minji has strike already. Jae kyung, Seo Jin, you better prepare, I'm sure they have something explosive meant just for the two of you.

00000000000

Jae kyung woke up with her prince sleeping soundlessly beside her. She yawns and stretches, walking towards sliding door that leads to the balcony. She opens the sliding door and went outside, feeling the sun rays on her face, the wind brushing calmly. Taking in the fresh morning scent, she breaths in and out with a smile drawn upon her face as she remembers Woo bin fetching her to the office, he had surprise her when he arrive 2 hours before the time he usually pick her up, with a bouquet of roses intended just for her; when she recalls the brown envelop in purse. She had tried to open it yesterday when Woo bin came, and she forgot all about it.

She struts back inside, rummaging at her purse; she creases her eyebrows knowing that the mysterious envelop is nowhere to be found.

-Jae .. kyung .. - Her eyes wandered to the shaking voice; who's now standing at the bottom of the bed, holding numbers of photos and the brown envelop on the floor.

-Woo bin? - She called out to him, freaked out of his reaction. He is trembling. He didn't paid attention to her instead he continues staring at the photos in his hands.

-Ow! You have it! I was looking for it, did it feel out of my purse? - She casually asks him, trying to assess his gestures.

-What is it?

-Stay back! - Woo bin roared at her, while clutching the pictures in his hand. Jae kyung froze at his words; her whole being shrinks from his voice. She saw his whole body vibrating; there were fears and doubts in his eyes.

-What's wrong Woo bin? - She ignored his reaction and reaches out for him.

-I SAID STAY BACK! - He yells at her while stepping back.

-WOO BIN, WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU? - She retaliated, she doesn't understand, why is he acting this way? What were the photos he was looking at for?

-You killed people? - There is accusation behind those words.

-Is that what you do huh, HA JAE KYUNG? - Woo bin throws away the pictures at the floor. Jae kyung glance at it, while shocked rattles her whole being, the pictures that were inside the brown envelops were the photos of her victims; the people she murdered; the people she ended their lives; and the most disturbing part is, there were pictures of her with a sniper gun aimed horribly at her targets.

-Woo bin, I can .. explain .. - She stammered as she felt her whole being crash. She couldn't find the right words to tell him, it's too late to take it back with lies, too late to confabulate stories, the only thing she can do right now, is to tell him the truth; the truth about her reasons behind those kills.

-WHAT WOULD YOU TELL ME NOW? WHAT WORDS WOULD JUSTIFY THOSE ACTIONS, JAE KYUNG? WHAT? - He screams at her while she flinches, it never occurred to her how frightening he can be. She looks at him; seeing the judgment, hatred and fear inside his eyes, his face contorted in some sort of monster, his stares menacing.

-They.. were .. bad .. people, Woo bin. They deserve to die. - She controlled her emotions while sternly justifying her actions.

-And who are you to judge that? Who are you to know that? You are no God Jae kyung! You don't have the right to take those innocent lives. - He spat at her, mad her reasons.

-Yes, I do! I have the right to protect the innocent! I have the right to do what's right! - She answered back; yelling across the bedroom.

-No! You're wrong! You have no right Jae kyung! You think you're doing this for a cause, but you're not!

-So what if I killed those people Woo bin, would it matter? Would that make you love me less? Would that make you hate me?

-Yes it matters Jae kyung! It matters to me. I want to know why, why are you doing this?

-Why are you being a hypocrite when that is what your underworld mafia does? - Now he is out of the line, he treats her like she is different from him, when he is the leader of the underworld mafia; when he himself had killed many lives.

-Just to let you know, I've only killed once, and that is the murderer who killed Ji Hoo's grandfather. Compared to what you've done that is nothing, I may be the leader of the mafia but I'm not a bad person, I have a conscience and I live by the rules. You on the other, kill for money .. - He puts on his clothes without looking at her when she cuts him off.

-It's not for me, Woo bin but it's for my girls, for my Org, yes you're right, we kill for money but we also kill for justice. We may have different prospective in life but that is what we stand by, _that is what I stand by. _

-So, it's not just you; it's Jandi, Ga eul and Seo Jin too. - It was not a question but more of a statement. She didn't answer him so he added.

-I knew it! You were no ordinary girls! Miranda is right after all, I don't know you that much yet! - His words took her by surprised; her whole body rattles in anger as she heard her name. That bitch! She thought. This must be her doings; this must be her plan, her plan to ruin her relationship with Woo bin by exposing her true identity to him. And him, believing her, him, thinking that Miranda is better than her; this made her furious so she stood up from the floor and took out her dessert eagle hidden underneath the soft mattress.

She aims the gun at him, furious at his words - You don't know what you're talking about Woo bin? If you think highly so much about your dear Miranda, why don't you go back to her so that both of you will rot in hell! - She screams at him; her hands shaking while pointing the gun at him. She couldn't take it anymore, his judgments, his words and now his affection towards Miranda. It pains her; it hurts her how he choose to believe Miranda words than her, she is his girlfriend for crying out loud, he should at least give her a chance to explain, he should listen to her.

He faces her, he didn't flinch or react when he saw the gun pointed at him; instead he walks towards her, positioning his forehead to the tip of the gun. He creases his eyebrows, locking his eyes onto hers. He saw her jaw clenched; grinning her teeth; so this is how she gets mad. This is the real Ha Jae Kyung! The Jae kyung he loves was always sweet, innocent, lively, vibrant and never dangerous. He always feels safe and comfortable beside her; knowing that she knows everything about him and yet she chooses to love him, neglecting his flaws. But he had realize that he never had once known the real her. He saw the tears in her eyes form, while she fights to hold it back.

She is fighting back tears, her gun is pointing straight into his forehead, she realizes this and immediately pulled back; falling onto her knees, while sobbing hardly.

-Woo bin, this is the real me! If you can't accept me for who I am, then I guess I have to let you go. - She whole heartedly cried.

-...

She didn't wait for his words, for the painful words that she is expected to her. She should have known better, he can never accept her the way she is, so she stood up and embraces him and kissed him tenderly while whispering the words she aches to say.

**-I Love You, Goodbye, Woo bin. **


	24. Woo bin's Mistake

**Chap 24 Woo bin's Mistake**

Jae kyung couldn't take the pain anymore; so she runs downstairs, her vision clouded by tears as she balances herself. She headed towards the garden; kneeling on the grass as she cries herself out; she stayed there, letting the pain drown her. Her body jerks as she heard his car engine roars, Woo bin is leaving, leaving her and walking out of her life. It hurts. It slashes her heart; tearing it bit by bit; she never expected them to end this way. She had always thought their love is strong, bound to stand firm even with any obstacles that may come their way but clearly she was wrong. Wrong to believe that he is the one meant for her; he can't be, he just can't, because he left her. Left her shattered. Broken. Lifeless. Empty. Hollow. All because of the fact that part of her, is nothing ordinary, she was no ordinary girl. She is a murderer, a killer, bound to take lives no matter what who they are, what their status, and background is. It's true, all he said is true, she didn't care, in fact she enjoy it; everything about it and as cruel as it may sound, she is the BEST for what she does. And it's a thousand times painful because that part of her is the part that he cannot LOVE. This must be what they call Karma, for all the things that she's done, for all the awful, unforgivable sins she had committed. That's right it must be, because they say Karma is a bitch! It is really a Bitch, because it took her life, it took her Woo bin, the man she lives with, she breathes with and the man she'd give up her life with.

-Jae Kyung? - Spoke a familiar voice behind her.

-JunPyo? - She said, rubbing her eyes, putting on act that pretended she just woke up before turning to face him.

-What are you doing here? It's too early? Are you okay? - He hesitated to ask, looking worriedly at her. It must be puffiness in her eyes and her flushed face that reveals what she truly felt inside. She smiled at him shyly while sitting down on the grass. He sat next to her, looking at her at the corner of his eyes.

-Is it Woo bin?

-Jandi still asleep?

They both spoke at the same time; trying to break the silence. She sighs while Junpyo turns his head towards the East wing of Ga eul's mansion.

-Yes she's still asleep. I asked Ga eul's butler if I can pick flowers for Jandi. - He showed her the fresh flowers and Jae kyung warmly smiled at him.

-Thank you JunPyo for making Jandi happy and for loving her. - She utters dreamily while looking up the bright sky.

-I can say the same thing too, for you and Woo bin. - He notices her close her eyes as he mention his best friend and saw a single tear creeping out. She immediately looks down and Junpyo knew something wasn't right. Something had happened.

-Jae kyung, I am not as conceited as you thought I am. You can talk to me you know. You, Ga eul and Seo jin are like sisters to me that I never had. - He calmly explains to her while hearing her soft sobs. He felt her pain and that just by looking at her, she reminds him of Jandi. Yes, it was the same scene, yet different surroundings; Jae kyung is hugging her knees just as Jandi did that night. He let her cries until she finally recovered.

-I love him. - She said while sniffling.

-And he loves you. - He added.

-Does he really? - She painfully asks

-You doubt him.

-I don't know. - She took a deep breath and straightened her legs.

-Junpyo?

-Hmm?

-Can I ask you a question?

-Sure.

-What if you find out that Jandi isn't the person you thought she was? What if you'll realize that she isn't the person who you wanted to be with? What if she'll turn out to be a person you hated the most? What if suddenly you question yourself for loving her? Would you leave her? Would hate her? What would you do? - She asks him desperately, trying to find solace and comfort.

-I would be hurt to know that she is hiding something from me that she never reveals her true self to me. But see that is the irony of love, one moment you may have doubts for your love to that someone, you may say hurtful things that you will regret, you may hate her or even thought about leaving her. But all of that won't matter because from the moment you'll realize how miserable life is without her, or how you can't live without her, it will all make sense. It will make sense because You'll realize that LOVE is not just about happiness, it's not just about happy endings but it's also with the pain and sufferings that makes you both stronger.

-…..

Silence filled through them as Jae kyung pondered everything he said. Junpyo might say stupid things but he can be sympathetic when he wants too. Silently thanking him, she turns at him and said.

-Thank you Junpyo.

-Jae kyung. Woo bin loves you. He may have said things to you, he may have walked out on you but that doesn't mean he loves you any less.

000000000000

**Miranda's POV**

-Hahahhaha! Poor Ha Jae kyung! By now she must be dying inside, she deserves what she got, after stealing my man, she is bound to lose him. - I mischievously smiled as I congratulated myself for a good job well done.

-What did I told you Miranda? - Eun jae exclaimed beside me.

-I can say, you are indeed something else Eun Jae. You did a great job, breaking into the Delta Nhu files. - I arched my eyebrow while she confidently replied back. - I didn't break any files Miranda, I was Ga eul's successor remember and I happen to made copies of every file I had back when I was still part of that sulking Org.

-Well, it really doesn't matter Eun Jae. I don't care where you get your resources; all I care is for Jae kyung to suffer.

-So? - Eun Jae paused.

-Congratulations! Welcome to the Org, sister - I declared while shaking her hand.

After our glorious plan, I commanded Eun Jae to take care of something important; while I rushed to my mansion, waiting for him, I knew he had no other place to go except to me. I instantly went to the shower to freshen up, put on a new clothes and his favorite perfume. I decided to put on a light make up when my cellphone rang.

-Hello -

-I need company. - I heard his familiar hoarse voice and this sudden wave of emotion hits me.

-And why is that? - I sarcastically asked, while flipping my hair.

He sighs. - Forget it then!

He spoke with a very hurt voice and I smirked.

-Okay, I'll see you later. I have some business to take care of. - I informed him while giggling.

-Ok. Bye.

I plan. I waited. I know my lines. I know my words.

Club V12.

It's been a while since I was in this club, Woo bin and I used to flirt around here, this where we usually met and where it often resolved to make love. It was nostalgic, the scent of alcohol, sweats of clashing bodies, the sweetness aroma of the smoke clouding the dance floor and his presence. I looked up and there he was on the exclusive F4 VIP room where 5 of Mafia men were dispatched outside. I straightened my red knee length dress showing off my cleavage and I ascend upstairs.

One of his men calls his boss, while the other was checking me out. They have always been protective of their leader whether you are a female or a male, you are still a threat. They let me in and there he was sitting on the elegant white couch, his arms spread on the edge while he is looking at me. I look sideways checking out the room, it was really dark although there is a spot light intended just for the room. I notice the curtains were drawn; clearly he doesn't want to see the crowd downstairs.

-Thanks for coming .. - He nods at me, while signaling me to sit beside. I gladly took the sit next to him and was comfortable in his arms. He didn't touch me instead he offered me a drink.

-So, Woo bin sweetheart, what's up? - I seductively smiled at him while playing on this neck lavender neck time.

-Jae and I broke up. She broke up with me. - He said it with a smirk in his face, his pain masked with the alcohol.

-Aw. That's no surprised! Did you finally realize how she isn't the right girl for you? Or something came up.

-I didn't ask you to come here to talk to about her. - His voice as cold as ice.

-Well why did you want me to come? - I inquired, momentarily looking him in the eyes.

-Nothing. - He mumbles while drinking his whiskey.

-If that's the case then I'll just go.

Then I left, still with a smile upon my face, his gaze burn a hole into my back, as I held my head high. I was descending the stairs and hangs out at the bar when I notice his men approaching me.

-Master, wants you back upstairs.

-You can tell him to fuck off! - I yelled at the guy in black suit while some random guy walks up to me.

-Excuse Miss. Do you want to dance?

-Sure. - I came with the guy to the middle of the dance floor and on the corner of my eyes; I saw the curtain upstairs pulled back. I dance to the beat of the music with some guy ogling on my stuff, I allowed him to touch everywhere of my body while I grin into him. I knew someone was watching me and I intend to show off.

_Let's see how your mind plays tricks on you Woo bin. - I thought_

I was parched from dancing so he drags me towards the bar, while he orders me a drink. He handed me the whiskey and I immediately drinks it, as the warm acidic liquid filled my throat; I felt my body heats up to 100 degrees; when I realize it wasn't just the liquor but his tongue was sliding upon and down my neck. I close my eyes, feeling the tingling sensation that boils up my desire, I didn't realize I was moaning when suddenly he stop. I momentarily open my eyes to see Woo bin punching and kicking him while his men scattered around to calm the crowd. The crowd disperse as they realize Woo bin's men where a member of Mafias, not wanting to get business with them. I smirk, feeling like a damsel in distress rescued by her princess. Just as I've thought, he would react like this.

-Woo bin that's enough! - I finally stop him, not wanting him to kill that bastard, my voice evident with pretend fear.

He abruptly stops as soon as he felt my arms around him. He turns towards me his eyes displayed wrath and hatred, it was scary. He glares at me while I flinched and he yanked my hand; dragging me outside the club.

He is driving towards my mansion, judging from the direction he took, I was silently, waiting for him to burst. I knew somehow he is going to scold me for acting such a bitch! He pulled over at the front and as my butler opens the door for me, he got out and drags me. We ascend upstairs to my bedroom and as soon we got in, he pushes me at the bed and cursed.

-Dammnit! - He yells as I try to calm him down.

-Woo bin I'm sorry. - I flinched at his cold angry voice; I wasn't pretending anymore, I was really sobbing. He must have notice because I saw his shoulder relaxes and sat next to me. I sat up, place my hand on his flushed face and stared at him in the eye. I disregard the pain in his eyes knowing that I could take it away easily from him. I know he is suffering but I intend to make it disappear. I lowered my face to feel his hot breathing; I kissed him tenderly, slowly nibbling onto his lower lip until he responded. He slightly kisses me, hesitating then I encircle my arms to his neck, urging him to deepened the kiss. I succeeded. He took me instantly and lied me on the bed, with him on top, he kisses my neck and I am moaning, enjoying his kisses and hungry for more. His lips went up to my chin, cheeks and lips. He was shaking yet his touches were gentle and soft. He hovers on top of me, his lips slightly touching mine.

-Jae kyung, I love you. I love you very much but why? Why? - My eyes open, anger rushed through my being, what the? I thought. He is thinking about that bitch when he is kissing me? Fuck I can't take this. I slap him and pushed him away from me, he was surprised.

-Jae kyung? I am not Jae kyung! - I scream at him, mad at his stupidity.

-Miranda? I .. I .. sorry .. - He stuttered, realizing what just happen.

-What the hell Woo bin? All this time you were kissing me, you were thinking about her? F*CK! - I cursed my desire to kill Ha Jae kyung was getting stronger.

-I'm sorry Miranda, but I love her, I can't take her off my mind. I'm sorry. I have to go. - He turns his back on me when I jump out of the bed immediately taking my gun out of my desk. I called out his name and without hesitating I hit him with the base of my gun on the back of his head. My eyes displayed with anger, resentment, hatred and most of all, pain, I am hurt. My eyes didn't leave him as I heard a thud from the floor, Woo bin's body was down on the floor, knocked out.

-No matter how hard I try Woo bin you will never love me so there is one more thing left to do. One more finally last blow! – I said, while kneeling down and planting a soft kiss on his forehead. I stood up and called my Gamma Shea girls ready for actions for in the next 24 hours, our plan will commence.

00000000000000000

-I love you goodbye, Woo bin - He felt her soft lips on his as she kissed him tenderly. It wasn't the same special kissed they shared that it brings excitement to his body but instead it's a painful kiss. A kiss of goodbye; a kiss of endless and excruciating pain, he never thought he'd experienced.

- -Jae kyung, I love you. I love you very much but why? Why? - He utters as he kissed her passionately, trying to make the pain go away when she slap him.

-Jae kyung? I am not Jae kyung! - He was taken aback, it was Miranda he was kissing all this time and he was shocked. He loves Jae kyung, he really loves her, no matter who she is, he just can't let her go, he just can't. He apologizes to Miranda and left, she called out her name and then he felt an instant blow on his head and then he lost consciousness.

0000000000000

-WH-AT? - Jandi stammered as Jae kyung breaks the news to them. It was already night and after the whole day of sleeping and the guys leaving early for some business to attend to; they were gathered at the Delta Nhu Hideout.

-But how did he? - Ga eul utters, shock written all over her face.

-Who sent the package? - Ask Seo Jin who was flabbergasted.

-No idea, but that is not the main concern, the thing is who hack into the archives? No one has the access except for the record personnel and the high ranking officers. - Jae kyung place a finger on her chin, brushing the pain that was building inside her chest.

-Jae .. - Ga eul and Seo Jin hugs her while Jandi caresses her head, pressing against her shoulder. And as soon as she felt their arms, she breaks down. She cries whole heartedly, realizing the feeling that she was suppressing, killing her inside that constricts her breathing. It is too much, it is unbearable, this pain, this feeling of coldness and emptiness steering inside her being is new to her that's why she can't remain strong. In the hands of her best friends, she let the emotion drown her.

-Cry it all out Jae kyung, we're here for you. - Ga eul comforted here while staying strong, she had been crying also with Jandi and Seo Jin.

Jandi couldn't help but worry about Jae kyung because she had never seen her best friend acted like this with a guy. True she dated, true she had her share of relationship with the opposite sex but never had she cried like this. In fact as she processes the situation, this is the first time Jae kyung really shed a tear for someone and that someone, that lucky bastard is Woo bin.

She couldn't blame him for his actions; who on earth shrug his shoulders when he founds out his girlfriend is an assassin, a killer, and a murderer? No one. But still she couldn't help but felt disappointed towards the Mafia Leader. Truth be told, she had been anticipating this situation, sooner or later they will have to pay the price on their actions. Sooner or later, Junpyo will find out and with that she is not prepared. She doesn't know how to explain everything to Junpyo without the thought of losing him, losing him scares her that is why she kept it a secret from him. And now that the outcome presented itself, Jae kyung lost her prince and she is bound to lose him too.

Seo Jin froze from what she heard from Jae kyung, although her arms where around her newly found best friend she couldn't help but thought about Ji Hoo. How will he react? Would he leave her too just like Woo bin did? Or will he accept her for who she is? Different thoughts and questions flashes on her mind as she thought about Ji Hoo. Oh! How would she take it? Just the thought of losing him, she felt like dying, she loves him too much. The tears in here wasn't just feeling for Jae kyung but also for the fact that sooner or later she'll be on her best friend's situation, all of them, including Ga eul and Jandi.

Ga eul's heart ache; aching for her best friend and aching for herself. She lets the tears in her eyes flow madly as she thought about Yi jeong reaction if he finds out. Everything will end she just knew it. He will leave her. He will leave her because she had killed Sunny.


	25. F4 in trouble

Thank you Kimmy95, xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx, Purvlet, Michi5463 for the comments! appreciate it! Here is chap 25 hope you girls like it!

**Chap 25 F4 in trouble**

It was almost 9pm and he was in a hurry, Jandi had called him earlier, thanking him for what he'd done for her best friend, although her voice was imminent with happiness, he knew her so well to have guess that she was crying and when he brought that up, her tone change, insisting that she needed to talk to him, and that it is important. Although he wanted to talk it over dinner, she had informed him that she'll wait for him as soon as work is done and that she is having dinner with her best friends. Even though Junpyo wanted so bad to eat with her, he somehow thought about the piles of paperwork buried in his office so he lets it go. He had also plan on visiting Woo bin together with Ji Hoo and YI Jeong. God knows his best friend, needed them the most, although he was pissed that the latter never mention it to them, he somehow knew how Woo bin is. Woo bin is actually like JI Hoo, whenever they have problems they usually kept it to themselves until somehow Yi Jeong or him punch it right out of their system.

He was rummaging on the keys on his brand new S550 Mercedes Benz in his pocket when someone appeared in front of him.

-You! What are you doing here? - He glares at her while silently cursing.

She scoffs at him. - I'm here to give this to you. - She handed the package to him when he didn't take it, she slam it on his car. He hesitated but then decided to open it, he pulls out the picture and then he saw it. His eyes widen in shocked, his fingers clutching the pictures. His eyebrow creases when he looks up, she was holding a gun against his head.

-Come with me without fuzz, Junpyo! - She commanded while sliding the gun to his chin. He gritted his teeth while his eyes display different emotions.

-Why are you doing this MinJi? - His voice firm.

-Oh, this is not about me, it's about her Junpyo. It's all about her. Now hand over the keys or Woo bin will die.

0000000000

-Yi Jeong, did Woo bin called you?

-No, he didn't! I actually called him an hour ago but it went straight to his voicemail, his probably hanging out with Jae kyung and the girls. -

-Hmm. I don't think so, Seo Jin called me earlier she said we should go and talk to him.

-Ow! Then where is he? Maybe Junpyo is with him, let's do a conference call.

-Ok, hold on! - Ji Hoo dialed JunPyo's number but to no avail he didn't answer.

-Something is wrong Yi Jeong! Junpyo is not picking up!

-What? Okay, I'll go check Woo bin's mansion and talk to his men while you check on Junpyo.

-Okay. I'll call you in an hour.

YI jeong was desperate to find out that Woo bin was nowhere to be found. His men inform him that he was at the club earlier that night and that he went off with Miranda. Although he knew that his best friend had once desire her love, he knew that Woo bin loves Jae kyung very much to not do something that'll lead to their break up. But somehow it felt weird to have known that Woo bin is with her, so he decided to visit her mansion when her butler said that she and Woo bin left.

-Damn! - He curses himself. Why would Woo bin leave with Miranda? What on earth is happening here? He surely is missing something, hungry for information, he called Ga eul. And as soon as he heard her voice, he couldn't help but felt so happy, he misses her very much and he wanted so bad to be with her tonight. But she had inform him that she'll be having dinner with her best friends so instead he ask about Jae kyung and Woo bin. Unfortunately judging upon Ga eul's answers, something indeed happen. After the call, Yi jeong called Ji Hoo when suddenly someone steps inside his car.

-Eun .. Jae? - He swallowed hard upon seeing her; his eyes widen in shocked as the presence in front of him astonished him.

-Long time no see Yi Jeong. - She is smirking, her face glowing with desire.

-What .. are .. you .. doing .. here? - He stammered.

-Oh! Is that how you greet and old friend Yi Jeong? - She bravely launched onto him, touching his chest and his face, planting a kiss on his lips. Yi jeong moves back, trying to stay alert and focus on the situation.

-Where have you been all this time Eun jae? - His voice desperate for an answer.

-I was everywhere Yi Jeong.

-I searched for you for years and years but I didn't find you. What happened to you?

She scoffs. - You still haven't changed Yi Jeong!

-Don't mock me Eun Jae! Why? - He couldn't control the turmoil in his heart. He had so much questions intended just for her; old emotions were revive, and slowly he drifted back into the old pain.

-Why did you left me? Why did you disappeared and all of a sudden you came back? - He said while clutching the steering wheel of his car. He suddenly felt the urge to punch something because all of a sudden the pain he felt inside couple of years ago came back. She was his air; she was everything to him, until she left him.

-Do you really want to know Yi Jeong? Do you want to know why I left you?

-EUN JAE! - He screams at her while at the same time embracing her into a tight hug. He felt her arms slide into his back while he felt the tears in his eyes.

-Yi Jeong .. did you really move on without me? What about your promise to me?

Yi jeong was taken aback from her inquiries; he pulled an inch from her, examining her face, looking straight into her eyes. It was the same angelic calm face, although her hair is longer, she still looks like the sun, so radiant but her eyes, there was something different in those eyes, gone were the soft ones but replace with dark and cold ones.

-Eun jae, I loved you. I've look for you, but you were always good at hiding –

She cuts him off. - Come with me YI Jeong. I need to show you something!

-Eun .. Jae ..

-Please Yi Jeong. Please. - He couldn't just take her for granted, after all, he needed an explanation from her, at least that all she can do for him. He had loved her and she just vanished, she left him and with that she took his heart.

-Lead the way! - He calmly said while thinking about Ga eul and trying to stay strong.

0000000000000

Woo bin woke up with an explosive headache, his eyes slowly fluttered open as it adjusted from the darkness that illuminates inside the abandoned house. He felt the warm liquid rushed through the side of his face, knowing that it was his blood. He blinks twice when he heard JunPyo harsh breathing.

-JunPyo? Junpyo! - He yells at him.

-Calm down Woo bin he is fine, I just knocked him out; he'll come around in time. - He jerks and faces the owner of the voice.

-Minji?

-Uhuh! It's been a long time Woo bin. - He saw her and Miranda emerged from the darkness with a grin upon their face. He twists his hands and realizes that both JunPyo and him were handcuff.

-What do you want from us? - He glares at him while Miranda approached him, wiping the blood that is oozing on his face.

-Get away from me, don't touch me! - He tried to move but was unsuccessful.

-Ow that hurts Woo bin! That is not how to treat your girl! - Miranda stares at him, her face an inch from his.

-hahahaha. Miranda, no matter how hard you try you still can't hide it. You're still in love with him. - minJi laughs while eyeing at them intently.

-As a matter of fact I still do! - She bent forward and claims his lips, although Woo bin resisted, he can't do anything but wiggle out of her grasps.

-Hahahaha! - Minji continues to laugh.

-Woo bin my dear, stop resisting, eventually you'll be mine.

-Tell me the truth Miranda, why are you doing this? This is not you! Who the hell are you? - He snaps at her, giving her deathly glares.

-You were wondering who I am? Oh stop acting like you've known me my dear Woo bin. You don't know me at all just like you don't know Jae kyung. - Her words hit him like a bullet and suddenly he remembered Jae kyung.

-Jae kyung? What did you say?

-…

-What do you know about Jae kyung, Miranda? Tell me. - His voice firm and stern

-In due time my dear Woo bin. In time. - She hush him while walking away from him and opening the door.

-It's about time Eun Jae, and what's this? You brought the famous So YI Jeong without fuzz!

-Miranda? - Yi jeong's voice came up and Woo bin yells.

-Yi jeong! Yi jeong! Is that you?

-Woo bin! - Yi jeong came into view and immediately went up to Woo bin and Junpyo.

-What's the meaning of this Eun Jae? - He glares at her while squatting down to check on Woo bin and Junpyo; to realize that they were handcuffs.

-Oh! Don't even think about Yi Jeong! - Eun Jae declared as he tried his best to get his best friends out. He snaps back at her when he was suddenly facing her dessert eagle .50 caliber gun aimed at him.

-Eun .. Jae .. - He stammered, couldn't believe what he just witness.

-Surprised? Oh yes you should be! Because I am no longer the Eun Jae you've known Yi Jeong. I came back for revenge. Revenge on everyone who'd hurt me, revenge on Delta nHu, revenge on GA eul and mostly revenge on you. - Eun Jae stares back at him, her eyes displayed the remorse and hatred she felt inside. All the memories from the past, came crushing down upon her when she was near him, she had expected this, she knew the moment they touched she'll be drawn into him that's why after all this years, she has prepared for this moment to come; the time when she won't hesitate to kill him.

-Revenge? On GA eul? I don't understand! Why GA eul? You don't know her! - He spat at her. What the hell is she talking about? He had hurt her, he had taken her for granted, but he loved her and she left him, no confrontation or whatsoever, not giving him a chance to explain himself and now that she is here. He wanted to know her reason, the reason from leaving him. But her words left him hanging; he wanted to know why Ga eul was brought into this!

-Simple! Because Ga eul betrayed me! - She smiled mischievously at him while urging him to stand up. He did and at the same time saw Miranda and Minji pulled out a gun on Woo bin and JUnPyo.

-Sit down Yi jeong! - Eun Jae commanded while cocking the gun.

-Or your best friends will die! - MinJi added.

Yi Jeong did what he was asked and sat down, Eun jae handcuffs him and he couldn't help but felt helpless. Woo bin looks at him with questions in his eyes. He hasn't mentioned his relationship to Eun Jae with the F3 and surely this will come as a surprise to them.

Junpyo stirs and finally woke up when he saw his two best friends, Woo bin and Yi jeong. He knew Woo bin was here, that is the reason why he came with Minji but Yi Jeong?

-Woo bin! YI Jeong? What are you doing here? -

-Oh my dear Junpyo! You're finally awake! I was beginning to worry! You're not hurt aren't you? - MinJi playfully caresses his face while he turns away.

-You're asking him if he is not hurt? You just knocked him out cold MinJi! - Miranda sarcastically said while Eun Jae was smirking.

-I am not as cold as you Miranda! I didn't make him bleed the way you made Woo bin. - She proudly said while backing away from Junpyo.

-Miranda! What is the meaning of this MinJi? Why did you bring us here?

-Welcome back JunPyo! - Miranda announces.

-JunPyo, don't waste your time on this, Yi jeong and I ask the same thing and they didn't give us an explanation. All I know is that we have been deceived; clearly they were not the person we thought they were. - Woo bin interrupted.

Miranda scoffs while MInJi laughs. - Oh yeah Woo bin? Are you sure you don't have the slightest idea who we are? Because you know, not every girl you met is skillful with guns and blades.

-Let's go Miranda, Eun Jae. Let's wait for Ginger. I am sure the surprised is about to come.

000000000000

-Ji Hoo, you better do what I say or they will die! - Ginger informs him while aiming the sniper at the Delta Nhu's mansion.

-Threats? Do you really think I would be scared? Do you really think I would tremble in fear with those words? – Ji Hoo calmly said with a hint of determination in his voice.

-Ow! Don't you dare test me Ji Hoo! You've witness what I am capable of, you've taken the blow of it yourself. - Ginger nudges his left abdomen as blood leaks through it, JI Hoo flinches while putting pressure on his wounds.

-Now walk away slowly, you don't want your precious Seo jin to die on the spot right?

JI Hoo breathes in and out slowly, tuning in his breathing with his wounds. Ginger had cornered him while he was about to go check on Junpyo.

_-Ji Hoo. _

_-What are you doing here Ginger?_

_-I want you to come with me. _

_-And what if I don't! _

_-I know you'd say that! - And as soon as she did, he walks towards her and then she stabs him. _

He is now close to the towering gate when it opens; he knew she will be shocked, he knew she didn't expect him to know. There she is running fast towards him, he is limping, while meeting her. He saw her reaction turns from bewilderment to fear, she must have realized, of course, he is wearing his signature white Armani suit and he is bleeding profusely. He knees gives up and he drops on the ground.

-JI Hoo! - He heard Seo Jin calls out to him; after seems like forever he felt her arms around him and her voice shaking, she is crying.

-What happened JI Hoo? Are you okay? You're bleeding! -

-Seo Jin! - Ga eul, Jae kyung and Jandi called out to them while trailing behind.

-Ji Hoo, you're hurt! Jae kyung call an ambulance! - Jandi demanded.

Seo Jin took of her jacket and presses it upon Ji Hoo's wounds.

-No, I'm fine! - Ji Hoo's voice is shaking, pain written all over his face.

-Shh.. Stop it! Please don't talk sweetheart! - Seo Jin tried to calm down while the tears in her eyes are flowing madly.

-No! Jae kyung don't! Please hear me out! Woo bin, Yi Jeong and JunPyo will die! Please!

His words took them by surprise, Jae kkyung drops her cellphone while Jandi stood up and checks around the surroundings. Ga eul immediately launches onto Jandi and Jae kyung pulling them to the ground when 3 sniper shots were fired. Seo Jin instantly grabs Ji Hoo to the side, clearing out of sight.

-Attention all Delta Nhu, we have an intruder, orders are shoot to kill! - Jandi commanded while pulling out a gun.

-She's gone! - Ji Hoo announces, receiving questionable looks from Ga eul, Jae kyung and Jandi.

-She? - Jandi ask

-Ginger.

-Ji Hoo what do you mean? - Ga eul inquires

-They got them, they held them captives! Woo bin, Yi jeong and Junpyo they will die if we don't go to them! We need to save them! - Ji Hoo looks them into their eyes, pleading while relaxing, trying to control the pain.

-No! We need to send you to the hospital sweetheart! - Seo jin said between sobs.

-No! There's no time. Come on! - He tried to stand up but wasn't successful.

-Ji Hoo, do you where they at? - Ga eul helps him stand up while Seo Jin is holding his other arm.

-Yes.

-Let's go! - Jae kyung announce.

-It's about time we end this Jae kyung, Ga eul and Seo Jin. WE need to end this now! - Jandi declared not wanting anything in the world but to save her true love. She didn't care, she didn't care anymore if he leave her, right now all she wanted is to save him.


	26. Confrontation part I

_Thank you xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx, kimmy95, Mikaelv, Purvlet, Michi5463, xxxVioletAshesxxx for all your great comments. I appreciate it! This story is almost ending a couple chapters more. Thank you girls for sticking until the end, this is not possible without your comments and reviews guys! So I THANK YOU! Here is chap 26, hope you like it._

**Chap 26 Confrontation part I**

Her eyes narrowed in shocked as she saw his face, so pale and cold. He tried to steady his breathing as she presses her jacket to his stomach. She is sobbing, tears flowing down towards his face; he opens his eyes and stared into her bright brown orbs.

-Don't .. cry .. – His voice emits the pain he felt; while shaking abruptly. The look of shock flashes through her face as he pulled out her jacket to the wounds still leaking out of blood.

-I .. need .. you.. to .. stop.. by at .. place - He painfully spoke while whispering to Seo Jin. She nodded right away and instructed Jae kyung to pass by his mansion, she immediately got and his butler assisted the four of them including his master to the living room.

-Oh master what has happened? - His butler voice is full concern yet remains so firm. JI Hoo chuckles and whispers to his butler while the latter excuses himself. Seo jin and Ga eul helped him out to lie on his back on the long dining table. His butler appeared with Ji Hoo's medical kit in his hands.

-Miss Seo Jin, if you please excuse me. - His butler spoke to her without looking at her; she hesitated when

-Please sweetheart .. do what he says .. - Ji Hoo spoke between breaths. She felt Jandi's hands on her shoulders and the four of them moves inches away from Ji Hoo while Seo Jin remain on his side, holding his hands to her face.

Ji Hoo's butler cuts open his white suit, exposing his muscle toned body with blood oozing on the left side of his stomach. Seo Jin eyes grew wider as she recognizes his wounds; she couldn't believe in her eyes, he is stab by a Parang Jungle Knife that can penetrate deep into one's vital organs. She trembles in fear as his butler cleans the wounds with normal saline; Ji Hoo gasps and squeezes her hands, grunting in pain. She cringes while the tears in her eyes were flowing madly. His butler soak the materials needed for stitching while ordering the maids to bring him some lukewarm water, antibiotics and lots of towels. JI Hoo is now sulking in cold sweats as Seo Jin dubs the towel in his forehead. His butler injected him with little anesthetic enough to numb the site and as soon as the materials were ready, his butler immediately spoke.

-Master, I need you to hold your breath okay? On count of 3. - JI Hoo nods at him while gritting the towel in his mouth. Seo Jin hold tight to him while Ga eul, Jandi and Jae kyung were assisting his butler wearing gloves as he is.

-3.. 2.. 1.. - And as soon as he reaches 1, he performs the stitching of his wounds while Ji Hoo grunts in pain. Ji Hoo could breath as the soaring pain twisted deep into his soul. He can't no longer take as it took all his energy, he heard her gasps and sob silently while holding his hands tightly, not letting him go. Ji Hoo felt like his drifting away, as the felt the stitching of his wounds, he tried to blink hard to stay away while shifting his attention to her. She looks like an angel crying to him, her eyes flashing with fear and worries; he never wanted her to cry. He never wanted her to shed another tear because it pains him too. He focuses his attention her, looking straight into her eyes as she lock her into his. _That's right JI Hoo! Tune into her, focus into her, she's right there, right there for you_; he thought.

000000000000000

-Welcome back Ginger? How's the plan? - Minji exclaimed after hugging Ginger.

-Hmmm. It was fun, although I'm beginning to think that I've taken it too seriously; I ended up hurting him so bad. But I've managed to scare the heck out of Delta Nhu, oh! You should have seen their faces! - Ginger dramatically laughs while eyeing the F3.

-Wow! Bravo! You finally got them! - She added

-Where is Ji hoo, Ginger? - Ask Miranda

She sighs.

-WHAT DID YOU DO TO JI HOO GINGER? - Yells Yi Jeong.

-Yi Jeong! I didn't know you're capable of screaming at girls like that! - Ginger trails behind him while caressing his face.

-Surely you don't want to me to do the same thing to you. - Ginger threatens him; Eun Jae snatches her hands while Ginger glares at her.

-Miss Ginger, you well know that Yi jeong is my item of revenge for Ga eul and I would really appreciate it if you take your hands off him. -

-Jealous, are we, Eun Jae? Come on! You know I've only love Ji Hoo! - Ginger chuckles

-Ginger, that's not what Eun Jae meant, she meant about your tactics on torturing people, look at what you did to Ji Hoo! - MinJi smirks while eyeing JunPyo and Woo bin intently.

-I swear, if you did something to Ji Hoo, I will personally kill you. - Woo bin gritted his teeth sending deathly glares at them.

-hahahaha! You think that will make me shutter Woo bin? For crying out loud, didn't you guys told anyone of them about us? - Ginger deviously grinned

-Well, not yet, we are waiting for our special guests' right? - MinJI answered

000000000000000

Seo Jin, Ga eul, Jae kyung and Jandi left as soon as Ji Hoo was unconscious. The four of them with grudge, remorse and desire to kill written all over their faces as they steadied themselves while approaching the said abandoned house. Arm by their Delta Nhu signature, 2 Desert Eagle guns with .50 caliber; they marched towards the area without the fear of dying. Truth is told they didn't care about their lives anymore; all that matters was for them to save their loves ones; to save Yi Jeong, JunPyo and Woo bin.

Ji Hoo may have been save but Seo Jin will never stop until Ginger is exterminated, she promises to herself that before this night is over she will have to kill her with her own hands for doing this to him and for that she never cared what is going to happen to her. Gone was the time when everything is all about her, no, not anymore, because everything is about him, just him.

Ga eul was determine to found out who had done this to Yi Jeong, part of her assumed that it was probably Ginger, Miranda or MInji but the other part of her had this strange feeling that someone was behind it. She have felt this sick feeling before, she felt in when she walked into Soo Pyo, his mangled body lay lifeless on the floor, his eyes fluttered open. He was murdered and she had lost him and now that Yi Jeong is held captive by Gamma Shea she couldn't control her feelings anymore, she wanted to end this once and for all, keeping in mind that she only cares for his safety; Yi jeong safety alone.

Jandi couldn't help but felt scared; not for herself but for JunPyo, she doesn't want anything to happen to him. She doesn't want him to suffer the same fate as her ex-boyfriend did. Ha Jhi died on a terrible death, he was shot to death leaving her lifeless and empty for years and years. She never anticipated that the day will come for her to love again and that everything in her life has finally moved on; and she did it because of him; because of JunPyo and now that the situation presents itself again, she won't allow such history to repeat itself. Jandi brushes the thought aside as she promises to herself that this time nothing is going to happen, no matter what she won't let them hurt him; she would rather die than JunPyo getting hurt. She will protect him no matter what even if it causes her life.

Jae kyung was furious; she cares too much for Woo bin that she couldn't afford to lose him. She will save him no matter what, even if it takes sacrificing herself just for him to be save, she will do it, because he is her life, and she will be nothing without him. Trying to focus on her strength and their plans, she builds up her desire to kill them and save the man she loves the most even if he doesn't love her anymore.

0000000000000000

-They're here. - Reports Eun Jae while Ginger was acting bubbly.

-Oh my! Are you ready Woo bin? YI Jeong? Junpyo? Ready for the truth? - Miranda scowled while trying to tease the F3.

-Take your positions! - MinJi commanded.

-With pleasure - Ginger replied.

As soon as they heard footsteps, Miranda position herself behind Woo bin, left gun aimed at his temple, right gun towards the door; Minji did the same thing, she stands beside Junpyo who is struggling on her grasps, she encircle her arms around his neck while holding a gun onto his head. Eun Jae stands 2 feet away from Yi Jeong gripping her dessert eagle tightly while aiming at the back of his head, her other gun aimed straight forward to the door. Ginger position herself next to the door, guns aimed figuratively towards the guests whose now seconds from opening the door.

Woo bin brace himself for what is coming for them, he knew she's coming for him, he had sense it. She always had this effect on him that causes his heart to beat wildly and rapidly as if it's going to explode. He is aware of what is coming for them because he knew her and now that his seen Miranda, Ji Hoo's speculations made sense. It wasn't just acquaintances; it seriously isn't just about jealousy; but it was something deep, it is a war. A war between clans, a war between two massive forces, or for them a war between organizations. He knew this type of scenes, he recognizes it from one of his own; they had witness this when they were high school. His father the former leader of underworld mafia showed this to them.

The door jerked open and just as expected nobody came in and made the mistake of rushing towards the enemy's lair.

It seems like forever but Junpyo's eyes narrowed when he heard a gun fired and Ginger froze; she slowly stumbles forward to the floor; face down, she is shot from the back. Yi jeong and Woo bin are taken aback from what they just witnessed, displayed with horror and silent awes; they stared down Ginger's lifeless body; blood is oozing out of her flesh sipping through the wooden floor. Nobody dared to say anything, different emotions displayed on the Gamma Shea's leaders when they realize Ginger lay motionless.

-If I've known better Seo Jin, you've over exerted yourself to master gunmanship. How did you do it? I've always thought you hated guns while you continue to excel in Jungle knives. - MinJi declared coldly and as soon as she said those words, _2 jungle knives_ were violently thrown at them; one hits Ginger deeply into the back which causes her body to jerk; one aimed towards Minji who abruptly moves an inch just before it hits her head.

YI jeong's eyes grew wider shocked written on his face as he heard MinJi curses.

-Just as you've gain strength on guns, your skills on knives are rusting. You missed just your target! - Miranda announces confidently with a soft laugh when another swish pass through Woo bin and Miranda gasps her breath as the _Batangas Knife_ fierce through her arms, dropping the gun that was aimed at Woo bin.

-Urgh! - Miranda grunts in pain while a soft laugh illuminates from the outside.

-I do not miss, I got both of you right? - Seo Jin's cold voice illuminates throughout the abandoned house.

-Wh-at? - MinJI utters when she notices the slicing pain on her forearm, blood dripping to towards JunPyo's suit. She instantly looks back to the wall when she notices the other knife that is directed at her was gone. Her eyes flash in shock as she realizes it is the same knife that went through Miranda's arm. She hissed while detaching her arm from JunPyo's neck, she switches the gun to her stable arm, still aim at Junpyo's head.

-Hahahaha! Now, I assume silence means Yes? - Seo Jin confidently asks.

-Good job Seo Jin! - came Jae kyung's voice and Woo bin held his breath. She is really here.

-That's what you thought! - Miranda said and with that she abruptly pulled out the knife that was slashed into her arm and stab Woo bin in the leg.

-URGH! - Woo bin grunts in pain as the knife fierce through his right leg, hissing between his ragged breathing.

-LEAVE. HIM. ALONE. - Jae kyung screams while firing at Miranda. 2 gunshots were fired at Miranda and she just docks, moving swiftly and at the same time firing back at Jae kyung. JuNpyo and Yi Jeong's eyes narrowed in disbelief.

-Ga eul! - Roars Jandi, Ga eul apparently got shot by Eun Jae when Miranda was shooting Jae kyung.

-I'm fine, it was just a scratched! - Yi jeong didn't recognize her voice, he knew it was Ga eul but it was a different tone from the usual that he heard, it wasn't sweet, it wasn't innocent, it wasn't gentle and soft but it was powerful, cold, and fearless.

-Eun Jae. I can see you still haven't improved; your skills are still way too off. - GA eul spoke while Yi jeong turns to Eun Jae in disbelief, how on earth did Ga eul knew that Eun Jae is here? She didn't even come out or even seen Eun Jae or did she? And how did they know each other? GA eul is hurt but how come she stayed calm and collected like as if she is use to his types of wounds. Something is wrong.

-GA eul! - Yi Jeong desperately called out to her.

-Yi jeong, I'm sorry for putting you through this! Don't worry I will get you out of here; we will get you 3 out of here. – Ga eul whole heartedly explains with pain in her voice

-Enough is enough! Show yourselves, let's put an end through this or would you like the Famous F3 to die.

-No need! - Jandi voice is as cold as ice when she came out, followed by Jae kyung, Ga eul and Seo Jin. Ga eul right abdomen is bleeding profusely.

JUnPyo froze at the sight of Jandi who was wearing black tomb raider leather trousers, a black tight tank top that creep up to her mid abdomen exposing her belly button with a black boots, his eyes widen in shock when he saw 2 desert eagle guns on the side of her waist. He swallowed as his gaze lock onto hers, her face is full of worries and pain as she stares directly at MinJi.

Yi Jeong couldn't believe what he just saw, Chu Ga eul, the girl he loves, the girl he wanted to spend the rest his life with is in front of him, wearing long sleeves leather black that is V neck shaped exposing her midriff and it ended on her stomach, exposing her soft, creamy sun kissed skin, her dark brown leather pants hugs her long slender legs along with her knee length boots. On the right side of her stomach is a slash that is still bleeding, it was Eun Jae's doing, he relaxes a little bit knowing that the bullet didn't fierce through her body and on her waist is a knife and a gun.

Woo bin gawked at Jae kyung when he saw her, she as always gorgeous, wearing a red sleeveless fitted top that exposes her flat toned stomach, her black leather shorts stops on her thighs, exposing her long sexy legs. Her holsters and belt are very dark brown/black leather with silver holster clips and gold belt studs. She had 2 guns on her waist that is polished in gold. Woo bin couldn't help but drool at the sight of her then he remembers how much he'd hurt her. He left her and shuttered her heart and yet she still came to save him. He felt the tears in his eyes accumulate as he blames himself for being so stupid. He loves her. He loves her no matter who she is.

-Jae .. - Her name was all he could utter as she looks at him for a second then averted her gaze to Miranda. He expected her to not look at him but she did and in that split second her eyes connected deep into his soul. She loves him and it pains her.

-My oh my! Nice of you four to show up! Well, well, well Seo Jin look at you, glowing with beauty and grace, I'd say you've enjoyed your time with Delta Nhu. - Eun Jae exclaims while checking Seo Jin from head to toe, her eyebrow raise as she takes in what Seo Jin is wearing. Seo Jin wears a black short shorts with same belt as Jandi, and a black sleeveless V shaped tank top exposing half of her breast and her flat stomach, there was holsters on her legs the zigzag through her waist, arm with 5 knives on different sizes and a desert eagle gun.

-Eun Jae, I'm glad I didn't trust you, YOU TRAITOR! - Ga eul spat at her.

-Oh don't be so dramatic Ga eul, you never trusted me in the first place, you trusted her instead! - Eun jae pointed her gun at Seo Jin while smirking.

-WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE? - JuNpyo demanded, who finally found his voice.

-Ga eul what are you doing here? And how come you've know EUn Jae? - Yi jeong's desperate voice came around.

-Hahahahaha! You see JUnPyo, YI Jeong, Woo bin, they are not the person who you thought they were. They are murderers. Assassins. They kill people. And they have KILLED SUNNY. - Minji informs them while laughing madly.

All 3 of them froze from the shocking new they heard. YI Joeng is shaking so bad, he thought he'd explode, Sunny. Sunny died because …..

-WH-AT? - JUnpyo yells.

-IS IT TRUE GA EUL? - Screams Yi jeong.

-Yi Jeong …

-IS IT TRUE? YOU KILLED SUNNY?

-…..

-ANSWER ME GOD DAMMIT! - YI Jeong snaps back at her

-Jandi? - JUnpyo uttered, eyes staring at Jandi.

-YES. - Ga eul honestly admitted.

-No miss GA eul. I pulled the trigger, I ended her life. - Seo Jin admitted while looking straight at YI jeong.

-Stay out of this Seo Jin! I killed her Yi jeong. I killed her … for revenge and I don't deny that I enjoy it bit by bit. - GA eul mutters.

-FUCK! AHHHH! - YI Jeong screams while shaking the tears in his eyes. Chu GA eul, the girl he loves the most killed Sunny. And it pains him, it confuses him, it shatters his heart, he couldn't believe it, he couldn't take it. It's too much. Too much to bear.

-Why Ga eul? Why? - He said between sobs while Ga eul brace herself_. Don't cry! Don't cry Ga eul, remember you are here to save him and that's it, save him_, she thought.

-BECAUSE I WANTED TOO! - Ga eul said not caring in the world of the outcome on her confession. It's true she wanted because Sunny deserve it but also there is a meaning behind it and she doesn't want him to know.

Her confession shuts YI Jeong and it weakens his body, he sobs, deliberately ignoring his façade, his pride and dignity. What happened? She is not the GA eul he knew, she is different, the other side of Chu Ga eul he didn't expected to ever exist.

-JANDI! - JunPyo roars at her while Jandi didn't even look at him.

-I killed people, that's what I do, and that's what I am good at JunPyo. I'm sorry. - Jandi cold-heartedly explains to him while Junpyo couldn't believe what he was hearing from her. She killed people? That's what she's good at? That is not justifiable! His heart crumbles in disbelief, the girl that he loves; the girl he plans on marrying is the girl whom he hated the most.

-What is this some sick joke? Jandi, please tell me, tell me you're lying, TELL ME! -

-I'm sorry JunPyo but this is no joke, everything you witness here is the Truth! I am an assassin. And I kill different types of people from the highest government positions to the business men to the stinking murderers, I killed all of them. I killed them with no mercy. - Jandi informs Junpyo while he flinches, _she said it, she said it like it was a normal thing to do, she said it with confidence, where is the Jandi I've known? What had happen to her?_ He thought.

-Enough of this bickering! Let's settle this now! - Jae kyung interrupted without looking at Woo bin.

-I am afraid it's not that easy Jae kyung, see I wanted you to suffer. I wanted all of you to suffer. - Miranda informs gripping Woo bin's neck tightly.

-Now put your guns down or I will have to kill them one by one! - MinJi threatened them while the Ga eul, Jae kyung, Jandi and Seo Jin followed without any complain.

-Jae .. -

-Stop it Woo bin! I don't want to heart it! - Jae kyung stiffens as she heard his voice.

-I'm sorry for causing you all of this but I promise you one thing, I WILL SAVE YOU. - She added controlling the tears in her eyes.

-Yeah? You sure about that? - Miranda asks while EUn Jae gathered the guns and knives laid on the floor.

-If you ever touch Woo bin again, I will F-U-C-K-I-N-G Kill YOU! - Jae kyung glares at her.

-Before the night is over you will all be dead. - Jandi gritted between words and stared blankly at MinJI.


	27. Confrontations part II

**Thank you as always from the bottom of my heart to MICHI5463, xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx, xxVioletAshesxx, Kimmy95, Purvlet, Mikaelv. For all your heart warming comments. I really really really do appreciate it. Thank you for a million time! Here is chap 27. Enjoy!1**

**Chap 27 Confrontations part II**

-Ga eul how could you do this to me? - Yi Jeong bellowed at her, eyes full of tears.

-This is not about you Yi Jeong! - GA eul coldly stares at him; although her heart is soaring with pain.

-My oh my! Lovers quarrel aren't we? - Eun Jae bluntly interrupted.

-I told you before YI Jeong, there is no one meant for you BUT ME! - She approaches him without leaving her eyes of Ga eul and Seo Jin.

-What do you mean? - Ga eul said sternly, no emotions displayed on her face, wanting to read between the lines.

-Oh sorry! I forgot to tell you, So YI Jeong is my fiancé. I was engage to him. - She honestly told them with her eyes gleaming with pride.

-But you are married to Il Hyung. -

-I am, see I left Yi Jeong for Il Hyung because i had too. My family's business is about to go down the drain and I needed someone to save my company and Il Hyung is the perfect candidate. - Eun Jae vaguely explains, ignoring the hateful eyes that were attention to her.

-And you killed him. - Ga eul finishes the sentence.

-You got it. I had to kill him; otherwise I wouldn't get the money right? - Eun Jae had a mocking smile written all over her face.

-Eun .. Jae? – Yi Jeong painfully spoke.

-Oh come on Yi Jeong! Don't give me that tone; you act as if you really know me.

-Oh full of surprises! I love it! Didn't know you had such dramatic life story Eun Jae? - MinJi laughs while Jandi glares at her.

-We did what you asked us MinJi, let them go NOW! - Jandi balled her fist as anger took her.

-Seriously, do you really think I would do that Jandi? - MinJi answered. And as soon as she uttered those words, she immediately fired upon Jandi while the rest followed. Seo Jin, Ga eul, Jae kyung and Jandi roll to the ground and cover themselves on the corners of the abandoned house. Jae kyung was behind the small couch, Seo Jin behind the counter of the mini bar while GA eul and Jandi were on the far corner of the living room.

-Noooooooooo! - Woo bin screams while the Gamma Shea leaders were still firing their guns towards the Delta Nhu leaders, emptying their entire magazines.

-STOP IT! - Junpyo screams. His eyes displayed pure hatred and anger towards Minji who was focus on killing Jandi and the others.

-GA EUL! - YI jeong screams at the top of his lungs.

-What is this? Delta Nhu leaders hiding from their enemies? What a shame! - Miranda exclaims

Swoosh .. Swooshh ..

Two knives were again thrown at them; one did hit Minji on the leg and one on Eun Jae right left leg.

-Fuck! - Eun Jae curses.

-Fight me you bitch! Come out you coward! - Eun Jae roars while pulling out the sticking knife from her right leg. She hissed in pain, steadying herself.

-NO Ga eul! Stay where you are! - Seo Jin announces.

-I said come out or I swear, history is going to repeat itself! - Eun Jae exclaims while GA eul gasps. An image of her ex-boyfriend Soo Pyo come flashing through her mind as she feared it would happened to Yi jeong. _No! I wouldn't allow it._ She thought. She suddenly appeared in front of them, ignoring Jandi and Jae kyung's pleads.

She is shaking, anger and resentment written all over her face.

-Did you kill him? - GA eul gritted her teeth, emphasizing every word she said, new waves of emotion rush through her being as she focus all her energy to killing them all.

-Huh! - Eun Jae scoffs.

-I SAID, DID YOU KILL HIM? - GA eul repeated the question, gripping her guns tightly; ready for a sudden death match.

-She didn't. We did. I did. Sunny did! - Miranda admitted, a mocking smile written all over her. She aimed her gun straight at GA eul while MinJI is laughing hard.

Ga eul was beyond her sanity, she is now back to her normal self, the sense of revenge building inside of her as she wanted to slaughter them.

-Ginger shot him at the back while Sunny slit his throat. Minji and I then place his lifeless body on your apartment to make you suffer so that you will never forget the pain you inflicted upon him. You are the reason he's dead Chu GA eul. - Miranda informs her while smirking and Jae Kyung gasps.

-Ga eul .. - Jae kyung silently utters.

YI Jeong is hyperventilating when he saw what just happened between Ga eul and Eun Jae, look of disbelief and shocked written in his face as he tried to take in the situation. Ga eul's ex-boyfriend was murdered by Sunny? Miranda? And MinJI? He was brutally murdered, slit his throat and shot to death? Only animals do that, animals with no conscience, no respect for life and definitely no soul and a heart. And for the first time in his life, he finally accepted the fact that Sunny deserves to die. Ga eul had a reason, he would have done the same thing, he would have killed Sunny if he is to put himself into Ga eul's position. He would have killed her with his own hands too. He now understands GA eul's pain, the pain she felt, on how she still hasn't moved on, how she never wanted to hear his name again, how she never wanted to talk about him, how it pains her to even think about it? All because of one thing, she saw his lifeless body with her own eyes. She saw the love of her life died in agony and in despair, was murdered and slaughtered. Now he understands, GA eul is not a bad person at all, she only wanted revenge, she wanted justice, she wants him to be at peace, she wanted to be at peace. His heart suddenly aches for her, her sufferings, her pain, for being strong, he admired her, he loves her. As the tears in his eyes carried him away, he silently cried while looking down.

-SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! - GA eul screams and fired the gun at MInji and Miranda while Eun Jae is cocking her gun towards Ga eul, aiming for a clear shot.

-NO! - Yi jeong musters all the strength left on him as he tried his best to run to Ga eul. It is time he protects her. He wouldn't allow anything to happen to her again, not while he is around to save her. It seems like forever that he is running to her because suddenly the time slowed down.

With tears in his eyes, he locks his gaze at her angelic face, as she yells something at him. Her face displayed a flash of fear while her eyes were watery. He couldn't hear her, he couldn't make out a word, it is inaudible until he suddenly felt pain on his right shoulders. It as if someone is ripping his shoulder blade from his body, it's excruciating, it's tormenting but as soon as he saw her, he didn't care. In fact the pain he felt is nothing compared to hers, her heartaches and her sufferings. He felt his body getting heavier as he stumbles to the floor. She felt her arms on his back, holding his handcuff hands and her whole body touching his, she caught him before he drops to the floor. Without realizing he was shot on his left shoulder, taking in the bullet that was intended for her.

-YI Jeong! - He heard Eun jae screams and cries.

-YI Jeong! - He heard Woo bin and JuNpyo chorus, voices marked with shocked, fear and pain.

GA eul immediately swing him to the side to aid for cover, her reflexes reacted so fast while Miranda and Minji were exchanging shots with Seo Jin, Jae kyung and Jandi. She took off his dark blue suit and rips his white long sleeves shirt with her knife, instantly wrapping his left shoulder tightly, trying to stop the bleeding. She didn't look at him, because she wasn't finish yet, and as soon as she saw an opening, she lays Yi jeong gently on the floor while standing up and shooting at Eun Jae without a care in the world if she dies. Seo jin, Jae kkyung and Jandi instantly covers up for her as she empties her magazine towards Eun Jae.

-URGHHHHHHHHH! - GA eul screams while shooting Eun Jae.

It was too late, too late for her to escape and fired back, Eun Jae instantly drops to the floor, face down her body jerking, as she was shot six times by Ga eul. Junpyo's and Woo bin's eyes shut close; as Eun Jae landed in front of them, coughing up blood, choking at her own blood, and then in a split of second she died.

She didn't care if she was shot at her right shoulder, and her right leg. Her stomach bleeding profusely, all that matters is him. She needs to be next to him. Ga eul slump next to him while gathering him into her arms, her back resting on the wall in the corner for cover.

-Ga eul .. - He spoke between hissed, his eyes fluttering half open.

-Don't talk! Please just .. just .. just don't speak. Hang in there! Hang in there YI jeong! - GA eul panic while SEo Jin was on the phone requesting for a helicopter and paramedics immediately. She started to cry as she lost her control, Yi jeong is badly hurt and she didn't manage to save him.

-Ga eul, I'm .. so sorry. – Yi jeong manage to speak between grunts.

-No! Don't say that! Don't ever say that! It's not your fault, it's mine. I'm sorry. - GA eul sobs while holding him, her hands tightly wrap around his body.

-GA EUL, I love you. I love you very much! - He mumbles while caressing her face, memorizing every inch in her face, while smiling. His breathing getting heavier each passing moments.

-I love you too! I love you too YI jeong! I love you very much! - She cried while touching her forehead to his.

-You look so beautiful my love. Don't cry! - He said while kissing her lips and wiping the tears in her eyes.

-Thank you for saving my life GA eul. - He hissed and then he was unconscious.

-YI JEONGG! - GA eul screams while shaking him.

0000000000000

-What a waste! - MinJI announces while slightly kicking Eun Jae's body to lie on her back.

-Hmm. There is only the two of us left MInji, how about we take it to the next level? Huh? - Miranda suggested while pushing her gun hard to Woo bin's temple.

-Stand up Woo bin! - Miranda ordered him while he resisted, still shocked from what had happen to Yi Jeong.

-I said Stand UP! - She squeezes the wound on his right leg where she stabs him earlier.

-URghhhhhh! - He grunts in pain while JuNpyo shouted. - Don't hurt him!

Woo bin breathes heavily while trying to stand up, he limps next to Miranda as she drags him towards the back of the house.

-Hey, Jae kyung, it's time to end this! If you want to rescue your man, meet me at the back! - Miranda waves MinJi goodbye while confidently strutting towards the back.

Jae kyung nods at GA eul and Seo Jin while Jandi hugs her.

-I'll see you later. - Jae kyung warmly smiled at them while Jandi stared at her in the eyes.

-Yes, I will see you later. - Jandi utters with a confident smile in her face.

Jae kyung knew, those words have far more meaning than what it presents, it means "Be safe", it means "You better come back, alive" because that's how they are towards each other. Words of comfort and confidence aren't needed because they knew their strengths and weaknesses very well. So she left to meet Miranda with at ease in her heart and with the will to fight for the man she loves.

0000000000000000

-Is that all there is to it huh MinJi? Is life meaningless to you? - JunPyo manages to speak while staring madly at her.

What he saw right now, is beyond imaginable, it is beyond reality, it was unbearable. He felt the tears in his eyes when he witness his best friend got shot and when Woo bin was being drag away by Miranda. He didn't know what to do, he was helpless, he was tied up and they are in a brink of death and yet he can't do anything, can't do nothing but wait until he dies. JI Hoo is badly hurt judging from what Ginger had merrily explains. Yi jeong shot. And Woo bin, God knows what Miranda will do to him.

-Yes it is to me, because only the strong conquers the world, there is no place for weaklings in this society right Jandi? - MiNji laughs while watching every move she makes. Jandi suddenly appeared in front of her gripping her gun tightly.

-Jandi! - JunPyo exclaims while looking straight into her eyes. This time she stared back at him, silently communicating into his soul, telling him that she is here to protect him.

-Geum, Jandi. Do you want to know how Ha Jhi died? Do you want to know the last words he said to me when I killed him? - MinJi paced back and forth behind JunPyo.

-FUCK YOU! - Jandi curses.

-I remember him saying that but that is not the highlight of that night. Let me tell you what really happen that night, but you outta listen because that night was supposed to be special between the two of you, Geum Jandi. -

-Junpyo you should listen to too because this is Jandi's past. - She grabs his hair and tilts his neck upward, her gun resting on this forehead.

-You know, I stab him four times, shot him three times and you know what he said to me on his last breath? Hahahaha! He said "Please don't hurt Jandi! Just kill me, not her. Don't hurt her". - MiNji explains while mimicking a man's voice.

-hahahaha! You should have seen his face when he was begging me. He was begging me to spare your life but I wasn't incline to that, I wanted to kill you but Ginger is right. Seeing you suffer is far more way too exciting and interesting. -

-DAMN YOU! - Jandi spat at her while aiming her gun straight to minJi.

-Opps! I suggest you think twice before acting Jandi or Junpyo will die! - MinJI cocks her gun on JunPyo.

-DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM! - Jandi muttered between breaths.

-I wasn't finish yet! - She snaps at Jandi.

-Mind your manners Jandi! Remember I hold your dear Junpyo's life. - She retaliated, then Jandi put down her gun.

-Well now, where did I left off? OH! The part about what so special that night, well you see he was preparing a special dinner for the both of you. See this! - She took out a necklace with a ring on it and tosses it to Jandi.

Jandi caught it without leaving her eyes on MinJi. She held it high, same level as her eyes when she saw the ring's inscriptions.

_Ha Jhi and Jandi Forever._

Her eyes rounded in shocked as she make out of the word. Her whole body felt suddenly cold and numb as the past emotions soars her being. Tears were now flowing madly at her face, her whole body shaking, and her knees wobbly. Then she screams. The pain from the past is beginning to take over her, as she remembers him. His face, his bloody, lifeless body, runs likes a series of tv show in her mind, reliving the night when she found him. She felt her knees gave away and she drops on the floor as the pain intensifies. She is kneeling, the hands that grips her two desert eagle guns stayed glued on the floor as she cries; sobbing her heart out. She screams while the tears clouded her eyes. She didn't notice Minji walking past through her, her gun pointed straight into the back of her head.

-Jandi, I know you still love him so why don't you join him? - MinJi spoke tenderly while caressing her hair with the gun.

-SO JOIN HIM IN HELL! - MinJi yells at her while cocking the gun, about to shoot Jandi in the head.

-JANDIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!11 - jUnPYO screams, jerking and pulling his hands from the handcuff, his feet were tied up by a rope and his struggling to get out of it.

-MIRANDA NO! Please! Please don't hurt Jandi! I beg you! I beg you please! -JunPyo yells while MInJi ignored him.

-You have always been the pathetic one Jandi. You don't deserve JunPyo, he is mine! Because you have been using him all this time, you aren't in love with him, you still love Ha Jhi! So set him free okay? I'll take good care of him. I'll keep safe, I am not like you. You left Ha Jhi to die. If you would have come on time that night, he wouldn't have died in vain. You have always been neglecting him Jandi. You didn't care. You are spoiled brat! So he died because of YOU! -

-Jandi don't listen to her! STAND UP! STAND UP JANDI! FIGHT! AVENGE HIM! - JunPyo yells as he realizes it's impossible for him to get to her in time.

-Goodbye Jandi! - MInJi smiles darkly.

-JANDI! DON'T DO THIS! FIGHT FOR US PLEASE! FIGHT FOR ME! -JUnPyo desperately calls.

00000000000

**JI Hoo's P O V**

Where am i? What happened? I blink four times before I saw my surroundings; I am at the hospital, hooked up to heart monitor and oxygen. I abruptly sat up and I felt the grinding pain in my abdomen. OH yes I remember, I was stab. Seo Jin'? I remembered. Fuck! I gotta go! I yanked the monitor lid away from my body and got up. The alarm sounded and two doctors and three nurses immediately went inside to assist me to lie down. I curse while yelling at them to let me go. They froze. I knew the reason why it's because it's the first time I raise my voice at them. I don't care. I wanted to get to Seo Jin right away. God knows what happened already. They let me go while my butler immediately runs towards me. I told him my destination and he adhered without complain. He assisted me towards the elevator as I limp in pain. We got into the car and as soon as we arrived at the house, I saw YI Jeong in a gurney taken away by a private hospital helicopter and Ga eul with him. But where is Seo Jin? Where is Jandi? What about Jae kyung? And what had happened to Yi Jeong, Woo bin and JuNpyo? All this questions were bombarded on my mind while I reacted on my impulse.

**(To BE Continue) … **


	28. The Final Battle

_Hi gurls, Kimmy95, Michi5463, xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx, Mikaelv, soraya`hunguk. Thank you very much for your comments. I felt sad now that this story is ending, but I will do my best to end this nicely coz I really wanted them together. As always I would like to thank you guys for the support and for following this fic to the end. This is chap 28! Hope you like it! And please don't forget to leave a comment. Enjoy! And have a great day!_

**Chap 28 The Final Battle**

-Miranda, I demand to know! – Woo bin manage to speak while limping; Miranda dragging him until they are on the dirt road at the back of the abandoned house.

-What is Woo bin dear? - She teases him playfully cocking and uncocking her gun.

-Did you send me those pictures? - His voice full of anger

-Yes I did! - She held her head high

-You're an animal! - He muttered between ragged breaths.

-So what, whatever you say doesn't MATTER to me anymore Woo bin. As soon as I will kill Ha Jae kyung, you will be mine and there is nothing you can do about it.

-I WILL BE DEAD BEFORE THAT HAPPENS! - Jae kyung suddenly appears in front of them, her gun tucked in the holster on her waist.

-That can be arranged! - Miranda retaliated, while wearing a mocking smile.

-How long do you intend on playing games Miranda? Because I am sick and tired of this! LET'S END THIS NOW, ONCE AND FOR ALL! - Jae kyung roars at her

-Your right! That is exactly the reason why I brought you this in the first place, Ha Jae kyung! -

-Enough of your babbling, Miranda. Let's settle this the old way.

-Are you suggesting for a Duel, Ha jae kyung? - Miranda arched her eyebrow and stared at Jae kyung.

-Exactly! Hand to hand combat! - Jae kyung suggested hastily.

-… armed only with KNIVES, Miranda! - Jae kyung added, gritting between her teeth and drops her gun 5 feet away from her.

-Hahaha! That's more I like it! - She did the same thing as Jae kyung and tossed her gun towards the farther left. She caresses Woo bin's face while he jerks away and she giggles.

-JAE KYUNG NO! - He screams at her, eyes watery with tears.

-Stay still Woo bin, don't move too much or you'll bleed more. Just.. Just hold on for a moment, it will be over soon. –Jae kyung said to him without looking at him, while she approaches Miranda to the center.

Meeting half way, they stood face to face, their hands on the side, running a finger on their knives attached to their waist, Miranda smirks at her while Jae kyung is serious. Miranda took out her combat knife, as Jae kyung did. Miranda held her knife on a hammer grip, held just inches level to her face. Jae kyung held hers on a forward grip edge up, the knife handle rotated along the axis of the forearm so that the edge is facing upwards.

-Yahhhhh! - Miranda advance to her forward as Jae kyung launches her left arm to block Miranda's attacked. Miranda twisted and jerks to her right side while sliding her other hand to Jae kyung's right hand, blocking Jae kyung's expected attack. They were now locked in each other's defenses as the two were giving off their energy to stab each other. Their hands vibrating as their strengths collided, they were held on the fighting position. Knowing that no one will be successful to land a blow on that position, both of them back off at the same time, stepping back 2 feet apart from each other. Jae kyung brush a sweat on her face as Miranda had a playful smile.

-Rusted on our knife fighting skills aren't we, Jae kyung? - Miranda teases

-Don't joke yourself Miranda! I was just merely warming up! - This time Jae kyung had a smile drawn upon her face that Woo bin never saw before. As his knees gave away from the tortured pain, he drops down on the ground with his knees as his hands were aching behind his back. He was losing too much blood, so he's getting weaker and weaker, left with no energy to stand firm and even to save her. He closes his eyes, feeling the tears in it as he prays for her safety. He had never felt so helpless in his life, never and this new feeling is killing him.

-Warming up? Huh! - Miranda scoffs. - Let's see! - She added

-YES, IAM - Jae kyung screams and run towards Miranda again with a glimpse on her face. She places her knife on her waist and receives Miranda's attacked as she grabs her wrist and hold on to it tightly. Miranda kicks her on the stomach while her left knee gave away. Jae kyung bend and twisted Miranda's dominant hand with the knife and punch her on the side. Miranda stumbles forward and Jae kyung being half crouched immediately caught her. And with a swift of a second, she instantly draws the knife on her waist and stab Miranda deeply on her abdomen.

Miranda knew this and she abruptly pushed Jae kyung away as she felt the lacerations on her abdomen. She hissed in pain as she bends down and grabs her knife that was sticking on the ground. She cups her stomach and stares at her blood filled hand. Woo bin watches in despair as he realizes what had happen. He felt a tinge of hope knowing that Jae kyung is alright when suddenly as Miranda spoke that tiny hope came crushing down.

-One to one! - Miranda utters while smiling deviously

_One to one?_ Woo bin thought. _But how is that possible? She didn't manage to hurt her with the knife_. He comprehends.

Woo bin's face flashes in horror as he saw Jae kyung remain kneeling on the ground, her left knee glue to the road, her right knee supporting her. Jae kyung had her head down and when she looks up; she had a gush of blood flowing down her pretty face. _She's hurt!_ He panics.

-Nice of you to let down your defenses, Jae kyung, so that in return you can decapitate me badly. Strategic but did it work? - Miranda mocks her while Jae kyung laughs.

-You got to be kidding me! I just put a whole in your stomach, by now you're hemorrhaging inside. Seriously Miranda, you have to know your body's anatomy. - Jae kyung proudly informs her while Miranda eyes rounded in disbelief.

-You bitch! I will fucking Kill You. - Miranda advances onto her one more time and Jae kyung immediately stood up, ignoring the soaring pain in her head and her leg. Miranda immediately swung her dominant hand to her shoulder and she jerks away, feeling the blade slashing onto her bare back. She turns fully, now facing Miranda, bending forward to grab her lacerated stomach. Miranda grunts in pain while trying to stab Jae kyung deeply on her spine.

Jae kyung anticipated this attacked and immediately catches her dominant hand just inches above her head. She twisted it on Miranda's back, broke her hand and the knife immediately drops on the ground. She is now behind Miranda, holding her hand steady. She heard Miranda grunts and screams from the pain and she abruptly push Miranda's knees forward with her own right knee. Both of them now kneeling on the ground facing Woo bin, she didn't look at him instead she used breaks Miranda's arm and held on it tightly. Jae kyung's dominant hand with the knife position on Miranda's neck. And as she is about to slit her throat, she heard him cries, she averted her gaze onto him, saw the panic and shocked written on his face as he tried to process what he was seeing. She saw his face, full of pain, his body full of blood, his maroon suit torn, his face with tears, he looks so pale and inches from passing out.

-Jae … - He utters as his body, rocks back and forth seconds to faint. She saw him shakes his head, trying to brush off the sense of dizziness out of his system. He wanted to see her. He wanted to hold her even just one last time. He tried to stand up, wanting to go to her, he felt his knees screaming of agony but he resisted, he wanted to.

-AHHHHH! - He screams at he tried to stand up, he was half crouch his right knee pushing him up. _One more!_ He thought and pulled himself up. He manages to stand up and walk a couple of paces towards her but he failed, with one last word.

-Jae … - He said and fell against the ground. He is unconscious.

Jae kyung saw this as Woo bin is trying to stand up and approaches, as she heard him called out his name. She felt happy! He loves her as much as she loves him and as his body gave up on him. She screams his name.

-Woo bin!11 - She screams and with the anger and resentment she slits Miranda's throat. As she felt the oozing of Miranda's blood on her hands she let go of her, Miranda laid on the ground, struggling to breath, coughing off blood, choking on her own blood. Jae kyung look at her, as Miranda's eyes fluttered half open, her body jerking and vibrating. Jae kyung gazes at her face, imprinting in her mind, the face of the murderer who is now dying in a slow but painful death.

In her mind she thought about Ga eul, Jandi, Seo Jin, jUnPyo, YI jeong, Ji Hoo and of course Woo bin. It finally ends. Now everyone will be at peace and as Miranda took her last breath, Jae kyung turn her back on her and walks staggering towards Woo bin. She collapses right next to him, embracing him, pulling him closer to her; she wipes his face, caresses it and descend her face to his. The brush of her lips onto his is so warm that she felt at home, she kiss him with passionate and then the pain that she's been suppressing is now beyond her limits, as she felt herself drifting away, she thought about one person that she wants to be with before she dies. And she smiles as she realizes he is right here, right next to her and with that she everything is black.

00000000000000000000

**JANDI'S P O V**

_I stab him four times .. _four times .. four times ..

_I shot him three times …_ three times .. three times

_"Please don't hurt Jandi! Just kill me, not her. Don't hurt her"_

My body is weak, my heart breaking, my energy draining. I felt a heavy burden in my chest as the forgotten pain erupted through me. I couldn't breathe. My eyes started to burn as the tears flow endlessly. My mind slows down. Pausing and repeating every word she said; processing all the tormenting news she had revealed. I close my eyes, remembering his face, the last words he said to me. It was full of love. It was full of happiness. It was forever. I saw his happy face in my mind, as he envelops me into a warm hug, caressing my hair and planting a kiss on my forehead. It has always been like that, it's always how he treated me. He treated me like an angel and his princess. He always makes me happy even though many times I've hurt him.

Forever.

It's what he always tells me.

"We are Forever"

It was a one-time request. For the first time he had ask me to be there on time. Ask me to come with no questions ask; to adhere to his request with no fuzz and no interruptions. He had always been there for me. He never left my side until the day he was taken away from me. He died because of me. Because I didn't adhere to his request; because I let him down. I didn't come on time instead I took care of useless things before him. I was so use to keep him waiting for me it takes pride to be able to treated as a girl, as a princess, as Special. But that pride cause me my life. I lost him. I Lost Him because I was foolish. I was stupid. I was SELFISH!

I clenched my fist, feeling the ring that was meant for me. He was supposed to give it to me but I had taken him for granted. The image of him smiling down on me played on my mind as I look into his eyes.

-I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.. -

He embraces me, smiled at me while slowly pulling away. I reached out for him but he was fading away. No! Just when half of his face is blurry, he mumbled something.

_-Jandi don't listen to her! STAND UP! STAND UP JANDI! FIGHT! AVENGE HIM_

It was not his voice. It was someone else but it came from him mouth, I run after him but he was getting farther and farther away from me.

-Jandi, stay alive. Live for me. Fight for yourself and fight for you TRUE LOVE. I LOVE YOU, MY FOREVER! – He said to me gently while fading away.

_TRUE LOVE?_ I thought to myself.

-_JANDI! DON'T DO THIS! FIGHT FOR US PLEASE! FIGHT FOR ME! – _And then I heard another voice. It was full of love, passion, fear and that same time desperateness. I recognize that voice; it was the voice that made me fall in love again. It was the voice that kept me alive for the first time after Ha Jhi died. It was the same voice that I yearn for every day. It is from my True LOVE.

_-Hmm. How about I pretend I'm desperately waiting for someone else and you felt responsible for my happiness._

_-Pretty smart predicament but no thank you. I have some business to attend to; so I'll see you around Mr. GU Jun Pyo_

_-I can't! I've hurt you! I can't believe I've hurt you! - I sob,_

_-I love you very much Junpyo that I can't .. I can't let you go.. - -Oh Jandi! I love you very much too. You are my life, please, please don't leave me. Please! I'll die! I'll die if you leave me!_

_-I won't leave you JunPyo. I won't leave you. I will fight for you no matter what. –_

JUnpyo? His cries. His words. Our promise to each other suddenly dawn upon me and all my senses snaps back as my mind roughly process the situation. It as if time had stopped or slowed down when I finally realize what was happening. I was brought back, when I open my eyes, I saw the 2 favorite things on my hands, it was my GOLD DESSERT EAGLE .50 CALIBER GUN. My eyes widen in awe as I remember the promise I made onto his grave. This gun is only intended for the murderer who tortured him and as I was brought back from the reality, it is time for pay back.

-_Goodbye JANDI!_

As I heard it, I instantly let go of my left gun and grabs MinJI's hand that held the gun pointed on me, I immediately twisted it and at the same time my right hand pulled the trigger and I decapitated MinJI right away.

MinJI yells in pain as the gun fired at her and the bullet straight into her upper thighs. She fell on the floor grunting in pain as I abruptly grab my other gun and stood up; I kicked the gun. Using the same foot I step on her wounds, as she screams in agony, I shot her on her stomach.

-That's for hurting Junpyo. - I announce

-This is for hurting my friends. - I shot Minji one more time at her abdomen, making her cough up more blood.

-And THIS IS FOR HA JHI! - I scream while shooting MInJi in the Head, releasing the last bullet on my magazine. As MinJI's limp body jerks, and her eyes fluttered open and close, she took her last breath and dies.

00000000000

The police came, the fire department came, 2 helicopters were dispatch, and ambulances. Jandi and JunPyo were found unconscious holding each other, covered in blood; they were immediately flown to the hospital. On the back road, Woo bin and Jae kyung were found, Jae kkyung was holding him desperately, both of them unconscious and have been flown to the hospital too. Ga eul and Yi jeong were badly injured and they were already in the hospital minutes before the rest of the reinforcements came. She was sitting on the floor, the gun on her right hand and the knife on her left, she was bleeding from all over her body, not knowing where it came from. Her head rested on the door wall, Ginger's body next to her. She caresses the knife that was sticking out on Ginger's back and without thinking; she pulls them and was absentmindedly stabbing Ginger over and over again. She stabs her once, twice, thrice, more and more. She didn't mind that the blood was spurting like a fountain, onto her face, her neck and shoulders; she didn't care. She just wants to kill her over and over again because of what she's done to her and to Ji Hoo. She didn't cry because there were no tears left, for her Ginger's death wasn't good enough. She wanted so bad for Ginger to suffer, to die a tormenting death but she didn't. Because Seo Jin was the one who took her life away that easily, instantly, she shot her from the back aimed straight to her heart. She regretted it so now she wants to torment Ginger not just her body but also her soul. She disintegrated her body, murderer her 10 times, she keeps on going and going.

JI Hoo was looking for her, he found Jae kyung and Woo bin at first as his butler wanted him to sneak at the back, he immediately called for help and after minutes Woo bin and Jae kyung were rescued. On his way inside, he saw his butler took care of JunPyo and Jandi while him as a surgeon checks their pulses and respirations. He felt relieve when they were still a pulse although weak but still felt. HE helps them on a stretcher and waited for the helicopter to come, he watches it fly away and towards the hospital. When he was about to go back inside alternating his route to the front view of the house, he saw 3 stretches rolled in front of him, the rescuers stop and open the black bag for him to reveal the faces of Minji, Miranda and some girl he didn't recognize, dead. Panic written on his face as he runs inside, wanting to find her.

When he got inside, he heard a distant sound; the sound was a stabbing sound, it as if someone was slicing a fruit or a meat. He froze when his eyes followed the trails of blood on the floor it was dark red, and the smell of flesh receives him. He followed the trails of blood and when he finally traces it, he saw her.

His eyes widen in shocked as he saw Seo Jin stabbing over and over again, Ginger's body who was face down on the floor.

-Seo Jin? - He called out to her, his voice shaking.

She didn't notice him; instead she felt the pain on her right hand from slashing up and down, up and down. All she ever thought about was him, her prince, her knight in the shining armor, her savior. She felt a set of hands embraces her tightly and she froze, stopping from what she's doing. The set of arms, this warmth that is slowly enveloping her is familiar, she knows the feeling, and she knew his arms. The arms that comforted her, that made love to her, that ease her pain, that saves her, the arms that love her. She blinks a couple of times as she snaps back from the reality, from the deep thought she was dazed. She felt his hand gently but firmly grips her dominant hand, the hand that was aching, she didn't even realize that it her hand was still clutching the knife.

-It's okay, let go now … - She heard his voice and she followed without hesitation. As the gentle voice commanded her as she gives in and as her weakness took over her, she collapses in his arms.


	29. I'm Back

**Chap 29 I'M BACK**

It's been six months, her wounds have healed and the surgery was successful; the bullet has been removed from her shoulders and she is safe. After her surgery, she had a decent conversation with her parents, requesting them to arrange for her departure in Seoul. Minutes before her private plane is about to take off, her 3 best friends, Jandi, Jae kkyung and Seo Jin meet up with her and the moment she saw them, her eyes clouded with tears and they were on each other's arms with the promise that when the time comes that they are ready, they meet again. GA eul knew this, because it had happen before but the difference is; now it was their choice. She knew Jandi, Jae kyung and Seo Jin were leaving too but she didn't dare to ask. She knew they needed it; they all needed it after the horrible incident.

Days turns to weeks, weeks turns to months she spend on the rehab; and for that definite span of time, she requested not to be visited. She had focused herself to gain her strength back because of the temporary weakness of her right arm. She had never opened the television, never open her laptop and her cellphone although with the privileges she received, she never bothered. So she has been oblivious from the outside world, if isolation is the word to describe her actions then it is, because she never bothered to contact anyone, especially **HIM**. Although he has been constantly lingering on her mind, she never attempted to see him. In fact the last time she saw him was that dreadful day, she knew what happened that day was too much for him, she knew that both of them were hurting inside and that they needed time to think things through.

Today, Chu Ga eul is coming back to Seoul, and for the first time in 6 months, she had open her laptop deleted her inbox without even bothering to see the sender and compose a new message to her 3 best friends. A minute from now her plane is about to land at the Incheon Int'l airport and the feeling of nostalgia came upon her. Her smile lingers on her face although she was extremely nervous. Her butler met up with her and instructed him to drive her to his grave.

It's been 9 years since she'd visited him and for the first time she had the courage and the strength to do so. She walks to the familiar sight and is a little bit surprise to see a candle held on his mural with his name. She sat down and arranges the flowers she brought for him. She runs her finger through his name and she felt calm. As the breeze brush her face, she closes her eyes as she felt at home, relax and serene; finally she is at peace.

000000000000

**Yi jeong's POV**

Ever since the day she left without saying goodbye, I cannot deny the hole through my heart. I wasn't hurting anymore, I wasn't in pain in fact this new feeling is so strange to me but I feel alright. I tried to come after her, even tried to find her but after a month I've finally retire to the idea. The F4 is still intact, going on with our lives but the atmosphere is different, we become much closer to each other, we hang out more often and we laugh, it's just so like high school before. But I couldn't deny that something in us is missing, even JUnpyo who tends to be stupid and naïve isn't the same anymore. He had totally change, Ji Hoo who seems to be distant, is now opening up and more enthusiastic, Woo bin is still the same, hilarious, I change, for the better at least I could say.

Every night, I still think about her, and before I go home I still drop by the beach were we first meet, imagining and reminiscing the times we spent together. I cried for a couple of months but as the days passed by I begin to understand her decision, the decision to leave me. It's for the best, she needed time and I needed time. She isn't ready yet and I wasn't either. But even though we parted ways or more like a one decision thing, my love for her still hasn't change.

I've been visiting him, Ji Hoo and JunPyo found out his location, because JunPyo wanted to see him. I've been curious too; all four of us were sometimes buried on our laptops finding the both of them because millions of people in Seoul have the same last name or first name. Until the day we found them, Soo Pyo and Ha Jhi; they were buried on the same cemetery but a far from each other. I've found that they died on the same week but Soo Pyo had it first. Almost thrice a week I've visited him because either way we have one thing in common, CHU GA EUL. I've talked to him about a lot of things involving GA eul, and I call it crazy or not I think he is listening to me too.

It's been 6 months and she hasn't return yet, no word from the secretary and I am getting desperate on the chance to ever see her again, whenever I lost hope I would always go to him and ask for his guidance for her to come back to me and then I'll go drinking with my f4 friends. Every month we have at least one night of getting wasted, almost giving up on seeing them. But I knew myself and my friends well, I love Ga eul as much as JunPyo loves Jandi, Woo bin loves Jae kyung and Ji Hoo loves Seo Jin.

Today I've decided to visit him and skip work, when I got out of my car my cellphone rang and as I was digging through my stuff in my bag, it stops ringing. Damn! I curse when I saw the low battery sign on my cellphone and sure it is my phone is dead. Shit! I curse again my car charger is on my Orange Lotus car! What a day! And then without thinking I walk towards him when I saw a female setting on the grass, her head held up high as if looking towards the sky. I blink 10 times, I even rub my eyes, her figure, her long curly hair that face that smile, it is her. My Chu Ga eul. She's back, she's finally back! I held my breath, I fix my hair, I even bit my lower lip out of nervousness, I straightened my suit. As I walk towards her my heart is beating so fast, my breath got caught, I felt the dryness of my throat as I pace towards her.

She didn't notice me, when I was a few feet away from her, I froze, couldn't take the intense feeling deep inside me, I felt like I was about to explode. I watch her, I studied her, she's change, there is something different about her atmosphere, she more beautiful and serene. I felt the tears in my eyes as I tried to call her name.

-Ga .. - That is the only sound that came out from my mouth when she suddenly stirred, our eyes locked into each other, our souls connected. I didn't realize the tears that I've been holding were slowly pouring down on my face. I didn't notice her standing up and walking towards me. I was lost into her eyes, the strong emotions were drowning me into her. I didn't blink, I don't want to lose her again, I don't want this to end until her face is inches away from me. Her eyes didn't leave mine, my tears flowing madly as she cups my face and since then I close my eyes, feeling her warm touch on my face and suddenly I felt her arms on back as she embrace me.

I felt her heart beats in tune to mine, our hearts were beating as one and just then I broke down.

-Ga eul .. - I spoke with ache in my voice, aching for her.

-Yi Jeong .. – She breathes in my neck.

We spoke at the same time, and I couldn't take it anymore, I crushed her into a tight hug, closing my eyes, she's finally back, back into my arms again. Waves of emotion came through me as the time stops between the two of us. I didn't open my eyes until I felt her lips on mine, I felt her smile as our lips touches and I kiss her back passionately, tenderly, and lovingly.

As we broke apart, she wipes the tears in my eyes, my eyes were still close and finally she said.

-Open your eyes Yi Jeong. - She spoke gently and as fluttered open my eyes, I saw the most beautiful face I have long to see, I took in all of her, her angelic face, her cute nose, her brilliant smile, everything in her I've learn to love. She shyly smiled at me, nervousness flashes her eyes as she thought about what to say.

-Uh .. I'm .. - She stammered.

And then I cut her off, I place my lips on hers and as I kissed her again, I mumble between kisses.

-I MISS YOU … SO MUCH. –

-I MISS YOU TOO MY LOVE. - She replies as she kissed me back.

Her words made so happy, all this time, the waiting was worth it. She came back. She came back to me whole. COMPLETE. And most of all SHE LOVES ME.

-I LOVE YOU CHU GA EUL.

She chuckles. - I LOVE YOU TOO YI JEONG!

00000000000000000000

-Jae … I'm back! - GA eul is extremely excited to relay the news to Ha Jae kyung

-Hahahaa! So am I, the plane just landed, have you seen him already? - Jae kyung merrily asks and when he heard his voice. She calmly smiles.

-Hi Yi Jeong! - She greeted him on the phone.

-Welcome back Ha Jae kyung! - He chuckles.

-Thanks! Well I see you guys tomorrow. - She said

-Okay, see you. - Ga eul happily said goodbye while she whispers. - _Because you'll probably be doing something special tonight. _She added while smiling excitedly.

As she drops the call, he thought about him, Song Woo bin the only man she ever love. It's been 6 months since the last time she'd seen him and she recalls their last conversation.

Flashback

_-So you're leaving. - He said without looking into her eyes_

_-Yes. - She said while wearing her force smile, she didn't want to cry although her eyes didn't agree with her._

_-Can .. I .. at least .. can .. you .. at least .. email me or write to me every once in a while to let .. me .. know … - he cleared his throat, suppressing his sobs, can't utter the words he intended to say to her._

_She gulped hard as she felt the tension between them. - Yes, I will .. once .. I get .. settled. _

_Woo bin still hasn't look at her in the eyes and it's already time for her departure._

_-Woo bin? – Her voice shaking, controlling her sobs_

_-Hmmm? - His voice was so low and soft that she couldn't make out what he said._

_-May I? - _

_He answered her with a nod and without holding back Jae kyung run towards him and embrace him into a tight hug, releasing the tears in her eyes, feeling everything in him. She felt his arms around her back as he embraces her too. She closes her eyes and as soon as her butler calls her attention. She hastily let go and look him in the eye, when she saw his face, his eyes were close. She plants a kissed on his forehead and finally kisses his lips._

_-You take care. - She said and then she turns her back and runs away from him._

End of flashback

He emailed her after her departure and as she read it, she couldn't help but cry. She cried for two days until the tears in her eyes dried. She wasn't crying because he didn't love her, she was crying because after all this time, after all she's done, HE STILL WANTED HER. HE STILL LOVES HER. He didn't question her leaving him, he understands and for that she loves him more. Days turns to months and she finally replied to him, with her heart calm and relax; and from then on they have been exchanging emails. Friendly type of emails but there is still something deep behind those messages. She was contented about it, in fact she thought it was amazing, they were taking things slow, one day at a time. They talk about everything except their feelings towards each other. He never misses a day without an email even though it was just a short one. She never did too, they kept each other updated until finally the time has come for her to head back to Seoul.

She didn't let him know that she was coming home, in fact before she boarded her private plane earlier she replied to his email. The words "I miss you" or "I love you" were never spoken between them, although she miss him very much that she would cry whenever she read his email, she didn't mention it to him. He never did too, it as if their silence fills in their distance.

She is excited to see him. Her butler meets up with her and drove her towards her mansion; she meet up with her parents later that afternoon before they head back to Greece for a vacation. After she bid them goodbye, she overheard her father talking to the butler.

-Tell him take care, good luck and I'm rooting for him. - She creases his eyebrows, her father seem to be speaking of a new friend. And as she hover for a moment to listen more, her butler bid his master goodbye and she brush it aside. She undress and went to the shower immediately and after 30 minutes she comes, put on some pajamas and a red tank top and jump towards her bed. She misses her room, her oversize bed and of course Him. She had that distant smile again as she thought the ways on how to surprise him. As she is thinking about him, she couldn't help but felt nervous. Stupid questions were bombarded into her mind as she tilts her head to the side.

Is he single? Is he dating? Did he move without her? Does he still love her? How would he react when he saw her? All this questions displayed her mind while she dreads the answer. OH well, I just have to live with it. She said as she thought about Woo bin being with another girl.

-Ha jae kyung stop it! Why so negative? - She reprimanded herself while dozing off thinking of him.

It is already 6 Pm and Woo bin is in hurry, today Mr. and Mrs. Ha, Jae kyung's parents is leaving to Greece for a vacation and he wanted to see them off. Aside from the fact that they requested his presence, there is also something they needed to talk to him about.

How did he become so close to her parents? Well ..

A week after her departure, he had been so miserable, drinking alone by himself while crying and sobbing. After 1 month, and after talking to his 3 best friends, he had snap back into his sense and got his acts straight, although he often cries for her every night, he felt a little better knowing that he wasn't alone. The bonds that he shared with his best friends were getting stronger and more intact. They hang out more often and enjoy each other's company.

One day, he finally had the courage to finally visit her mansion, to reminisce the times he spends with her and to get closer to her. He recalls that every morning he wakes up early to take her to work and she will always prepares chocolate cake for breakfast. Their family butler had been kind to him and allowed him to spend time in her bedroom or in her garden. He stayed there for an hour or two just staring at the sunrise or sunset when one day her parents came. At first he was nervous on what would their reaction to him and what would be his explanation but then he was surprised, they actually knew him. Since then he spends time with her father, talking about different things, talking about her when she was young. Her father became his best friend, his second father. He had given him advices about his love for Jae kyung and that keeps him going. Her place was his second home, as three times or four times a week he'd visited them.

Today he is sad because the people that connected him to her is leaving him just as she left him, although his acting stupid for feeling such a thing, he reminded himself that no matter what happens Jae kyung will always remain in his heart.

-Urgh! - He complains as the traffic is jam-packed. He maneuvered from the traffic as he took the short cut towards the mansion, when he arrives he was 2 minutes late but as Jae kyung's father had inform him, their flight is not until 8PM. As soon as he arrives, the butler smiled at him and led him upstairs. His reaction was written all over his face as he was confused, her butler chuckles at him for the first time and he felt weird. He followed him until they were in front of Jae kyung's room, I look at him and his face is suddenly serious.

-Master has been waiting for you inside, just go straight ahead on the mistress bedroom, leave the lights off and … GOOD LUCK! - Her butler instructed him; emphasizing the last word. Goodluck? That's weird! He thought.

Woo bin walks inside and as he takes in the view, his heart beats wildly. He clutches his chest, trying to calm himself down, why is he acting this way? This isn't the first time he was at her bedroom since she was gone. Hmm. He thought. Tuning in his breathing while pacing towards her bedroom, he compose himself, straightened his suit and tie thinking about the words to apologize for his lateness.

Stepping into view, he half expected Jae kyung's father to reprimand him while he had his head down. Seconds after no one said anything and as he recalled her butler's instruction he left the lights off.

-Uh! – He utters when he stops, hearing a soft breathing, he stared into the bed where the moonlight is shining brightly upon it. He saw a familiar figure. His eyes rounded in disbelief and in shocked to realize what he saw. Her small petite figure, her hair longer, she had a half frown, half smile in her face as she was sleeping softly.

Woo bin steps back from the disbelief, it's her, the only girl he ever love, he wanted and was all over his mind this pass 6 months. She's back! He felt the tears in his eyes building up as he saw her. His body vibrating from happiness and sadness at the same time. He hesitated as he tried to move closer to her. Her left arm is half dangling on the bed as she sleeps on the far right side of the bed. He gently raises his hand to caress her arm and as he felt her warm, his heart suddenly explode. It is indeed her. As his knees gave away and he was kneeling on the carpet, he held her hand, brings it closer to his face while sobbing silently.

Jae kyung suddenly felt a gentle hand held hers, she creases her eyebrows while slowly opening her eyes. It's night time already and moonlight is illuminating on her face, she blinks and waited for her eyes to adjust on the surroundings when she heard someone sobbing. She turns to her side to see a familiar figure, his back on the frame of her bed and he was holding her hands. She felt the warm liquid on her hand and when she focuses her eyes on the figure, her heart skips a beat.

-Woo … bin …- She utters and when he turns around to see her, her eyes narrowed. He is crying. His eyes connected to hers as she felt his pain. He smiled at her, not taking his eyes off her.

Jae kyung's heart is beating wildly, her breath caught as she studies his face. OH God! How much she misses him? She reaches out to him, cupping up his face and when she finally realize that he isn't a dream. She didn't hold back, she launches onto him and embrace him tightly as he did to her; she closes her eyes, feeling the beating of their hearts in unison. They were in each other's arms as time stops between them; their eyes close as they felt each other's warmth. He pulls back inches from her and cups her face.

-Jae kyung, I miss you. I miss you so much! - Woo bin spoke between sobs while Jae Kyung is now crying.

-I don't know what to do anymore Jae kyung, I can't take it! Please come back to me, Please. - He sobs harder.

-Woo bin, I came back. I came back for YOU. - She cries.

Her words give him happiness and as he looks into her eyes, his lips descend to hers. As soon as their lips touches, the feeling of emptiness and sadness were gone, Woo bin shakes as Jae kyung chukles.

-Sweetheart, why are you nervous? - She teases him between kisses as she opens her mouth to receive him.

-I haven't felt this sensation ever since you left. - He mutters between kisses.

-So, you mean to tell me you weren't dating? - She teases him further more while their tongues collided.

-Why would I, you're the only girl I've ever love this way. - He kisses her deeply while caressing her neck

-Oh that's why your skills at kissing is negative zero. - She chuckles while kissing him

-Are you mocking me, Song Jae kyung? - He mischievously smiles at her while Jae kyung pulled back. Too shocked from what she heard from him, her eyebrows arched.

-What did you.. just … said? - Her face full of surprise as she stuttered

And with that Woo bin knelt in front of her while presenting a black small box in front of her, she gasped and held her breath as he speaks.

-Ha Jae kyung, Marry me. Make me the happiest man alive!

She covers her mouth in shocked as the tears accumulate in her eyes, she gulps hard and nods.

-Yes. I will marry you Song Woo bin. YES! - She merrily replied while Woo bin stands up and hugs her.

-Thank you. - He kisses her again lovingly and when they were out of breath.

-So Mr. Song Woo bin, how did you know my answer? How did you know I'm saying yes? - She said while kissing him

-Huh? What are you talking about? - He smiled while teasing her, his lips nibbling hers

-What? Didn't you just call me Song, Jae kyung? - She bit his lower lip while punching him playfully

-hahahaha! It's because you and I are meant to be with each other. I love you very much Jae kyung and thank you. Thank you for coming back to me.

000000000000000

He is counting the minutes to finally see her, it's been 5 months since she left and although emails and constant texting were their means of communication; for him it wasn't enough. He wanted to see her, wanted to hold her in his arms and wanted to hear her sweet voice. Yes voice, because she kindly asked him for that favor. He knew the reason behind her leaving him; it was because she wanted to be free, free from her horrible past. Although Ji Hoo had accepted this, she wanted this for herself and with that Ji Hoo had nothing to say. As painful as it is to him, he had to adhere to her request just as long as she keeps their communication open, that was one of his requests to her in return, to his surprised she launches at him and kisses him passionately. She left without turning back and just then he had let his tears flow, drowning himself with the pain he had suppressed.

Brushing the thought aside, he taps his feet impatiently while waiting for her. He had missed her so much that it hurts every time he read her emails. Although those emails were casual and more of them sharing their everyday lives rather than talking about their relationship; he knew that she wanted to take things slow.

He had checking his watch for a hundredth time now, where is she? He thought. He was about to stand up when a hand touches his shoulder.

-JI Hoo. - He heard her gentle voice, it was the voice he long to hear, he felt a sudden warm sensation brushed to his body as she bends down to his ear.

-Sorry to keep you waiting. - Seo Jin apologizes and sat next to him.

JI Hoo slowly turns around when all of a sudden his heart was beating wildly. He froze, his breathe caught as he swallowed hard. Seo Jin is smiling brightly at him, her eyes dancing.

-Seo .. - He stuttered, feeling like an idiot, he was nervous.

-How are you? - She gently ask him while combing her hair with her fingers

He breathes lightly and said - I'm fine. Let's go? - He gulped hard, trying to steady the wild beating inside his chest.

-Sure! - She stood up and gracefully walks beside him. He grabs her trolley bag while stealing glances at her. She notices this and smiled while he blushes.

The elevator door opens and he ushered her to get in first; he followed and as the elevator ascend, Seo jin couldn't help but wonder where they are going. She wanted to ask him but realizes that maybe he was parked at the rooftop. She brush the thought aside and remain silent.

Ji Hoo is fidgeting, he felt so stupid in front of her, why all of a sudden he is acting this way. He knew she was coming, he had been planning this from the moment she informs him of her arrival. Calm down Ji Hoo. He said to himself. He took a deep breath when finally the elevator door opens. As soon as Seo Jin walks in front of him, he immediately covers her eyes.

-Ji Hoo, what's this? - She calmly says while he could her eyebrows creases.

He didn't answer her instead he slowly lowered his hands from her eyes and as Seo Jin opens her eyes, fireworks shots up in the sky. Different colors and different shapes form with the fireworks and as she gapes in awe, she felt his fingers intertwined with hers. She smiled without taking her eyes off the sky when suddenly the theme of the fireworks changes. Words were now forming as another batch of fireworks illuminates in the sky, her eyes widen in shocked as she read the words.

-SJ, Will … You … - She froze at the last two words as she stops reading it out loud. She felt her heart skips a bit as she turns around to see Ji Hoo kneeling in front of her with one knee. Smiling nervously at her, with the black box slightly open in his hands, containing a diamond ring inside. She gasps in surprised as she heard him say it.

-Min, Seo Jin, Korea's most treasured, high paying model; the girl who tripped me, the only girl who made me bleed, and the only girl who captured my heart, WILL YOU MARRY ME? - Ji Hoo proclaims as Seo jin could no longer contain the feelings building inside her heart.

-Yes! Yes! - She nods in happiness as Ji Hoo embraces her and kissing her lovingly.

She's finally home, where she belongs, in his arms.

0000000000000

-GU JUN PYO, are you even listening to me?

-Mom, I told you, I'm fine.

-Look son, just give her some time, if you really love her, then do this for her. - His mother warmly smiled to him.

Ever since the day she left him, Junpyo had been miserable, she didn't even say goodbye to him personally but instead she left him with a letter. A letter that contains the most hurtful words that he had come to memorize. Every day he read that letter, wherever he goes it's always with him, that letter reminded him of the pain he felt and most especially it reminded him of her.

After 6 months just when he had finally understand her reasons, his mom came back to Seoul to bother him. And now they were dining on Her own restaurant, of all the places his mother can pick, she choose the restaurant where it all begun and now here he is listening to her predicaments.

He sighs as she replies. - Mom, what do you think I'm doing right now? I'm letting her be.

-Is that how you look at it? Because from what I'm seeing right now, you're a mess!

-Mom, what do you expect me to do?

-What I expect from you Gu JunPyo is at least man up?

-What? Mom, what are you talking about? - He retaliated out of confusion

-You mean you don't know?

-Know what? Mom you're not making any sense

-Omg! And here I thought you were being a coward and a pussy!

-MOM!

Mrs. Gu sighs while shaking head. - Unbelievable! Look son, Geum, Jandi arrived 4 hours ago, she is now at her mansion, sleeping as we speak.

-WHAT? ARE YOU SURE? HOW COME NOBODY INFORM ME? SHIT! STUPID MAFIA FREAKS! AND HERE IAM THINKING THAT WOO BIN'S MEN ARE TRUSTWORTHY FOR THIS KIND OF TASKS! Urgh! I gotta go mom!

He left in hurry while Mrs Gu shrieks happily while fishing out her cellphone.

-Alright Jandi my stupid son is on his way.

-Thank you Ma'am - Jandi replied

-No sweetheart, I thank you. Thank you for coming to back to him.

000000000000000

He is panting when he got inside his car; his driver closes the door for him and immediately went onto the driver side to maneuver the car. He tried to steady his breathing while thinking about her, she's here, she's finally here. He smiled knowing that he can finally see her. God knows how much he misses her. God knows how miserable he is without her. He straightened his suit and neck tie; excited to see her that he forgot to instruct his driver where his destination is. Assuming that he did already, he rested his head on the headrest and closes his eyes. He was busy imagining her, her face, her smile, how her eyes brightens up when she saw him, her kissing him when he notices that he had fallen asleep for a brief moment. Her jerks up, realizing that they have been driving for a while; he rolled his tinted window down to have realize that were now driving on an island.

-What the-? - He scans the surroundings.

-Hey where are you taking me? I thought I told you to head onto Jandi's mansion.

-Why? - His driver asked him in a weird monotone voice.

-I want to see .. Jandi. -

-Why do you want to see her? - His weird driver asks him again one last time.

-Because .. .. Because I love her and… and I want her to know that! I want her to know that I will never allow her to leave me again. - He stammered. It's true; he loves her very much that life is meaningless without her. He can't go on anymore! It's already too much, too much to bear without her by his side. He had tears in his eyes when he recalls those times that he had been crying over her. He was lost in his thoughts again when finally the car stops; his crazy driver got outside the car and closes the door. He was expecting him to open up the door for him and when he didn't, he was pissed; taking note that once he saw his face, he is going to fire him right then and there.

And when he jerks open the door, he was taken aback from what he'd seen. There she is, standing in front of him, nervously smiling at him. She was wearing a black and white knee length dress with flat sandals, while the ground was a driver uniform. So it was her. She was the one driving his car all this time.

He stood frozen as he takes in the sight of her, his breathing uneven as his heart was hammering inside his chest. He felt the tears in his eyes accumulate as he smiles back at her.

-Jandi.

She nods at him while he runs onto her. - JANDI!

He wraps his arms around her and hugs her tightly, feeling her warmth within in. He breaths in her scent, it was the same scent he remembers. Her hair is shorter as it lands on her ears. Jandi felt the tears in her eyes as she let go of her emotions. She misses him so bad! She long to be in his arms and for the past 6 months, that's all she ever wanted and now that it happened, she couldn't control her emotions any longer. She pulls away from him and kisses him passionately, and lovingly. He kisses her back while the tears in his eyes were flowing madly. He didn't care. He is happy for she is finally back in his arms. They broke away for air when he cups her face.

-You're back! - He utters while embracing her tightly.

-Yes.

-I miss you. - He exclaims.

-I miss you more. - She answered him.

-Are you ready? - He hesitantly ask her

-YES. - This time she cups his face and he looks at her in eyes.

-I'm ready and Gu JunPyo, I will never leave you again.

-You better NOT! Because I will surely hunt you down. I LOVE YOU Geum Jandi.

-I love you too MR. Gu JunPyo. - And with that said and done, he lowers his face to hers and kisses her, this time it is urgent and demanding as he felt happiness takes his pain away.

-Oi! Enough of the cheezziness! Gu JunPyo, Jandi, get your asses in here. - YI Jeong called out with GA eul laughing beside him.

-What the? You guys are here too? - JUnPyo pulled away while frowning at Jandi.

-Hey, don't be so mean, although you wanted so bad to be alone with Jandi, we miss her too you know. So it's just right that all of us spend the night here at Woo bin's island. - Jae kyung appeared at the back of Woo bin, while the latter was giving her a piggy back ride.

-hahahaha! Sorry bro but Jae kyung is right! - Woo bin laughs

-Hey dinner is ready! -Ji Hoo exclaims with Seo jin arms on his waist.

-Wow, it's about time, I'm hungry! - Ga eul shrieks while Yi jeong steals a kiss from her.

-Jandi come on! - Seo Jin waves at her while Jae kyung and GA eul runs towards Jandi and pulls her away from Junpyo.

-Hey what is that for?

-Sorry Hon! - jandi apologizes while running with Jae kyung, and GA eul towards Seo Jin.

Ji Hoo immediately places a kiss on SEo Jin forehead and walk towards Junpyo as well as YI Jeong and Woo bin.

-Man! I'm glad they're back. - Ji Hoo said.

-Yeah, me too .. - YI jeong warmly smiled while looking at GA eul.

-Finally, it's about time start anew! - JunPyo proclaims

-Yes, about time. Oh by the way, I'm getting married. - Woo bin announces

-Me too. - Ji Hoo seconded.

-WHAt? -Both Yi jeong and Junpyo reacted

-Sorry you two are too slow! - Woo bin teases them.

-OH shit! Luckily I have it with me! - Yi Jeong brightly laughs while showing them a small red box. He plans on proposing to GA eul tonight.

-Wow! Nice YI Jeong! - Ji Hoo congratulated Yi Jeong while looking at JUnPyo.

-Hey don't look at me like that? For your information I've had this with me for the past 8 months. - JunPyo informs them while showing them a black small box with a velvet ribbon.

-I'm proposing tonight too! - He added.

-Well, it seems like the F4 are no longer The BACHELORS! - Ji Hoo exclaims earning a nudge on the shoulder from Woo bin, a playful punch from YI Jeong and a pinch on the cheeks from JunPyo.

-Hey what are you guys doing, it's dinner time! -Jandi called while the F4 walks side by side, approaching their _**future wives.**_

**THE END …..**

This is the end of the story. Thank you very much for reading it and for following through the story. A special thanks to the ff:

xxxSakuraXionHinamorixxx

Kimmy95

Michi5463

Mikaelv

xxxVioletAshesxxx

Purvlet

Soraya'hunguk

Loves beauty

For all your positive comments, for sticking through the story until the end! I couldn't have done it without your heart warming reviews. Thank you guys from everything! Appreciate all the support! This is the end of Bad Bad Girls.

Again, I Do Not Own Boys over Flowers, this is Just a PIGMENT of my IMAGINATION.

Thank you all and have a good night.

Pers3as =)


End file.
